Sweet Arrangements
by elmaswrites
Summary: AU where Marinette a 21-year-old (fashion) design student has been sugar dating for at least 2 years now. Little does she know that she will fall in love with a very young and handsome blonde haired and green eyed sugar daddy.
1. Goodnight n go

Marinette has been sugar-dating for what? 2 years now? Ever since she moved out she had been struggling with paying off her university debts, her apartment and basically everything she needed to take care of herself.

She started in a small apartment which soon turned out to be a nightmare not worth living in with fungus in the bathroom, cracks in her walls and well.. she even found dead rats on occasion. During that time she barely managed to juggle two jobs while also keeping up her homework and her small online boutique where she sold her designs. Until soon enough she decided it wasn't worth it anymore. Not until Alya jokingly showed her a sugar dating website where you could apply for free and get yourself a sugar-daddy/mommy who would spoil anyone accompanying them.

She's got nothing to lose now does she?

She moved out of her crappy apartment and decided to live together with her best friend Alya.

Now having two years of experience in her pocket she had a few very important rules:

1\. No sleepovers on the first date.

2\. If a sleepover would take place: No marks.

3\. Never show them where you live.

4\. Never give up your real name.

5\. No boyfriends.

6\. Never let your sugar daddies know you're seeing others.

7\. Always inform Alya when going on a date.

This was how she survived on her own. And with following these guidelines she acquired herself two long term sugar daddies. One was a lawyer with a big company in his early thirties who had no intentions on settling down as he was just thriving in the taste of success. He spoiled her pretty decently, especially after a night together. He managed to pay off her debts for her university halfway through. The other was a manager of a big company she didn't really care to remember as he was pretty much the same as the lawyer. Average looks, not her types at all but they were at least decent enough to keep around.

She did try to get more and hopefully better catches through the website . Those dates usually turned out to be pretty old and greasy guys with average money, not worth keeping AT ALL. She did get some income out of those trial dates as well but made sure to cut them off quickly after receiving the money for it.

Her parents didn't know about this obviously and she intended on keeping it this way. She didn't want to bother them financially either.

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when a waiter accidentally dropped a plate on the ground, causing it to shatter in pieces. Marinette was out in the evening with another trial date. This guy.. was definitely something. Her bluebell eyes bored into his brown ones as he was eating a piece of steak, smearing the sauce messily over his greasy beard. He was a plastic surgeon. And you would think that those guys would know a thing or two about hygiene. How wrong she was.

"Is there something bothering you belle~?"

Marinette quickly shook her head with her usual kind smile and tried to cover up her disgust as she wanted to look at anything but the beard. And tried to finish her plate without the urge to throw up. She sneakily reached for her phone in her pocket as she quickly sent Alya a text.

Marinette: Send help. This guy is a complete disaster.

Alya: What happened girl?

Marinette: Let's just say that I kind of understand why he turned to sugardating instead of regular dates.

Alya: dear god- do you need me to do anything?

Marinette: No we're almost ready to finish up.

Marinette: Crap he's looking. BRB.

She put her phone away quickly and smiled once again to her disaster date.

"Oh sorry! My friend was a little worried about me that's all"

She said with her award winning smile. God she was thankful for the experience she had with these men. It all became so easy to handle.

"Ah I see"

He answered as he was also done with his steak. God it was difficult to avoid the beard like that. He grabbed the napkin as he 'gracefully' wiped his mouth. 'Really?' The guy wiped his mouth but completely forgot his beard. God she had to say something about it. She really had. She couldn't just walk out with the guy with everyone staring at him with that beard. No way.

"Ehm.. there's a bit.. on your beard"

She said as the guy looked at her for a moment and soon carefully wiped his beard as well.

 _Thank god._

"It's almost time to go huh?"

He said as he sounded very disappointed. Marinette was the complete opposite as she really wanted to go home.

"Ah yes that's very unfortunate"

She replied as they got up, the guy paying for their meal with his creditcard which Marinette eyed the whole time. The guy brought her back to the meet up spot which was Place des Vosges.

"Thank you for your time"

The guy handed her an envelope and she smiled in return.

"Have a nice evening!"

She replied as she quickly got out and closed the door behind her. Avoiding the kiss he was trying to give her. He gave her an odd look and soon drove off. She sighed in relief as she checked the envelope and counted up to 400 euros of cash. Phew. Those two hours were at least worth something.

She walked through the park as she smiled to herself. Everything was looking well so far. She could even go on a shopping spree soon.

10 minutes passed until she finally arrived at her apartment which she shared with her best friend Alya. Alya shot up from the couch as she dropped her laptop and saw Marinette walk in.

"And?"

Marinette sighed as she grabbed a glass of water for herself and joined her friend on the couch, kicking off her heels.

"It's a no-go again. The guy had his food smeared all over his beard. And he tried the kiss me in the car"

Alya pulled a face as she leaned sideways to face her friend.

"And did you kiss him back?"

"Luckily I avoided the damage"

Alya snorted as she soon closed the lid of her laptop.

"Well, I was waiting for you to come home so now I know you're safe I can finally go to bed"

She said as she soon go up, heading towards her bedroom after saying their goodnights. Honestly she was so lucky to have such an amazing friend. Marinette finished up her glass of water and grabbed her heels as she also headed towards her bedroom, undressing and decided it would be best to end this evening with a nice and hot shower. She put her phone on her nightstand where she plugged it in and headed out.

During her shower her phone lit up as it showed that she had a new message from seeking arrangement.

ChatNoir: Good evening my lady, I was wondering if you would be interested in an arrangement?


	2. You don't know me

  
Chapter Text

Marinette woke up the next morning with a rather annoyed glance at her alarm clock which was her phone. After a long and annoyed sigh she stopped her alarm and sat up while yawning and stretching slowly.

This was going to be a long day.

She didn't bother last night to look for the messages on her phone after her shower, since she was pretty tired. So she grabbed her phone and went through some new messages, one from Luka and one from Seeking Arrangement. She raised her eyebrows as she curiously opened up the message from Seeking Arrangement and read it quickly.

 **ChatNoir:** Good evening my lady, I was wondering if you would be interested in an arrangement?

The message didn't sound too creepy and didn't show any signs of immediately wanting to get into her pants, so it was probably worth it to check his profile.

A monthly income of €154,000-?

She looked up and blinked for a moment, letting her morning brain process that bit of information.

A MONTHLY INCOME OF €154,000-?!

She looked back at the screen with widened eyes as she looked for some more info. Male. Age unknown. No pictures at all. Plays the piano. Owns a cat. Is trained in fencing. Speaks fluent Chinese. Aaaand that's it. Is this guy some kind of big shot CEO? And no pictures? This guy must be hella old. And hella ugly. That's probably it.

But an income of €154,000-? She'll live down any type of ugliness for that.

She quickly opened up the message this Chatnoir send her and typed something back.

 **Ladybug:** Goodmorning~! I'm definitely interested in an arrangement ;)

And send.

She had to tell Alya. She quickly got out of bed and dressed up for the day. Alya was already preparing the breakfast table and Marinette walked in soon, quickly showing her the profile of this Chatnoir.

"Check this out, this guy messaged me last night"

Alya adjusted her glasses while taking a closer look and her eyes widened slowly.

"Wow. wow. A monthly income of 154,000 euros?!"

She looked up at her best friend while Marinette nodded in excitement.

"This is the biggest catch I've ever had!"

She said when she sat down at the table, with her friend following suit once she got everything ready.

"Be careful though Mari, these types of guys can get away with anything. He didn't even show any pictures of himself"

She said as she had a worried look on her face, grabbing some toast for herself and filled up their glasses with green tea.

"I know what I'm doing! This isn't the first time a guy didn't show me any pictures of himself, so don't worry too much"

"Alright, but still. Be careful"

She repeated with Marinette nodding in return. During their breakfast Marinette opened up the messages she received from Luka.

 **Luka:** Hey

 **Luka:** Do you have time to meet up tomorrow? I need to get something off my chest.

Marinette sighed softly, not sure what to reply to her ex-boyfriend. She and Luka started dating when she was around 16 years old. She met him through one of her old classmates Juleka, who was his younger sister. He played the guitar in a band and well, they eventually fell in love. Their relationship had lasted for around 3 years until they both called it quits. Some things just didn't work out how they wanted it to be. She still cared a lot for him though, they shared a lot of moments together, they were each others first time with everything. Those feelings just don't go away so easily.

Alya looked up once she heard her sigh and curiously looked over at her screen.

"Eh? Luka? You guys are talking again?"

"Ehm.. well, we are still on friendly terms but we aren't dating anymore? He messaged me this just an hour ago"

Alya gave a sceptical look as she returned to her place, taking a sip from her tea as she eyed her best friend.

"He needs to get something off his chest? Sounds like there's still some unresolved feelings?"

"You think so? I mean.. I thought we already resolved everything since we both agreed to break up? But I'm meeting that lawyer from one of my arrangements tomorrow, so.."

Marinette hesitantly started to type something in return.

 **Marinette:** Ehm.. I have an appointment tomorrow. How about Wednesday after school at the cafe?

Luka's reply came back swiftly.

 **Luka:** I'll meet you then.

—

 **ChatNoir:** Ah, that's good to hear, I almost thought my message scared you off.

Marinette's phone buzzed on her way to school and quickly opened up the message she received.

 **Ladybug:** oh no, not at all, I slept early last night.

 **ChatNoir:** So, tell me, I'm pretty new to sugar dating, but I've read the guidelines on the website. Are there any other things I should know about?

 **Ladybug:** I prefer to keep certain things about myself private; like my name and address mainly because of safety reasons, I hope you understand. Other than that we could meet up soon on a 'trial date' and see if we want to continue our arrangement from there. I won't ask for payment on our first date.

 **ChatNoir:** Sound fair. That's all?

 **Ladybug:** Oh, and no sex on the first date.

 **ChatNoir:** That's a bummer ;)

Marinette had to suppress a snort and paused for a moment as she looked away from the screen.

 **Ladybug:** I thought you didn't want to scare me off~?

 **ChatNoir:** I would never. Not with a beautiful lady such as yourself~

 **Ladybug:** Oh, stop it you, you're making me blush.

 **ChatNoir:** Well, I guess I achieved my goal~

 **ChatNoir:** But just out of curiosity, you call yourself Ladybug, but is that an alias you go by? Or would you like to be called by another nickname?

 **Ladybug:** Call me whatever you like~

 **ChatNoir:** Hmmm.. like Bugaboo~?

Marinette rolled with her eyes at the attempt of finding her a good nickname.

 **Ladybug:** Uhm.. never heard that one before..

 **ChatNoir:** Good! That's settled then!

Marinette furrowed her brows but noticed she arrived at the bus stop of the campus of her university and stepped out.

 **Ladybug:** Well I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later about the details of our future trial date.

 **ChatNoir:** Alright, talk to you later, Bugaboo~

God, she immediately regretted what she said. But whoever this guy was, considering what he could offer her, she would have to comply with his way of flirting.

—

The day passed pretty quickly, she was quick to finish up her assignments for today at the study hall. She sipped from her coffee she had ordered at the to-go cafe at the campus while calmly strolling her way towards the bus stop.

She felt her phone buzz and took it out of her pocket as she noticed she had received yet another message from ChatNoir.

 **ChatNoir:** I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I was wondering what type of food you'd like? I know some great restaurants we can visit.

Hmm.. she did crave for some sushi. At least she wouldn't have to meet the sight of yet another greasy old guy dirtying their greasy beard with steak. She shivered at the thought again.

 **Ladybug:** Not at all, I'm actually in the mood for some sushi~

 **ChatNoir:** Oh great! I think I know a good place. When would you like to meet up?

That's actually a good question. She opened up her digital agenda where she looked at her schedule. Well she did have some time on Wednesday. Her appointment with Luka wouldn't take that long and it was a trail date for the evening, so..

 **ChatNoir:** Hello...?

 **Ladybug:** Sorry! I was just checking my agenda. How about Wednesday evening?

 **ChatNoir:** Sounds great, where would you like to meet up?

 **Ladybug:** Place des Vosges, 6 o'clock?

 **ChatNoir** : I'll meet you there~

She saw the bus approach and stepped inside, sitting down quickly. She thought for a moment. Why didn't she think of this before though?

 **Ladybug:** Now I have a curious question for you though.

 **ChatNoir:** Ask me anything~

 **Ladybug:** Can I at least know who I'm meeting?

And the chat went quiet. Marinette frowned a little, wondering if she asked something wrong?

 **Ladybug:** Did I ask something too personal?

 **ChatNoir:** Oh ehm.. no, not at all..

 **ChatNoir:** I prefer not to show any pictures of myself on this website since I do have a reputation to uphold.

A reputation? So her hunch was probably right. This guy was most likely a CEO of some sort. Being on top of the pyramid like that does require a type of reputation. He probably has people around he has to respect. Oh wait..

 **Ladybug:** You're not married or something are you? I don't want to become a home wrecker.

 **ChatNoir:** No don't worry about that. I'm definitely single.

She sighed in relief, staring at her screen for some time until she typed something again.

 **Ladybug:** Well.. If I'm not getting any pictures.. would you at least describe how you look?

Once again, the chat became quiet. This was really getting annoying. She did deal with these types before but they wouldn't act so difficult and just text her a selfie or something.

 **ChatNoir:** If you're really curious about it, I'm happy to let you know that I'm blonde.

Blonde? She tried to picture it. An old guy, probably in his fifties, not too greasy considering his position and blonde hair.

 **Ladybug:** Is that all?

 **ChatNoir:** Bugaboo is getting quite demanding~

 **Ladybug:** Not at all Chaton~ if I'm going to meet up with you, I wouldn't want to walk up to some random blonde guy in the park and ask him if he's my sugar daddy.

 **ChatNoir:** Hehe~ don't worry about that I know how you look like so I will be the one approaching you. I'll be driving in a Mercedes.

 **Ladybug:** Aha. A blonde guy in a Mercedes. Got it.

 **ChatNoir:** I'm glad you do~


	3. Dangerous Woman

As soon as Marinette came home she was greeted by the wonderful smell of curry made by her best friend. Once again, she was so lucky to have her as a best friend. Alya was much better at cooking than she was, since her mother was the head-chef of the great luxury hotel in Paris _'Le grand Paris'_. But Marinette was very good at baking sweets and pastries since she grew up with her parents who owned a bakery. She helped her prepare the table in the front of the TV which showed them the latest gossip of the celebrities in France.

"You don't usually watch that type of stuff?"

Marinette commented as she looked over at her friend. Alya chuckled a little as she put the plates with curry down on the table.

"Well, I have to now. I am studying as a journalist so I need to watch and learn from others too"

Marinette looked back at the TV as she saw the daughter of the mayor of Paris, known to be quite the untouchable brat in the worst state she never could've imagined her to be. Chloe Bourgeois's face was completely ruined by run down make-up and tears as she was guided into her limo, leaving the Agreste mansion. The Agreste's were known for being one of the biggest brands in the fashion empire worldwide and they just announced that Chloe Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste broke off their engagement.

"That girl is a terrible mess, I wonder what happened between those two"

Alya commented as she sat down, already starting on her food. Marinette followed suit, her eyes on the screen.

The news also showed some footage of the ex-couple together on a red carpet. Chloe seemed very satisfied in that shot while Adrien looked quite plain and almost emotionless.

"He doesn't seem too happy"

Marinette commented while Alya paused with her food, looking up at the screen.

"Well, his face says it all. Considering what I know about Chloe, if I was Adrien I'd definitely want to get as far away from her as possible. I met the girl a few times when I visited my mother at work. Her father owns the Le Grand Paris. She's a complete brat"

She said jokingly as Marinette snorted in return.

"I don't think it will be long until he finds a new girl, all the girls in France- No- worldwide are practically standing in line to spend a night with him"

Alya continued while taking a sip from her glass of water.

"Hmm.. must be kind of lonely huh? Not being able to find someone you love? But constantly being bothered with fangirls like that?"

Marinette replied while Alya shrugged.

"I guess..?"

They continued on their food as they watched the TV for an hour.

Marinette's phone buzzed again later that evening. She already went back into her room while she prepared some clothes and her bags for the next day. She had a date tomorrow and school for just a few hours. She slowly leaned over to grab her phone and watched the screen that showed her that she received another message from ChatNoir.

 **ChatNoir:** I'm pretty excited to meet you~ I hope that time passes quickly~

Marinette read the message and giggled slightly, well he did seem quite excited. Maybe it was about time to use some of her flirting techniques a little bit earlier? She definitely wanted a big catch like him wrapped around her finger.

 **Ladybug:** Are you so excited to pamper me with foods and luxury, daddy~?

And the chat went quiet. Too soon? Marinette started to feel slightly nervous but soon received another message.

 **ChatNoir:** If you call me daddy in real life, I can't guarantee that you'll like what's coming next~

 **Ladybug:** But what if I do~?

He went quiet again. There was a slight smirk across her face as her nerves calmed down immediately. She had quite an idea what could be going on, on the other side of the screen.

 **ChatNoir:** Then I guess.. we better make sure to plan ahead for a second date. Don't want to break any of your rules now, do I?

She breathed heavily, feeling a shiver run down her spine. This guy was definitely good company. She didn't have a good conversation like this in ages. She slowly bit into her lower lip while typing her reply.

 **Ladybug:** Who's getting demanding now~?

 **ChatNoir:** I'm just being brutally honest~

And their conversation went on until deep in the night, until Marinette was the first one to go since she fell asleep with her phone still in her hand.

However, on the side of the screen, a certain blonde guy was breathing heavily. His eyelids lowered as his hand slowly wrapped around his rock hard member. He hadn't even met this girl and he was already getting _so excited_.

He hadn't experienced this feeling in a very long while.

—

The next day went by pretty smoothly, she got up, prepared some croissants in the oven, ate her breakfast with Alya and headed out for her short day at school. She only had two classes scheduled that day and after that she had to go home and get ready for her appointment with that lawyer.

She had already prepared her clothes for the date. Something classy yet revealing enough was always her way of dressing around these men.

She put on a simple white blouse keeping the top unbuttoned for a bit of cleavage along with a red pencil skirt which had a sidecut. She also grabbed some jewelry she got from this sugar daddy, he pampered her with some expensive jewelry from Chaumet where she got beautiful red Joséphine "Aigrette Impériale" earrings and necklace as a set.

She kept everything her sugar daddies gave her in separate drawers making sure not to mix them up. Getting them mixed up would give them the suspicion that she was seeing others so they wouldn't give her as much allowance as they normally would have. Giving them the special treatment that she was only wearing 'his' jewelry, clothes and lingerie always gave them the feeling that she belonged to 'him' and 'him' only.

She decided it was best to finish this look with some light pink liquid lipstick. Making sure it was a long lasting matte one, knowing this guy was a mess when is came to kissing.

Alya wasn't home yet, so Marinette texted her some quick info about her date like she would always do and left the apartment for her meet up. She soon heard her phone buzz and pulled it out of her purse.

 **David1982:** Hey there beautiful, I came a bit early, are you almost here?

 **Ladybug:** I'm on my way! 5 min.

 **David1982:** Can't wait.

After a five minute walk she finally arrived at their meeting spot which was just a few blocks away from her apartment. She noticed him in his regular work attire leaning against a new car. While smiling at him she approached him with a hug.

"A new car, David?"

"I need to spoil myself as well from time to time"

She giggled as he was quick to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

Thank God the make-up industry invented smudge proof lipstick. This guy was a terrible kisser. It took a good five minutes of making out -since this guy hadn't seen her for two weeks- to pull away, and they drove off to a high-end mall. He promised to spoil her with some new equipment for school today and so he did. He bought her a new expensive tablet, some good quality pencils and other equipment she needed to replace. It took them a little over an hour to be done and they headed back to his car where Marinette held the most satisfied smile upon her face.

"Thank you~ you're definitely saving a broke student~"

She said as she pecked his cheek in a sweet and loving manner.

"Ehm..do you have some time?"

He asked hesitantly in a slightly suggestive tone as Marinette already kind of guessed where this was going when she put the bags in the trunk of the car.

"Hmm~ seems like a certain daddy missed me a lot~?"

"Yes he did~"

She closed the trunk and seductively made her way around the car, eying him the whole time on the way to the door towards the backseat. She opened the door for the backseat of the car sitting down as she faced him and crooked her pointer finger to him, suggesting him to come closer and so he did obediently. He pushed her down on the backseat while closing the door behind him. Good thing this new car had tinted windows.

Soon enough without the two of them noticing a crowd of people passed by, following a certain blonde.

 _"_ _Mr. Agreste! Would you please tell us about your breakup with Miss Bourgeois?"_

 _"_ _Did she cheat on you?"_

 _"_ _Are you seeing someone else at the moment?"_

 _"_ _Did you cheat on her?"_

 _"_ _Were the rumors true?"_

 _"_ _Adrien!" "Mr. Agreste!"_

Adrien was quickly guided towards his ride by his bodyguard and quickly left the parking lot without answering any of the paparazzi, passing the slightly shaking car.

During the heated moment Marinette had with David, she didn't hear he phone buzz in her purse.

 **ChatNoir:** Message me back as soon as you get this.


	4. Just a little bit of your heart

Marinette quietly fixed and touched up her hair and make up in the backseat of the car as David drove his way towards the usual meet up spot. They were just a few blocks away where they were waiting for a red light.

"Red is a good look on you"

David commented suddenly when gazing at her through the rearview mirror. Marinette looked up when she put her make up back in her purse.

"You think? You do buy me a lot of red~"

He continued driving and quickly arrived, parking his car. Marinette put on her heels as she stepped outside, clutching her purse as she went to the trunk of the car to retrieve her newly bought stuff. Once she closed it, David stepped out of the car and kissed her goodbye. Once they did they parted their ways, Marinette planning to go home for a shower. She grabbed her phone to look at the time and noticed ChatNoir's message in her notifications.

 **ChatNoir:** Message me back as soon as you get this.

Her eyebrow creased in worry as she opened it up and immediately answered back.

 **Ladybug:** Got your message, did something happen?

And she didn't have to wait too long for her reply.

 **ChatNoir:** I don't think I'll be able to pick you up, something has come up, but I promise I'll explain it all once we meet. Someone else will be picking you up.

Something had come up? How in the hell was she going to know who to trust at an evening in a park? Was this guy for real?

 **Ladybug:** Okay. So how do we plan on doing this?

 **ChatNoir:** I've taken care of everything, all you need to do is show up.

Well it wasn't exactly the first time she met up with a stranger in a park. But this was the first and only guy who was too stubborn to show any pictures of himself which made the situation completely different. After some persuasion they would usually show something. But this time, nothing at all.

 **Ladybug:** Alright.

She declared herself insane for agreeing to this.

—

The next morning, Marinette woke up with a muscle strain around her upper leg area and moved around rather slowly because of it. She decided to start off with some coffee and prepared one for Alya as well, who was showering at the moment. She also grabbed some leftover croissants.

She already prepared her bags and clothing for today, which was school, meeting up with Luka and meeting up with ChatNoir.

This was going to be something.

Once Alya got out of the bathroom and she finished up her breakfast, she immediately got ready for the day.

Marinette's classes went pretty smoothly, especially now that she had her new equipment and tools to work with. David had definitely been useful.

It didn't take too long for her classes to finish as she headed her way towards the cafe where she and Luka agreed to meet up together.

She looked at the time on her phone, she had five minutes left until it was 3 o'clock. Luka messaged her yesterday night on what time they were going to meet up. They both agreed to 3 o'clock which was pretty convenient for Marinette. This wouldn't take longer than thirty minutes, after that she would grab the bus, head home, prepare herself for the evening and head out for the meet up spot she would go to for ChatNoir.

While planning everything smoothly in her head she already arrived at the cafe where she saw a familiar figure sitting somewhere in the back, sipping from his coffee and looking out through the window. She strolled her way towards the table until she stopped and only held his eyes on him. He looked good. She was very glad that he was taking good care of himself and smiled unconsciously when thinking about that.

Luka's head quickly turned around as he noticed some presence behind him.

"Marinette"

"Luka"

He got up to greet her with a hug. Marinette was a little hesitant to answer his hug and simply placed her palms on his upper arms which she noted, got a lot more muscular than she remembered. He really was taking good care of himself.

"How are you? We haven't spoken in a while"

He started off once he pulled away, sitting back down as she took her seat right across the small table.

"I'm fine, have been quite busy with this and that, you know, the usual"

She answered back, seeing a waiter approach their table.

"Welcome at our cafe! What you like to order?"

"A cup of cappuccino please"

The waiter noted the order and left the table soon enough.

"I see.. you've changed a lot.."

Luka commented while looking at her from head to toe. Compared to what Marinette looked like two to three years ago she definitely looked more mature, and being showered with expensive gifts and a lot of money really helped her know how to take care of herself and be as presentable as possible. But of course, Luka doesn't know about her sugar dating adventures. No one did except for Alya.

"I.. guess I did.."

She replied hesitantly while looking away, not sure how to respond to his comment. There was a moment of silence when she slowly looked up at him again. He kept his gaze on her the entire time, kind of making her feel awkward.

"Ehm.. so, how are you doing?"

She continued, wanting the awkward feeling and nerves go away.

"I'm fine, I started working out a lot more often. Other than that nothing has changed"

He answered with a slight smile, watching the waiter arrive soon with Marinette's order and placed it on the table in the front of her.

"Thank you"

She said and the waiter left again. Marinette's attention turned back to Luka putting just one sugar cube inside of her cup and started to stir it with her spoon.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She asked as she slowly looked up at him, slightly fumbling with her spoon. Luka averted his eyes a little as soon as she asked him that, looking down at his hands as he kind of mirrored Marinette's fumbling but instead of focusing on the spoon he held his attention on his silver ring. Luka always had a habit of mirroring someone else's movements when he was nervous.

"Marinette.. I.. Are you dating someone at the moment?"

Marinette's heart jumped a beat as she quickly looked down at her cup, wanting to take a quick sip to calm herself a little. Think calmly. What would be a fitting answer? Tell the truth? No way. Just think of a white lie. No way, he could always tell when she would lie. Or answer his question with a question?

"Why are you asking me this question?"

Luka looked surprised at her reply and stopped fumbling with his ring. His face quickly turned back into a serious look as he took a deep breath.

"Because I just can't get over us"

"What..?"

"I still love you"

It was Marinette's turn to look surprised now as she slowly let go of her cup and slid her hands onto her lap, biting into her lower lip until she hesitantly let go and eventually put her hands back on the table.

"After two years you want to get together _again?_ "

"Yes"

Luka's answer was immediate, he had a determined look on his face. She hadn't seen that look in a such a long while. Back when they were in a relationship, her heart would always flutter in response. That was the face he pulled when he asked her to be his girlfriend. The face he pulled when he would kiss her. The face he pulled when he touched her. He was so perfect for her. But now? She didn't feel it. Nothing.

"Look.. I.. Can't.."

Luka's face faltered at her response, which made Marinette pause with her words.

"Could you at least give me closure?"

Luka swallowed a little, slowly grabbing hold of her hand on the table while intertwining their fingers together.

"Give me one more chance.. one more date together and if that doesn't work out, I'll at least get rid of this 'what if' feeling"

Marinette looked at their joined hands, not sure what to reply to him. She couldn't possibly consider this, could she? She was sugar dating for a living, this was never going to work.

"Alright. One date. If that gives you closure, I'm willing to do that for you"

She still cared so much about him. If this was going to help him, she would do it.

Luka smiled slightly again, slightly lifting her hand as he kissed her fingers, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you.."

He murmured in return while lowering his eyelids as if he was at peace now. They stayed together like this for some time until Marinette was the first one to let go. She paid for the cappuccino she didn't really get to finish and headed out for her next appointment.

Once again. She was insane for agreeing to this.

But right now, a black cat was waiting for her 6 o'clock appointment.


	5. Blazed

_"Alright, it seems like you've met a very stubborn blonde sugar daddy with a reputation and lots of money. But how are we sure that he's for real?"_

 _Marinette looked at ChatNoir's profile description casually and showed it to Alya._

 _"He's for real. His account is verified"_

 _She replied as she put her phone away, crossing her arms while staring at nothing in particular. This whole thing felt so risky, she just didn't know what to do anymore. While being in thought about that she didn't notice her friend leave the couch to retrieve something from her room and come back with a bag filled with heavy material._

 _"I've got an idea"_

 _Alya said as Marinette was quickly pulled out of her thoughts, looking at the bag with curiosity._

 _"What's that..?"_

 _Alya pulled out a small can of pepper-spray, various pocket knives with straps, and... A TASER?!_

 _"ALYA, ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL?!"_

 _She shrieked as Alya casually turned around and held the taser in her hand, shrugging at her._

 _"Well, if he won't show us a picture then how in the hell can he expect you to trust him?"_

 _"BUT WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?!"_

 _"Sources"_

 _"ALYA"_

 _"Not gonna tell"_

 **-Flashback end-**

Marinette sighed, currently heading into the direction of the meet up spot. Last night, Alya showed her all the techniques of self defense with all the materials needed for such an occasion. She already had the pepper spray and taser in her purse while also carrying some pocket knives hidden in certain area's on her body. She installed an app where Alya could follow her location whenever she wanted for her own safety. Everything should be okay now. For tonight she decided to wear an off shoulder red skater dress, which made her look more younger, cutesy and classy at the same time along with her black high heels. Her hair was down but curled up at the ends and her eye make up was sightly darker than usual where the rest of it was kept basic with what she did on a daily basis. If this fifty year old guy was into young woman, then he would get it all the way. She still couldn't believe she was going through with this.

God save her.

While walking through the park she really started contemplating whether or not she should go. But deep down, this all felt right for all the wrong reasons. She was greedy.

With each step she could hear her heels clatter on the concrete, her heart was beating faster as she felt adrenaline rush through her whole body, hoping she wouldn't die tonight.

It didn't take too long for her to spot a Mercedes waiting for her. She noticed that there was a pretty big guy waiting inside of it. He almost looked like a gorilla. She couldn't tell much about his face but only saw the shape of him. Once she approached the car, he stepped out and opened the door to the backseat of the car for her to get in. Once she saw the face, she narrowed her eyes slightly but silently entered the car.

Why did his face seem so familiar? Did she see it somewhere before? And where? Does this mean that she's meeting someone she might know already?

She looked up at the gorilla guy through the rearview mirror, trying to figure out where she knew him from when suddenly, the guy looked back at her through the mirror. She quickly averted her gaze and nervously looked around when they started driving.

"Ehm.. excuse me, but.. where are we going?"

She asked hesitantly as she tried to figure out what exactly was going to happen to her. She did clutch her bag nervously in her hands on her lap while waiting for her answer. But to no avail. The guy practically ignored her. At this moment it was best to just try and keep an eye on her surroundings, just to see where he was taking her. Could this ChatNoir get any creepier this way? Hopefully he did have a good excuse for this because she was hella nervous. Was this thing even going to take place in Paris?! She looked around as they were driving through quite some unfamiliar parts in the city. She was born and raised here, but that didn't mean she knew every corner of this city.

She took a deep and slightly shaky breath trying to calm herself down until they soon came to a halt. The gorilla guy parked his car in the front of a fancy looking building. What really made this place stand out was the fact that the building was completely dark colored. She was completely distracted by the building until suddenly the car door was opened for her, quickly pulling her out of her thoughts. She stared at the gorilla guy and hesitantly stepped out, being guided inside where she was greeted by a Japanese styled theme. It was all so beautifully decorated and it all looked so expensive. Her jaw dropped at the magnificent sight of what seemed like a restaurant. It seemed like there were some cabins or small rooms where everyone could eat privately. She even saw two geisha's passing by which immediately made her wonder is she was daydreaming or something.

"Welcome miss, we have been asked to guide you to your appointment"

A lady in her thirties said as she was quickly guided upstairs with the gorilla following from behind.

She was escorted towards an empty room, which was looking fancier than what she saw downstairs. It was as if downstairs was for _"simply rich people"_ and upstairs for _"millionaires"_ or something. She wouldn't even be surprised if the decoration of this particular room was made out of pure gold and real diamonds.

"Miss, we really have to search your bag before we can proceed, it's for safety regulations"

Marinette widened her eyes, quickly she was clutching her purse even tighter against herself. If they would find that taser she would be in big trouble. Goddamnit. But did she have a choice? She hesitantly handed her purse to the gorilla who immediately emptied it on a table where her keys, make up bag, wallet, perfume, taser en pepper-spray fell out. They gave Marinette an odd look as Marinette casually looked away, gritting her teeth while hoping this wouldn't be the end of her. _Goddamnit Alya_. The taser was too much. They obviously took out the taser and pepper-spray along with her phone and perfume. After that the gorilla stepped over to face her, holding his hand out to her as if he immediately figured out she would carry more weapons on herself. She looked at him innocently while her hands twitched nervously behind her back.

"What?"

The gorilla frowned, letting out an annoyed grunt as Marinette sighed. Yep. This was going to be the end of her. She sighed while one of her hand reached out to her left breast inside her dress and pulled a pocket knife out of her bra, handing it over to him. The gorilla didn't move an inch as if he knew she had more. This guy was definitely a professional. Marinette sighed and reached her right breast, pulling out another pocket knife and handed it over to him.

"See? That's all"

She said as she crossed her arms, giving them a doe-eyed look. The gorilla sighed in frustration, handing the two pocket knifes over to the woman behind him. Marinette smiled nervously at them, hoping this would be the end of it. "Miss, if you want this meeting to continue you really have to remove everything from your body" the woman said while putting everything in a tray to take away. Marinette gave up, soon reaching down her thigh where there was a strap wrapped around with another pocket knife right under her dress and removed it, handing it over to them. _She could always use her high heels as a weap-_ "and your heels too" _-nevermind_. She stepped out of her heels and handed them over to the gorilla. Once everything was removed, the gorilla walked out with the tray filled with her belongings.

"You will get everything back once you're done for tonight" The woman explained while opening up a drawer and pulled out some robes. All black, red and beautiful golden tones and showed it to Marinette "This is what you'll be wearing tonight. It is a request from your date". Marinette watched the garment unfold in what looked like a.. kimono? Did this guy have some sort of weird fetish or something?

It didn't take too long for her to change her garments. The kimono was very pretty looking with the details so beautifully done. She dared to say that the golden tones were also probably made out of real gold. That's how beautiful it looked. But it felt much heavier than her dress and the garment was much longer than she thought. She really had to be careful with her steps or she would surely trip over.

And there it was. The moment of truth. She was guided out of the room and stopped right in the front of the room next door. She clutched her purse in her hands while growing quite nervous again.

"Sir, she's here" the woman said as she waited for a reply from inside the room.

"Come in" the male voice sounded very.. gentle? Calm? Nothing too heavy or creepy. Well, no matter, whoever this fifty year old was with a kimono fetish, she was ready. As soon as the door was shoved open, her bluebell eyes scanned the entire room until it soon landed on a figure who was standing by the window with his back turned to her. She couldn't tell much about his figure since he also wore a grey and black tinted Japanese style garment as well.. a hakama, if she recalled correctly. But he was taller than her. He looked like he had a slender figure underneath the garment but that's all she could tell until her eyes fell on the back of his head. He had a very beautiful tone of golden blonde locks, all styled very elegantly.

 _Wait. Was this guy even a fifty year old?_

As soon as he turned around she widened her eyes, his emerald green eyes meeting with her bluebell ones. Her jaw dropped.

 _ADRIEN AGRESTE?!_

The big super model that every girl practically wanted so bad most of them would even faint if he would just look at them. _Adrien Agreste is her SUGAR DADDY?!_ Once the realization dawned upon her she moved her feet but _you could've guessed it_ , she tripped over falling right onto her butt with a shriek. _Ouch._ She bit into her lower lip, trying to get up but really had a hard time with her heavy garment. Now the puzzle pieces started to fit together. That's where she recognized the gorilla guy from, from tv which she watched with Alya just a few days ago.

She felt a presence moving in the front of her leaning in closer. She looked up quickly only to meet with those gorgeous emerald eyes up close again.

"Falling for me already, my lady?"

He reached his hands out to hers and carefully helped her stand up. He made sure she stood steady on her feet and soon looked up into her eyes again. Marinette was blushing like crazy. His hands were strong yet gentle and so soft, and they were still holding her hands in such a loving manner she could practically melt right then and there.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this, the paparazzi has been going insane the past few days and I wanted a place as private as possible. I'm definitely going to make it up to you tonight, my lady~"

He pulled one of her hands up to gently kiss her knuckles. Now she was blushing like crazy. Her foundation did a terrible job of hiding it. She could smell his sickeningly sweet cologne which made her swallow slowly. Somebody pinch her because this was almost like a daydream.

"Something wrong, my lady?"

Marinette was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as she still saw those emerald eyes looking into her eyes "I.. uhm.. I didn't expect.. you.." she said in a mumble, averting her gaze quickly as she grew incredibly shy. He smiled slowly, soon looking over at the woman in the back and signaled her to leave the room. She did and closed the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"You must be hungry, why don't you sit down?" He offered her as he carefully helped her sit down at the fully prepared table. "I already ordered some things, if you want something else, don't hesitate to ask" he continued and sat down at the table right across from her.

And then everything became dead quiet. Even Adrien who tried his best to be as gentle and comforting as he could felt awkward when he saw Marinette making no movements at all to eat.

"Who were you expecting to see actually..?" Adrien asked suddenly, deciding it was good to try to at least start up a conversation to ease the air around them.

"Ehm.. I was actually expecting some creepy guy in his fifties with a kimono fetish" She answered honestly, but really this was actually what she was expecting from him.

"You're into that?" Adrien asked bluntly which made Marinette look up in surprise, quickly shaking her head "Oh no no no! Not at all, I just.. I was just expecting that from what I got from you"

Adrien started laughing which made Marinette furrow her eyebrows in response. It took him a few seconds to stop his laughter and even wiped away a small tear of joy. "I'm just teasing~ I can get why you would think that considering what I saw on Seeking Arrangement. I felt like a naughty twelve year old looking at an adult film when I was looking through that website. And besides, I thought it would be fun sticking to a theme and dressing up together when eating sushi, I am trying to impress a lady~"

Marinette looked surprised again when he talked about his first experience on Seeking Arrangement. A twelve year old, really? She could understand why he would feel that way considering his age. And seeing the profiles of all the other sugar daddies. He was around the same age as she was. Which finally mustered up her courage to ask a burning question "But, why sugar dating?"

"Hmm.." Adrien hummed in response while tapping with his finger on the table, slowly looking over at Marinette. Her shyness considerably lessened now that they were able to have a normal conversation. "Well...regular dating won't work with me considering most girls will only go for looks and money, so I figured I had nothing to lose"

Really? She already figured out that it was a pretty difficult life with all of those fangirls around knowing it must've felt quite lonely. But he just broke off his engagement with Chloe, didn't he? "But you were engaged not too long ago, why moving on so quickly?" She asked while holding her gaze on him.

"My engagement with her was arranged when we were very young" he started off "and I didn't really get the chance to actually date other girls, much less experience the feeling of actually falling in love. Don't get me wrong, I still care about Chloe and I do consider her a friend, but I just don't see her as anything else" he explained as he casually grabbed the soy sauce, pouring it into a small plate for himself, and soon handed the sauce over to Marinette who did the same.

"But.. you do realize that sugar dating is all about money and companionship right?" Marinette reminded him as she put the bottle of soy sauce away. Noticing Adrien looking at her again. "I do"

"But-" Marinette started off as she was quickly interrupted by Adrien. "Like I said, I have nothing to lose, so why not have some fun?"

There was a moment of silence. Both of them staring at each other until Marinette broke the silence with a smile "Sounds good to me~". Adrien smiled back in response.

And from there, the evening went by pretty smoothly with laughs and giggles. Marinette told him a little bit about herself, but not too much of course considering she still has the rule of not giving up too much personal information. Adrien also told a little bit about himself, like how it was growing up as a model, and the part where he explained that he was the COO of his fathers brand Gabriel, where he had _his own office_. This was the part where Marinette really paid attention to his face and body, where his sharp _jawline_ moved so perfectly when he talked she wanted to _touch it_ , even _kiss it_. The garment he wore showed off a little bit of his _chest and collar bones_ and her eyes slowly wandered towards his _arms_ , which were _pretty strong looking_ especially with those _veins_ revealed like that. She just wondered what it would be like if those _strong arms were bending her over his desk and pounding into her making her moan in pleasure_. How good would it feel like if those hands _touched every inch of her body?_

 _Why did she tell him about her no sex policy on the first date?_

She unconsciously bit into her lower lip, but soon looked up at his face again, noticing that he stopped talking, giving her a knowing look as he winked at her. Marinette's cheeks started to heat up as he probably figured out what she was thinking about and his next question really confirmed her thoughts.

"So, how about we plan ahead for a second date?"

Marinette didn't really know what to think. Honestly, she wanted him all the way and this felt too good to be true.

"Yeah, we should.. but I don't have my phone with me since your bodyguard took it.."

"Oh that" Adrien replied while getting up quickly and retrieved the tray with Marinette's belongings from a drawer. He put the tray on an empty table and grabbed her phone as he handed it over to her. She took it hesitantly as she grew a little embarrassed at the fact that he now knew she brought a taser with her.

She tried to shake those thoughts away as she opened up her agenda and looked at her schedule for the weekend "Ehm.. I'm available on the weekend?" she suggested while waiting for Adrien's reply. Adrien was in thought for a moment and nodded soon. "Sounds good to me, would it be possible for you to stay with me the entire weekend?" He asked while he sat down right next to her, only holding his eyes on her. She swallowed a little at the thought of spending a weekend together with Adrien Agreste.

"I'd love to" she answered back with a slight smile which Adrien mirrored, smiling gently at her.

"It's getting pretty late, you should go home now~ This isn't the time for a beautiful lady to be walking around at night. Even though you did bring quite the protective gear~" he said while nodding over at the tray filled with everything. She averted her gaze feeling quite embarrassed at what she did, but honestly who could blame her? She was only looking out for herself. "I don't blame you, It might've worked against a creepy fifty year old with a kimono fetish, though" he commented with a few chuckles to which Marinette giggled at slightly. Honestly, it was kinda funny how it this all worked out in the end.

"Then I guess I should get going" Marinette replied, looking into Adrien's beautiful emerald eyes. "Thank you for tonight.. You were.. very sweet" she murmured while leaning in close. Her hand hesitantly moved upwards as it gently cupped his left jaw making it Adrien's turn to blush. Marinette immediately made use of this opportunity as her other hand also moved to cup his right jaw. They gazed into each others eyes as Marinette ran her thumb gently over his lower lip. 'I'll make you mine' she thought as she was too caught up in the moment and leaned in to kiss his lips.

It was a simple kiss, just something soft, sweet and innocent which only took a few seconds. And in those few seconds Adrien kissed her back, gently holding her wrists in his hands. _It made her heart flutter_. Once they pulled away, they looked into each others eyes for a few more seconds until Adrien was the first one to speak "You can keep the Kimono, red is a good look on you" he murmured against her lips.

They both had a hard time pulling away from each other, but they eventually did. Marinette took her belongings with her as she carefully stepped out of the room, leaving him alone.

 _He was screwed._


	6. Daydreamin'

Marinette was dropped off by the gorilla at the exact spot she was supposed to meet up and stepped out while still wearing the kimono. She didn't change her clothes because she didn't get the opportunity at the restaurant. She did get her dress and everything else back in a bag and walked her way home. It took a little longer than expected with the garment she wore though.

Before she left the restaurant she did receive an envelope from that woman, but hadn't checked yet what was inside of it. She held the envelope hidden in her kimono.

It took her five minutes longer to get home and the first thing she was greeted with was Alya holding a cup of tea in her hands in her pajama's. She looked a little tired, but quickly very surprised when she saw her friend come in.

" _Girl_ , what happened to you?"

Was the first thing she said as she saw the expensive garment around her best friend. Marinette took off the slippers she got with her garment and carefully stepped inside the apartment soon plopping down on the couch with a deep sigh "A lot... I don't know where to start". She answered as she watched Alya join her on the couch, only staring bewildered at her outfit. "Well, let's just start with how it all went down with Luka?" Alya suggested as she braced herself for what Marinette was about to tell her.

It took Marinette around ten minutes to explain everything that happened to her today. After she was done, all Alya did was stare at her in disbelief.

"Okay, so let me get this _straight_ " Alya started off "You met up with your ex boyfriend today and he told you he wanted you _back again_ , like _in a relationship_ " to which Marinette replied with a simple "uhu". Alya quickly continued from there "And after your coffee 'date' with Luka, you went to your anonymous sugar daddy who is in fact _the Adrien Agreste_ " to which Marinette once again replied with another "uhu". Ayla took a deep breath as she processed this information. "You _kissed Adrien Agreste_ and after that he asked you to spend _THIS weekend at his home?_ ". Marinette nodded slowly, but soon reached into her kimono to retrieve the envelope she got. "And they gave me this" she replied and opened it up, only to find cash in there. Alya looked over as well like the journalist she was and gasped at the amount that was in there.

"Marinette, that's _800 euros!_ No one ever gave you that much on a first date!"

She shouted with Marinette just gaping at it. There was also something else inside which looked like a card. She pulled it out only to read the following handwritten text _'Thank you for to tonight -A'._ Both of the girls looked at each other for a moment. This was an interesting start of a new companionship.

After some talking with Alya they both retreated to their own bedrooms. Marinette was quietly in her bed, staring at her ceiling as she let everything that happened today process through.

She thought about what Luka told her today and took a deep breath.

She wasn't sure how to deal with him and the date she promised. She definitely agreed to it only to offer him closure and that's it. Even though she still cared for him a lot and he still is very handsome, what she felt for him wasn't love. Not anymore. She was certain of that after today.

But Adrien. _Oh Adrien._ She would've never guessed, not in a million years that he, out of all the billions of people on earth, was interested in her. Well, interested in her to keep him company at least. This was still an arrangement and nothing else, but she definitely wouldn't have minded if they would've end their night together with a bang. It was definitely a 'bummer' that, that didn't happen. Her hand slowly moved upwards as her fingers traced over her plushy lips. Kissing Adrien felt _so good_ , his lips felt so _warm_ and _soft_ that she wondered how it would feel to have those lips kiss her _face_ , her _jawline_ , her _neck_ , her _everywhere_ with his hot breath against her skin. Was he dominant in bed? Or would he let her ride him to completion? Did he like it rough, holding her hair in his hand while pounding roughly into her or was he gentle, sweet and loving with his hands? She let out a shaky breath as her cheeks started to heat up again. And that wasn't the only thing heating up.

 _Wait._

She never thought or felt so heated before by any of the sugar daddies she's met so far. Was this even okay? But, this isn't any ordinary sugar daddy, this was Adrien Agreste. That does make it okay, right? None of her sugar daddies were that attractive. But she hadn't touched herself, not in such a long long while. Not ever since she started sugar dating. She really didn't need to satisfy herself since she got quite enough from her sugar daddies whom she saw weekly.

 _But one thing was certain._

She was definitely going to show him what she was capable of and would definitely make it a weekend he will never forget.

For this once, it was okay to touch herself to the thoughts of her blonde sugar daddy.

 _Only for tonight._

Once she fell asleep her phone lit up, showing that it received new messages from ChatNoir AKA Adrien.

 **ChatNoir:** Did you come home safely?

 **ChatNoir:** Make sure to message me back ASAP, or I'll worry.

 **ChatNoir:** Also, let me know when and where you'd like to meet Saturday.

 **ChatNoir:** Goodnight, my lady.

—

 _"Arien, Adrien, Adrien!"_

 _She moaned his name while his palms roamed over her body and held onto her hips, making sure his grip was tight when he thrusted roughly inside of her. Her legs wantonly wrapped around his hips for a better angle, making her moan even louder while her hands slid from his muscular upper arms over his shoulders towards his back. Her nails scratching over his back while he maintained their rhythm. She felt him lean in closer, his hot breath leaving in low pants as breathy kisses were being trailed down her neck. Her hand went through his messy blonde hair which was an incredibly hot look on him._

 _She soon felt one of his palms leave her hips as he pushed both of her arms away from him, only to hold her wrists in place above her head and continued his thrusting. Oh god. His one hand was strong enough to hold both of her wrists down. How freaking hot. She wanted him so bad._

 _"My lady~"_

 _She heard him moan which gave her a shiver going down her spine. While biting into her lower lip and holding her gaze onto the model thrusting roughly inside of her, she could hear him moan even more and more._

 _She was so distracted by Adrien that she hadn't noticed a figure passing by, soon joining them in bed. She slowly looked over, only to see that Luka had joined them and it seemed like it was the most normal thing in the world to have your ex boyfriend join you in a threesome with your sugar daddy. She saw Adrien pull away as she was pulled in between the two guys and felt them kiss and touch her everywhere. Both of them breathing heavily out to her. And honestly, she didn't mind._

 _"Marinette~" "My Lady~" "Marinette~" "My Lady~"_

"MARINETTE"

She woke up hearing loud knocks from outside her bedroom door and shot up, turning her head to the door while also hearing her alarm go off.

"YOUR ALARM HAS BEEN GOING FOR AT LEAST _FIFTEEN MINUTES, GIRL_ , YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm awake!" She answered back quickly as she soon turned her alarm off and fell back down onto her mattress. She exhaled deeply as her fingers went through her hair. What the hell was that? She was having dreamsex with Adrien ánd Luka?

Her cheeks heated up again and frowned to herself soon, looking quite annoyed at how untouched and needy she felt after her night spend with the blonde model. And why Luka as well? But she had to admit, even though her feelings weren't there anymore, she would still do him. She was still attracted to him, but not in a platonic way. She grabbed her phone to check the time and noticed she received a few new messages from ChatNoir AKA Adrien.

"Speak of the devil"

She murmured to herself as she proceeded to open up the messages and read everything which turned her frown upside down in just mere seconds.

 **ChatNoir:** Did you come home safely?

 **ChatNoir:** Make sure to message me back ASAP, or I'll worry.

 **ChatNoir:** Also, let me know when and where you'd like to meet Saturday.

 **ChatNoir:** Goodnight, my lady.

She blushed quickly, feeling her _heart flutter_ at how sweet and caring those messages were. What a gentleman he was.

 **Ladybug:** I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to you quickly, thank you for your sweet messages, but I'm all safe and sound 3

She also noticed the messages from her other sugar daddies who were quite eager to meet up with her. The manager in particular was definitely in the mood since he send her a sext. She didn't want to play favoritism by only reacting to Adrien, but she was really not in the mood to talk to them now that Adrien was also in the picture, especially now she was meeting him so soon this weekend. The other two could wait. She quickly got up as she had to get ready fast for her day for school. She finally had a day off so she planned on doing a movie night with Alya with lots of drinks which made it even more fun.

On her way to school she heard her phone buzz and soon took it out of her bag, seeing that she had received a reply from Adrien.

 **ChatNoir:** I'm glad you're okay. But how about Saturday?

Oh that's right. She completely forgot to suggest a time and place due to the rush she was in this morning. She quickly thought for a moment and soon replied with an answer.

 **Ladybug:** I'll meet you at the same spot as the previous time at 12 o'clock noon?

 **ChatNoir:** Sounds like a plan, Bugaboo~ can't wait to see you again~

Marinette giggled slightly, rolling with her eyes at how dorky he could get with that nickname.

 **ChatNoir:** So, now that we've taken care of that, I would like to talk about our arrangement.

Right. They haven't really made a proper agreement together. Marinette had only two regulars which were the lawyer and manager who both gave her an allowance of 800 euro's per date and sometimes more if they were in a happy mood which excluded all the extra gifts she received from them. Adrien had a very high income so she actually didn't mind asking him more. Because well, she felt greedy.

 **Ladybug:** Yes right, what would you like to discuss about the terms?

 **ChatNoir:** I want to make this a weekly thing where I want you to stay over at my place for at least two weekends a month, is that possible?

It wasn't impossible. The other two regulars only saw her twice a month so she could fit that in.

 **Ladybug:** Sounds good to me. 1k per date, those are my terms.

 **ChatNoir:** Make that 1.5k since you'll be staying over at my place twice a month ;)

 **Ladybug:** Chaton is being so generous to his lady~ Please make sure it's in cash since cheques are suspicious which will get me checked at the bank.

 **ChatNoir:** Not a problem my lady~ But I have to tell you that we won't be able to do a lot of activities outside considering the fact that the paparazzi is still following me around. I hope you don't mind that.

 **Ladybug:** As long as I get to spend my time with you, anywhere is fine with me ;)

 **ChatNoir:** I like the sound of that, my lady~

She smiled to herself. Not only did she get a very generous income the upcoming month, she was going to spend it with a hot model. What else could she want? Probably cake, just to celebrate that. And that's exactly what she was going to make tonight.

She quickly opened up her text messages and texted her friend.

 **Marinette:** I'm going to make a delicious cake tonight!

It didn't take too long for her friend to see the message and quickly received a reply from her with lots of smileys.

 **Alya:** Ooooooooh sounds awesome! Then I'll cook up something delicious as well, but it's a surprise! I wanna try something new!

 **Marinette:** Can't wait! I'm also going to do some groceries for tonight, do you need anything?

 **Alya:** Oh that's convenient, I'll send you a list ASAP.

 **Marinette:** Alrighty, see ya tonight!

The day passed by fairly quickly. Marinette was strolling through the grocery store with her shopping basket and her earplugs plugged in, casually listening to her music and going through Alya's grocery list on her phone. As soon as she got everything collected in her shopping basket, she passed by an aisle of various home supplies, cosmetics and eventually her eyes fell upon the shelf filled with different brands of condoms.

She leaned in closer as she looked at the packages. Well, she only had a few left, so she might as well refill again, especially now she was going to spend her weekend with Adrien. Before she was about to grab one she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and swallowed nervously when she realized that it was none other than Luka. That guy had a timing. Really. First that coffee 'date' right before meeting Adrien, then her 'wet' dream with Adrien, and now here where she was preparing for her weekend with Adrien. Luka himself holding a bottle of mayo.

"Oh hey.. Luka"

She said as she as she took out one earplug, looking up at him. She noticed his gaze slowly wandering over to the shelf filled with condoms behind her, looking a little puzzled. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ He couldn't find out like this. Not now. She quickly looked at one shelf underneath it and saw various packages with.. _hemorrhoid ointment?_ Well whatever. She took the package and awkwardly put it into her shopping basket. His eyes followed the package and raised his eyebrows a little.

"You've got hemorrhoids..?" He asked with a skeptical look. Marinette shifted awkwardly in her position and fumbled a little with the basket she held in her hands "oh uh no way! He-he, I uh, Alya! She has it really bad!" God Marinette, you're a terrible liar. Luka still held that skeptical look on his face as he soon looked up at her _"I see.."_ he responded dryly as if he figured her out. Well, at least he didn't ask any further or figure out she was actually going for the condoms. Hopefully... "Well, I'll text you then, see you soon" he said as he walked off, heading over to the cash register to pay for his mayo.

"See ya!" She replied, waving at him as she quickly grabbed the package of condoms and hid it underneath all the other products. She decided to walk as slowly as possible until she was sure Luka had left the store. Once she saw his figure leave the store she quickly walked over to pay for her groceries and head back home. _That was a close call._ The store was only a five minute walk away from her apartment, so she arrived pretty soon. Once she got in, she saw Alya's head pop out from the kitchen. "Ah, just in time, you got everything right?" Marinette walked inside and put the bags filled with groceries on the table. "Yup" she replied shortly while Alya went through the bags to retrieve her stuff. She wasn't really surprised to see a package of condoms inside of it, knowing Marinette did need it a lot, but she was surprised to see hemorrhoid ointment in there as well and pulled it out.

"Hemorrhoid ointment? You've got hemorrhoids?" To which Marinette looked over in surprise. _Shoot._ She forgot to put it back after Luka walked off. "No.. ugh.. Luka caught me looking at the condoms and I quickly grabbed that to avoid certain damage" Marinette huffed, preparing the ingredients for her cake. "So you told him you got hemorrhoids?" Alya said with a snort, not believing how easily Marinette could bring herself into these situations lately. "Ehm.. no, I told him you've got hemorrhoids" to which Alya quickly frowned at "What?! Ugh Marinette!" She scolded as she crossed her arms. "Sorry.. but I don't think he believed much of it anyway" Marinette replied while hoping that Alya would forgive her for her white lie. "Well, that doesn't mean that it's okay to say that I've got them" Alya commented and resumed to preparing their dinner. "Sorry! I'll make it up to you with my cake, I promise!"

"We'll see about _that_ "

Marinette was very skilled and pretty quick to make their dessert. Once she was done whipping it all together, she put it in the oven. It was going to become a delicious cherry and almond cake for tonight. She then went to prepare the table for the two of them, which was done in just a few minutes which gave her some time to sit down and relax until the cake was done. She soon felt her phone buzz in her pocket and took it out.

 **ChatNoir:** What are you doing? ;)

She smiled at her screen, quickly forgetting about her surroundings as she replied to her blonde sugar daddy.

 **Ladybug:** I am baking a cake, how about you~?

 **ChatNoir:** Nothing interesting~ Just sitting in my office and waiting until I can finally go home.

He was sitting in his office. How much she would give right now to be there with him and make those fantasies she had about him from last night come to life. Those mental images of him touching her, holding her, kissing her and bending her over his desk and-

"Marinette. the oven."

She heard Alya say and was quickly pulled out of her thoughts to take the cake out of the oven. She looked over at Alya who rolled with her eyes and she already kind of guessed what was going through her mind. She decided to ignore it and sat down again to reply to Adrien.

 **Ladybug:** I'd love to visit your office one day~ I'm curious to see what it looks like~"

 **ChatNoir:** It's not that interesting. really. But if you really want to see it, I wouldn't mind taking you one day.

 **ChatNoir:** By the way, what cake are you baking?

 **Ladybug:** Cherry and almond cake, I could make you some this weekend as well~?

 **ChatNoir:** I'd love to have a taste!


	7. Touch it

Girls night was always fun with Alya. They did make sure not to drink too much since they didn't want a hangover when going to school the next day. Also, the cake did help a lot in making it right with Alya concerning the whole hemorrhoid thing. Marinette was so blessed with her talent for baking.

Friday went by very smoothly. She did decide to reply to her other sugar daddies since she couldn't keep them waiting for that long. The manager was in a really horny mood, but was abroad right now in a business trip so he would usually do sext or have phone sex with Marinette. She did have to sneak into the girls bathroom and locked herself into a cabin to quickly get this over with, but she wasn't in the mood at all. She just kept a straight face the whole time during this phone call with a _"Oh daddy, how much I miss that big cock of yours"_ or a _"No one satisfies me like you do"_ which was all a lie. Even these types of phone calls, through an app she used to chat with her daddies, got her some extra cash so she did bother to take them when they were in the mood. She never gave her real phone number since that could lead to them tracking her down or figuring out who she really was. Luckily she wasn't slacking off too much and answered his needs just in time since he did sent her a sext yesterday.

Once the guy came they said their goodbyes and that's basically how she handled her men.

After all of that was taken care of, she could resume to her classes and other activities for the day. It soon became nightfall as Marinette decided to pack her mini suitcase for the weekend. She definitely brought a mini bag filled with toiletries, the box with condoms for _youknowwhat_ , some sets of lingerie, a chemise since she couldn't really bring her own pajama's which were mostly just baggy shirts and sweatpants. Although she did consider not bringing any type of pajama's or chemise at all since they might sleep all in the nude. Well whatever, just in case she thought. She brought one cute dress along which she designed herself. It was a simple red skater dress with black polka dots which looked pretty decent but showed off just enough cleavage to keep up the fantasy. This is the dress she would wear tomorrow along with her to-go black high heels.

After she was sure she got everything she stretched herself, holding a satisfied look on her face. Just one more night and she would spend an entire weekend with Adrien. Now she thought about how she barely brought any clothes with her. Heh. She never brought too much when spending a night with a sugar daddy. Adrien was no exception.

It was best to go and get to sleep now. Tomorrow was going to be a very promising day.

The next morning came, the day she had been waiting for, for far too long, Saturday has finally come. She was pretty excited and quick to get dressed for the day. She checked herself in the mirror before she was sure she could leave and put her suitcase in the hallway, hearing some giggles coming from the kitchen. She wanted to say goodbye to her friend until she saw Alya on her phone, talking to someone who sounded like... a guy? "Alrighty, then I'll see you soon, bye now~" Marinette walked in curiously as she crossed her arms, wondering what that was all about.

"What?" Alya said as she put her phone away, with Marinette leaning against the wall behind her. "That sounded an awful lot like a potential love interest?" She noted with Alya looking away casually while getting up to prepare the breakfast for the day "I have no idea what you're talking about". Marinette raised her eyebrows and stepped closer trying to have some eye contact with her best friend "C'mon, spill the beans, who is the lucky guy?". Alya refused to answer as she continued to make the breakfast until Marinette decided that was enough. Her hands reached her sides quickly starting to tickle her, knowing Alya was pretty sensitive to tickles. "Okay okay! Stop, okay! I'll tell you!" To which Marinette continued just a little bit longer until she decided to pull away and waited for all the beans to spill out. "Ugh, okay. It's still just flirting, but there's this guy I met a while ago.. and it just started to become.. a 'thing' I suppose.." she explained to which Marinette narrowed her eyelids at "Go on..." she said as Ayla hesitated a bit longer, slowly continuing on preparing their breakfast as Marinette joined in to help. "He's studying in becoming a director making movies, films and does some part time photography. His name is Nino". She smirked at her friend, sighing with a satisfied look "See? Wasn't that hard to admit~" to which Alya gave her a quick glare.

"Alright girl, eat your breakfast, your hot blonde sugar daddy is waiting for you" she commented as she put a plate with toasted bread on the table along with some other stuff like jelly, peanut butter, some boiled eggs and butter. They shared their breakfast with some details about Marinette's stay over at Adrien's home, which they always did before she would go and stay over at a sugar daddy's home for safety precautions.

Both of them discussed long ago what to do when something would go wrong with Marinette when going on a date and especially what to do when she would stay over. Even if it was Adrien Agreste, safety goes first.

As soon as she was done, they both said their goodbyes and Marinette left the apartment with her small purse and suitcase, heading for the location of her meet up with Adrien. Even though she always had to think with her head, she still couldn't help but feel excitement bubbling up in her stomach.

It didn't take too long to arrive as her eyes landed on a _limo?!_ The gorilla was waiting outside for her this time, soon taking her suitcase from her and opened the door only for her to see Adrien sitting inside the very luxurious interior. He was wearing skinny jeans along with a black low V-neck shirt which suited him so well and definitely showed a bit more than the garment he wore on their first date. And of course the strong scent of his wonderful cologne. She loved it. There were some beverages set on a table, but it seemed like Adrien wasn't in the mood to drink.. just yet. As soon as his emerald eyes landed upon Marinette he started smiling. She entered the limo while also holding her eyes on him. "Good to see you again, my lady~" He was the first one to speak and reached his hand out to her. She took his hand in her own and joined him as she sat right next to him on what she noticed was a very comfortable seat. "Good to see you too, mon chaton~" they both smiled at each other so lovingly they were both genuinely happy to see each other again. "I'm glad we could see each other again so soon, you look stunning, my lady" she giggled slightly as she shoved a little closer to him, leaning closely against him while still holding her gaze on him. He welcomed her gesture as he was still holding her hand in his, only looking into her eyes. "Thank you, you also look dashingly handsome today" she answered while watching him leaning in closer. She lowered her eyelids slightly as she did the same and they soon connected their lips in a sweet and loving kiss. She felt Adrien's other hand shift toward her jawline with his thumb stroking over her cheek. He felt so soft and caring, she could stay like this forever. Her free hand slowly moved upwards, stroking over his chest. _Hell yeah_ she finally touched it. It felt so warm and strong she was even able to feel a bit of his skin there thanks to the low V-neck shirt he was wearing. It felt like they mutually just didn't want to pull away from each other, but they eventually did, looking into each others eyes with desire.

"My lady.. I.. really missed your lips.." Marinette just couldn't stop looking into his eyes, she swallowed slowly as she was just a mere few centimeters away from his lips. "They're all yours to kiss" she breathed against his lips. And the reaction he gave her was enough to tell her he wanted it. She could tell. From all the experience she had with other men, she could easily read what they wanted. Before she could lean in for another kiss they were quickly interrupted by the limo stopping the engines somewhere. They both looked outside to see they were in a parking spot somewhere inside. She didn't even notice the limo moving since she was so distracted by Adrien.

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you, I planned a day at a private spa together" he said with a smile. "I really didn't bring anything for that.." Marinette replied as she literally only had this dress and some lingerie with her. "Oh, don't worry about that, I've taken care of everything" he replied as he got out with her. He still held onto her hand as he intertwined their fingers together. Marinette only smiled back at him. "A day at a spa? How come?" She asked while he looked over at her as they were guided towards an elevator. "I figured that since you're still busy with school and everything that you do deserve a bit of relaxing from time to time, right? I also worked quite a lot and still have the paparazzi following me around all week which really is stressful for me" he explained while they waited for the elevator to arrive. "I can understand why you would feel so stressed.." Marinette commented. Once the elevator did arrive they walked inside along with Gorilla and were brought up to the fifth floor where they were greeted by a luxurious lobby. The lights were pretty dim and everything looked so simplistic yet so amazing. "It's so beautiful in here" She said and she looked around in awe. "I come here monthly, I thought you might like it" Adrien replied back with a smile, to which Marinette responded with a smile "You're so considerate, thank you". Literally none of her sugar daddies were this considerate. It was usually just _'Here, some gifts you need, now let's have sex'_.

It didn't take long until someone approached them, which was someone that worked there, obviously. A woman with dark straight hair wearing a fancy uniform "Welcome to our luxurious spa, you've made reservations today and we've prepared your room, please follow me" she explained guiding them inside as Gorilla left them alone, remaining in the lobby.

All there was left to say was that this was the best day she had in quite a while. The massage's, the treatments and everything felt like heaven. When was the last time she actually got a good massage? Never. She did get a glimpse of Adrien without any clothes, only wearing a towel around his waist which was a sight she would never want to forget. But then again she would be getting better tonight. She was sure of it. She did notice him taking a few glimpses of her as well which she didn't mind of course. She was all his for the weekend. Seeing that come from him only felt like the biggest compliment, since she was only wearing a towel too which was wrapped around her chest covering up to her thighs.

They basically spent an entire day at the spa, having some small talk together with giggles and laughter along with some food and wine to loosen things up a little. Once they were finally done with their relaxing day at the spa, they were brought to the top floor of the building where there was a restaurant which had an amazing view over the city. They were both really enjoying themselves in each others company.

"So.. you've never dated anyone else besides your ex fiancee, right?" Marinette started off casually since she was really curious about how much experience Adrien actually had. Adrien slowly sipped from his wine as he held his eyes on her, holding an amused look on his face "I have the feeling Bugaboo is trying to get at something" he answered to which Marinette blushed a little. The wine did help her relax a bit more, though, so the blush didn't last that long.

"But no, no one else besides her" he answered soon enough, putting his glass down. So, now that the conversation was starting, Marinette didn't hold back into wanting to know more "Did.. anything happen at all..?". Everything was quiet for a moment until Adrien's emerald eyes bored into Marinette's bluebell ones.

"My lady.. I'm not a virgin" to which Marinette giggled a little and Adrien rolling his eyes. "I've always been a very curious boy, my lady" he said to which she giggled again, also sipping from her wine.

"But, how about you?" Marinette almost choked on her wine and coughed a little awkwardly to which Adrien's face had an amused look. "Ehm.. well.." she didn't know where to start, should she mention her experience at all? "Do you have any exes?" He asked again, feeling pretty curious about her _'experiences'_. "Well.. I have an ex boyfriend.." she started off "and I've dates a few guys in the past..". Adrien hummed a little while holding his eyes on her, leaning back while holding his wine. "I have the feeling Bugaboo's _appetite is insatiable_ " to which Marinette immediately narrowed his eyes at him. "Not that it's a bad thing, not at all, like I said, I'm a very curious boy" to which Marinette raised her eyebrows in return "Curiosity can kill, Chaton" she replied as Adrien soon finished his glass and put it on the table. They were both gazing into each others eyes intensely. If it weren't for the people around them in the restaurant, they would seriously undress and bang each other right there. That's how intense the sexual tension was growing around them. Adrien was the first one to break the silence as he leaned in closer "Then I'm happy to die at your hands, my lady".

It was around 8 o'clock in the evening when they were finally done eating and headed out to Adrien's home. They started off in the same limo that got them to the spa, but on their way, they did switch cars which was part of preventing that the paparazzi followed them. "So, you moved out of your fathers home?" Adrien nodded in return, looking over at Marinette while wrapping an arm around her waist. Marinette giggled at the gesture but definitely welcomed it by leaning her head against his shoulder. "Yep, I wanted a place for myself where I could.. you know.. do whatever I want. Living with my father felt a little bit too constricting at times". Marinette held her eyes on him. Constricting? Ah, now she remembered. His engagement was arranged and he worked under his father's brand as a COO. He was also the face of the brand by doing modeling jobs for his father as well. "Even though he is strict, he means well, but I really wanted to 'get out' you know?" He continued explaining to which Marinette nodded slowly. "You must've felt pretty lonely, huh..?" She murmured to which Adrien looked surprised. Did she say something wrong? His surprised look soon shifted into a heartwarming smile, hugging her suddenly. Now it was her turn to look surprised, but she did hug him back. "I'm hoping you can take at least a bit of that loneliness away" he said back in a murmur while nuzzling against her cheek. Marinette had a concerned look on her face, but slowly stroke over his back. She honestly didn't know it was this bad "I will do everything I can".

And with that their ride soon came to a halt. Adrien was the first one to pull away and smiled at her. "It's about time you see my house" he said as he grabbed hold of her hand and helped her out of the car. She took her suitcase out of the trunk and followed him. He pulled out a keycard out of his pocked and tucked it into the elevator of the garage they were in. He pressed in some code to which the doors soon opened up, taking them to the top floor. Of course. Penthouse. Why was Marinette still surprised about his extravagant lifestyle?

As soon as the doors opened, she was greeted by a large space mainly decorated with a black, grey and white color scheme. There was also another door next to the lift for visitors to come through, which was highly secured. The living room area was filled with at least three tv screens and shelves filled with.. video games? She saw some consoles on the table and slowly her eyes shifted over to what looked like a mini bar? Her eyes then shifted towards the open kitchen and the big dining table right next to it. There was also a piano right in the middle of the open space. She then looked at the big door opening which showed a bit of what was most likely his master bedroom. There was also another door to which she guessed must be either a bathroom, a closet or some sort of guestroom. Either way, this place was enormous. He even had a balcony with a jacuzzi which had a nice view over Paris. It was very quiet for a few minutes as she tried to take everything in and it was Adrien who chuckled a little.

"A little too overwhelming?" He asked as Marinette was quickly pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, I...uh...wow" she felt something brush up against her leg and looked down quickly, only to see a slender black feline looking up at her. Adrien looked down as he kneeled down to gently pet the cat "This is Plagg" he said, but before Marinette could kneel down to pet him as well he ran off somewhere "He can be awfully rude sometimes, but he's nice company" he explained while getting up and crossing his arms, watching Plagg roll around the floor, playing with one of his toys. "I guess he needs to get used to me" she said back with a smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" Adrien asked while walking over to the mini bar, looking at the bottles while thinking of what he wanted to drink. She left het suitcase near the doorway. "Nothing too heavy, I already drank 3 glasses of wine" Marinette answered as she followed the blonde, looking along with him. He slowly reached out to a bottle of Jim Beam which was basically bourbon. Marinette looked over at Adrien in curiosity, wondering if he was going for a heavy drink after drinking more wine than she did. "Just a little bit of bourbon can't hurt us~?" He said in a suggestive tone as he grabbed two glasses and filled them just a bit. Marinette sighed and accepted the glass, looking at Adrien as she then stepped out of her heels. Those shoes were going to be an inconvenience soon anyway. She watched Adrien raise the glass and she mirrored the move. They both quickly gulped down their glass and both put them down on the bar, looking into each others eyes for a minute. Adrien stepped closer to her, she could clearly see that he was a head taller than her.

And everything went quick from there. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck as Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips connecting in a deep kiss filled with so much desire. They pulled away from the bar as Adrien's hand shifted over her back, quickly able to find the zipper and unzipped her dress, impatiently pushing it all the way down. Marinette was also growing very impatient, temporarily pulling away from the kiss as her arms shifted away from his shoulders over to hold his shirt, clawing it in her hands as she pulled it off of him. Adrien's eyes only lingered on her body, where she was wearing red colored lingerie with.. what looked like a piercing? A belly button piercing? He looked up at her as she pulled him closer again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for another kiss. He kissed her back while his palms slowly moved further down towards her butt, lifting her up with ease with her corresponding by wrapping her legs around his waist. She licked his lips slightly, asking for deeper access which he allowed, opening his mouth for her to deepen the kiss. The kiss wasn't too sloppy, but it was rushed yet filled with passion. She loved it and her fingers slowly went through his soft blonde hair.

He carried her towards his bedroom, shoving the door closed with one hand and soon pushed her back against the door, putting her feet back down on the ground only to continue their undressing. His hands shifted towards her upper back where he unhooked her bra, took it off and threw it off somewhere. Neither of them cared. They pulled away from the kiss for a moment to catch their breath. Marinette didn't hesitate as her hands wantonly stroked over his chest, her eyes looking down at his body with lust. She slid down lower until she reached his jeans and unbuckled it, pushing the whole garment down along with everything else while pushing him backwards, soon making him fall down on his bed. She wanted him bad. She completely removed his jeans, now viewing him completely naked. He was growing pretty hard as he wanted her so bad as well.

He sat up as he took the sight of her in, only to see her kneel down in front of him. She grabbed hold of his member, stroking him in a slow manner as she looked into his eyes for a moment. He was blushing, slightly covering his mouth with his hand and she loved it. She leaned down lower as her tongue trailed over his member from the base to the tip, which made him shiver slightly in response. After that she placed her plushy lips around the tip while holding onto the base of his member, sucking on the tip and slowly took him all the way in. She couldn't go too far since she did have a gag reflex, but she could take most of it in. She lowered her eyelids as she let herself enjoy this too. Her tongue trailed around his member, skillfully sucking him off while her hand moved away from the base to massage his testicles. She heard him trying to muffle his moans, but to no avail. She felt his other hand going through her hair, encouraging her to continue.

She kept bobbing her head continuously, tasting the precum on her tongue. It didn't take long until Adrien's other hand moved down to pull her up, quickly kissing her on her lips as he tasted himself a little. His hands trailed down her body as he put his thumbs into the hem of her panties, pushing it down her thighs and swiftly pulled her onto his lap during their heated kiss. Marinette was the one to pull away from the kiss as she was out of breath pretty quickly and looked into his eyes while panting heavily.

Adrien's hand moved over her stomach over her belly button piercing as he grinning slightly at her. "That looks so hot on you.." to which she grinned in response. "That is not the only one.." she murmured back as she grabbed hold of his hand and guided it towards her clit where he felt.. another one?! He looked down in surprise as he saw another piercing right 'there'. He looked up at her face again as she kept grinning at him. "You can touch it if you want..." she murmured as she leaned in close, her thumb going over his lower lip "even play with it if you want.." she leaned in even closer as he felt her hot breath again his earlobe. "It's all yours... _daddy~_ "

"I warned you that you might not like what's coming next when you call me daddy, my lady" He murmured back as he stroke over her clit. He wasn't that inexperienced at all, he definitely knew what he was doing there and she just couldn't help but moan in return. "Oh my god.. yes.. _daddy.._ " she breathed out soon enough feeling a finger slip inside of her. She bit into her lower lip while her hips sensually moved along with his touches. She was so wet already and he could feel it too so he added another finger. Good gracious Lord. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders again as she kissed his lips, not deepening it this time, but gave him a few hungry kisses where he kissed her back repeatedly on the lips.

Until soon Adrien pulled away, earning him a whine from Marinette. She fell backwards with her on top and rolled over so he was on top now. He adjusted their positions, spreading her legs and fitted his hips right in between them. Oh fuck. She forgot to grab her condoms. She saw him leaning over his nightstand to retrieve something out of a drawer. She was relieved he actually came prepared. He grabbed a foil package and ripped it open, quickly wrapping it around his hard member.

Once he was all ready, he guided his tip towards her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside of her. Marinette breathed deeply, hearing Adrien groan in return. It didn't take long for him to be all the way in since she was pretty wet, and waited for a moment. Adrien was big and she had to get used to him. Adrien leaned in close to trace his lips over her cheek in a soothing manner, leaving soft kisses down her cheek, towards her jawline and eventually towards the nape of her neck. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him to continue and he did in slow thrusts. Marinette moaned softly in her breathing, as she felt Adrien's hot breath in her neck.

"Please.." Marinette moaned out, wanting him to move fast already. He pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes, both of their eyes filled with lust and desire. "Faster.." she moaned again and Adrien complied. He went speeding up his thrusts, keeping a steady rhythm. Her nails dug into the skin of his back, moaning with each thrust she felt. "Ah- yes...right there... God-" she kept moaning as her nails slowly scratched his back. He hissed in return, but that didn't stop him from thrusting even harder. She could hear the bed creak slightly and their skin slapping against each other. What an incredibly hot sight.

It didn't take long for Marinette to come from all of this, her muscles clamping down his member as she moaned out loud. Adrien didn't take too long either, especially after seeing her reaction when she came. He reached his climax and rode out his orgasm. He eventually collapsed down on top of Marinette. They both came hard. She hadn't experienced sex this good in such a long while she didn't have the strength to move anymore. She just stayed like the that, feeling Adrien's hot breath again her skin.

"That was so amazing, my lady.." he breathed out as he placed soft and loving kissed down her neck where she suddenly felt his teeth sink into her skin. Was he.. marking her?! Before she could open her mouth, she felt Adrien wrap his arms around her waist, as he slowly pulled out, making her whine again. She didn't have the strength to stop him- or rather- she didn't have it in her heart to stop him from marking her. She wanted something to remember this night by. Deep down she wanted him more. Adrien slowly pulled away, looking into Marinette's bluebell eyes.

The only thing going through Marinette's mind was one of her holy rules in sugar dating: _Rule 2# If a sleepover would take place: No marks._ which was now broken.

"My lady?"

Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts as she smiled at him and pulled him close to kiss his lips sweetly but shortly.

"You were amazing" she said with a soft murmur against his lips, where he smiled at her. He pulled away slowly as he took the condom off and threw it in the nearby trash bin. He then wrapped his arms around Marinette again, nuzzling closely against her as she did the same, both quick to fall asleep into each others arms.


	8. Sweetener

She woke up with a warm presence in front of her, stroking figures on her back in a loving manner. Her eyes were still closed, but from the sickeningly sweet smell she knew one thing.

 _She was still with Adrien._

She smiled to herself and nuzzled in closer to the warmth, soon feeling those soft and sweet lips tracing her cheek and planting soft fleeting kisses here and there. They soon became more daring and ticklish as she giggled and rolled over, feeling his weight shift on top of her. She slowly opened up her eyes to see Adrien smiling at her. Mental images flashed by of the events from last night as he looked at her, remembering all the faces he made at her as she never wanted to forget them. Ever.

She reached her palm upwards and gently placed it on his cheek, stroking over it with her thumb. Adrien was quick to place his palm on top of hers and leaned into her touch with his eyelids lowered.

"Good morning, princess"

He murmured and looked down at her again with those beautiful emerald eyes while leaning in to kiss her palm, sweetly. Marinette felt her heart flutter at the gesture, making her blush slightly. She would love to wake up to this. Every. Single. Day.

"A new nickname?" Marinette giggled, slowly pulling him closer into a hug. Adrien complied quickly, nuzzling into her neck and continued kissing her there.

"I must confess that once I woke up to see you so sound asleep, you reminded me of the sleeping beauty" he answered back, pulling away from her neck only to look into her eyes with his face just a few centimeters away from hers. She smiled at him, loving the sweet compliment he gave her and leaned in for a peck on his lips.

"I was waiting for a kiss from my prince charming" she replied and slowly rolled over to be on top of him, leaning against his broad chest. Adrien stroked over her back, smiling back at her.

"Then I suppose I should wake you up with a kiss the next time~" he replied while his eyes lowered, slowly looking down at her collarbone to see the hickey he created last night, and slowly rolled over again to be on top of her. His eyes lowered down even more to see the two piercings she had. Was he.. checking her out? Marinette blushed slightly.

He soon looked up at her again giving her an approving hum and pulled away slowly, moving to lay down next to her by laying on his side. She mirrored him by also laying on her side, still with a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"Last night was amazing, my lady" he said while shuffling a little closer to her, looking into her eyes. Marinette averted her gaze a little as she smiled to herself. "You were much better than I ever expected" Marinette confessed, looking back into his eyes soon. Adrien looked a little surprised but smiled again. "I'm glad I exceeded your expectations, my lady"

It was quiet for a while when they only gazed into each others eyes, and they were both pretty content like this. Just quietly enjoying each others presence. "My lady?" Adrien started off with Marinette only smiling softly. "Yes, Chaton?" She countered, wanting to know what he was going to say to her. "Can you tell me.. what love feels like to you?".

She was taken aback by this question, especially by the way Adrien was staring at her. "Ehm.. I.." she mumbled a little, looking away a little to think of how she was going to answer his question. "You were in love before, right?" He added, leaning in to wrap his arms around her waist. "I was.." she confessed as she bit into her lower lip.

Why was he asking her this?

"Haven't you been in love before? Not even a little crush?" She beckoned in return, looking at him. He looked down a little, shrugging slightly. "I can't tell for sure.. yet.."

Marinette kept her gaze on him until she took a deep breath "Love is much more than a fleeting crush, Love is the feeling that you want to care and protect someone else more than you would do for yourself. Their smile means the world to you, and you would do anything to keep that smile there no matter what. It's the feeling of constantly wanting to stay close to this person, to show them how much you care for them. But you know when it's like magic?"

Adrien's interest was peaked and listened intently to how she explained what love felt like. He thought for a moment when she asked him that, not really sure how to reply to that. "I'm not sure.. does it feel like magic?" He answered with Marinette smiling sweetly in return. "It becomes magical when that exact feeling is mutually known"

Adrien let the answer sink in and smirked in a dorkish manner. "So like.. you love me and I love you?" He said to which Marinette blushed, keeping her smile on. "You could say that yeah.." she responded in a murmur, clutching the pillow in her hands. "That does sound like magic" he replied while rolling over to look at the ceiling, stretching himself while keeping the smirk on his face.

Why was he smirking like that?

She must be imagining things. This was an arrangement and nothing more.

 _Right?_

"But could you do me a favor?" Adrien interrupted her train of thoughts as he eyed her, soon sitting up as he made his back face her. She quickly noticed the scratches she left last night during their heated activity and blushed heavily this time "and put some ointment on my back?" He added, looking over at her from over his shoulder. Marinette got up soon as well, nodding as she looked around in the bathroom "Where can I find that ointment?" She asked as Adrien nodded over towards his bathroom "It's on the top drawer beneath the sink" he instructed as she got out of bed and headed inside to retrieve the ointment. She couldn't help but feel Adrien's gaze on her behind.

Once she returned and got onto the mattress, she put some of it onto her palm, rubbing it together. Adrien grabbed a pillow, hugging it against his chest to sit still. "Did I hurt you too much?" she worried while she carefully rubbed the ointment over his back. He looked over his shoulder with a slight grin "Not as much that I didn't enjoy it" he cooed and winked at her. Marinette blushed again, pursing her lips as she looked away which only made him laugh.

She quickly shook her embarrassment and continued to carefully rub the ointment onto his skin. "Hopefully this won't hurt your modeling career too much" Marinette remarked, Adrien hummed in response, returning his gaze to the ground. "I've had some wounds here and there in the past, some make up and photoshop can help a lot" he replied to which Marinette slowly pulled away as she put the ointment onto the nightstand. "Aaand I also don't have any topless photoshoot planned any time soon, so I'm good" he added with a smile as he put the pillow away and turned around to look at Marinette. Marinette gazed back at him, smiling as well.

"Thank you, Bugaboo" he leaned in to peck her lips. Marinette giggled a little and looked around for a moment.

"How about some breakfast?" She suggested to which Adrien nodded in return.

"Sounds good to me"

—

"So, who taught you how to bake?" Adrien's eyes curiously followed Marinette around as she was whipping up the mix she made for a carrot cake. She held her eyes on the mix and thought about the answer for a short while. Obviously, these types of personal questions she had to think twice about without revealing too much. "My dad taught me" she answered shortly slowly looking up at the model.

Marinette only wore one of adrien's shirts which she took out of his walk in closet. The model didn't say anything about it, but only looked amused when he saw her do that. The shirt barely covered her thighs, but she didn't care. Adrien could enjoy her any way he'd like to, since she 'belonged' to him the entire weekend, knowing Adrien would check her out from time to time. The only reason she didn't decide to wear her chemise was because she loved Adrien's smell. That sickeningly sweet smell. It was becoming a guilty pleasure to just nuzzle up closely to anything Adrien related.

Adrien wore a shirt as well with shorts underneath, deciding to go for a comfortable get up as well.

The two of them already ate their breakfast, but it took awfully long since they were both cuddling and kissing when preparing everything, only getting distracted by each other.

"He's a talented baker? Or is this like a secret family recipe?" He asked again while Marinette put the mix in the oven. She turned around to look at him with a slight grin. "You're awfully curious about my life" she commented while leaning with her elbows on the kitchen counter. Adrien shrugged in return, grinning cheekily. "Well, I told you, I'm a curious boy" he confessed to which Marinette rolled her eyes at. "You're too curious for your own good" she commented "But I suppose that's a mystery I'll let you solve on your own" she replied in a teasing manner.

Adrien pulled that amused look again, seemingly liking how playful she was getting with him. "Well, by the looks of it.. I'm judging that he could be a baker. If it would be a secret family recipe you would make the same cake you did when you chatted with me" he answered to which Marinette raised her eyebrows. He was definitely more than a pretty face, she'd give him that. She looked impressed by his observation skills and shrugged at it. "Or maybe my dad likes to bake a lot in his free time? Who knows?" She replied, just testing how he'd react. Adrien pouted a little, narrowing his eyelids at her comment. "I almost felt like I caught a major clue, but you seem to throw another mystery my way, my lady" he bemoaned as Marinette giggled in return.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out~" she answered while striding her way towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck while gazing into his eyes. "What would you like to do now while we wait for the cake?" She decided to change the subject, cocking her head to the side in a cute manner. Adrien looked back at her while wrapping his arms around her waist, his palms slipping down to 'accidentally' touch her cheeks. "Hmm well.. I have various ideas of what I want to do, but.." he started off as he was quick to notice Marinette narrowing her eyes at him. "Do you play video games?".

Marinette looked over at his living room area where he had his entire collection of video games on the shelves all around. "I do actually, do you have Ultimate Mechastrike III?" She asked, casually turning her head only to meet Adrien's surprised look. "You play Ultimate Mechastrike?!" He exclaimed in a enthusiastic tone to which Marinette looked surprised. Was it that amazing to like that particular game? Adrien pulled a dorkish smile again, hugging her all happily. "That's so awesome! You're the first girl I met that likes that game!" He exclaimed as Marinette blushed slightly, not expecting this reaction at all.

"Oh.. I.. uh..thanks?" She mumbled as she turned to look away in a shy manner when he pulled away. He tugged her towards the couch and quickly prepared the game, handing her one of his controllers.

Marinette just stared at him but smiled slowly, looking down at the controller she held in her hand. "So, who do you usually play with? Friends? Or online?" Adrien wondered as he looked over at Marinette who quickly gazed up "I usually play with my dad when I visit my family" she explained as Adrien smiled, returning his attention back to the preparing the game and soon joined Marinette on the couch. "Your dad sounds so cool" he claimed, looking at Marinette "I wish my dad would be like that, he barely spends time with me" he added as he took a controller in his hand. Marinette gave him a concerned look, slowly raising her hand as she placed it on his shoulder.

"Is he that strict?" She questioned while Adrien sighed, looking down while fumbling with the controller "Yeah.. I know he means well, but.. I just want to experience that quality time like most parents do with their children. And well, he never listens to me and starts acting like he knows it all" he confessed. Marinette slowly moved her palm towards his cheek, stroking it with her thumb in a comforting manner "I'm sorry.." she murmured, while Adrien slowly leaned into her touch "Don't be" he replied with a slight smile "I'm already happy that you're here to keep me company" he added. Marinette slowly stopped stroking as she seemed to have guilty look on her face. And she felt guilty. This was an arrangement goddamnit, why was she feeling this way?!

Adrien seemed to have noticed the look on her face and slowly leaned in closer to kiss her lips in a soothing manner. "Hey.. don't be sorry, it's not your fault" he murmured against her lips, waiting for her response as she kissed him back soon softly. "Let's make this weekend unforgettable" Marinette decided, smiling slightly to the model and he did the same while nodding in return.

Even though he did considerably calmed her down, she still couldn't shake this guilty feeling.

They quit the video game after around 45 minutes because Marinette couldn't help but win every single round. Adrien became slightly frustrated by how he couldn't compete with her which made Marinette burst into laughter "I guess I win" she giggled. Adrien pouted but gave her a few chuckles as well.

They were quickly interrupted by the alarm clock Marinette prepared for the carrot cake and got up to pull it out of the oven. She looked over at Adrien and pulled out the decorations she prepared "Shall we decorate it?" she requested as Adrien nodded and happily joined in to help with the decoration.

However Marinette had a hard time at how playful Adrien could get when she tried to decorate the cake and even started eating some of it. Marinette obviously scolded him with a "I won't be able to decorate it if you keep eating all of it". Adrien obviously saw this as a challenge and kept going on as Marinette soon put some whipped cream onto the tip of his nose "Here you go, if you want it so much". Adrien silently gazed at the tip of his nose, and slowly tried to lick it off, making Marinette laugh out loud. He grinned sheepishly, and wiped it off his nose with his thumb, putting it into his mouth. She sighed softly, smiling at him in a loving manner.

 _He's so fun and playful._

She couldn't help but lean in, putting her palms onto his cheeks as she stood on her toes, kissing the tip of his nose.

 _He's so lovely._

She stroke his cheeks lovingly when she looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, keeping her smile on.

 _He's so handsome._

She leaned in again to kiss his lips this time, their lips fitting so perfectly together it felt like he was the missing piece she had been searching for all her life without knowing it.

 _He's so perfect._

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back in the sweetest way possible. He held her closely against his chest, hugging her so close they were inseparable.

 _He's like a dream._


	9. Knew Better

Marinette was dropped off by Adrien himself this time. Since he was only going out to drop her off it wouldn't be as risky as going out somewhere to hang out. Once he parked at the meeting spot, they exchanged some looks.

"Time flies fast when you're having fun"

Adrien commented after some silence. Marinette smiled slightly as she leaned in for a peck on the lips "I know, weekends should last longer from now on~" she replied. Adrien smiled back at her response as he soon leaned down to retrieve an envelope from underneath his seat and handed it over to Marinette after kissing her cheek "Thank you for your time" he murmured when Marinette leaned into his touch while lowering her eyelids slightly. "No... thank you" she replied back, giving him her most genuine smile.

They remained close like this, both having a hard time to pull away, up until the point Marinette pulled away. "I'll message you for our next meet up" Adrien notified as Marinette nodded and closed the door behind her. She quickly headed to the trunk of the car to retrieve her suitcase. They waved their goodbyes and she watched the blonde model drive off.

Her smile soon faltered as she looked at the envelope in her hand, the guilty feeling she had earlier today came back. A lot of thoughts started racing through her mind, as she slowly walked her way back home, putting the envelope in her purse _'Why did you accept this?' 'This is my income as a sugarbaby' 'you asked a lot' 'we made an arrangement we mutually agreed to, he even wanted to give me more' 'you're making use of his feelings' 'he knows this isn't real'_

 _'_ _Is that how you feel about this too?'_

She bit into her lower lip completely forgetting her surroundings as she kept arguing with the voice in her head.

 _'_ _You give him much more attention than the other two daddies... Any reason for that?'_

She clenched her fists as her walking pace fastened, wanting to come home and not think for a while.

 _'_ _It's can't be only money; not with the way you're treating him compared to the other two'_

She kept looking down until she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up only to see an annoyed guy grunting at her with a "Watch where you're going!". She quickly apologized as she kept walking.

 _'_ _That feeling you carry proves your state. Guilt'_

She felt a shiver going down her spine, quickly grabbing her keys when she arrived at the door of her apartment. She was shaking a little, even dropping her keys on the ground. While cursing "Fuck" under her breath and retrieved her keys again, quickly opening the door as she stepped inside, putting her suitcase down and closed the door while sighing deeply.

She heard some giggles coming from Alya's bedroom and soon noticed a pair of sneakers she hadn't seen before and those definitely didn't look like Alya's size. She heard some more giggles and slowly fit the puzzle pieces together. She did talk about this guy before she left for the weekend. What was his name again..? Nino? Was he here?

She walked into the living room and noticed some clothes scattered over the place and rolled her eyes. She decided to leave them to it and head into her bedroom to put her suitcase and purse away. She grabbed her bathrobe and towel as she decided to take a shower in the time being.

Once she was undressed she looked at herself in the mirror, soon noticing the hickey Adrien left last night. She frowned a little as she looked at it.

"Good job Marinette, good fucking job" she grunted to herself.

 _'_ _The fact that you allowed him to mark you proves that you're-'_

"Shut up" she demanded out loud, not wanting to let her thoughts get the best of her and quickly went for that shower trying to shake those thoughts away.

Once she got out she dried herself, wrapping the towel around her hair and the bathrobe around her body, wanting to get dressed in her own room. She decided to wear a tank top along with some shorts and headed into the kitchen for a small snack.

As she looked into the refrigerator she sighed deeply, closing it. Nothing to eat. And she really wasn't in the mood to do groceries. She simply grabbed a glass and filled it with water. As soon as she turned around- she almost screamed. She saw a tinted guy with short hair -pretty handsome looking- walk in half naked. They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute until the guy broke the silence.

"H-hey? You must be Alya's roommate?"

Marinette nodded slowly, narrowing her eyelids a little as she gave him a once over. Nino shifted a little awkwardly as he decided to ignore the look Marinette gave him and slowly reached his hand out to her. Marinette mirrored his move and they shook each other's hand.

"I'm Nino"

"Marinette" she replied back as she kept her eyes on him.

"Sorry for the mess.. uh.. Alya told me you wouldn't come so soon" Nino mumbled a little as Marinette slowly pulled an amused look. "Oh no, by all means! You guys should have your fun!" She answered back as she soon noticed her best friend walk in, wearing what was most likely Nino's shirt since she didn't own any oversized shirts. Alya's face reddened a little when she saw Marinette giving them a knowing look. "Well, I'm going to order pizza and do some work of my own in my room" she declared and walked her way out of the kitchen. "If you need any protection, don't hesitate to call!" She added before she headed into her room with her glass.

She loved teasing her friend.

After teasing her friend she decided to continue on some commissions she received through her website. She already ordered some pizza and put on a playlist to keep herself occupied for the evening.

She was working on a dress for a regular costumer who fell in love her handiwork and she'd gladly make more for someone like that. Her website was becoming a wonderful portfolio so far with clothing and designs she made since she was 11 years old. She was proud of her work so far. She hummed along with the lyrics until she noticed her phone lit up and turned her head. She put her work away neatly and grabbed the device reading the notification.

 **Luka:** Shall we meet up tomorrow?

Marinette sighed for a moment. Right. Luka. She went through her hair as she thought about the schedule for Monday. She didn't have anything planned besides school so it would be possible. She didn't want it to take too long though since she still has a lot of work to do.

 **Marinette:** Alright, I can't take too long though because of the amount of homework I have to do.

 **Luka:** That's alright, how about we meet up at my place? My sister and parents are out for the evening anyway.

 **Marinette:** Sounds good to me, when?

 **Luka:** How about 7 o'clock?

She was pulled out of then conversation when she heard the doorbell. Her pizza was most likely here. She got up and put her phone away as she grabbed her wallet and got her order from the delivery guy. Once she paid for her order she grabbed her pizza and headed back into her room, deciding to grab her laptop to watch some random movie while taking a break from her commission.

She grabbed her phone as well to quickly answer Luka.

 **Marinette:** Sounds like a plan.

Once she put her phone away she grabbed a slice of pizza and tried to enjoy her evening,not really in the mood to think about all the men in her life at this moment.

If her past self would look at her now she would already guess what she had to say to her.

 _'_ _You knew better than this'_

It didn't take her long to finish that pizza. She grabbed a quick drink from the kitchen and decided to wait with her commission until the movie was finished. It was so good she didn't want her attention to pull away from the screen.

The movie was nearing it's end when she received another new message but this time is was from Adrien again. He did tell her he would message her. Guess he didn't want to wait for too long.

 **ChatNoir:** I'm missing you already

 **ChatNoir:** I just can't wait to see you again soon

Marinette swallowed slightly, not sure if she should reply to those messages so soon. She did like him a little more than the other two regular daddies she had, but she couldn't show any more favoritism again. She decided to leave it be and answer later. Even though it bugged her somehow.

She waited for at least till the end of the movie.

And even though she still had 10 minutes to go, those 10 minutes felt like _forever_. And she felt worse and worse with every minute passing by.

With slow exhales she slowly grabbed her phone again, opening up the message she received from him. Her fingers lingered above the keyboard, still hesitant to reply until her phone buzzed again.

 **ChatNoir:** I'm not disturbing you, right?

 **Ladybug:** Of course not

 **Ladybug:** I miss you too

 **ChatNoir:** 3

 **ChatNoir:** Do you have time Wednesday? It seems like most of the paparazzi craze is over now so we can actually go outside a bit more. What do you say?

She pulled her schedule out for the week and noticed her appointment with that manager. She was happy, but also kind of bummed at the same time. She didn't want to start feeling anything for any of her daddies and one of them cock blocking the other did kind of help to keep herself under control. But at the same time she did genuinely enjoy being with Adrien. Call it money. Call it looks. He's amazing company.

 **Ladybug:** Oh.. I'm sorry, but I already have something planned on Wednesday! How about Thursday or Friday?

 **ChatNoir:** I do have a photoshoot planned on both days. But they both won't take that long, I'll be done with both of them around 4 o'clock.

 **Ladybug:** Sounds like fun, then how about Thursday?

 **ChatNoir:** Sure, it'll take place outside at a public park, but it's relatively safe to hang out together until we go out somewhere else.

 **Ladybug:** I could come over there right after school, which park?

 **CharNoir:** Parc Monceau

 **Ladybug:** Sounds like a plan!

Now that she thought about it, her whole week was going to be filled with men. Except for that lawyer David who was going on a business trip. Along with the commissions she had to sell as well she'd make enough money for at least 3 months of rent if she only counted the income of just this week.

She let out a deep sigh and decided to continue on her commissions for the night.

The following morning she had a hard time waking up since she did work until midnight. She stretched herself as she moved around in her bed in a lazy manner. She yawned and slowly looked at her phone which lit up and vibrated due to the alarm clock. She lowered her eyelids in a groan, not even in the mood to turn the alarm off.

 _You know what would be nice? Being woken up in Adrien's arms, being showered in kisses with his hands roaming over her body.. yeah..._

She quickly opened her eyes, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she quickly shook that thought away, hiding her face underneath her blanket.

Why was she thinking about this so out of the blue?

She took a deep breath and quickly got up, stopping her alarm clock. The weather seemed to be pretty sunny today so a simple tank top and a denim skirt would work for her. She also grabbed a blouse and wrapped it around her waist just in case.

She decided to have her hair down for today along with minimal make up. She wasn't really in the mood to look all perfect for the day anyway, she didn't need to impress anyone. However her attention quickly shifted towards the hickey Adrien left the other day.

"Oh shit"

She quickly grabbed some foundation and dabbed it onto the hickey with a sponge. Once it was decently covered she powdered it so it wouldn't smudge too much. She didn't need glances and stares from everyone because she was 'getting some'.

She grabbed her bag and put it in the hallway so she could quickly leave without forgetting anything. She also noticed Nino's sneakers were gone. He probably left last night without her noticing. Once she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of Alya who was tiredly drinking a cup of coffee while staring at nothing at particular and seemed completely zoned out.

"Morning"

Alya blinked and soon looked over at Marinette who retrieved a clean cup from the dishwasher and got herself some coffee as well.

"Morning" Alya replied and sipped from her cup, yawning a little. "So..?" Marinette started as she sat down next to her and held her eyes on her.

"So, what?" Alya asked casually, leaning back while looked at her. "I'm guessing things are progressing well so far with Nino?" Marinette started off, sipping from her cup as well. "You could say that, but nothing is official.. yet" Alya answered "But enough about that, how was your weekend?" She asked Marinette.

"Well..let's say that he's much more than a pretty face" Marinette answered casually, which peaked Alya's interest.

"Oh? I also noticed you didn't bring a lot of clothes with you either, so I'm guessing..." Alya answered back suggestively to which Marinette nodded "Yep"

"I must say Marinette, you're one hell of a lucky girl. Any girl in France would want to be you right now, do you realize that?" Alya pointed out, still not believing what overcame her best friend. Marinette giggled slightly as she leaned back, shrugging casually.

"I guess I'm lucky, that's all"

Alya nodded in approval, smiling at her while crossing her arms "But let's be honest, don't you feel just a little bit attracted to him? Like not on a physical level but like.. platonic? He's a model after all" She beckoned to which Marinette narrowed her eyes at.

Well.. _she did let him mark her that night._ Not sure if she should tell this to Alya, she shrugged once more, looking away "I don't know.."

Of course Alya, the journalist she was, couldn't stop interrogating her friend there and quickly adjusted her glasses "I'm sensing something.. C'mon Marinette, spill it"

Marinette knew she couldn't get away without telling anything to Alya, knowing how far she can go to get an answer. She was one hell of a stubborn journalist after all.

"Well.. maybe just a little.. but it would never work like that so I'm going to keep it as professional as possible like I always do" Marinette answered honestly even though she unconsciously felt her chest go _heavy_.

Alya hummed in her reply, finishing her coffee as she got up "Well, I'm not surprised to hear that, you can't convince me that you aren't attracted to Adrien Agreste considering his looks and reputation"

Marinette nodded, somehow suddenly feeling relieved that it wasn't much of a bad thing. Maybe it was just that, that she felt when she spend time with him that weekend. Just a slight crush and nothing more. And with this thought, she felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders. She slowly smiled up to Alya quickly finishing off her coffee and put it on the counter

"I guess you're right"


	10. Better left unsaid

The day passed fairly quickly; Marinette went to her lectures, she worked on some assignments during her breaks along with her usual to-go coffee and just living her student life. She hummed on her way to the bus stop while having her earplugs in and listening to her favorite artist, Jacked Stone. Her phone suddenly started buzzing, pulling her out of her distraction and soon looked at the notification.

 **ChatNoir:** Hey, about that photoshoot I have Thursday, would you like to model with me?

Marinette stopped her tracks and simply gaped at her phone, looking up for a moment to let that sink in.

Adrien Agreste wanted to pose with her in the front of the camera's.

With him... together... _on a photo._

But wait. If those pictures would go public and her sugar daddies or ANYONE else for that matter would see that, they'd think she would have a relationship with Adrien Agreste and that'd be bad.

 _Would it?_

 **Ladybug:** I don't mind taking pictures with you, but it depends on what it's going to be used for.

 **ChatNoir:** Well.. they are looking for a girl to pose with me and the first person I thought of was you. My father came up with a new fashion line for the fall so it's mostly just having fun together, nothing too sexual or something, promise!

Well.. would anyone believe she would be scouted as a model for Gabriel's brand just like that? She couldn't tell anyone about her being a sugar baby. Even though it was very tempting to do a photoshoot with him.

 **Ladybug:** I'd love to, but I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to everyone if they'd see me suddenly posing with you for your father's brand..

Besides, her sugar daddies would immediately fit the puzzle pieces together along with the paparazzi.

 **ChatNoir:** I see..

 **ChatNoir:** I'm sorry for bothering you about it.

Ouch. Marinette flinched a little at his response. Was she being too harsh? She grew worried, but wasn't sure what to reply to him right now. After thinking carefully what to say to him she typed her reply.

 **Ladybug:** Don't be

 **Ladybug:** I know you mean well

Marinette remained quiet on the spot, biting her lower lip nervously in the hopes that she didn't hurt his feelings, but to no avail. He didn't answer.

Perhaps he just needed some time?

She sighed as she put her phone away, walking her way to the bus stop with her mood pretty much going sour. She honestly didn't realize he was..sensitive.. like that?

She saw her bus arrive and stepped inside, deciding to focus on other stuff in the time being.

As soon as she got home noticed a note stuck on the fridge and pulled it off, reading the handwriting 'My mom brought dinner for us, enjoy -Alya'. She smiled as she threw the note away and opened up the fridge, only to be greeted by the smell of lasagna. She grabbed a plate for herself and filled it with a bit of lasagna and heated it up in the microwave.

It was such a blessing both her and Alya were capable of creating so many good dishes, which helped a lot when you were a broke student.

She prepared herself a glass of water and grabbed some cutlery from the kitchen drawer. Once she heard the microwave finish up, she grabbed her plate and sat down, grabbing her phone. She decided to make a selfie and send it over to Alya. Once she made one with her happily holding the plate of lasagna and typed something along with the image 'Thanks! Send lots of hugs and kisses to your mother!' and send.

While she smiled down at her screen and started eating her lasagna she noticed a message pop up again.

 **ChatNoir:** Sorry about that, I got a little distracted.

Marinette's smile faltered, but didn't hesitate to open up the chat and stared at his message.

 **Ladybug:** You okay?

 **ChatNoir:** I'm okay, don't worry!

Even though he said that, her gut feeling said otherwise; something was upsetting him. However she decided to leave it be. She chewed on her lasagna and thought for a moment, perhaps it was best to lighten up the conversation with another subject.

 **Ladybug:** Alrighty, are you enjoying the carrot cake?

 **ChatNoir:** Oh yes! It's delicious, I secretly ate a piece of it during breakfast

 **Ladybug:** Not what I expected in the diet of a model

 **ChatNoir:** One piece of cake won't hurt that much ;)

 **Ladybug:** If you say so~

 **Ladybug:** I'm glad you like it, even though it isn't finished yet since you were really cuddly when I tried to decorate it

 **ChatNoir:** It's the inside that counts ;)

Talk about a smooth comeback. She won't deny Adrien still being an amazing conversation partner. Heck, he was better than any sugar daddy she met. Most of them were too awkward or stiff or just didn't know how to keep up a conversation.

 **ChatNoir:** Like yours~

Marinette paused her eating and raised her eyebrows.

 **Ladybug:** What are you implying..?

 **ChatNoir:** That I have no regrets choosing you~

She didn't know what to say. She was only gaping at her screen for a good minute.

 **ChatNoir:** Aaaand I made you speechless ;)

 **Ladybug:** I think you did..

 **ChatNoir:** But really, you're so amazing

 **Ladybug:** And so are you

She was honest. She really did think Adrien was amazing. He wasn't your typical sugar daddy and she would even go so far to think that he's also perfect boyfriend material. Not like that would ever happen.

 **ChatNoir:** But I gotta go now, I have a meeting in 5 minutes. I'll talk to you later!

 **Ladybug:** Alright, bye!

Marinette quickly finished up her dinner and cleaned up her dishes. She looked up at the time to see that she almost had to leave the place.

It took her 5 minutes to get ready and quickly left her apartment to go over to Luka's place.

-flashback-

 _"_ _Alyaaaa! I really can't decide what I want to wear!"_

 _Marinette held two pieces of clothing in the front of webcam, looking way too troubled. Alya only sighed deeply, rolling her eyes at how worked up Marinette was getting over a date. They were busy discussing Marinette's outfit for over an hour now._

 _"_ _Girl. Marinette. Either will work just fine" she pointed out, not really understanding what the big fuss was all about._

 _"_ _But what if he hates it? He will run away and break up with me! This could be a disaster!" The 16 year old Marinette bemoaned dramatically. Alya frowned into the webcam and shook her head "He's already your boyfriend and he knows you for some while before you were dating. I think he can handle your pretty dress and the other beautiful one" she pointed out._

 _Marinette remained silent, quietly looking at the pink skater dress and the red polka dotted strapless one. She eventually let out a frustrated sigh and held the dress up to the camera again "choose!" She insisted as Alya's eyes bored into the camera. "Fine, the pink one" she answered back, hoping they would be done now._

 _Marinette stared at the pink dress for a good few seconds and nodded soon._

 _"_ _Yes! Thanks Alya!"_

-flashback end-

Marinette was sitting quietly in the bus, staring out through the window. She was on her way to Luka as that certain memory just came up. She was so stressed about what to wear when today she didn't even bother to put on much make up. She looked at the time on her phone, she still had 15 minutes left until she would reach her destination.

-flashback-

 _It was raining in the streets of Paris. Marinette was sitting on her rooftop balcony with the awning above her, stopping the rain from reaching her. She just had a small argument with Luka through her phone and simply ended their call and tossed her phone somewhere on her desk. Hot tears kept rolling down her cheeks while hugging a small blanket around herself._

 _She heard some knocking coming from her room but she didn't bother to answer. She didn't want to. She just covered her face into her blanket, pulling her knees up to make herself smaller and remained like this for a good few minutes until she heard a noise. As soon as she slowly pulled blanket away from her eyes, her sight was greeted with a drenched Luka kneeling down in the front of her. He had a pleading look on his face, but was very hesitant. He looked like he wanted to touch, her but he didn't dare to._

 _"_ _Marinette"_

 _He murmured to her when she looked away soon, feeling angry tears coming up. How dare he come here after what he did?_

 _"_ _I know you're angry and you have all the rights to be angry. I was too inconsiderate of your feelings about the matter, I'm really sorry" he said while still holding a pleading look on his face._

 _"_ _This wouldn't have happened if you listened to me..." she muttered back, still not wanting to look him in the eye._

 _"_ _I know, princess, and you deserve so much better than that" Luka replied as he carefully reached a hand out to her, gently stroking over her shoulder in a comforting manner._

 _Marinette flinched slightly, slowly looking down at his hand. "Luka.. you.. hurt my feelings" she whined, her hands clenching tightly into fists._

 _"_ _And I'm deeply sorry for that" his hand stopped moving, only resting against her shoulder as he tried to make eye contact "Will you forgive me?" He murmured as he leaned in closer. Marinette slowly turned to look at him, noticing how drenched he was from the rain. He must've probably ran over to her house after that phone call._

 _"_ _Luka.. you're soaking wet, why did you come all the way here like this?" She whispered to him as she wiped her tears away. "I couldn't leave you upset for too long. A little bit of rain won't hurt me" he whispered back._

 _And that made her heart flutter. For him to run all the way from his place to hers in this weather for her forgiveness._

 _"_ _You idiot.." she replied after resting her palms onto his cheeks, resting her forehead against his. Luka's face shifted into surprise for a moment and soon changed into a smile, lowering his eyelids "That's me" he whispered to her. Marinette still had her eyes open as she kept her gaze onto Luka. She leaned in slowly to softly give him a peck on the lips._

 _And they both knew what that meant._

 _'_ _I forgive you'_

 _They both remained like this until Luka sneezed, leaving him with a cold for the next few days._

-flashback end-

Marinette stepped out at the bus stop and strolled her way towards the canal where Luka's houseboat was.

She knew why she fell in love Luka in the first place, his kindness, his selflessness and his charm as a guitarist easily made her fall.

Of course she did have her arguments like any couple would.. but Luka was so selfless when he knew Marinette's feelings were hurt.

-flashback-

 _"_ _You sure you want to do this?" Luka murmured while holding the condom still in it's package into his hand. He was hovering above Marinette with spread legs, all naked with a blush creeping up her face._

 _"_ _I.. I w-want to do this" answered back in a whisper. She watched him nod and open up the package, wrapping it around his hardened member. "P-please be careful.." she whispered again, and watched him nod in a reassuring manner. He leaned down closer while guiding the tip of his member towards her folds and slowly, but surely pushed himself very carefully inside of her._

 _Marinette gritted her teeth a little as she felt some pressure down there, she wasn't sure what she was expecting since this was her first time, but she did hear enough stories about it being very painful. She looked up at Luka who held his eyes on her and watched him lean in closer "Relax.. I'm already in" he whispered against her cheek, kissing her sweetly. Marinette looked surprised that it.. didn't hurt at all? She soon wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him the signal to continue. And he did._

 _That night was probably one of the best nights they shared together._

-flashback end-

Luka and her shared a lot of intimate and special moments together, so many fun and amazing memories, she would never forget them. He still had a special place in her heart.

He could make her feel so loved she wanted nothing more than to hold him close.

-flashback-

 _"_ _So I guess that's it then?" Luka was leaning against the wall behind him. They were in Marinette's new apartment. The last few months has been quite stressful moving around, causing quite some arguments in between them. Marinette was sitting on her couch with her arms crossed while she averted her gaze._

 _"_ _That's it" she repeated in a softer tone, clenching her fists together on her lap._

 _"_ _You're sure that this is the right way to end it?" Luka asked as he gazed at her, noticing that she just didn't want to look at him._

 _"_ _What do you want me to say, Luka? We've had so arguments for a while, and it just doesn't seem to stop. It just doesn't feel like it used to feel between us.." She argued in return, deciding to look him in the eye when she said it "I think we just need.. to break off"_

 _"_ _Then I guess that's it"_

-flashback end-

Once Marinette reached the boat she noticed Luka sitting on deck, playing his guitar. She sighed softly and stepped onto the bridge, crossing it with a few steps and stepped onto deck. She watched him play a wonderful melody on his guitar.

"Luka"

Luka immediately turned his head towards her direction and stopped playing. While getting up, he strapped the guitar to his back and smiled at her. His smile did falter a little after as if he saw something unexplainable?

"Hey" he replied as he tapped on the bench he was sitting on. Marinette soon joined him and sat down together with him, remaining quiet. Her being quite did create an awkward atmosphere around them. Luka obviously noticed this but decided not to ask her too much about it.

"So how is Alya? Did the ointment work?" he asked her as Marinette soon turned to look at him. "Ehm.. I wasn't really looking for an ointment.." She confessed awkwardly. Luka thought about it for a moment, but soon realized what she was actually looking for back in the grocery store since the condoms were the first things that caught his eye.

"I see" Luka's gaze faltered. It was already pretty dark outside as they both just stared at the lights outside in the streets of Paris.

Marinette's eyes shifted over to Luka. He was hurt and she could tell.

"Look, I.. still care a lot about you, I really do. The moments we shared together still mean a lot to me" She started off, slowly looking down at her hands which were fumbling nervously in front of her. "I will never forget about us.. but I moved on, Luka"

And silence. Marinette nervously bit into her lower lip. Was he Angry? Disappointed?

"Who is it?" Luka spoke up, surprising Marinette as she quickly looked over at him "Who?" Marinette repeated when she didn't quite understand what he was talking about. "You're seeing someone right now. I can see your hickey" Luka replied back quickly as his eyes looked at her collarbone. Marinette mirrored it as she looked down and saw the foundation smudged quite a lot on the hickey. Ugh. That hickey brought her too much trouble already, that's why it was so important to stick to her rules.

"Luka, I.. can't tell you much, but..it's not something serious" she replied "What do you mean? You're having sex with some random guy?" Luka shot back to which Marinette flinched in return. Luka noticed that he was a little too harsh and gritted his teeth "I'm sorry.. I...Can you at least tell me the truth? So I can move on as well?"

Marinette wasn't sure what to tell him. Should she just tell him about the whole sugar dating thing? But that would definitely hurt his feelings.

"All I can tell you.. is that I moved on.. and it just wouldn't work like it used to"

She gave Luka a determined look, not planning on telling him anything which he understood after just looking at her. They were too estranged from each other and it was a little too late to turn everything back to the way it used to be. He gave her a weak smile, nodding when he gave in.

Some things were better left unsaid.

"I was being too naive.. and I guess I just wanted to get rid of this 'what if' feeling" he confessed, slowly turning to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Marinette held her eyes on him and nodded slowly, smiling back slightly.

"I hope.. I somewhat helped you get rid of that feeling" she replied hesitantly while looking at his hand on her shoulder, her eyes gazing up to his arm and eventually his face.

"I'm okay now, Marinette" Luka replied and soon pulled away.

"We're okay now"


	11. Borderline

A/N: Hiya! New chapter is out! I will remove the previous "dear readers" chapter 11 after a few days, so don't get too confused when you see it drop from chapter 12 to chapter 11! this chapter is the new chapter 11!

Marinette was on her way back to her apartment. She and Luka parted their ways officially and she guessed it would only be a simple 'hello' from now on if they'd ever see each other again. Now that was out of the way she could focus back on her sugar dating. She had that appointment with the manager on Wednesday and Adrien on Thursday.

Good, now she could focus on her schoolwork and commissions.

But sure enough, her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling her out of her thoughts.

 **Leon382:** Hey, I was wondering if we could go out at the bar Wednesday?

She spoke too soon. This type of message from that manager only meant trouble. Going out drinking with him always ended up with her driving his drunk ass home. She only prayed he wouldn't be too horny as well, she experienced him falling asleep during their nightly activities which almost triggered her to punch him in the face.

But at the same time, because of his bad drinking habits he did pay for her to get her drivers license, just to drive him home.

 **Ladybug:** Alright, Leon

She answered quickly and headed straight home after that, focussing on her homework for the evening.

As soon as Wednesday came by, Marinette was able to finish all of her homework and most of her commissions. With a satisfied smile she finally decided to get dressed for the night. It was probably best to go for pants since a skirt would be a pain when taking care of a drunk guy. There weren't any high dressing standards when going out to a bar and the guy was basically wrapped around her finger -so seeing her in pants which was always less appealing considering these men wanted her as sexy as possible- wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Marinette decided to go for ripped boyfriend jeans and a basic tank top, she tied her hair into a high ponytail and soon looked down at her shoe collection which she stacked in order in her closet. She had a lot of expensive Louis Vuittons from these daddies and they would go perfectly with the look. She was very skilled in walking in high heels so if anything would go wrong, she could always go barefoot. She didn't care.

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before she grabbed her purse and sprayed on her perfume, soon leaving her bedroom.

"I'm going out, Alya!"

Alya's head popped out of her bedroom, looking at her friend from head to toe.

"You going out to drink again?"

"Yep"

"Alright, have a good one" Alya answered back as she went back into her bedroom. Marinette giggled a little. Her friend knew her sugar daddy lifestyle a bit too well sometimes. If there was an option where she could take in shifts and replace her for the day, she'd easily know what each daddy would like and what not.

It didn't take too long for Marinette to arrive at the bar where she already saw her sugar daddy, Leon gulping down a third shot as there were two empty glasses in front of him already, of what she guessed was Vodka. Jeez... A bad day at work, huh?

She swallowed a little as she approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. The guy quickly turned around and his somber expression quickly turned into a smile.

"Babe" he answered with his voice filled with joy, leaning in to kiss her lips. Oh god, he reeked of alcohol. She had a hard time not to hurl. She didn't reject the kiss, but didn't return it either.

"Hey there, are you okay?" She said in her usual sweet and kind voice she put up for these men. She gently placed her palms onto his cheeks and looked at his reddened face, which was probably by the intoxication of the amount of alcohol he already consumed. Those shots probably weren't the only ones he drank.

"I.. have some bad news.. I.." his joy quickly shifted into something distressed, avoiding her gaze. Marinette furrowed her brows as she stared at the guy, cocking her head a little.

"What's the bad news?" She asked, now pretty much concerned since she never experienced him this bad.

"I.. I don't want to say.." he mumbled, his distress only growing bigger as he hiccuped, still avoiding her gaze.

"Leon.. please tell me, what's the bad news?" She asked once again, sounding a little bit impatient wanting to push it out of him.

"I.. I.. I lost my job.." he mourned all so suddenly, tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes "I got fired..I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry..!" He started crying while hugging her against himself tightly.

Marinette only gaped in return. This guy just lost his job, and well, this also meant she lost 1.6k a month. Not that this was a very bad thing since she could still manage with Adrien in the picture. She definitely felt sorry for him, however. She slowly hugged him back.

"I..I.. don't want to lose you.. I really don't.. I..just.. I just love you!" He bemoaned as he only held her tighter in his embrace. Marinette blinked at what she just heard. Somehow she wasn't really surprised at what she heard since the guy really kept on joking to her about her being his bride and that he would buy her the most beautiful ring and etcetera, but he never really pushed it as far as now. So he actually confirmed to her that he was in love with her.

"Leon.." Marinette murmured as she let go of him and made him pull away as well. "Let's pay for your drinks and leave, I'll drive you home" she said to which he hiccuped in return, nodding slowly. But with the state he was in he could barely reach for his wallet. She sighed and took it out for him and paid the bartender before she helped him get up and helped him out of the bar, guiding him to his car. She also grabbed his keys, unlocked the car and put him in the backseat with the seatbelt on just to be safe. After everything was set and done she went to the drivers seat, started the car and quickly drove him home.

She could hear him whimper in the backseat about something, but she couldn't really make out what he was saying since the alcohol really took a toll on him.

"Leon, how much did you drink tonight?" She asked as she looked at him through the rearview mirror.

Leon was only looking down at his lap, as if he wasn't able to fall asleep any time soon. He slowly looked up at her and slowly rolled his head backwards, as if his head was way too heavy.

"Leon?" And before she knew it, he vomited all over himself and the backseat. Marinette quickly hit the brakes as she made sure she parked somewhere out of the way and turned her head to see him passed out.

God... This was going to be a long night...

She came home around 1 o'clock in the night, all tired as she kicked off her heels, dumped her keys somewhere on a table along with her purse, wanting to take a quick shower and jump into bed, but was quickly interrupted by Alya who stepped out of the living room with her laptop.

"Girl, what took you so long?" She yawned, stretching herself a little.

Marinette looked at her, sighing deeply and slumped down on the ground, too tired to stand at the moment "That manager just lost his job, drank so much alcohol, then he told he loved me and after that he basically puked all over himself and in his expensive car... I had to head over to a car cleaner, get it all cleaned up, carry him into the shower, clean himself and put him to bed. Honestly, I didn't even bother to dress him for bed. The guy is completely wasted"

Alya only raised his eyebrows, soon kneeling down in the front of Marinette.

"Did you at least get paid even though he lost his job?" Alya asked as she adjusted her glasses, holding her eyes on Marinette who only went through her bangs, looking a little sweaty.

"No.. I don't even want payment. He did take care of a lot of things for me.. I guess this is the least and the last thing I could do. I already left him a note to call me back when he was sober enough to talk about our arrangement" Marinette replied, slowly getting up as she walked up to the sink, deciding to wash her hands quickly and then grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth.

"Well, he's lucky to have you, any other sugar baby would've left his drunk ass on the spot" Alya concluded and turned around soon "I'll be off to bed now, night!"

"Niwgh" Marinette blabbered while brushing her teeth lazily, staring tiredly into the mirror.

She was going to see Adrien in a few hours.

Her Adrien.

Now she thought about it, he did mention he was in search for a female model for that photoshoot. She didn't like the idea of Adrien touching or even looking at another girl. With that thought in mind something began to burn in the pit of her stomach.

Was she.. jealous?

Marinette frowned at herself in the mirror as she paused brushing her teeth and spit the contents of the toothpaste out in the sink, soon looking into the mirror again with the same frown.

Quickly she slapped herself on her cheek. Get real, Marinette. He will never see you as anything more than a sugar baby. You're not even girlfriend material for a guy like him.

"Stay professional. Stay professional. Stay professional" She murmured to herself, pinching her cheeks while looking into the mirror.

How was Adrien able to make her forget about the fact she just lost 1.6k in one night so easily? It was as if she didn't even care about the money.

This is getting dangerous.

Should she drop the arrangement?

Before it's too late?

She stared at herself for a good full minute, seriously considering the option. She could still manage with one sugar daddy and her online boutique, she just had to keep a close eye on her expenses.

Oh god, what was she thinking?! She quickly shook her head. She was being too dramatic. Besides, she talked about this with Alya, it was okay to have -maybe- a little crush on him, because who wouldn't?! It didn't mean anything. Yeah...

It was best to just rinse her mouth and take that shower for the night and head straight to bed.

—

"Stay professional, Marinette, stay professional" she grumbled to herself while walking her way towards the park where she was supposed to meet Adrien. She went straight here after school and decided to wear a white summer dress with cute ballerina's to go along with it because of the hot weather, definitely a nice day to plan a photoshoot. She had her raven hair down, wearing her backpack with her school supplies still in it.

Ever since she woke up she really had to keep reminding herself to stay as professional as possible around Adrien. She couldn't treat him any different than the other daddies.

She did notice some fangirls being guided away by a bodyguard from what seemed like a trailer where -she guessed it- Adrien was. She swallowed a little. Did Adrien make sure his bodyguards knew her too?

Someone from behind suddenly tapped her on her shoulder, which quickly made her jump and shriek and turn around, only to meet those gorgeous emerald eyes. It was as if she forgot everything she told herself before and immediately wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him silly.

"I'm happy you're here, princess"

Adrien's smile was so radiant, his hair was styled nicely along with the outfit he was wearing for the fall collection from his fathers brand. He was wearing a polo t-shirt which nicely hugged his muscular figure and jeans along with a sweater wrapped around his shoulders. God. those muscular arms were so irresistible like that, she wanted them all around her.

Goddamnit, why was she like this?!

"Oh.. hey" she mumbled a little embarrassed and watched him hug her closely against himself, which she totally wanted and she hated the fact that she wanted it.

"I've had a small break from the shoot and saw you pass by, I hope I didn't scare you too much" he murmured in her ear, feeling her respond to his sweet hug. Marinette nuzzled into his neck while standing on her tiptoes, smiling slightly while she smelled his familiar cologne again, completely content with them together like this. It was as if Adrien was able to make her lose complete control of herself.

"You did a little.. I guess you'll have to make up for that later" she replied. They pulled away from each other and she saw Adrien grin cheekily at her.

"Then I suppose I will~" he answered back and grabbed hold of her hand, tugging her towards his trailer for a little bit of privacy. She somehow did notice there wasn't any girl model walking around. Strange.

Once they got inside his trailer, Adrien closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her again, leaning in for a deep kiss on the lips. Marinette responded with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his shoulders while standing on her tiptoes again.

He slowly pushed her backwards, her back hitting the wall. She felt his strong arms lift her up by her thighs, to which she quickly responded with her legs wrapping around his waist while her dress rode up to her thighs. She was totally turned on and so was he, judging by the bulge she felt rubbing against her.

Soon enough their heated moment was interrupted by a knocking sound. They pulled away from the kiss and she could hear Adrien curse under his breath, looking at the closed door of his trailer.

"Mr. Agreste, it's your turn!"

He slowly let go of Marinette which made her whine slightly in return. Goddamnit, she wanted him now. She slowly looked down at his bulge and soon looked up at him again.

"Tell them 5 more minutes" Marinette whispered as she shamelessly groped his crotch, pushing him backwards making him land on his couch. Adrien watched her with a blush creeping up on his face, but listened to her instruction.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" he responded back obediently while watching her get onto his lap while keeping her hand on his crotch, massaging him there slowly and teasingly. She saw him resist the urge to make any sound at the moment, but that will change very soon, giving what Marinette was capable of. She leaned in closer, breathing hotly against his lips while maintaining eye contact "It's a pity we're not in bed right now" she murmured against his lips, kissing him shortly there "because all I can think of is feeling your body on mine" she added quickly biting his lower lip wantonly.

Adrien took a shaky breath, his eyes rolling back and closed them soon, growing very excited with what Marinette was doing to him. She unbuckled his pants and slipped one hand inside of his pants, now massaging his still clothed hardened member while also making sure to touch his testicles.

"What I've been dying to know since the day I met you..is how rough you can really get in bed with me and how you would really discipline me if I would call you daddy again" she cooed which made him groan slightly in return watching her with his eyelids narrowed. She leaned in to peck his lips, thinking that this would be enough dirty talk judging by the state she put him in.

She got down on her knees and took out his hardened member. She licked her lips while stroking him, making him groan in return. "When we get home, I'm going to make you orgasm so hard" she murmured and softly kissed the tip of his cock. Okay, she lied, just a bit more dirty talk wouldn't hurt. Her bluebell eyes shot up to see what his reaction was and he did not disappoint. Just the look on his face from that small gesture alone made her very excited.

But she had to keep in mind that she barely had a few minutes so she was definitely going to make him remember what she was capable of in those minutes.

She wantonly kissed her way down the base of his member and deliciously licked her way up. "I-I'll make sure to show you tonight.. how rough I can get" he moaned suddenly, barely able to suppress the satisfied noises coming out of his mouth. Marinette held her eyes on him while her palm wrapped around the base of his shaft, stroking it in a slow manner. "I can't wait" she murmured back, her tongue licking over one strong vein in particular, making him groan once more.

She moved her hand to the base of his shaft again, stroking him there just slightly while she used her tongue to flick the tip. Licked the underside longingly, licking it like a lollypop and tasting the precum on her tongue.

"Hmm.. you taste so good.." she breathed against his member, soon wrapping her plush lips around his tip sucking him off slowly while lowering her eyelids, moaning in the back of her throat. She would dare to admit she enjoyed sucking him off more than he did getting pleasured by her.

"F-fuck.." he breathed out as his hand went through her raven hair. Marinette soon went down deeper, taking as much as possible into her mouth while her tongue flicked skillfully over the underside of his cock while bobbing her head.

There was just something wonderfully addicting about seeing Adrien squirming, writhing, groaning and moaning in pleasure to her administrations. She eyed him from time to time and soon pulled out with a loud 'pop' sound, trying to catch her breath as she watched him while stroking him a little faster, spreading her saliva all over his cock. While licking her lips again.

"If these people weren't here, I would be riding you so hard right now, I bet this whole trailer would shake along" she moaned out, hearing him groan in return as he wasn't even able to spit a normal sentence out anymore.

She quickly went down on him again, going down even deeper, taking him all the way in. Her hand moving away from the base and massaging his testicles, bobbing her head again. She kept sucking, licking, groaning and moaning in the back of her throat. She felt his fingers brushing through her hair again, soon grabbing a good chunk of hair into a fist.

She kept going on for a little while longer, making sure to take him all the way in and eventually heard him moan out loud, coming all the way in her mouth and filling her up. She moaned and swallowed everything down and pulled him out, licking him clean and ended up kissing his tip. She smiled and put his softening cock back into his pants, soon crawling back up onto his lap.

Adrien just slumped down backwards, watching her as he panted, letting the feeling of the orgasm wash over him. She giggled slightly and leaned in closer, kissing him on the lips which made him taste himself a bit through her.

"I definitely can't wait for tonight" Adrien murmured against her lips. Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders, smiling against his lips.

There was a loud knocking, now followed by an angry voice. "MR. AGRESTE, EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR YOU". They both looked at the doorway, both suddenly bursting into laughter.

"You should go now~ Don't forget to zip up your pants" Marinette murmured soon, kissing him one last time before pulling away. They both adjusted themselves quickly and she watched Adrien head to the doorway. "Aren't you coming?" Adrien asked as he watched her sit on his couch. "I'll come out soon, don't want to distract you too much~" she answered back with a smile. Adrien smiled back and headed out soon, closing the door behind him.

She quickly grabbed her bag as she pulled her phone out and quickly reading the new messages she received. This guy had been bothering her all day and it was time to settle everything.

 **Leon382:** Babe, please

 **Leon382:** I still love you

 **Leon382:** Please just call me

Marinette decided to settle things with a phone call, and called him up through the app. "Babe! You called! Please, just listen to me!"

"Leon, we had an arrangement, I can't think of this as anything more than business, you know that" Marinette sighed, pouting just slightly when she heard silence on the other side "Look, out of the goodness of heart, I will not ask for payment for our last meeting. But I can't see you again unless we both keep our end of the bargain"

"I see" he answered eventually, all the emotion in his voice gone. "You're just a gold digger, you slut, I knew it" he answered with his voice now filled with anger. Marinette flinched a little at his response, frowning a little to herself as she soon looked our of the window, wondering what Adrien was doing. She couldn't see him anywhere, strange.

"I'm sorry, goodbye Leon" she answered back eventually, still trying to look for Adrien outside as she shoved the curtain aside a little while ending the phone call. Where the heck did he go to?

"Who's Leon?" Marinette's eyes widened as she quickly turned her head to the doorway only to see Adrien standing there looking at her.

She swallowed nervously and put her phone away. Quick. quick. quick. find and excuse! How in the hell did she not hear him him come in?!

"He's a.. classmate! We had a small argument" she answered, hoping he would buy it.

Luckily he did. He hummed a little as he took the sweater off his shoulders, seeming to have enough of it as he soon turned to Marinette, holding his hand out to her.

"Shall we take a stroll, my lady?" He suggested to Marinette who looked surprised for a moment. She slowly grabbed hold of his hand and followed him outside of the trailer.

"Is it okay for us to walk so out in the open?" Marinette questioned as Adrien smiled in return "Don't worry, everything has been taken care of, we will see some people here and there, but they won't do anything" he answered while they walked their way through the park.

"So, you came straight here from school?" Adrien asked, noticing the way he looked at how she was dressed. "Yeah" she answered shortly, knowing that Adrien was very curious about her. "What do you study?" He asked up next, making her chuckle a little in return. "I study design" she answered, not going too deep since there were many many variations of design studies in Paris, so it wouldn't be too easy to figure out which one she studied.

Adrien hummed a little again, squeezing her hand gently. He smiled to himself, seeming to enjoy getting to know her "What do you design? He asked again, really keeping on pushing her borders to get to know as much about her as he could. Somehow, Marinette didn't mind telling him. Her heart screamed to keep on the conversation with him and tell him everything about herself, but her head told her otherwise.

"That's something you need to figure out yourself, Sherlock" she answered with a giggle to which he grinned to in return. "I just think you're very interesting, my lady" he answered back. They only held their eyes on each other, holding hands romantically, genuinely enjoying each others presence.

"Marinette!"

Marinette's eyes shot up, stiffening on the spot. Whoever it is, ignore it and walk off. Adrien was right here goddamnit, walk it off, he can't figure this out!

"Marinette?" Adrien repeated, soon turning his head into the direction the voice came from.

Too late.

Marinette bit her lower lip as she looked over, only to see both of her parents standing behind them.

You've got to be fucking kidding.


	12. Problem

**Rule number 4#** Never give up your real name.

How was it, that after two years time, her parents had to catch her like this, right now!? And this time it wasn't even her fault that yet another rule was broken.

How cruel.

She was lowkey happy they haven't caught her with either David or Leon because of the age gap. Adrien was still around her age, the very famous part would be hard to explain, but...this was a disaster.

She swallowed nervously, slowly letting go of Adrien's hand which he quickly noticed, making him look quite confused. Obviously he had no idea what was going on, but he was smart. Someone like him could easily put the puzzle pieces together. He stared at the couple in the front of him, quickly back at his lady, who they referred to as Marinette, and soon back at them.

The smaller woman gave the taller man an elbow, giving him an accusing look "Tom, don't you think our daughter deserves a bit of privacy? Rushing all the way here just to disturb their date? Isn't that a bit too much?"

Adrien's confusion soon turned into an amused smile, looking at Marinette who was still frozen in place. He was smart enough to figure out this wasn't really her ideal situation and simply remained quiet, staying respectful to Marinette's wish and not push her boundaries too much.

"I know, but she's our daughter, I was worried you know?" The man named Tom replied and they both looked at the couple. Marinette awkwardly shifted next to Adrien, making him feel slightly unsure of what to do. She didn't make any moves to do or say anything, making him feel a little awkward too.

Her parents couldn't know about her sugar dating job, what would they even think of her?! Offering sex and companionship to rich guys!? What lie could she think of and get Adrien to play along?! She couldn't say anything too drastic, like that he was her boyfriend and give him the wrong idea?!

Adrien was the first to react though, suddenly approaching her parents, politely shaking their hands. "I guess you caught us" he started off smiling. "I'm Adrien" he added shortly.

"How nice to meet you Adrien! I'm Sabine Cheng and this is my husband Tom Dupain, Marinette's parents" Sabine happily introduced themselves to Adrien.

Marinette only gaped at the sight.

What was he planning to do?

Caught us doing what now?

"Sorry for meeting like this..." Adrien hesitantly started off, looking over at Marinette wondering if she would react anytime soon "Marinette and I.. are still getting to know each other, she did mention something about you, but you know, we don't know much about each other..yet.."

"Oh, did she now? What did she tell you?" Tom asked enthusiastically, smiling over at Marinette who smiled stiffly back. "Oh, she talked about how she liked playing video games with you and that you were very good at baking, she even made some carrot cake for me" Adrien answered back. "Ah yes! We love gaming together, right Marinette? We also own the bakery Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie" he answered proudly.

Say WHAT?!

Did that just REALLY happen?!

"Ah really? I heard they are the best in Paris! No wonder her carrot cake tasted so good!" Adrien replied back.

He actually gave up where she lived.

Well, used to live. But STILL!

 **Rule number 3#** Never show them where you live.

She slowly went through her hair, okay, calm down Marinette. Everything will be okay. Adrien seems like a decent guy as far as she knew, she just had to be sure to cut it short now. She did notice Adrien not asking too much, but rather trying to ease the situation, he didn't even tell them they were dating, just getting to know each other. Her parents however did the 'asking' and 'revealing' everything about her part very well.

She had to step in. Now.

She advanced forwards, interrupting the conversation as she wrapped her arm around Adrien's arm, smiling at her parents. Adrien turned his head abruptly towards her, looking slightly surprised to see her like this, but remained quiet.

"Mom, dad, it's really good to see the both of you.. we are dating, but.." Marinette didn't quite know how to finish the sentence, but her mother immediately got the message. She mirrored Marinette's movement -like mother like daughter- and tugged her husband around. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone, don't hesitate to visit us at the bakery, Adrien!" She exclaimed and waved, quickly leaving the young 'couple' alone. Adrien waved back with his radiant smile and soon turned his attention back to Marinette who's smile faltered when her parents were out of sight.

And silence.

Adrien only stared at her, he opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but quickly shut it again, looking down a little.

"Look.. Adrien.. I'm sorry that happened" Marinette started off, pulling away from him, hesitantly gazing up at him. Adrien met her gaze and shook his head soon with a slight smile "You have a beautiful name, and your parents definitely are lovely people" he answered back "If it makes you feel a bit more comfortable to not call you by your real name, I'm fine with that, you told me about your boundaries and I respect that" he continued, grabbing hold of her hands into his, gently squeezing them together.

Marinette's heart fluttered at the gesture, averting her gaze from his to their joined hands. A blush creeped up on her face. How did he manage to put her into this blushing mess with that small gesture alone?

"I.. I don't mind" she answered suddenly, her gaze slowly meeting up with his, noticing his face shifting into surprise.

"You already know my name.. and well, there's no point in pretending this never happened.. right?"

She smiled slightly, stepping closer to hold their joined hands against her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly and Adrien would definitely feel it too. He parted his lips, blushing slightly when he felt it.

Wait.

Are they dating now?

No, no, no, no, she had to clarify this now.

"You.. don't mind it.. do you..? My.. parents can't know about this whole arrangement thing, I don't want to bother them financially and.. I don't want to disappoint them.."

"I don't" Adrien answered back, looking down at their hands. He.. seemed like he was saddened? Disappointed?

Why did he look like that?

"Adrien?"

"I don't mind" he answered again, looking into her bluebell eyes. He let go of her hands, wrapped his arms around her tightly. Marinette simply let him, leaning warmly against his chest.

"Thank you.." she murmured, wrapping her arms around him too. It was so incredibly comforting to be so close to Adrien like this. She didn't want to let go of him. His strong and warm embrace, his sickeningly sweet smell, just him holding her so lovingly.

It felt like when they met the first time, him holding her hands so warmly and giving her the sweetest smile.

Was it so strange that he wanted to make her dance in happiness, with all of his sweet gestures?

"So, I'm basically done here.. would you like to grab some dinner?"

Marinette was quickly pulled out of her daydream, and gazed up at him.

"Oh, yeah right" Marinette smiled shyly, pulling away from his embrace sightly with her palms resting onto his chest.

"Sounds good..I want you to choose the next place though, I think you know a lot of good places to eat"

Marinette reasoned to him, watching him smile hearing her words "I do know a few places, but I'm not sure what I'm craving, princess" he answered while stroking her sides. It made her pout slightly when he low key handed the choice to her.

Both of them ended up in a 5 star French restaurant called 'Le Cinq' where they both ordered an 'Araignée de mer décortiquee en carapace' with fancy 'Château Mouton-Rothschild' which she recalled was a crazy expensive wine and she honestly couldn't believe Adrien just casually ordering one.

"So, I guess my hunch was right?"

Marinette looked up puzzled while sipping from the wine.

"That your dad is a baker?"

Marinette put her glass down on the table, looking up at him while cocking her head a little. "Seems like you were" she answered as she pursed her lips. As sweet and considerate Adrien could be with her, she did wonder how his curiosity worked with him still respecting her boundaries?

"You know.. you are always asking me these questions, but when you got the opportunity to ask anything you want when my parents were there, you didn't, how does that work?" She questioned when pausing with her eating.

Adrien chuckled sightly when hearing that and also put his glass down, leaning forward "If I'm going to hear some trivia about you.. I want to hear it from you and no one else" he explained, his emerald eyes gazing into her bluebell ones.

"Why is that?" Marinette seemed a little confused by his reasoning, giving him a skeptical look while watching him smile at her.

"It sounds more special when coming from you" he added "The way I see it, is that whenever you tell me something about yourself to me, no matter how small it is, I feel like we're.. growing closer, and I appreciate that" he admitted while intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked down at their joined hands, quickly shifting her gaze up to meet his and soon down again at their hands.

"I understand it if you don't want to tell me much about yourself, for whatever reason it is and I respect that. But when I do get an opportunity, I would only want to hear it from you" he explained when shrugging his shoulders innocently, smiling at her.

That gesture alone triggered something within Marinette. Her heart started beating rapidly, taking a few deep breaths while her gaze slowly moved up to meet his once more.

"My real name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my mother is Chinese and my father is French, they both own a bakery where I grew up at and I currently study fashion design" she immediately blurted out. She avoided Adrien's gaze for a few seconds and slowly looked up, wondering what his reaction was since he didn't say anything at all.

But all Adrien did was stare at her with his jaw dropped, completely rendered into silence. Marinette wasn't sure what to do, but you know? Fuck it. He already knew her name and he would easily google her whether he was lying or telling the truth about respecting her boundaries.

"If you want to know everything through me, we might as well redo it, right?" She added, squeezing into their intertwined hands just slightly.

Once again, he was stunned to silence. What else could she say now? Was this a little too much?

"My lady.." he proclaimed "I mean.. Marinette.." he continued hesitantly, looking at her face for a moment as if he needed her approval to call her by her real name "Thank you.." he finished saying. It didn't really look like this was all he wanted to tell her.. that 'thank you' had a lot more meaning to it when hearing it by the sound of his voice.

If the table wasn't in the way, she would've got up, hug him so tightly in her arms, and kiss him until they would be out of breath. He was honestly so adorable, it made her feel all warm and ticklish on the inside. What would you call that feeling?

She looked into his emerald eyes, noticing Adrien's eyes glinting a little. Like a.. strange.. hopeful glint? It made her wonder what really went through his mind at the moment. Perhaps it was gratitude for trusting him with her personal information?

She watched him lift her hand up towards his lips, gently kissing her knuckles while still keeping his eyes locked onto hers. His gaze felt intense and she wondered if someone in the restaurant had turned on the heater.

Or was she feeling so hot?

"Anyway"

Adrien started off, lowering their hands back on the table. Marinette eyed their still joined hands for a moment up until Adrien continued to talk.

"I didn't think we had that much in common, you study fashion right?"

"Yeah, I do" Marinette answered shortly, wondering where he was going with this.

"How are you doing with that? I'm really curious as to what you're capable of" he continued, smiling at her,

"I have an online 'boutique' where I sell some commissioned clothing I design. That's also kind of my portfolio, I guess" she answered a little hesitantly, shrugging about it.

"Oh, that's awesome, can I see?" He looked eagerly at her, still keeping up his smile.

"Uhm.. sure? How about I send you the link later on? It's quite a lot honestly" she suggested smiling at him.

"Yeah, sure!"

He squeezed their joined hands together for a short moment until they both pulled away to continue on their food.

"So, what are your plans for your future? You want to be a fashion designer, right?" Adrien questioned, after swallowing down his bite.

Marinette was taken aback by the question. She never really got a question like that from a sugar daddy, so she had to think about it for some seconds.

"Uhm.. My ambition is to become a fashion designer and hopefully be able to start a business and just see where it leads from there" She answered after some thought, grabbing her glass of wine and taking a sip from it.

"Ah, so you want to become a business rival?"

Marinette nearly choked on her wine, coughing a few times after quickly grabbing a napkin.

"O-of course not!" She answered with her reddening face to which Adrien grinned in return.

"I'm just teasing~" he answered with a snicker, ignoring a few heads turning their way. Marinette looked down at her lap embarrassingly. He really knew how to push her buttons, even when he wasn't around, it felt like.. he was the one wrapping her around his finger.

Did he do this on purpose?

She looked up again to meet his gaze. He was still smiling.

She didn't quite understand why he was smiling at her like that?

"Adrien?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"What are your plans for the future?"

Adrien looked a little surprised now she turned the question around, but smiled soon again.

"Well, my father's brand will be inherited by me one day, however I'm not as good at designing things compared to him, I'm usually keeping myself occupied with things I'm good at, like modeling and doing COO stuff"

He explained with a shy smile, looking at her curious gaze.

"And..besides work.. I also hope that one day I will share it all with.. a soulmate"

He added with a slight blush, averting his gaze to his plate. Marinette gave him a puzzled look. She wondered how he would be able to find his perfect soulmate with the life he was living at the moment. She knew how difficult it was to get a serious relationship for someone like him, considering he turned to sugar dating.

Perhaps she was just the temporary solution for his loneliness?

That thought alone made her feel like her heart had sunk to the pit of her stomach.

She hated herself for feeling this way. What did she tell herself on her way to meet Adrien? That's right.

Stay professional.

"Ah, then I suppose she'll be a very lucky lady with you by her side" she answered with a smile to which Adrien's shy smile faltered.

Did she say something wrong?

"Yeah.." he answered soon, as he put his cutlery onto his unfinished plate.

She bit into her lower lip nervously. His mood changed completely after what she said, but.. why did it upset him that much? Did he try to tell her something that she didn't get?

"Adrien.. are you okay?"

He didn't respond for some seconds. She was growing increasingly worried, really starting to regret what she had said to him. Maybe it felt like she just rejected him? Well, this was still a sugar date, so.. what rejection? She didn't even tell him about what she was expecting out of her future, she didn't talk about other guys and yet he was still upset. She felt completely confused. Maybe it was best to try and hear him out?

She moved her hand up and carefully placed it on top of his hand while holding her eyes on his, trying to make eye contact.

"Adrien?"

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts and looked at their once again joined hands.

"I'm fine" he answered quickly, giving her a forced smile. She only gave him a concerned look.

"Adrien.."

"How about we go shopping?" He changed the subject, seeming to want to let it go quickly which didn't quite sit that well with Marinette. She pouted a little which he noticed, but didn't seem to give in to it. Marinette was quite an empath, she could tell. He was definitely hurt and didn't want to tell her why. She carefully squeezed his hand in hers while looking into his eyes.

Stubborn.

"How about we go to your home and bake something together?" She suggested as thought she didn't really need anything new from him.

He parted his lips a little in surprise, but soon smiled genuinely again at her suggestion.

"You like baking together?" He asked as Marinette smiled back at him "I tend to get enough spoiled with hugs and kisses when I'm around you, no need for a shopping spree" she answered. "And you seem to like it too, right?" She added, cocking her head a little. This subject seemed to have cheered him up a little?

"Yeah, I haven't had much home cooked or baked meals in such a long while" he answered as he grabbed his wine, taking another sip.

"Then I'll gladly make you some more~ perhaps we could cook ourselves some dinner?" Marinette answered with a giggle.

"I'd love to, my lady"

Once they finished up and Adrien paid for their meal they headed out to the car. They both held hands continuing their conversation with giggles and laughter, happily looking into each other's eyes.

SNAP.

A bright light snapped in the front of them very quickly, making them turn their heads towards a man in particular with a big camera, soon running off with a group of bodyguards running after him immediately.

Fuck.

Marinette widened her eyes in panic. If that was paparazzi then that picture would soon flood the media.. and everyone, literally everyone will figure her out. Adrien seemed to have the same panicked expression. They were quickly guided to the car by the Gorilla driving them away immediately.

Silence.

They only overheard the radio where all of the bodyguards communicated with each other

"To the left!"

"He moved into an alley!"

"Run, Run after him!"

"I can't find him!"

"Where did he go!?"

Marinette and Adrien nervously listened to them, looking at each other while they did hold each others hand. Adrien was slightly more calm than Marinette though as he stroked the back of her hand in a comforting manner.

"Sir.. we've lost him"

He paused his stroking, looking at the radio. Marinette looked down while biting her lower lip nervously.

"I'm sorry, Marinette.." He was the first one to speak up but Marinette didn't respond at all.

"I.. the.. the way I see it..is that we prepare for it properly.. before they figure out the true nature of our relationship" He continued, trying to get some type of respond out of her.

The only thing going through her mind now was how she was going to explain this to her friends, her family, everyone?! She will definitely lose all her sugar daddies now. And what guarantee would be there that Adrien would stay as long if the nature of the relationship would be revealed?!

No income.

Everything she worked hard for in those two years.

Gone.

And the worst of all: she would lose face.

What would everyone think of her, being the courtesan for older men?

"Marinette?"

She looked up at Adrien, he was also distressed but it looked like he cared much more about Marinette's state of mind.

"We'll take care of everything? Okay?" He reassured her, squeezing their hands together. She nodded slowly, leaning into his chest for a hug. This was probably the only thing that was at least a little comforting in this situation. It did help that Adrien hugged her back.

"I will not let anything bad happen to you, I promise"


	13. Let me love you

Marinette quietly stared forward with a cup of tea in her hand while Plagg was laying lazily on her lap, napping. Adrien sat right next to her also with a cup of tea with one arm around her shoulders as he also remained quiet while watching Plagg.

She already deleted her account on Seeking Arrangement, making sure there was no more trace left on the internet about what she did. She'd have to deal with it this way and try to come back when all of this would be over.

David and Adrien were still in the picture.. for now.

She did calculate on what would happen if she would end up without any income. She would definitely sell some expensive jewelry which would help her maintain for some months. Of course she did have a lot in her savings which could help her last some months longer and she still has her online boutique which she would probably work harder on. She could also try to do some babysitting and really keep a close eye on her expenses. She could remain in her apartment with Alya and pay for her school as well for at least a year until she would get back in the game for sugar dating again.

She did calm down considerably with her thoughts now gathered, as well as Adrien who was comforting her the best way he could.

"Look.. I will understand it if you want to quit the arrangement now the paparazzi has caught us together like that. I don't want to ruin your reputation" Marinette started off while holding her eyes on Plagg. Adrien's gaze shifted to look at Marinette. She didn't really want to look at him now she said that. She felt like she was going to be a pain for everyone right now, especially Adrien.

"You won't scare me off that easily" Adrien answered back to which Marinette raised her head to meet his gaze. He smiled slightly at her, gently kissing her forehead. She was filled with awe when she heard that.

"But-" Marinette mumbled but was quickly interrupted as Adrien placed a finger onto her plush lips, her eyes looked down at her lips and soon up to meet his eyes. "Shh, I still want to continue our arrangement. I'm genuinely enjoying our time together and a bit of paparazzi won't stop me" he answered in a murmur.

He moved his hand towards her chin and gently lifted her face up to have a clearer look at her, and all she did was blush shyly while averting her gaze.

"Besides.. we have an agreement. I would never leave a lady like you high and dry without any income, right?" he smiled at her.

Oh.

 _Ooh._

He genuinely did think she was only seeing him.

"R-right.." she answered back while quickly looking away. She couldn't look him in the eyes and lie like that. Besides considering the picture now going viral, David will dump her ass, so it was a half lie. A white lie.

 _Hopefully he wouldn't react as bad as Leon about it._

She looked back at Adrien who she noticed was leaning in to kiss her on the lips, but was quickly interrupted by Marinette's ringtone. She turned her head to her purse, feeling bad to pull away from kiss with Adrien giving him an apologetic look.

She looked at her screen quickly, making sure it wasn't anyone questionable. Luckily it was just Alya calling. She answered as she saw Alya's face lit up on her screen.

" _Girl._ I can't believe what just happened. Did you watch the news?"

Adrien curiously looked over at Alya on the screen but stayed quiet. Marinette didn't really mind him looking along anyway. He already knew as much basic information about her to look up everything through his resources, something she still had to explain Alya.

"I guess I don't even need to watch the news" Marinette answered with a sigh, noticing Alya narrowing her eyelids as she tried to make something out of Marinette's side of the screen.

"Wait, where are you?" She asked as Marinette hesitantly looked over at Adrien who casually shrugged.

"I'm with Adrien right now" she answered.

Alya's mouth dropped open and watched Adrien move the front camera, smiling next to Marinette as he casually waved with a "Hi"

" _Girl,_ what are you doing? What happened?"

It took her around 5 minutes to explain that Adrien accidentally met her parents and learned quite a bit about her through them, and about the paparazzi catching a picture of the two of them along with the fact that she deleted her Seeking Arrangement account.

"Marinette... _What the actual fuck_ " was Alya's reply. Plagg was the first to react as the annoyed cat jumped off her lap and ran off somewhere else. Marinette put her cup of tea on the table and looked over at Adrien.

"Well.. I guess we need to think of a plan?" Marinette asked as Adrien casually looked at his phone. His device was overloaded with notifications as he scrolled through them and opened up what it all said.

"The plan is simple. We do and say nothing" he replied, while still holding his arm around Marinette.

They both looked surprised at Adrien who shrugged at them and soon turned his attention to his phone screen to see what the public wrote about them.

"Anyway.." Alya started off as she put on her serious face.

"What about the _two other sweet slices_ in the fridge?"

What slices? She didn't leave any sweets in the fridge?

Oh wait.

 _Leon and David._

"The slice from yesterday turned quite sour so I had to throw it away. The one remaining I still need to throw away" She answered as she looked at Adrien who looked slightly confused at their conversation subject but held his attention on his phone screen.

"How sour was the piece anyway?" Alya asked as she was quite curious to how it ended with Leon.

"Well.. when I cut the piece open I realized that there was some fungus here and there. I guess it didn't fare well with change" Marinette answered as Adrien put his phone away and cocked his head.

"I would've probably eat up everything. I never leave sweets like that for too long in the fridge" Adrien answered. Marinette had to suppress a slight giggle as he had no idea what they were talking about. Well it was for the best now anyway.

"You're really craving for another baked sweet, aren't you?" She said with a giggle and playfully tabbed on the tip of his nose. He grinned cheekily and grabbed hold of her hand, kissing her fingers sweetly.

They were quickly interrupted by some coughing.

"I'm still here"

Alya said dryly, and watched Marinette blush slightly when looking into the camera.

"Well, I'm gonna leave the two of you be..and Marinette.."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to throw away _the other sweet_ "

David. She couldn't keep on sugar dating David now, he would find out about Adrien. He would drop her allowance and he would definitely bug her about it the whole time. Alya was right.

"Yeah, don't worry!"

"Alright, bye now"

They ended their call as Marinette put her phone back into her purse. She looked over at Adrien who scrolled through an article about them now. She was at least a little curious about what they all said about them. Hopefully nothing sugar dating related. Everything else she could deal with. Adrien clicked on one video of a famous gossip channel with the title 'Adrien Agreste moved on?!'

She wasn't sure if she was either happy or scared.

 _"Good day everyone, we finally caught wind that Adrien Agreste is back in the dating game! We received a picture from an anonymous source of him holding hands with a mystery girl!"_

Marinette had to resist the urge to facepalm, and sighed instead. Watching their picture together holding hands. Honestly they did look like a happy couple, smiling at each other like that, looking into each other eyes.

 _"We're received some intel from our source that these two have been hanging out since last week and are pretty into each other, holding hands and even kissing!"_

Marinette could sink through this couch and floor at the same time. Her face was completely red in embarrassment. She didn't want to give Adrien the wrong idea at all.

 _"There are rumors about how they met each other, but we aren't certain about it as of yet, so what do you guys think about all of this? Leave your comments down below and we might discuss it the next time!"_

And that ended that video. Both remaining silent.

"How.. do you handle stuff like this? I can't imagine living like this all the time" Marinette started off. Honestly if this was how Adrien lived all the time, actually in fear of the paparazzi catching him in his free time wanting to stay in the down-low. Having the world watching your every move when you grow up and catching every mistake must be hell.

Adrien chuckled a little while scrolling through al of the news "Eventually you'll learn how to stop caring about all of this and even laugh at it. I figured they would find out about this eventually, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. I guess I underestimated how much they'd follow me after my break up with Chloe" he answered and locked his phone, putting it on the table as he leaned backwards on his couch while looking over at her with his hands resting behind the back of his head.

Marinette crossed her legs after grabbing her cup of tea again to take a sip. This was still a lot to take in.

"Are you feeling okay?" He questioned, shifting his head slightly to keep his eyes on her. She shrugged a little while watching her reflection in the tea before sipping from it once more.

"It's just that.. nothing will be the same after all this.. and.. I just wonder what I'm going to tell my friends and family about this. Are we just going to say fake date now?" She asked him, turning her head to look at him. He looked at the ceiling for a moment before he answered her question.

"Is that how you feel about this?" And he answered with a question. But this question surprised her.

How did she actually feel about all this anyway? Overwhelmed that's for sure. Scared that people would find out the nature of their relationship. Invaded by the paparazzi. But comfortable, calm, happy and even flirty with Adrien by her side. She blushed slightly.

"Ehm.. I guess It's just some sort of emotional roller coaster.." she said and quickly finished her tea, putting it back onto the table. And suddenly, she felt a weight on the couch shift towards her. She turned her head and watched Adrien carefully lean in closer while looking into her eyes "Marinette.. what I meant was.. what do you feel about the two of us being together in the public eye? Do you even want this?"

Marinette'd face became redder at the close up and averted her gaze. Damn it. It was infuriating how he could make her blush like that without even trying too hard.

"I guess.. I'm just worried about how you feel about all this.. I mean.. I don't think you'd like it if the media found out what.. type of relationship we're in.." she answered back hesitantly, slowly peeking over to watch his reaction.

"They won't find out. I have people around me who can take care of all that. I'm all fine with it on my part. I just want to know what _you feel_ " he pointed out. She nervously looked away again, not sure how to respond to that. Should she just tell him how she felt about this?

Because deep down, she wanted him really bad.

That's how she really felt.

But she couldn't just tell him that?! Or could she..? He did chose for her. He did choose her as his sugar baby, and that already said something. She was certain that Adrien was in fact physically attracted to her. And he does show some interest here and there, but it couldn't be more than that right?

Besides, if she would ever tell Adrien about it she would fear that he would stop their meet ups. She didn't want to risk exposing herself like that. She liked being around with him. No, she loved being around him.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me"

Adrien only stared at her. He looked... _disappointed?_ What was he expecting her to say to him?

He sighed as he pulled away from the couch to retrieve her empty tea cup and walked into the kitchen to put the dish into the dishwasher.

"So, you're okay with sugar dating in the cover of a 'relationship' in the public eye?" Adrien tried to confirm as if he barely believed it himself. Marinette felt confused suddenly. What was he trying to get at? There was definitely an uneasy air around him and she just couldn't understand what he was trying to say. It was starting to grow annoying to her.

He walked back towards the couch and sat down next to Marinette, facing her.

"Look.. I'm sorry.." he started off as he sounded calmer somehow and gently placed his hand on top of hers.

"I might feel a little more stressed with everything that happened today than I realized. I would never want to take that out on you" He explained as he gave her an apologetic look, soon gazing down at their hands. Marinette looked down at their hands as well and placed her hand on top of his reassuringly.

"It's okay, I can completely understand that you feel on edge with everything that's been happening right now" She answered back, looking up at him, not really sure what to do with his weird _mood changes?_ She actually wanted to stay with him and make sure he was actually okay?

He smiled slowly at her and leaned into kiss her forehead. A gesture she found so sweet and comforting of him which made her temporarily forget about the uneasy air around them.

"How about I drive you home? You seem pretty tired" he murmured. Marinette looked at the time and noticed it was already 10 o'clock. It wasn't that late, but.. today passed so quickly with Adrien around it barely felt like two hours.

"I-I still have time? I mean.. I'm not that tired.." She urged when she looked back at him.

He only grinned at her to which she looked a little confused at for a moment "You seem to be enjoying our time together too, don't you, princess? Perhaps a little bit too much?"

That caught Marinette off guard, making her blush again. She didn't say anything but she didn't need to. She knew it. Adrien knew it. She enjoyed her time with him a lot more than she admitted.

"Let me make a proposition for you. How about I pick you up tomorrow for dinner and... I'll show you around the company? And of course I'd definitely appreciate it if you.. would stay over again?" Adrien proposed, surprising Marinette.

"I guess I'm not the only one enjoying our time 'too much'" Marinette giggled eventually. She placed her palm on his cheek, stroking him gently with her thumb "I'd love to see you again" she murmured before leaning in to kiss his lips sweetly.

She doesn't have any other sugar daddy anyway so now she can spend a lot more time with Adrien. And she didn't mind that.. at all.

She wasn't even thinking about the money anymore.

He suddenly decided to push her down on the couch. She was surprised, but didn't resist at all.. she even wanted it. Both of his hands were leaning onto the couch on both of her sides as she watched Adrien hover closely above her looking into her eyes.

"So, you want to stay a bit longer here, am I right?" Adrien tried to confirm. Marinette blushed again "Well.. I just.. I have time.. you know.." she stuttered a little, looking away.

"So, that's a yes?" He tried again, grinning a little cheekily to the fact she tried to be so low key about it. Marinette pouted a little, nodding just slightly. That was all Adrien needed as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I don't mind spending my time with you, my lady" he murmured near her ear. "You're everything I would ever want, because you're so much more than a pretty face"

She shivered at the feeling of his lips on her skin. She lowered her eyelids while her fingers slowly slid into his blonde locks.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to know that you genuinely want to stay here with me" he murmured against the skin of her neck, his hot breath almost make herself lose herself into his touches.

 _Wait, what?_

Marinette pulled her hands away from his head and looked up at him. He felt her sudden movement and pulled away from her neck, wondering what was wrong?

"Adrien..you.." she didn't know where to start "Say that again"

She wanted to be sure what he just said. She wanted to know if she was dreaming or not because all the could think about lately was...Adrien.

 _"You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to know that you genuinely want to stay here with me?"_ He repeated, kind of looking nervous.

"No, no! before that!" She said only looking at his face.

 _"I don't mind spending my time with you, my lady?"_ He repeated again, looking away slowly as his face reddened a little.

"No, in between!" She countered while slowly growing impatient. This.. was real. This had to be real. And she was impatient to hear it. She placed both of her hands onto his cheeks and made him face her "Say it to me, please"

 _"You're everything I would ever want, because you're so much more than a pretty face"_ He repeated again, gazing at her with his blush still on his face.

She let those words sink in while looking into his eyes.

 _This wasn't a dream._

"Adrien.. what am I to you?"

He pursed his lips in response to that. He looked.. like he wanted to say something really bad.. but he just couldn't say it? He looked hesitant.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette.. I'm too afraid that.. if I tell you anything that you might leave"

Marinette frowned a little as she slowly sat up, with him pulling away from her.

"Adrien"

"Look, I'm sorry.. I should probably take you home now before I do anything silly" Adrien rambled on, nervously scratching the back of his head while still avoiding her gaze.

"Stop"

He looked in surprise as he watched Marinette frown deeply at him. Something he hasn't seen her do to him at all.

She was angry. She was sick and tired of Adrien being so vague, not telling her anything when she wanted him to and being so.. so.. moody?! Spill it. Just fucking spill it. She didn't do anything wrong and she just didn't get what was up with him today. She never got angry with her sugar daddies, mainly because she was just there to please them, not to lecture them, but she didn't care anymore.

"I will not leave you over anything 'silly'. You know what? I wouldn't even leave you if you didn't pay me and be silly, because you know why? You're. Fucking. Perfect. To. Me. Just. The. Way. You. Are"

And the room became quiet.

Adrien gaped at her outburst. Did she just.. confess to him? Well, in her own way but.. she did?

"Say that.. last part again" was his first response, quickly leaning in closer. Marinette narrowed her eyelids at him.

Something shifted.

 _"You're fucking perfect to me just the way you are"_ she repeated watching him blush. He gazed at her, full with anticipation and without thought, she climbed on top of his lap and felt him quickly wrap his arms around her waist to pull her even closer.

"I love you"

Marinette widened her eyes at his response, but quickly placed her palms on his cheeks, stroking his perfect, soft skin with her thumbs, running her thumb over his lower lip while looking into his eyes and gazed down at his perfect lips before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

All the frustration she felt was gone.

And everything felt so in sync from the moment she confessed. They both felt the same. Knew what the other was thinking about, two halves of a whole in complete harmony.

And one thing was certain.

They wanted each other. Right here. Right now.

They breathlessly pulled away from the kiss as Marinette took off her dress with the help of Adrien. Adrien obviously couldn't keep his eyes away from her body, something Marinette really enjoyed. It made her feel.. wanted. Especially when his hands roamed over her sides watching her set of white lacy lingerie.

"You love me? Show me"

Marinette breathed out as she slid her palms down his chest, soon grabbing hold of his shirt wanting to take it off as soon as possible. She wanted to feel her skin against his. And as she wished, it was his command. He took his shirt off and threw it away somewhere before immediately going back to the kiss. It was sloppy, but they didn't care.

Marinette's hips were grinding against his crotch suggestively while his hand held onto her hips, slowly squeezing into it, showing her how much he wanted her and she loved it. This time Adrien was the one to pull away from the kiss as he was breathless, smiling softly when his lips traced her skin starting from her cheek leaving some kisses here and there before moving down lower over her jawline slowly towards her neck. Marinette tilted her head to give him the space he needed to do what he wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her eyelids to let herself enjoy his touches.

He was being so loving and gentle, she nearly forgot how it felt like to have sex with someone you actually loved.

That's right. And there was no point in denying it anymore.

She loved him and he would damn well know after tonight that she did.

She went through his blonde hair when she felt him go down lower until he reached her breasts. He held her closely against himself as his hands slowly slid over her upper back, unhooking her bra while looking up at her. Marinette looked down at him with a blush. He pulled the strings off her shoulders as he slowly took it off, but he only held his eyes on hers which felt so.. intimate extra vulnerable? But in a good way. She wanted to be vulnerable around him.

"My lady.. I.. I'm not really that good at this..being gentle.. please make sure to tell me if you feel uncomfortable.." he murmured where Marinette nodded quickly. This wasn't like their first time together. He was really doing his best to stay gentle.. to make this different for the two of them.

To her guess he and Chloe probably tried a lot but knowing how their relationship was like she guessed Adrien might've had his 'inspiration' from pornography which was usually a lot of loud moaning and rough sex. Adrien was definitely a gentleman, but how would you imagine sex would go between two people where he didn't love her, but still wanted a go at it since well.. hormones? Perhaps duty? He probably wasn't really that interested in too much foreplay like he was with with her now.

Perhaps she could ask him about it later.

She felt him moved his fingertips over her skin, from upper legs to her hips, waist, and eventually her stomach, keeping those light feathery touches until he reached her breasts. Her breath hitched a little from all of his touches, only wanting him more and more after each second passed.

He massaged her breasts with his hands and let his thumbs gently graze her nipples, making her whimper softly. He was being very gentle with her like she's a delicate work of art. While using slow and soft movements, he leaned in closer again as his lips traced over one of her breasts. He was very hesitant and slow, but she didn't mind. He cared about her and it really showed. Seeing him like this pulled her heartstrings, he was so incredibly sweet.

She felt his hands move a little lower, his thumbs now on the underside of her breasts and his fingers cupping the sides. She pulled him even closer, wanting more out of him and he complied immediately. He traced his lips over the delicate flesh soon wrapping his lips around a nipple which made her gasp silently in return, blushing heavily. For someone that didn't seem to be that experienced he sure knew how to touch the right places.

She definitely would make sure to figure out how he learned all of this. Maybe he had a secret porn stash somewhere? Perhaps just peeking through his browser history?

She suddenly felt him sucking on her delicate flesh which quickly pulled her out of her thoughts, whimpering slightly in return. None of her sugar daddies were ever this gentle with her. But is he still her sugar daddy? The truth is that it has been a while that someone treated her delicately and she never realized how much she missed this feeling. Not until now.

She moved her hands towards his cheeks, pulling him away from her chest as she leaned in to capture his lips in a loving kiss. Adrien complied with ease while lowering his hands, tracing over her skin and pushed his thumbs into the hems of her panties. She felt him push the last piece of clothing she wore down her legs, exposing herself completely to him.

They pulled away from the kiss to catch their breaths, making Marinette quickly lean in to bite teasingly into his lower lip, hearing him breath and make a slight noise from the sudden 'bite'. However he wasn't hurt, he didn't seem to be expecting that.

It also didn't stop him from stroking over her thighs, from hips, to ass, to inner thighs. He looked at her face, only wanting to see her reaction to his gentle gestures on her skin. Especially now she looked so excited for him, only wanting him, all of her senses were heightened.

Once his fingers reached her inner thigh again, one of his hands stroked over her piercing. He did use a bit too much pressure which made her bite into her lower lip in discomfort. And the previous time he touched her there was with a bit of help.. and she was much wetter, most likely because of the build of anticipation? All the drinks? So maybe that's what he needed. Adrien noticed she looked a little uncomfortable and pulled away for a moment until her hand reached down to his hand to help him guide him down there.

"A-adrien.. slower.." she murmured as she rested her forehead against his. She did encourage him to touch her there and he was doing a good job at everything else so far, but she wanted to help him do it slower. This sex was different than their first time together, this was how she enjoyed it slow. She just adored how careful he wanted to be with her and helping him was something she definitely didn't mind doing like this. She guided his fingers a bit lower down from her clit to tease her there a little, something she preferred much more over a direct 'hit'.

Adrien simply followed her guide while looking at her face using his fingers. At first it was slow teasing over her labia, after that when she guided him a little deeper he parted her labia to stroke her there. That simple move evoked a soft moan from her, shivers running down her spine which encouraged Adrien to continue and do more.

She carefully let go of Adrien's hand as soon as she felt he got the hang of it and rested both of her hands onto his cheeks, lowering her eyelids while she kept on resting her forehead against his.

He stayed close to her like that for a moment until he suddenly pulled away from down there, making Marinette whine in return. He wrapped his arms securely around her again and pushed her down on her back. She watched him climb on top of her, and quickly removed her panties, spreading her legs for him.

He leaned in and cupped her cheek to capture her lips, both lowering their eyelids in the deep kiss. Adrien's other hand went back to touching her, being very mindful to her feedback and went slow at it, teasing her with his touches. Exactly how she liked it.

And it was driving her _insane with pleasure_. They didn't even have intercourse yet.

She was definitely wet down there and he felt it too now, especially now she felt his finger slightly carefully prodding it before pushing it inside of her. She quickly pulled away from the kiss to let out a soft gasp.

He thrusted the finger in there slowly, invoking some moans from her in return breathing hotly against his lips.

"Princess..I love the way you sound" he murmured before nuzzling against her cheek, kissing her there too "I-I'll gladly moan for you.." she answered back, biting her lower lip. And before she knew it, he added another finger in between thrusts hearing her moan out loud and continued filling the spacious room with her moans when he thrusted his fingers into her continuously in a gentle manner.

"A-adrien..ah! I-I want you.." she said in between moans into his ear. Adrien pulled away from her cheek to look at her face for a short moment until he soon pulled away, making her whine once more because of the loss of touch down there.

He unbuckled and unzipped his pants and easily pushed the whole garment down along with everything else. She watched him down there only to see how hard he has become. Those pants were probably a bit too constricting, which made her think that he really wanted to give all of his attention to only focus on her. He really cared for her and that thought alone made her feel so loved.

This was so much different than what she was expecting to get out of him during that blowjob. But she didn't care. She loved this too.

 _She loved him._

And that she honestly didn't care about any fucking rules anymore. He could have her all the way. She reached one hand towards her purse, quickly fishing out a condom as she handed it over to him, guessing he might've not stored some here. He took it after he kissed her fingers lovingly while looking into her eyes which was such an intimate gesture. Those beautiful emerald eyes could turn her world upside down. And the sweetest thing was that he intertwined their fingers together right after, making it more intimate if that was even possible.

He was quick to remove the packaging with his teeth and roll the rubber on, he looked back into her bluebell eyes again when leaning down lower, not letting go of her hand. And she didn't mind it at all. He pecked her lips one last time before he guided himself inside of her, making her moan in return. He was slow and made sure he remained slow. She could easily adjust to him this way considering the fact he was pretty well endowed down there.

He gazed into her eyes once more. He gritted his teeth slightly at the tight warmth surrounding him, lowering his eyelids just slightly when he was fully inside of her and placed his palm onto her hip. Once they were both adjusted to the feeling, she felt Adrien move in a slow manner, but made sure to keep it steady.

She reached her free hand out to his shoulder, stroking it tenderly with her fingers. Her moans were soft responses with his slow pleasurable thrusts.

She noticed him holding his breath from time to time, not slipping out too much noise. He didn't want to let her know he was enjoying it? Then again most men she slept with were like that. But they could work on that.

Other than that he was doing a good job so far. He truly did what she asked of him. Show her that he loved her. Intertwining their hands like that, kissing her everywhere and being so soft and gentle. She still couldn't believe today actually happened. If this was a dream, she would never want to wake up, ever.

Her hand which was resting on his shoulder moved upwards, going through his blonde locks, gazing only into his eyes.

He was so amazing. So handsome. So sweet. He was too good to be true. He was so perfect. And that was all she could think about when looking at him. But most all.

 _She truly loved him._

He accidentally slipped out a moan, panting hotly while his grip tightened just slightly on her hip when thrusting into her "Marinette..I love you.." he breathed out. Marinette gave him a longing look as her hand slid down over his cheek and squeezed slightly into their intertwined hands together. She was at her most vulnerable and most intimate with him, underneath him and once again, he declared his love for her.

"I love you too" she answered him back softly while stroking his cheek.

That response shifted something in him, she could see it on his face. He immediately leaned in closer to kiss her lips which she responded to with enthusiasm.

It took him a few more thrusts, their pleasure building up steadily until they both reached their climax, making them both pull away from the kiss, gasping for air and they also moaned together basking in pleasure. He slowed down even more until he came to a halt while resting their foreheads against each other as they both closed their eyes.

Once the feeling of their orgasm left their bodies they looked into each others eyes again, as they both started smiling. Everything felt so right. He pecked her lips and so did she with a few giggles. She suddenly felt him pull out of her and get up, suddenly lifting her up in his arms, bridal style and carried her towards his bedroom. He didn't care for the door and just left it slightly open, continuing through the night with giggles and laughter.

Marinette completely forgot about the event with the paparazzi today because of him and left her phone in her purse where which had gotten quite some messages and missed calls from Alya and some from an old sugar daddy.

 **Leon382:** Adrien Agreste huh?

 **Leon382:** You'll see.


	14. You'll never know

He never knew that everything would turn out like this. But everything seemed to fall in place so perfectly, it felt like Marinette has been the missing piece he had been looking for all his life.

It was already early in the morning as he watched Marinette sound asleep in his arms. Honestly she was so beautiful, so wonderful, so amazing, he could go on forever. He swallowed a little as he watched the sleeping features on her face, her long dark lashes which complemented her beautiful bluebell eyes whenever she looked at him. Her natural rosy cheeks with those cute freckles along with her petite nose he loved to nuzzle against, and her plush rosy lips which were so kissable it was always difficult to resist it. He still couldn't believe he kissed those lips. Those irresistibly beautiful lips.

And she was finally his.

If this was how love truly felt like, he would never want be without, ever. His choice of disobeying his father and breaking up with Chloe, was probably the best choice he has ever made for himself.

At first he honestly had no idea what he was doing. But he was tired of listening to his father and keeping on hearing Chloe's nagging. Sure, he accepted her as a friend when they were little, but he never really thought their parents would decide on an arranged marriage with them together.

Until one day his father decided to greet him with a surprise during one of his photoshoots.

-flashback 5 years ago-

"Ah yes great! Show me how much you love the camera!"

Adrien was in the middle of a photoshoot for his fathers spring collection near the Eiffel tower. He was such a natural at posing he finished the shoot in no time. He had to, at least, change up his outfit around four times, so the only thing they struggled with was finding some great background and new angles for the photographer.

"Amazing! These will work wonderfully!" The photographer declared as he finished the photoshoot and went through the pictures on the laptop his assistant was showing him. Adrien casually took a snack some other assistant offered him and made his way towards his trailer with a yawn. Once he got in he quickly noticed a presence waiting on the couch and looked that way in surprise, only to see Natalie waiting for him.

"Adrien, your father would like to speak with you"

She started off as she turned up the Ipad to show his father on facetime, looking at his son. Obviously he never had time to visit his son face to face anywhere outside of his company or his mansion. So he wasn't really that surprised anymore. He didn't even think about it anymore as it became pretty normal.

"Adrien, I don't have a lot of time, but I have decided it's best to arrange a partner for you"

Adrien stepped closer as he gave his father a skeptical look. What was he even talking about? Arrange what?

"What partner?" He asked soon, cocking his head a little while crossing his arms.

"I'm talking about an arranged marriage with miss Bourgeois"

"What?!" Adrien's reaction was immediate, and he really couldn't believe his father wanted an arranged marriage. He didn't even give him the chance to even be friends with someone else than Chloe.

"What makes you think I want to get married to her?! I don't even love her! You can't force me to marry someone I don't love!" He shouted back, but his father immediately frowned at him. A look Adrien knew he was getting over a boundary with his father he shouldn't cross so easily. But this time. He didn't care.

"You're 16, what do you know about love? I would watch that tone of yours if I were you. I was still considerate enough to think of a friend for you instead of a stranger, so you best comply to this" his father responded back.

Adrien frowned at his father, gritting his teeth as he angrily stomped out of his trailer, throwing the door closed behind him as he wanted some time alone for now. Anywhere, but near that set.

And he found himself a quiet spot somewhere near a more wooded area and just seated himself against a tree.

Why couldn't his father ever listen to him?!

He let out a frustrated sigh as he looked up at the sky.

"One day.. I will definitely find her.. the one I love"

He murmured to himself, soon resting the back of his head against the branch of the tree, closing his eyes for a moment to let himself cool down until he suddenly heard some noises a few meters away. His eyes shot up, and looked over from where the noises came from, only to see a girl with dark hair, a sketchbook and a backpack, set up a picnic? She placed a cloth on the ground and immediately started to sketch something, once she sat down. But he couldn't really make out her face from this distance. Maybe he should approach her? He got up slowly only to see another person approach her from behind, a guy, pretty much dressed in alternative dark clothing and the tip of his hair dyed completely blue, with two cups of coffee in his hands and a guitar tugged on his back.

Or maybe he should remain in a distance.

 _"Ma-Ma-Ma-Mari!"_

He teased her from behind to which she jumped up in surprise.

 _"Luka! You scared me!"_ She shrieked to which he laughed in return as he handed her a cup of coffee along with a kiss on her temple.

Oh. They were a couple. Ugh. This was probably the last thing he needed to see at this moment. His stomach filled with dread. He decided it would be best to get back anyway, and already paced out. There was no escape from his fathers demands and he knew it. But he also knew that if he found 'the one' he would truly love one day, he would be able to escape it.

-flashback end-

-flashback 2 years ago-

It's has been two years now since he and Chloe were in a relationship. They always remained on friendly terms and it hasn't been too troublesome for him. He didn't mind kissing her anymore, it wasn't like he wasn't used to doing that in the front of a camera during a photoshoot or when he was shooting a typical video commercial, with another female model.

Adrien moved out from his father's place and was just promoted as the company's COO which made him busier than usual, barely able to see Chloe at all. Now he thought about it, they haven't even spoken that much. They only exchanged some words a few days ago and he always came back late from work, mainly because he still had a lot to learn in the position he was in since he was still very young, and there were just a lot of photoshoots planned lately that he had to do as well. He would always find her sleeping when he woke up and when he went to sleep. They did share a bed, but the two of them never really had sex, or went sexual at all. Just a kiss and a hug. Nothing else.

Adrien didn't really think about being intimate with her at all, although he was still a guy. Growing up you do encounter things or spontaneous moments that certain desires come to surface, and he would handle them alone. He just never thought of Chloe anything more than a friend. He just couldn't even when he tried to.

So, when he came home earlier that day for the first time in a long time, he was met with Chloe who was sitting with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them on the couch, tears streaming down her cheek, completely ruining her make up. Adrien frowned a little as he closed the door and put his suitcase down, striding his way towards Chloe with his hand resting on her shoulders.

"Chloe? What's wrong? What happened?"

Chloe quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped away some tears, not that it helped with the ruined make up, but at least it wasn't dripping onto her designer clothes.

"Adrikins.. I.." she hiccuped a few times, deciding to wipe off her make up since she was a mess now anyway. "You.. don't love me do you?"

He was taken aback by her answer as he pulled away from her shoulders.

"I mean.. My friends are talking all about what they do with their boyfriends and.. I.. we're just nothing alike.. it's like.. you just don't love me!" She cried out, grabbing another napkin as she cleaned her nose.

He nervously scratched over the back of his head. He couldn't just tell her he didn't love her, he didn't want to hurt her feelings any more than it already was.

"Alright.. then tell me first.. what would you like to be different?" Adrien started off, as he sat down next to her while gently stroking her back, giving her a worried glance.

"We're already dating for like.. three years.. and.. I just feel like we're stuck..we barely spend time together.. we barely do.. couple things" she bemoaned.

"But Chloe.. you'll have to be a little bit more specific about this"

She frowned suddenly and reached out for her Gucci purse, suddenly pulling out a package of condoms and lube, shoving them over to Adrien.

All he did was gape at the not so _'subtle'_ suggestion and slowly gazed up at her.

"Chloe, I.."

"I want to, and I know I'm ready. Please, I feel like our relationship is dying" she hiccuped now her crying calmed down considerably.

Should he just do it? He didn't quite 'investigate' if you will on doing 'it'? Well he did, but he'd be damned if he were to learn from porn and use that for their first time. He heard conversations here and there about how it was 'supposed' to go, but he knew this certain experience was different for everyone. He was mainly afraid of hurting her. And seeing in what mood they were actually in, he definitely needed to make sure she was really feeling okay about doing this. And most of all, he didn't want her emotions to cloud her judgement.

"Chloe, listen to me" he started off as he put the condoms and lube on the table and turned towards her, grabbing her hands in his while looking at her "I don't want you to make such a rash decision like this. How about you sleep on it? If you really want this, we'll give it a go tomorrow" he suggested, leaning closer. Chloe hesitated a little, averting her gaze. She was much calmer now, still hiccuping, but much calmer.

"Okay.." she answered softly, feeling pretty embarrassed at her sudden outburst to him. Adrien, being the gentleman that he was, hugged her against his chest, smiling slightly.

Now he actually bought time to quickly do some proper research for this.

-flashback end-

-flashback 2 years ago-

He had been preparing for this the whole day, not expecting Chloe to no change her mind about the subject. She still wanted it.

And he listened.

They were in the bedroom of Adrien's apartment, where Chloe was laying on the sheets with Adrien being on top, both naked. Their undressing and 'foreplay' went a little clumsy, it was just kissing and undressing for them. But how else would expect a first time to go? Especially with someone..

 _...you just didn't love..?_

He strokes himself just a few times before he wrapped the condom around himself, hoping he was doing it right, and feeling awkward during the process of it, he positioned himself in between her thighs. He looked at her face for a moment which was all red and blushing watching him.

"Chloe, I'm going in"

He warned her carefully, grabbing a hold of himself and guided his tip inside of her, making sure he was going very slow since he really didn't want to hurt her. But judging from Chloe's reaction, she was definitely in pain with just the tip inside of her. He immediately stopped there and made sure she would get used to him for now. Once a minute passed she nodded once more, and he hesitantly continued until he was stopped again when Chloe reached out to place her palm onto his belly. It took Chloe 10 minutes to get used to the feeling, for the pain to go away.

Even though he was being very caring and thoughtful towards Chloe since he still saw her as a friend. It almost felt like friends with benefits that happened to be engaged and get married at some point. They did try it again. And again. And so on. It did get better with each time, learning some small things about each other, what the other liked and what not that they even tried new things now and then. Nothing too big, just small new things to try and set the mood better, they'd often try different positions, sometimes they'd even try it with certain 'games'. Just some small things here and there to keep their relationship excited.

Adrien secretly kind of hoped this also might help grow some feelings towards Chloe.

-flasback end-

-flashback 1 year ago-

He and Chloe were on their way to towards a red carpet event in a limo. Chloe was nuzzling up to him taking selfies while he just stared out of the window with his arms crossed.

What was the point anyway? Taking selfies? He posed for everything, all the time and it was getting tired.

They just got away from the make up artists and stylists to get them ready for the event and it was mainly people stressing out and Chloe nagging and firing some poor rookie who just got her job. He felt really bad for the girl. He even made sure the girl got her job back right after, apologizing to her and made sure to talk to Chloe about it who just waved it off in annoyance.

He honestly couldn't believe he was going to _marry her._

And for what? _His father?_

A wave of annoyance hit him when Chloe pulled him for another selfie. Luckily they arrived at the event and stepped out, being greeted by flashlights and cheers by fans and paparazzi as they walked the red carped. But Adrien wasn't feeling it. Chloe just held his arms all closely as they posed for some pictures, Adrien not really smiling as Chloe was holding a very satisfied smile on her face. Showing off her new fiancé to the world.

"Miss Bourgeois! You two are officially engaged now, how are you feeling about that?"

Chloe smiled as she rested her palm onto Adrien's chest.

"Extremely happy! This guy, is _mine!_ "

Adrien had to resist rolling his eyes at her words and simply walked inside soon, pulling Chloe along.

Soon enough when walking inside and heading into the hallway Chloe was the one who bumped into a tan skinned girl with glasses and ombre red hair.

"Ugh! Can't you watch where you're going?! You almost wrinkled my Moschino dress with your filthy hands! Move!" Chloe nagged as she tugged Adrien along who barely had time to respond to her rude response to the poor girl.

Soon enough another woman helped the girl up.

"Alya, are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone, while the girl angrily fixed her glasses, watching the blonde couple head upstairs to the event.

"Yes mom, I'm fine"

-flashback end-

-flashback 2 weeks ago-

But they never really worked.

Adrien realized their relationship was mainly sexual, and Chloe either nagging or bragging. He could take some from her, but it was really affecting his mood. So much that he stayed late at work on purpose, even watching Netflix until he was sure she would fall asleep and then get back home. He would even stay over at his father's mansion saying that he had to do some stuff over there when in reality he was just hanging out at his own room playing games. His father didn't really bother with his activities when his son came over anyway, he was a busy man. He really did that. And very often. They did have times where they could hang out like friends, but those times were getting rarer.

So rare that Adrien couldn't take it anymore.

Not when his phone was buzzing non stop with messages and calls from Chloe.

 _He really didn't want to talk to her right now._

 _He didn't feel like himself anymore. He didn't even act like himself anymore._

He was once again hanging out at his father mansion while playing Extreme Racing 3, since he always loved playing car racing games, while ignoring his phone buzzing by turning up the volume.

Deep down he knew what he did was wrong.

 _And yet he did it._

It made him forget about reality for now and he really needed an escape.

It wasn't until some knocks on his door were heard that he turned down the volume, figuring that it might be his father wanting him to turn it down.

 _But he was dead wrong._

Chloe stood there, with her phone in her hand while her body shook. She was pissed.

If her look could kill. He'd be dead an instant.

He awkwardly put the game on pause and put his controller down.

"How dare you"

"Chloe I-"

"SHUT UP!"

And he remained quiet as he got up taking hesitant steps to face her.

"I just don't understand why you would want to have a relationship when you ignore me like this! How long have you been at it?! Months! I've counted it! MONTHS that we barely speak!" She spoke up, her tone sounding emotional at the end of it as she kept her angry stance at him. "Are you cheating on me?! Tell me the truth! I can't take it any more!" She continued, her voice sounding much more emotional now as her eyes started to water.

Adrien felt guilt filling him completely while watching his fiancee in this state, but in all honesty, he never loved her. And he couldn't take it any longer either.

"Chloe-"

"Don't you dare say my name" she hissed, while tears rolled down her cheek while clenching her fists.

He lowered his head while his emerald eyes gave her an apologetic look, also filled with guilt. But decided it was best to just do as she said.

"If you want to know the truth.." he hesitantly started off awkwardly scratching the back of his head "I.. don't think it's best to continue our relationship, I just.."

"I just what?!" She said dumping her phone in her purse as she was already guessing where he was going with it.

"I don't love you"

 _And silence._

Adrien was feeling panicky as he wasn't quite sure anymore what to say to her other than that. He didn't want to listen to his father's wishes and get married to someone he didn't love. He didn't want to torture himself like that any longer. He would never be happy and he knew that better than anyone.

Chloe looked up at him again, and he could easily tell that she was hurt. She quickly pulled her hands up as she took off her engagement ring and threw it near his feet, running off crying and ran her way out of the Agreste mansion where she was greeted by a crowd of paparazzi while stepping into her ride with her face running down with make up.

Adrien watched her leave from his bedroom window and sighed in frustration.

He hated the fact that he hurt her feelings and he would one day want to talk things out with her.. but in the meantime, he had to survive the press.

-end flashback-

-flashback 1 week ago-

It was growing quite lonely now Chloe was out of the picture. The press was still trying to poke around to figure out what happened to the two of them, but he knew the news would come to surface.

He never realized how it felt being lonely. Luckily he still had Plagg which he bought just a year ago who's company he enjoyed a lot. But even then, it felt weird being single. He did long for love, but from the right person.

But he knew no one he was interested in. Literally. Him going on a dating website also wouldn't work since they will either think he's a catfish, the paparazzi would get new material or they would only go after either his looks or money which he didn't appreciate either.

Wait, weren't there like.. services for that? Not like he was in the mood for a one night stand, but actually just one regular courtesan with like.. that extra dating along with it? What was it called again? He overheard some employees at his father company talk about it the other day. _Sugar..babies? Sugar dating?_

Adrien grabbed his phone while laying down on his couch, watching Plagg jump onto the couch and decided to lay onto his belly while he googled the term, soon noticing some websites popping up.

 _What was he even doing._

He paused his fingers as he stared at the ceiling for a moment. Considering the idea. Why was he even interested in this?

He put his phone down for a moment. Why did he need this exactly? Let's list it:

He was feeling lonely He wanted companionship He can't date like normal people anyway He wanted to feel true love He's got nothing to lose anyway

He processed these points to himself for a moment.

 _Well fuck it._

He raised his phone and loaded the first link he got which was a website called 'Seeking Arrangement' which made him snort for a moment. He made an account, deciding to keep his picture and personal information out of it. Only writing down his interests, hobbies, that he was a male and that's it. He did have to think of a screen name for a good minute until he stared at Plagg who was purring on his chest while laying down. Hmm. ChatNoir? Yeah, that should be cool.

Even though this was different than a dating website he still had to be careful if this thing would flop. He was quick to request his account to be validated but it would take around 2 business days to receive a call for verification like that. He did understand that there would be girls on here who would refuse to even meet him if he would stay anonymous like that.

He still couldn't believe he was becoming a.. _sugar daddy._

The term was so ridiculous.

He was also quite surprised you had to fill in your net worth which made him a little uncomfortable, but he guessed this was the type of thing that made you look 'attractive' for the sugar babies.

Still a ridiculous term.

He saw quite a lot of results pop up when searching. These girls really did seem to know how to appeal.. to the older audience.. The profile pictures were just a little 'too much' or just not what he was looking for in a courtship. Most of them already had some type of plastic surgery, he could easily tell since he grew up in a world with everyone around him talking about nose jobs or face lifts or fillers. Some even had a skimpy outfit as a profile picture and it made him feel like a 12 year old who secretly stumbled upon someone's secret porn stash.

Something suddenly caught his eyes as he stopped scrolling. A girl dressed in red. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to take a closer look, but the thumbnail was way too small. He loaded her profile to see some more and watched the picture load. It was a girl with dark hair and bluebell eyes, with just the right amount of make up, to his opinion. Not too heavy. Her red dress also looked very cute on her as she was smiling sweetly into the camera. Not a fake smile or whatever. She gave off a very kind and genuine vibe. The other pictures she had were slightly on the skimpy side, but considering the type of website he was on he could understand why she made that choice. He also read through her description: Female, 21 years old student, calls herself Ladybug on this platform, no other name available, loves being creative. She doesn't say much about herself, but it seems like she knows what she's doing. Why not send her a message?

He's got nothing to lose now, does he?

 **ChatNoir:** Good evening, my lady, I was wondering if you would be interested in an arrangement?

He stared at the message for some seconds and decided it should be okay like this. And send.

He put his phone away and stretched himself for a moment. It was getting pretty late now. Perhaps it was best to just go to bed. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, took off his clothes and went to sleep in his underwear, with Plagg joining him.

The following morning, he was woken up by his alarm clock on his phone and quickly checked for notifications. E-mails, some messages from his father about Chloe which he wasn't in the mood for to even read. But nothing from the lady in red. Or ladybug. Or bugaboo?

He snickered to himself now he actually thought of a nickname when he didn't even know who she actually was.

But he was secretly hoping for a message from her. Maybe his message was a bit to straight forward? But then again he probably wasn't the first one to message her and guessing by the types of people who came here he surely wasn't that creepy, right?

 _Maybe she was busy?_

Ugh, why was he feeling so insecure so suddenly? He was never like that!

He groaned as he put his phone away and looked at Plagg who jumped off the bed, deciding to find another spot to lay around and be lazy.

He decided it was best to just get dressed and head out for work. He wasn't expecting this girl to respond to him anyway. And he didn't blame her for it. After all he was being very anonymous about himself as well. If not more than she was.

After a quick breakfast, not forgetting about refilling Plagg's food and water he got dressed in his suit and went out to work.

But that's when his phone started buzzing. He stopped in the front of a red light when he quickly checked his notifications.

 **Ladybug:** Goodmorning~! I'm definitely interested in an arrangement ;)

 _Wow._ A wink emoji as well? Seems like he wasn't that creepy after all. He put his phone down once he noticed he lights hit green and decided he would answer once he would arrive at his office.

And once he did, that was the first thing he did.

 **ChatNoir:** Ah, that's good to hear, I almost thought my message scared you off.

He messaged her, for some reason feeling thrilled by her answering to him. And he got a reply quite quickly, and from there, their conversation went so quick and smoothly it almost felt natural.

 **Ladybug:** Oh no, not at all, I slept early last night.

But he wanted to get straight to the point.

 **ChatNoir:** So tell me, I'm pretty new to sugar dating, but I've read the guidelines on the website. Are there any other things I should know about?

And he waited. It took a minute or so for her to form a reply and it was quite a read.

 **Ladybug:** I prefer to keep certain things about myself private; like my name and address mainly because of safety reasons, I hope you understand. Other than that we could meet up soon in a 'trial-date' and see if we want to continue our arrangement from there. I won't ask for payment on our first date.

He did understand her point. Also because of him keeping himself private as well. He grabbed his morning coffee his PA prepared for him and took a sip from it.

 **ChatNoir:** Sound fair. That's all?

 **Ladybug:** Oh, and no sex on the first date.

He snorted from his coffee. Not the first thing he thought about when meeting her. He wasn't really into jumping into someone's pants on the first date, but he guessed she got a lot of those requests too. He decided to type a bit of a flirty reply in return to joke around with her.

 **ChatNoir:** That's a bummer ;)

There was a slight pause from her side, which made his heart skip a beat. Wondering if it was a bit too much.

 **Ladybug:** I thought you didn't want to scare me off~?

Luckily not. Maybe a bit more flirting?

 **ChatNoir:** I would never. Not with a beautiful lady such as yourself~

He wasn't lying. She was in fact a beautiful girl.

 **Ladybug:** Oh stop it you, you're making me blush

 **ChatNoir:** Well, I guess I achieved my goal~

He grinned to himself, ignoring his PA who gave him a questionable look from his sudden change in mood. He was proud of himself for being so smooth with her. However now he was thinking about the situation logically he did wonder what he should call her when meeting face to face? Ladybug? Wouldn't that be a little odd when other people would be around?

 **ChatNoir:** But just out of curiosity, you call yourself Ladybug, but is that an alias you go by? Or would you like to be called by another nickname?

 **Ladybug:** Call me whatever you like~

Whatever he liked? Now he thought about it. He already came up with a nickname in the morning.

 **ChatNoir:** Hmmm.. like Bugaboo~?

 **Ladybug:** Uhm.. never heard that one before..

 **ChatNoir:** Good! That's settled then!

He was proud of himself now he came up with the wonderful nickname, but he also kind of laughed at it. How funny would it be if he would call her Bugaboo all the time? No okay, back to reality. He would most likely refer to her as 'my lady' if he had to. He wasn't going to embarrass her like that. He would never do that.

 **Ladybug:** Well I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later about the details of our future trial-date.

 **ChatNoir:** Alright, talk to you later Bugaboo~

He still felt hilarious for thinking of that nickname.

The day passed slow for his experience. He had some meetings about the new collections for the fall, some shoots he had to be informed about and yada yada yada. Strangely enough, he was only thinking about her all day. being mostly distracted from his work. Their first conversation went so well already, he concluded that she was definitely worth it. But why was he so distracted anyway? He did like her, but this quickly already? Wasn't he rushing it a bit? Maybe he should wait it out? But it wasn't like he's got anything to lose right now? Well, maybe her, but... He was starting to feel a little impatient. He wanted to meet her and get to know her. He quickly grabbed his phone again and opened up the chat.

 **ChatNoir:** I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I was wondering what type of food you'd like? I know some great restaurants we can visit.

 **Ladybug:** Not at all, I'm actually in the mood for some sushi~

Her reply was quick. Perhaps she was done with school? Or did she have a break? But he definitely knew a good sushi place. It was already playing out in his head. This was perfect for their first meet up.

 **ChatNoir:** Oh great! I think I know a good place. When would you like to meet up?

And then the chat went silent. Hm.

 **ChatNoir:** Hello...?

 **Ladybug:** Sorry! I was just checking my agenda. How about Wednesday evening?

He smiled at his screen, once again catching the attention of his PA who stared oddly at him.

 **ChatNoir:** Sounds great, where would you like to meet up?

 **Ladybug:** Place des Vosges, 6 o'clock?

 **ChatNoir:** I'll meet you there~

He looked up with a dreamy smile. Finally.

 **Ladybug:** Now I have a curious question for you, though.

His phone buzzed again as he looked down, cocking his head as he was feeling a little curious about what she was curious about.

 **ChatNoir:** Ask me anything~

 **Ladybug:** Can I at least know who I'm meeting?

He gulped. oh. He shouldn't be surprised about her wanting to know who she was meeting, but he was. Perhaps he was too caught up with thinking about her that he totally forgot not to mention anything about his identity.

 **Ladybug:** Did I ask something too personal?

What should he say? Just the honest truth huh?

 **ChatNoir:** Oh ehm.. no not at all..

 **ChatNoir:** I prefer not to show any pictures of myself on this website since I do have a reputation to uphold.

He wasn't lying. If the press would find out he would A. look pretty bad, B. hurt Chloe's feelings more if it wasn't bad already and C. His dad would be extremely pissed.

 **Ladybug:** You're not married or something are you? I don't want to become a home wrecker.

She was definitely considerate. The fact that she was so thoughtful about not wanting to become a home wrecker made him smile. So, she wasn't all about the money.

 **ChatNoir:** No don't worry about that. I'm definitely single.

 **Ladybug:** Well.. If I'm not getting any pictures.. would you at least describe how you look?

She was really pushing it though, but he couldn't blame her for it. If he was her, he would push it too. Perhaps he could give her a slight hint. He couldn't trust her all the way just yet. this was the internet for christ sake.

 **ChatNoir:** If you're really curious about it, I'm happy to let you know that I'm blonde.

 **Ladybug:** Is that all?

He chuckled a little, but want to change the subject a little now, wanting to let her know that she wasn't getting it. Not that soon anyway.

 **ChatNoir:** Bugaboo is getting quite demanding~

 **Ladybug:** Well if I'm going to meet up with you, I wouldn't want to walk up to some random blonde guy in the park and ask him if he's my sugar daddy.

"Nice excuse there" he murmured to himself while typing back. His PA just shook her head in response as he was now starting to talk to himself.

 **ChatNoir:** Hehe~ don't worry about that I know how you look like so I will be the one approaching you. I'll be driving in a Mercedes.

 **Ladybug:** Aha. A blonde guy in a Mercedes. Got it.

She finally gave up. But he knew she was a stubborn type. But so was he.

 **ChatNoir:** I'm glad you do~

-End flashback-

-Flashback 1 week ago-

Adrien was already laying in bed, his stomach feeling a little giddy of all what happened with the paparazzi. It just came out about his break up with Chloe and it was all over the news. He even skipped going to the office today wanting to clear his head and just distract himself from all the drama and notifications hitting his phone. However he was very excited to meet his lady soon. What would her voice sound like? How would it feel like to have her in his arms.

 _Wow._

Did he just really think that? What was up with him? He opened up the chat again, in the mood to talk to her since that did bring him comfort and joy these days.

 **ChatNoir:** I'm pretty excited to meet you~ I hope that time passes quickly~

Perhaps even more than just comfort and joy.

 **Ladybug:** Are you so excited to pamper me with foods a luxury, daddy~?

She answered quick. That meant she wasn't busy. Great because he was in the mood to just talk and have some fun. But the fact that she called him daddy made him shiver just a little. He barely even knew her and he could be easily persuaded by her charms just like that. As if he was wrapped around her fingers. If she could have that effect on him already, he'd be damned what she could pull off face to face.

 **ChatNoir:** If you call me daddy in real life, I can't guarantee that you'll like what's coming next~

He answered, wondering what she would say to that now.

 **Ladybug:** But what if I do~?

She was definitely experienced with this. And he surely wanted to see more. He wondered how it would be like with her in his arms, moaning his name. He breathed heavily as he typed in his reply. Fuck.

 **ChatNoir:** Then I guess.. we better make sure to plan ahead for a second date. Don't want to break any of your rules now, do I?

 **Ladybug:** Who's getting demanding now~?

 **ChatNoir:** I'm just being brutally honest~

 **Ladybug:** Tell me how honest you'd be with me

 **ChatNoir:** Tell me what you'd like to know and I'll see what I can do, my lady

 **Ladybug:** What would you do if I would stand in the front of you right now?

Wow. He really had to think about that. The first thing he would do is definitely charm her the best way he could. He knew how to flirt so he wasn't insecure about that. The thing he was insecure about was about his experience which wasn't as good as hers.

 **ChatNoir:** If you'd allow me, I'd take your hand and kiss your fingertips, and tell you how beautiful you are.

 **Ladybug:** I'd allow you to do that..and more..

 **ChatNoir:** I'd look into those beautiful blue eyes of yours, your pretty pink lips and wonder how it would feel like to kiss them

 **Ladybug:** You can kiss me any time, anywhere you'd want

 **ChatNoir:** Then I'd definitely kiss your lips next

 **Ladybug:** You know what I'd want?

 **ChatNoir:** Tell me

 **Ladybug:** I want your hands all over my body when you kiss me, and show me how much you want me, tell me, how much would you want me?

 **ChatNoir:** A lot.. so much that I'd definitely skip over to that second date and pin you down on my bed where I'd take you right then and there

 **Ladybug:** I would very much like that..

That was already enough for him to feel his blood rush down his groin, where he was growing hard with each second passing. Instead on answering Ladybug his hand slid down his boxers, slowly stroking himself, breathing deeply. She turned him into this. She did this. And he liked it very much. He hadn't fantasized like this ever about a girl, let alone a girl he never met.

 _He hadn't experienced this feeling in a very long while._

Once he was done, it was already pretty late in the night. And he guessed she probably fell asleep due to the lack of a reply.

He couldn't wait to see her.

-end flashback-

-flashback one week ago-

He had been giddy this whole day about his preparations. Would it be too much? would it be underwhelming for someone like him? Did she like this all fancy anyway? She would right? She was a sugar baby and that's what they're usually pampered with right? He did google it once or twice to be very sure about everything he did. Paced around a little when he looked at his phone screen. No new message from her. Did she feel okay about this? Would she back down now that she still didn't know who she was dealing with? She didn't seem very enthusiastic about being brought here by someone else. He did get an alert that his bodyguard was bringing her here so he was kind of starting to exaggerate.

He took a deep breath and stopped in front of the window.

It's now or never. She would come here and he'd be damned if he'd look like a fool in front of her.

Soon enough he noticed the familiar Mercedes drive by in front of the restaurant and watched his bodyguard step out. He opened the door to the backseat and there she was. As beautiful as ever. Just like on her profile. She looked very small compared to what he originally expected, but he noticed that she did wear high heels. Maybe that's what made her look taller? Well either way. She was still cute.

That thought alone made a blush creep on his face. He quickly shook her head and watched her head inside. The look on her face seemed pretty.. in shock? Overwhelmed? Maybe what he did was really too much? But she's here already..

He sighed a little as he turned around as the waiters brought in everything he ordered for the table, which was a lot for just two people. But he wanted to make sure she got everything she'd probably want. Once they left the room and closed the door he noticed his bodyguard get in 10 minutes later, with a tray filled with.. weapons..?

He widened his eyes as he watched the Gorilla place the tray onto an empty table in the room for Adrien to see. Once he got a closer look he saw _several pocket knives, some pepper spray… and a.. taser?!_

 _"Wow"_

He carefully took out the taser as he eyed it for a moment and soon gazed at the Gorilla with a skeptical look "She brought this?" and with that, he replied with a nod. He was intrigued with how prepared she came. But he still.. couldn't blame her? She was still a young girl, she could be kidnapped and this would be her preparation for it. He sighed as he put it down carefully and soon noticed her perfume and phone were in there too. He looked at the model which seemed like quite a pricy one which made him guess that she'd been in the business for quite a while. Her perfume on the other hand was from Versace "bright crystal" which was also quite pricy for a student like her. He put those down as well and let his bodyguard put them in a drawer. It's a good thing he brought the Gorilla with him or he might've been fried by her.

Once the Gorilla left the room, closing the door he looked outside through the window again. He did prepare her a kimono since he was wearing a hakama right now. He thought it would be fun to dress up and go with the theme of the restaurant for tonight. He liked being extra when trying to impress someone. He guessed that was at least something he inherited from his father.

He was quickly interrupted by his thoughts when he heard "Sir, she's here" from behind him. She was done dressing already?

"Come in" he replied. He shouldn't be worrying too much right now and just enjoy his time with her. He was excited about this from the start, no backing down now. He wanted this. He wanted her.

As soon as he turned his head their gazes met. He looked right into her pretty bluebell eyes. She was gaping at him and soon tripped over her long kimono, making her fall on the ground. He widened his eyes and quickly walked over towards her to help her up. But he couldn't help but slip in a few smooth words when he leaned in close to meet her gaze again.

"Falling for me already, my lady?" He smiled gently as he held his hand out to help her up. Once he made sure she stood steady, he quickly took a look at how the kimono looked on her and she was simply gorgeous. While holding both of her hands on purpose, he slowly looked back into her eyes, noticing how red she looked. She was blushing? It was a cute look on her, he just didn't expect her to be so..klutzy. Not that there was anything wrong with being a klutz. It was cute. She was cute.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this, the paparazzi has been going insane the past few days and I wanted a place as private as possible. I'm definitely going to make it up to you tonight, my lady~" he said as he surely gave her a hard time not telling her anything about himself. He raised one of her hands towards his lips while still gazing into her eyes as he gently kissed her knuckles. She smelled so sweet.

If her face wasn't red enough already, this really turned her into a tomato. He had the urge to resist his laughter. She looked so adorable and he loved it too much for his own good.

"Something wrong, my lady?"

She looked very shy right now. Being in thought? or too hesitant?

"I.. uhm.. I didn't expect.. you.." she mumbled a little while averting her gaze. He smiled back as he signaled the woman behind her to leave and close the door. Once she did he looked over at the table "You must be hungry, why don't you sit down?" he replied, wanting to ease the situation for her while he guided to help her sit down at the fully prepared table "I already ordered some things, if you want something else, don't hesitate to ask" he explained as he sat down as well, right across from her.

But once he wanted to dive in, he noticed her not making any moves. She sat there, staying still and not doing anything to eat. It made him feel a little awkward. Did he say something wrong?

"Who were you expecting to see actually..?" He asked suddenly, It would be good to ease the air around them to start up a good conversation. It usually came over as natural on the chat, but face to face was a lot different than he expected. He looked up as he noticed her part her lips to answer.

"Ehm.. I was actually expecting some creepy guy in his fifties with a kimono fetish" She answered.

 _..A…what…?_

What did she experience so far that she would think something like that? Did he come off as that creepy? Maybe the kimono idea was a little too much. He did make sure to verify his account to look legit, but..wow. Perhaps he could make use of this information to joke around with her.

"You're into that?" He asked as he kept a serious tone, wanting to see how she would respond to it. And she definitely didn't disappoint when she looked up in surprise, quickly shaking her head "Oh no no no! Not at all, I just.. I was just expecting that from what I got from you"

And he honestly couldn't hold it anymore as he started laughing out loud, even wiping off a tear at some point as he watched her furrow her brows. He needed to cut it short before he really made her feel bad about what she said "I'm just teasing~ I can get why you would think that considering what I saw on Seeking Arrangement. I felt like a naughty twelve year old looking at an adult film when I was looking through that website. And besides, I thought it would be fun sticking to a theme and dressing up together when eating sushi, I am trying to impress a lady~" he answered back honestly, keeping his smile on as he kept his gaze on her. It seemed like she was growing a little more comfortable now.

"But why sugar dating?" She finally asked him, to which he hummed in response while tapping his finger on the table "Well...regular dating won't work with me considering most girls will only go for looks and money, so I figured I had nothing to lose" he answered her, as he did owe it to her to tell her everything now they've met face to face.

"But you were engaged not too long ago, why moving on so quickly?" she asked again, now going all out on him with curiosity which he didn't mind of course. "My engagement with her was arranged when we were very young" he started off "and I didn't really get the chance to actually date other girls, much less experience the feeling of actually falling in love. Don't get me wrong, I still care about Chloe and I do consider her a friend, but I just don't see her as anything else" while he suggestively grabbed the soy sauce, wanting to start and eat already now he was feeling quite hungry. Once he filled his small plate, he handed the sauce over to her. He was glad she was growing more and more comfortable now she poured herself the sauce too.

"But.. you do realize that sugar dating is all about money and companionship right?" she reminded him as she put the bottle of soy sauce away. Adrien kept his gaze on her "I do" he replied calmly.

"But-"

He decided to jump in as he wasn't really in the mood to explain her everything yet about his feelings. He just wasn't too ready for that, but everything has it's time "Like I said, I have nothing to lose, so why not have some fun?" he explained her.

And she fell quiet. Both of them staring at each other until She broke the silence with her most beautiful smile.

"Sounds good to me~" she replied back, showing a bit of her flirty nature he got to experience through their chatting. He liked to see more of that side of her, and smile back in response as they soon started eating.

Their evening went smoothly with talks, giggles and laughter together, enjoying the luxurious food and drinks in each other's company. He started to like her more and more now, if that was possible? He already liked her a lot just from chatting with her online. And he really enjoyed her presence. Nothing like he's experienced before with a girl.

 _Maybe.. he was already falling for her?_

While he explained her about himself and his job at his father's brand he noticed her eyes weren't meeting his anymore, instead she was eyeing his body more? Was she trying to read his body language? Not that it told too much at this moment but..oh.

 _Oh._

She was checking him out. And right off the bat. He stopped talking. Watching her bite her lower lip which made him grin a little, giving her a knowing look as he caught her. But it did make him realize that she was interested in him too. At least physical. He did enjoy his time with her when she didn't know who he was, but he didn't know how she felt about it. Maybe he should try and figure that out from her soon. Once she looked up and noticed how he was looking at her he took the opportunity to give her a flirty wink. And yet again she started blushing. He just loved getting that reaction from her.

"So, how about we plan ahead for a second date?" he suggested to her as she gave him a dreamy look. Did she do that on purpose? Or was he imagining it?

"Yeah, we should.. but I don't have my phone with me since your bodyguard took it.." she replied back.

"Oh, that" He said as he looked over towards the drawer where the Gorilla placed everything she brought inside. He took the tray out and put it on an empty table, grabbing her phone as he handed it over to her. He also decided to sit down next to her, feeling like it wouldn't hurt to get close to her. It would become more intimate soon enough, he was pretty sure of that. Even though she looked embarrassed by the fact that she brought a whole tray of weapons with her, she easily shook it off as she looked at the agenda on her phone.

"Ehm.. I'm available on the weekend?" she suggested while waiting for Adrien's reply. Weekend sounded good, he had nothing planned anyway. Maybe she could stay over too? He wondered how it felt to share his bed with a girl he actually liked?

"Sounds good to me, would it be possible for you to stay with me the entire weekend?" he asked while holding his emerald eyes on her.

"I'd love to" she replied back with a smile. He smiled back at her, only thinking of the weekend now. And her beautiful smile. God, did he say she was beautiful already? She is beautiful. Period.

"It's getting pretty late, you should go home now~ This isn't the time for a beautiful lady to be walking around at night. Even though you did bring quite the protective gear~" he said jokingly, eying the tray of weapons she brought with her which made her cheeks heat up again. He could get used to making her blush like that "I don't blame you, It might've worked against a creepy fifty year old with a kimono fetish, though" he said once again with a grin to which she giggled in response.

"Then I guess I should get going" his mystery lady in red replied, looking into Adrien's emerald eyes. "Thank you for tonight.. You were.. very sweet" she murmured while watching her lean in close. He looked surprised at that but didn't stop it either.. since he kind of wanted it too. Her lips looked so soft, so pink and plushy. He watched her hand move upwards to cup his left jaw, making him the one to blush this time. She really was good. Just making someone like him blush with that small gesture. He saw her take the opportunity to cup his right jaw as well while gazing into his emerald eyes. He parted his lips slightly after swallowing a little and felt her thumb running over his lower lips, a move he found to be very..provoking.. in a good way. And without further ado she leaning in to kiss his lips.

And he kissed her back. It was a soft and sweet kiss. A kiss that made his heart skip a beat. His legs turning jelly which she luckily wouldn't notice. He gently grabbed hold of her wrists, enjoying as much as possible from the kiss he got from her, only thinking of her soft and sweet her lips were against his, it was driving him insane to only want more of her. He wanted her so bad.

Eventually they did pull away, to Adrien's disappointment. But he would definitely save a lot of that feeling for Saturday, making sure to take every opportunity to kiss her.

He was the first one to speak though.

"You can keep the Kimono, red is a good look on you" he murmured against her lips, unable too keep his desire to touch those lips again with his to himself.

They really had a hard time pulling away from each other.

 _Why did she have a no sex policy on the first date…?_

She eventually left the room after their goodbye's, leaving him alone in the room.

 _He was totally falling for her and he was definitely screwed._

-end flashback-

And that's basically how he fell in love with her through this crazy journey. It took him several years to finally step out of his shell and just do what he wanted to do. And he didn't regret any of this a single bit. He loved her, all of her. He loved all of it.

He noticed her soon waking up, he beautiful long eyelashes moving a little against her light skin before opening up to meet with his emerald eyes.

"Goodmorning princess"


	15. Tattooed Heart

She breathed in deeply when she woke up with a warm presence in front of her. As soon as she opened her eyes they met with the emerald ones he had.

"Good morning, princess" he murmured which made her smile in response. Just having his arms around her, and his warm breathing so close made her stomach churn in excitement. She'd love to wake up to his sight every single day for the rest of her life. And the fact that they confessed their love to each other made it even better. She placed her palm onto his soft cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips. He kissed her back and she couldn't help but feel even more excited. His soft lips and tender kissing made her wonder if she was still dreaming. That's how surreal it felt to be in Adrien's arms. He made a slight noise of content which made her giggle in response, pulling away from him soon.

"Good morning, handsome" she replied back in a murmur, while her fingers stroked over his cheek in a ticklish manner. He pulled away one of his hands, which made her shiver a little in anticipation and watched him place his palm on top of hers, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand while looking into her eyes. She blushed slightly in return. No matter how many times he did this, it always made her blush and she couldn't stop it no matter what. She watched him look at her with a grin, which made her pout slightly.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are, princess" he murmured while leaning in for another kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they rolled around in the sheets together, kissing and nuzzling like the lovers they now were.

" _So_.." Adrien cut off their moment as he held his eyes on her, stroking the small of her back in a delicate manner.

" _So_ " Marinette replied with a curious tone, cocking her head a little as she wondered what she wanted to say.

"So..we're a thing now..?" he asked in a hesitant manner, to which she giggled again. His way of asking her to be his girlfriend was definitely not the smoothest he has been right now, but yesterday was a BANG she would never forget. How he kissed her everywhere. How he looked into her eyes. How he treated her by touching her so delicately. And the way he held her hand all the way towards the end. How sweet and loving that was, she could melt right then and there just thinking about it again. He definitely made sure to show her how much he loved her.

But was this the right step to take now? She did say that she loved him, so.. there was that. Well, she did have a crush on him. She did like him a lot, not only physically, but also his personality. He was so fun, a gentleman, a friend and an amazing lover. She thought of him as nothing but perfection. She wanted more of that. Did that mean she was in love now? Is that what she meant yesterday? She loved him now, didn't she? And right now.. he was seeking confirmation. He wanted this too. And with her.

"A thing? is that what it's called now?" Marinette teased with a smile, to which Adrien pouted a little, definitely hoping on a different response. Marinette noticed this and rolled over so she could be on top of him, placing her palms onto his cheeks with a bright smile.

"We're definitely a thing now" she answered, nuzzling her nose lovingly against his "I guess I'm your 'thing' now" she continued teasing, to which Adrien snorted in response. "You mean girlfriend?" he replied back, she thought about it for a moment "Yeah, that thing!" she responded with a giggle.

Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed while rolling over again where he came on top of her. "I'm not going to call you 'my thing', now am I?" he replied after her pecked her lips.

"I'm not sure if that would be appropriate in public, but I would laugh out loud if we would" she replied with a giggle while she wrapped her arms around his neck "Hmm… very well then, boyfriend, I would love to be your girlfriend" she cooed while nuzzling into his neck soon. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist with a sigh of content, lowering his eyelids.

They remained like this for a while. She could stay like this forever. When suddenly something came up to Marinette's mind.

 _School._

 _Alya._

 _Sugar daddies._

 _Shit._

She gasped a little when she pulled away from Adrien's touch, which made him look confused for a moment.

"Adrien..I need to head out for school, I totally forgot I had to go home last night!" she recalled as he gave her a sympathetic look "Oh..I'm sorry..I kept you here..When is school starting?" he asked as he sat up, and watched her get up as well.

"Well, it starts at noon" She added, biting her lower lip nervously as she headed into the living room to grab her clothes..however..as soon as her eyes laid sight on the white dress on the floor, she saw there were some.. rips and stains in it…?

"What the.." she mumbled when Adrien got out of the bedroom as well, seeing what happened to her white dress being stained and ripped. He looked confused for a moment when he suddenly realized what happened. A certain black feline passed by the couple, watching the two of them casually while Adrien gave him an accusing look, crossing his arms.

"Looks like we've found the culprit..I'm so sorry.." he gritted his teeth as Marinette slowly lifted up the white dress, feeling horrified as she looked over at Adrien who headed back to his bedroom. She looked over to find her lingerie only to see that her panties were also ripped, but her bra was still intact. How in the hell was she going home.. _ALL NAKED?!_

She had a panicky look on her face as she gazed over at Adrien who walked out with his phone, quickly sending out a message to someone..?

"Adrien..?"

"Hmm..?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm asking someone to bring in some spare clothes for you.. and.." he trailed off for a moment as he looked up at Marinette while she held her panties which were now ripped. He sighed in annoyance, once again pouting at Plagg who was casually laying on the floor. He sighed as he continued "Perhaps some undergarments as well.."

This she never experienced before. She was quite annoyed with Plagg, but so be it. Hopefully Adrien could bring in some proper clothes. She sighed while Adrien was soon done texting and looked over at Marinette.

"Well, some spare clothes should arrive soon.. I am however going to take a shower since I have to go to the office soon as well. Care to join?" he offered her when reaching out his hand. Marinette face reddened slightly, but decided to accept his offer, taking his hand shyly. Even though they did have sex.. _twice_.. doing something like this did feel pretty embarrassing?

Once they reached the shower Adrien turned on the tab, adjusting it to the right temperature while Marinette watched quietly, subconsciously holding her arms crossed. It wasn't like she hasn't done this before like she did with her sugar daddies. But it felt different with Adrien. Perhaps it was because.. they were in love now? They were in a relationship now? Soon enough she watched him wrap his arms around her in a comforting manner, kissing her forehead. She smiled a little, placing her hand onto his chest with a smile.

That uncomfortable feeling was suddenly all gone, and all she could think about now was Adrien.

Their shower was quite fun, being all giggly and cuddly together which took around 15 minutes for them to be done and get out. During the shower, when washing his back, she did notice the scars she left healed mostly, but were still visible. She felt pride swell up inside of her, knowing that she's the one who caused it during their first night together. Her mark. Mine. Rough sex was something she would enjoy doing much more often with Adrien. Marinette wrapped a towel around her body after drying herself, and watched Adrien do the same.

"You can borrow one of my shirts in the meanwhile, I'm not quite sure how soon those clothes will arrive" Adrien suggested as he made his way towards the hairdryer, turning it on and drying his damp hair.

Marinette nodded as she wrapped another towel to wrap her hair in. She made her way into his walk in closet and looked through his shirts until her eyes caught sight of a nice big hoodie. She took it out after dropping the towel and easily slipped into it with her slim figure. Adrien was much broader and taller so this easily reached her thighs, covering up most of her frame.

After that, she decided to head into the living room to check her phone which she hadn't touched since last night. She was wondering who made it exploded with notifications. Her friends must've recognized her with Adrien by now.

Once she grabbed her phone out of her purse, she saw at least 20 missed calls form Alya, which she guessed that she was extremely worried she didn't come home and will probably kill her when she finds out what she has been up to. Some messages from classmates and friends about the picture which she didn't bother to open. Some missed calls from her mother she might answer later and.. a message from Leon?

 **Leon382:** Adrien Agreste huh?

 **Leon382:** You'll see.

You'll see? You'll see?! What the hell was that supposed to mean?! She frowned at her screen and decided to ignore it. He was out of the picture anyway. He lost his job. She never send him any nudes. What could he possibly do? No one would believe a drunk like him.

She didn't receive anything from David though, but she assumed that since he was out on a business trip in a foreign country, he wouldn't be as up to date as Leon was. Perhaps she should call him later when she got home, about ending their arrangement.

She should.. probably also tell Adrien about them as well. Maybe she should wait for a good timing. He seemed so happy right now with her.

She closed her apps and decided to call Alya first. And as soon as she picked up, she was greeted with a very angry Alya.

 _"_ _GIRL I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU ALL NIGHT, WHAT THE HELL?!_

"I'm sorry Alya.. Adrien and I.. were kind of.. into it..?"

 _"_ _INTO IT?! INTO IT?! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE STILL ALIVE?! OR THAT YOU WOULD PROBABLY STAY OVER?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"_

"I'm sorry Alya! I will try to keep you up to date next time!"

 _"_ _NEXT TIME?! YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING PISSED I AM?!"_

"I knooow! Pleasee don't be mad!"

 _"_ _I AM MAD!"_

Marinette sighed as she did kind of deserve this tantrum from her. Alya is a great friend and being so careless with informing her really was her fault.

"I will come home soon and perhaps bake you something nice so I can be forgiven..?"

She heard a sigh from the other side of the line and after that, silence.

 _"_ _You better. I'll see you later"_

And they hung up.

"Wow, Alya is quite the mother huh?"

Marinette turned around in surprise to see Adrien already dressed up in his suit and his hair styled, which looked so incredibly hot on him, she forgot to close her mouth for that moment.

"Uh.. I.. oh.. Uh.. yeah! She is!" She stuttered to which he chuckled in return. Before Adrien could make a flirty comment, he heard his doorbell ring and stepped his way towards the security system to see his bodyguard with a package.

"Seems like your package has arrive, my lady" he commented once he opened the door, and took the package from his bodyguard. Once he closed the door, he put it down on the couch and crossed his arms.

"Well, open up!" He insisted as Marinette stared hesitantly at the expensive packaging, wondering is she was even allowed to throw it away. She opened it up and the first thing that caught her eye was an expensive lingerie set, exactly her size which she guessed that Adrien might've secretly peeked through her clothes, the previous weekend she stayed over at his place. Not that she cared, though. Along with that she found a very beautiful red jumpsuit, which she guessed Adrien wanted since he did like her in red. It was slightly revealing at the front, but she guessed there was nothing wrong with being just a little cheeky.

"It's pretty" she cooed, smiling at the garment while watching the details. A habit she developed over the years when eying a piece of clothing, especially the ones she sewed. But this jumpsuit was definitely one of Gabriel's best works. She eyed his fashion lines as well. His father was definitely her favorite idol, and wearing his expensive handiworks was an honor.

Without a single thought, she removed the hoodie, revealing herself to Adrien and grabbed the lingerie set first. And guessing by the quality of it they were most likely worth more than any jewelry set she received from a sugar daddy. She put on the panties first, and after that the bra, deciding it was best to head into the bathroom to dry her hair first. Her hair was quite damp when removing the towel, but grabbed Adrien's hairdryer to dry it off completely.

It didn't take her that long since her hair was around shoulder length. She headed back to the living room to put on the jumpsuit. However she couldn't reach her back for the zipper and looked over at Adrien who simply stared at her.

"Could you help me?" She asked as she turned her back to him. She immediately heard some shifting behind her and felt him zip her up. After that she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist. It made her smile to herself, feeling so giddy by his sweet gesture, her heart skipped a beat and she had to make sure she wouldn't trip because her knees were getting wobbly.

"Thank you" Marinette murmured softly, feeling him kiss her shoulder, showing his way of saying 'you're welcome' and reached her cheek to nuzzle against.

"I do look quite fancy now.. I think everyone at school would just stare at me dressed in fancy clothing designed by your father" she added, looking down at how the garment fit around her body.

Adrien twirled her around as soon as he held onto her hand, and made her face him with a smile "I guess you better get used to it. Because this is what it means to be my girlfriend"

Marinette blushed slightly and smiled back, but soon looked at the time. It was nearing 11 o'clock and they haven't had any breakfast yet.

"Shouldn't we eat something before we head out? I need to be at school by noon, remember?" She reminded him as he looked at the time as well.

"Oh, that.. I'll buy you some breakfast along the way when I drop you off, is that okay with you?" He suggested when he eyed her for a moment until she nodded.

"You forgot the shoes" Adrien countered as he stared down at her feet, and soon nodded over at the opened packaging where there was another box within it.

"Oh? Seems like I got a little distracted by all the red~" Marinette replied with a smile, leaning over to open to box and see matching red pumps in them.

 _'_ _Oh god everyone's definitely going to stare at me'_ Marinette thought to herself, watching the expensive pumps in detail.

Adrien noticed she looked a little in thought when staring the pumps and pulled a puzzled look at her.

"You don't like them?" He asked, worried that she really didn't like them.

"Oh no, it's not that.. I just think.. that the way I'm dressed.. is a little.. too overwhelming? Especially at a university" she replied honestly as he looked a little in thought as well.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being stylish? One day wouldn't hurt right?" He replied as he watched her sit down to put on the shoes.

"Well, it does look stylish indeed" Marinette replied, looking up at Adrien who held his hand out to her.

"Shall we, my lady?"

Marinette took his hand with a slight smile, grabbing her bag and purse along with school supplies as she followed him out of his apartment, making their way to the car.

—

They both arrived in the campus of Marinette's university, making sure to take the back route since they weren't in the mood to cause any more hysterics about them being a couple.

"So.. are we still meeting tonight?" Adrien started off as Marinette looked over at him.

"I'll text you my address" Marinette replied as she took out her phone "And speaking off, we should exchange numbers" she added, looking over at him.

He smiled at her as he also took out his phone, handing it over to her as she did the same and they both typed down their numbers, adding each other to their contact list. Once they gave each others phone back Marinette raised her eyebrows at the name he gave himself on her contacts 'Adrien' with lots of hearts, she rolled her eyes and soon decided to change it up, noticing Adrien pout when his amazing idea wasn't appreciated. However, Marinette was feeling funny when she decided to change his name into 'Chaton' with a cat emoji with heart eyes. She grinned a little when she looked over at him.

Adrien narrowed his eyes as he quickly looked at his screen, since Marinette wasn't really putting an effort into coming up with something amazing, as she just wrote 'Marinette'. He quickly changed it up as well, making Marinette curious as she tried to peek at his screen and watching him change her name into 'Bugaboo' with a ladybug emoji. Once he saved it, they both exchanged some looks together until they both burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright, I need to go to my class! I'll text you, okay?" Marinette laughed, leaning in close to give him a peck on the cheek. Adrien wanted to lean in for a kiss on her lips, but she quickly pulled away, teasing him as she placed her finger onto his lips while sucking her teeth in disapproval.

"If we keep on kissing each other like that I won't be craving your lips that often" Marinette argued as Adrien smiled suddenly, grabbing hold of her hand to kiss the back of her hand.

"Very well, princess" he replied which made her hold back a giggle. However he reached out beneath his seat to retrieve an envelope as he handed it over to her. But she only looked surprised in return. He was still paying her?

"What's this..?"

"I kind of took your job away from you, and I don't want to trouble you financially because of it. I care about you"

"I won't accept payment from you" she stated firmly, which made Adrien look surprised at her, lowering the envelope.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to know for sure. He really was worried about her.

"I'm not your sugar baby anymore" she replied, holding her eyes on him.

They remained silent as Adrien hesitantly put the envelope away, and stared at her with a look that he wasn't fully convinced. But she waved him goodbye nonetheless when she stepped out of the car, and closed the door, heading into the campus while watching Adrien drive off slowly.

As soon as she walked inside the building, she was greeted by a lot of stares, and quite a lot of whispers. It really didn't help walking around in high expensive fashion when news came out about her dating Adrien Agreste.

She tried to ignore most of it the best she could as she hurried her way into her class, deciding to sit somewhere in the back where no one could see her as much.

This was going to be a long day.

And hopefully she wouldn't have to face anything too confronting. She wasn't in the mood to talk about it. And neither did she want to give anyone any information about how she came in touch with someone as unreachable as Adrien Agreste.

—

The first thing Marinette did when her class ended was head straight towards the bus and head home as soon as possible to take care of a few things that were bothering her.

Call David to end their arrangement.

Make up with Alya for worrying her.

Tell Adrien the truth. ASAP.

Make sure to find a way to see how she would manage her money now?

She didn't want to lie to him, never to him. She felt a little odd now that everything changed so quickly.

She definitely could manage a while. She saved a lot from the trial dates she took, and she could sell all the jewelry she got from David and Leon. She wasn't that much into fancy jewelry anyway, she only wore them for them to fit in to their surroundings and because they liked it on her. Other than that she could help out in her parents bakery, do some babysitting and work more often on her online boutique which all paid pretty well together. Her university dept was paid halfway through and her apartment she shared with Alya wasn't that expensive since they shared it all together. Alya managed pretty well doing her part time job helping her mother out at the restaurant and babysitting as well. Although she did have some help from her parents from time to time. Anyway, she would be fine for now.

David still didn't send her a message. She wondered if he was either living under a rock or just that heartbroken to see his sugar baby with another guy on TV. She wasn't sure. She would definitely call him first thing when she would arrive home. She needed some privacy.

After that she would definitely change her clothing to look a little less rich to do some groceries to make it up to Alya and after that, text Adrien to come over to her place so she could finally tell him everything. Not telling him anything regarding the other sugar daddies made her feel pretty bad and she didn't like it at all.

Okay. Good. Everything seems fine for now. At least something other than Adrien that went well for her.

As soon as she walked into her apartment she headed straight for her room, grabbing her phone to open up the app she used to talk to her sugar daddies. Once she pressed on David's name, the app dialed for a call and she waited patiently for him to pick up.

 _"_ _Hey there, already missing mem I see?"_ She heard him say which made her roll her eyes in annoyance. He definitely lived under a rock, since he didn't seem to realize what happened in the news.

"David, we need to talk" her tone was much more serious and she did hear him cough a little on the other side, guessing she was pretty serious and decided to drop the flirty act "About what?"

"Our arrangement. I wish I could do this face to face, but because of.. these circumstances, I want to tell you that I want to end our arrangement"

There was silence on the other side for some seconds until she heard him say _"Oh"_

"Yeah" she replied shortly, wondering what he was thinking right now. And hopefully, it wasn't anything too insulting like Leon.

 _"_ _Why though? Did something happen?"_ He started off in curiosity. She felt a little relieved but she hadn't explained him anything yet.

"In all honesty, I hope that you of all people realize that what we had was strictly business, right?" Marinette started off, wanting to get that cleared out.

 _"_ _Yeah, I did tell you that I just wanted to have a good time"_ he answered back casually.

"Right. Well, during all of this, I did have multiple sugar daddies" she confessed hesitantly.

 _"_ _Yeah well, I didn't really know about that, but go on"_ he replied once again in a casual manner, hearing him sigh as well.

"And one of these sugar daddies ended up being my boyfriend. And he happened to be Adrien Agreste.. and we ended up on the news together just yesterday night"

And once again silence. She heard some noises on the other side, not quite sure what to make out of that.

Too much? Maybe not? He'd find out anyway?

 _"_ _Wow"_ was the only thing he answered with, and she could already guess the look on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this through the phone.. The thing is that I wanted to get this sorted out because it won't be fair towards.. him"

 _"_ _Adrien Agreste"_ he added.

"Yeah"

There was a long sigh on the other side which made he feel a little nervous on the inside, eying her phone for a moment since she thought he would've hung up on her but he started talking again, which made her listen carefully.

 _"_ _It's okay, don't worry. Although I do have to admit that I'm kind of disappointed. I genuinely did enjoy my time with you. I guess you could say I'm a satisfied customer?"_ He said jokingly, which made Marinette look relieved.

"Well.. I guess I'm happy did a good job? Are we cool now..?" She asked hesitantly as she wanted to be sure that he was okay as well.

 _"_ _We're cool"_ he replied.

"Oh, good! I just wanted to thank you for everything as well, and I guess.. this is goodbye now?" She uttered a little, fidgeting a little with her fingers while biting her lower lip.

 _"_ _This is goodbye indeed. I guess this is a sign I should try to settle down soon?"_ He indicated which made Marinette giggle a little.

"Perhaps? Do whatever you like, David" she answered, as she wasn't so nervous anymore.

 _"_ _I should!"_ He exclaimed to which she laughed even harder.

"Alright... but David?" Marinette interrupted with a slight giggle "If you're going to kiss her.. perhaps try to take the gentle approach" she hinted.

He chuckled at what she tried to imply _"I suppose I should"_

—

After Marinette did the groceries and made sure to delete every trace of her sugar dating job on her phone, she decided to cook dinner tonight, making a pie as well to go as a dessert. She decided it would be fun to ask Nino to come too after face timing with Alya. She thought Adrien would like to have some guy company as well. And she secretly also wondered if he had any friends..at all? Besides his ex of course which she wondered if he spoke to her after their break up..

She quickly shook her head. Adrien would tell her about it if that were the case. She was sure of it. After all, she would come clean about her past as well tonight.

She already texted Adrien her address and announced that he was invited over for dinner to which she received a very dorky text back with a 'Can't wait to see how a pie turns out without me around to decorate it, hehe' she giggled to herself when thinking about it again. But honestly she couldn't get any work done with him around, but he wasn't the only one to blame since she secretly loved to have him nuzzle, cuddle and kiss her all the time.

She didn't realize she was daydreaming again when she suddenly heard the doorbel. That's strange? Alya usually brought her keys along?

She stepped out of the kitchen as she opened the door, and was immediately greeted by a bouquet of roses. She looked surprised, with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks when the bouquet lowered to reveal that it was Adrien.

"Y-you're early!" she stuttered while watching him hand the bouquet over to her. She took it in her hands and watched him smile when he smeller the scent of food "Hmmmm, it smells so good!" he commented as Marinette stepped aside to let him in.

"I was able to finish everything up pretty early today, and I couldn't wait to do this" he leaned in to peck her lips "But I guess you're right, I did crave for a kiss from my lady" he muttered with a grin when he saw that Marinette blushed heavily in return.

He decided to give the flirting a break since he was also curious about Marinette's apartment she shared with her friend Alya. He gave a quick glance over to the hallway when Marinette headed into the kitchen and soon followed from behind. She looked into one of the cabinets to find a vase to put the roses in and filled it slightly with water, soon adding the flowers into it.

"You like them?" he asked after his quick glance of what she was cooking and gazed into her direction as he watched her smile "They are pretty, thank you so much" she answered back.

They were silent for a moment until Marinette approached the food she was cooking. Everything was mostly done so she turned everything off, and took the pie out of the over to cool down.

"I guess I made it in time to decorate after all" Adrien commented as he watched the pie come out. Marinette chuckled a little and turned to look at him.

"But this time I'll make sure you won't distract me, because I invited another guest to join us for dinner" She stated while striding her way towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He cocked his head in curiosity "It's Alya's almost-boyfriend-I-think" she decided to explain to which he snorted "Almost-boyfriend-I-think?" he repeated when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what their status is, but I think you could enjoy some company of a guy as well, instead of just two girls" which made him nod understandably "Are you hinting at something, my lady?" he questioned when narrowing his eyes soon.

"Eh, well, I don't think so, I just want you to meet my friend and for you to make some friends as well, is that wrong?" she murmured, kissing his cheek.

"I guess not" he sighed, hugging his girlfriend lovingly "You're not wearing the clothes I brought you.. were they..-"

"I loved it Adrien, I really did love it. I just didn't want to attract too much attention wearing designer clothes when walking down a street, you know?" She reassured him, which made him nod once more "Point taken"

"But I still do wear the lingerie set, perhaps you'd like to take a closer look at it tonight~" Marinette cooed, making him grin a little.

Before he could reply to her, they were interrupted by a voice behind Adrien.

"Look what the cat dragged in! Two horny adults in the kitchen!" Alya exclaimed as she stood at the dooropening with Nino beside her, grinning at the couple while crossing her arms.

Good thing they weren't taking it too far. She'd _die of embarrassment_ if Alya caught her doing something far more intimate.

Marinette face was still quite red though, even when Adrien pulled away to look at them with curiosity.

"So, what was that about _protection_ you mentioned a while ago? Should I provide some?" Alya teased, getting back at Marinette for her remark when she caught her with Nino.

She was sure that this wasn't the last of it since she still had to make up with Alya. God, this was going to be a long night of embarrassing stories.


	16. The light is coming

"So one day-" Alya started off after swallowing her bread down as she couldn't stop grinning, which made her cover her mouth for a moment, not wanting to show off all the food remaining in her mouth. She even paused for a moment until she continued explaining "We just minded our own business, and watched this movie- I don't remember which one it was- and saw this-"

"I think it was project X" Marinette interrupted while watching Alya.

"Yeah that! Anyway! We watched this movie and saw this huge party and we were both so busy with school we were suddenly in the mood to party together, but there was literally none nearby we could attend and really, that feeling sucks, you know?" She continued, watching Marinette giggle and nod in response, noticing both of the guys listening attentively.

"So we both went out to the grocery store to buy.. what was it? A Malibu? Some beers, Safari, what else?" Alya looked at Marinette who was in thought about it for a moment.

"Uh, I think we also added some Jack Daniels and Absolute Vodka" Marinette snorted, making Alya narrow her eyelids.

"We really did that? I don't even remember?" She questioned, cocking her head.

"We did, I found most of it in the trash the next afternoon" Marinette confirmed "You were in a worse condition than I was"

"Well anyway, after finishing up that beer, along with a glass of Safari mixed with some coke? I don't know what we even did, but we mixed up some things and suddenly Marinette just stared at me like this-" and she imitated some awkward stare to which Marinette narrowed her eyelids at "I don't look like that!" She argued which made Alya laugh.

"Alright alright, the point is, she stared at me and I was like, 'what?' And she was all like 'I bet you wouldn't dare to take a bellybutton piercing' out of the sudden and I was all like 'is that a challenge, because I'm going to take one right away' and marinette was all like 'I dare you' and I was like 'I am! But I bet you wouldn't dare taking one either!' And Marinette was all like 'I'm not afraid of needles!' Right?" Alya laughed to which Marinette giggled in response, nodding.

Adrien and Nino's curiosity peeked when they both stopped eating and stared at the girls.

"So we actually went to the nearest piercer, trying out hardest to be sober and took that piercing. I honestly couldn't believe we got away with it. And when we were headed our way there, we were still making bets being all like 'I bet you're going to pussy out' and suddenly, Marinette gazed into my eyes and said dead serious 'I'm not a pussy, and I'm going to prove that I'm not a pussy by getting one in my pussy'" and the girls both burst into laughter, dropping their cutlery at the same time.

Both of the boys were speechlessly staring at Marinette who even wiped away a tear, and took a deep breath, trying to stop her laughter, but failed miserably, laughing out loud once more just when she looked at Alya who just couldn't hold it in.

"And she actually got pierced on two places at the same time!" Alya added.

"And after that, we drank most of the alcohol we bought and fell asleep on the couch, missing the next day of school and waking up in the afternoon with a terrible ache literally everywhere" Marinette finished while watching the bewildered guys, looking at each other.

"So what did you think of that drunk story?" Alya asked as Nino slowly continued eating, not really having any words for something like that. However Adrien simply stared at Marinette, very surprised to see that side of Marinette. Well, he's seen a lot of Marinette already, but this was something completely new.

Marinette giggled as she leaned in for a peck on the lips, making him smile back slightly "I hope you're not that frightened to go out drinking with me?" She murmured as he chuckled in return.

"Hellooo we're still here" Alya interrupted them, as Marinette ignored her in return, daring to peck his lips again.

"Can't I be affectionate with my boyfriend around?" Marinette replied, crossing her arms, but noticed Adrien only blushing from her using that term.

"There's a time and place for everything Miss Dupain-Cheng" Alya responded, crossing her arms.

"Alright fine!" She answered as they all resumed to finish their food.

"So, anyway, what Nino and I were thinking was that we should go out clubbing or something with the four of us, don't you think that could be fun?" Alya suggested once she finished her plate and cleaned up Nino's as well as he finished up, putting everything in the sink to wash for later.

"Sound like fun, all I'm worried about is Adrien showing his face in public.. I mean with the paparazzi and stuff" Marinette answered when she did the same, helping Alya clean up.

"I do know some places to go out that keeps fans and paparazzi out, I can bring you guys along as well" Adrien replied, leaning back on his chair while looking at the girls.

"Sounds good to me, and honestly it would be a great scoop too" Alya grinned, like the journalist she was, Marinette rolled her eyes, giving her a poke in her side to point out that she had to help her out with the dishes.

"Let's not scare Adrien away now that he's making new friends okay?" She muttered so only Alya could hear. Alya chuckled and noticed the two guys weren't even paying attention to them anymore as they were even heading out to sit in the living room to continue their conversation, whatever the subject was.

"Well I guess you fulfilled your mission, it looks like they're becoming friends" Alya cooed happily while she rinsed some plates, making Marinette smile to herself as she filled the dishwasher.

"I'm glad he's having fun.. I think he deserves some too.. you know?" Marinette answered back, and grabbed the remaining bits of what was left on their dining table and watched Alya clean it with a wet cloth.

"I wonder what they're talking about, though" Alya replied, rinsing the cloth in the water and finished the last bits with Marinette.

Once they were done they decided to peek through the door to see what they were doing. They could barely hear the conversation, but both of them were making weird moves with their.. fingers? Making hooks?

Marinette looked confused and soon eyed Alya who looked puzzled too for a moment until she suddenly figured it out.

"What are they talking about..?" Marinette whispered when eying her best friend.

"I guess this is something I'm going to let you figure out on your own, girl" she replied and stepped into the room, making both guys quit what they were just doing and looking up at both of the girls.

"So I'm guessing you guys have bonded? That's good because I'm actually thinking of some drinks before retreating to our rooms, so how about it?" Alya suggested, watching both of the boys nod.

"Then let's get to it"

—

2 hours passed, as Alya was the one who drank a glass too much as she was laying her head on Nino's lap, mumbling a lot of things that just didn't make sense at all. But that was Alya and Marinette was used to her being like that. Marinette decided to not drink too much tonight or she would be just as bad as Alya. But she wanted to take the opportunity tonight to tell him.

 _To tell him the truth._

She looked over at Adrien, noticing he drank some beer and rested her palm onto his thigh, watching him smile to her when leaning in closer.

"You should stay here tonight, I wouldn't want you to drive home like this" she murmured. He chuckled when nuzzling his nose against her cutely "I wouldn't mind waking up to your beautiful sight again, no matter where we sleep" he answered, making her giggle.

Nino sighed deeply, making the couple turn their heads towards them to see him lifting Alya up in his arms.

"I think we're going to bed now, I'll see you guys in the morning I guess" he muttered, watching Alya nuzzled against Nino with a happy grin.

"Night!" Marinette replied along with Adrien, and watched them head into Alya's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Marinette shook her head with a smile, and turned her attention back to Adrien who kept smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, watching him put the bottle of beer away and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Nothing, I just like looking at your beautiful face" he replied, making Marinette giggle once more.

"You're such a charmer~" she cooed, leaning into his touch- and that reminded her.

"Oh.. eh.. Adrien?" She started of suddenly, slowly pulling away from him. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head a little.

"Something wrong?" He questioned and Marinette quickly shook her head "No.. I.. I just need to tell you something.. I think you deserve to know this.. as my boyfriend" she continued hesitantly.

"Well.. okay.." he replied back, sitting back to keep his eyes on her. He seemed slightly concerned but overall curious too.

"Ehm.. I.. what did you know about my job as a sugar baby?" She asked, making him think for a moment.

"Well.. you offered companionship in your own terms with rich men who offer you money for other stuff in return?" He answered, hoping he got it correct.

"Yeah, alright. And.. what do you know about my experience with these men?" She questioned again, making him think once more.

"I guess you hung out a lot with older guys? Offering them the same things you did to me?" He answered back unsure, still not figuring out where she was going with this.

"Okay.. alright" Marinette took a deep breath, avoiding his gaze for a moment. He slowly leaned forward as he placed his hand onto her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb "I'm not judging you on your past, you know?" he reassured her. Marinette shook her head as she smiled weakly at him, placing her palm on top of his hand on her cheek, and slowly pulled it away, placing their hands down on her lap.

"Look.. I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it directly. I used to work with multiple sugar daddies" she confessed, turning her gaze away from his, slowly letting go of his hand.

The room was filled with silence. She wasn't sure what the look on Adrien's face was, but she could guess it definitely wasn't happy.

"I understand if you're angry, but I just had to get this off my chest and if we're actually wanting to make this relationship work I had to be 100% honest with you about my past" she added quickly.

And he was still silent. She didn't know what else to say and curiosity got the best of her as she slowly looked up, only to see Adrien stare at her. He looked a little surprised and hurt at the same time, but she couldn't blame him either for feeling that way.

"I see.." he finally sighed out, letting that information sink in.

"So how _many_..-" he wanted to ask but was quickly interrupted by Marinette "there were two others. I dropped both of them immediately after we made things official today. And.. you almost caught me talking to one of them in your trailer back then.. Leon" she explained.

"Oh.. I suppose he didn't take it that well?" He asked, making Marinette shrug "Well I already dropped him before we made things official and..The other one was okay with it.. but I needed you to know about this. I'm so sorry I haven't told you about this" she finished, watching Adrien nod slowly.

"How many man.. have you been with like so far?" He questioned suddenly, keeping his eyes on her. Marinette was taken aback by the question, but if she was going to be honest about this she might as well spill everything.

"I firstly started with a boyfriend, his name is Luka. We had a relationship since I was 16 and it lasted around 3 years. After that it just didn't work out so we decided to break up. A month after the break up I decided to start on that sugar dating site when I noticed I could barely keep up financially. Over the span of two years that I was a sugar baby, I always went on trial dates like I did with you. I got some income from those dates but not a lot, until I actually managed to get some regulars too who paid a lot more to.. get a lot more.. like staying over for a weekend, go out much more often with them or just plain sex" she answered, looking down at her hands.

"I managed to get 4 regulars in total of those two years. You were one of them. The first one only lasted around a few months and after that I managed to find two more, David and Leon, who stayed until the end of it.. well.. until I found you too and things got serious. You see.. I honestly tried my best as a sugar baby to stay professional around you, but you were different from all the others. It wasn't because of the looks, I knew I did enjoy my conversations with you even before we met face to face. Your looks is a bonus, but..it was your character, your kindness, you're so considerate, caring, funny and sweet, even selfless and protective" She said as her cheeks reddened slightly, slowly looking back at him.

"I think you did good by hiding yourself from me in the beginning.. I'm not sure how I would even prove myself to not have fallen for looks.. well, money is a little different.. but you know I don't want any payment from you" Marinette explained, looking down at her lap again, when she suddenly noticed both of his hands reaching out to hers, grabbing hold of them together and kissed her sweetly on her fingers.

"Princess.. You don't have to prove anything to me. I would help you any time if money would be an issue, I don't care about that. You've already proven me that our love is real" He answered, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Marinette looked relieved for a moment but soon had this guilty feeling making her feel even worse.

"I'm really sorry about misleading you or even lying to you" she muttered and felt Adrien's hands reach out to rest on her cheeks, making her face him "All you did was your job as a sugar baby, we had nothing official then and you don't have to apologize about that" he reassured her in a determined way "I love you, Marinette, and that's all that matters to me right now. But thank you for telling me this"

Marinette stared at him as she slowly grabbed hold of his wrists, pulled his hands away from her cheeks.. but instead wrapped them around herself and wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a kiss on the lips.

They pulled away after some seconds until Marinette smiled slightly, quickly pecking the tip of his nose.

"I love you too"

—

It was early in the morning when she woke up in her bed. She opened up her eyes to see a few rays of sunlight sneak in through her curtains. She slowly moved her body, wanting to stretch out, but noticed a warm presence behind her, holding her in an embrace.

Adrien was still here. She actually liked sleeping in her own bed more now they slept together like this. It felt much more cozier in a smaller bed. She smiled softly when turning around to face him. He was still asleep, and it was the most gorgeous sight she ever laid eyes on. His golden locks messily decorating his smooth skin, he didn't even need all that make up with his photoshoots. His emerald eyes were so bright it fitted his golden blonde hair perfectly. Literally all of his features were so perfect she could admire them all day. She gently placed her hand onto his cheek, her thumb tracing his skin tenderly eventually going over his perfect lips.

She barely believed they were actually a couple together.

They haven't had any sex yesterday night which was kind of a funny thing considering all the things they did just after the two weeks of knowing each other, and this has been the first night they spend together without sex.

His eyes opened slowly, his bright emerald eyes looking into her bluebell ones. Both of them starting at each other until they both smiled.

"Good morning, my handsome prince"

She murmured before kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back happily, hugging her even closer to himself if that was even possible.

"Good morning, my beautiful princess"

He murmured back, smiling against her lips.

"You're so irresistible when you're asleep like that" she giggled and soon looked back into his eyes again.

"Oh, by the way.." she murmured stroking her lips against his, making him grin in return "you have pretty good taste in lingerie.. perhaps we could go shopping and I'll let you pick everything, hmm?" She proposed.

"That sounds like a great idea" he replied, his palms going over her naked back from under her shirt "The set I bought you looks so good on you" he added.

She went through his hair as he rested her forehead against his, a gesture she grew to love doing with him.

"Hey, I totally forgot about it!" Adrien interrupted suddenly, making Marinette raise her brows in curiosity while gazing at her boyfriend.

"About what?" She asked as she watched him smile.

"I totally forgot about bringing you to the office, I think you should definitely see it since you aspire to work in the fashion industry, right?" He added as he took a quick glance around her bedroom which was basically filled with fashion. He looked quite impressed and quickly turned his attention back to Marinette "You've got great work so far, are you looking for an internship?" He asked and turned his head towards Marinette who looked pretty surprised.

"Well.. I will need to find one before the end of the semester..but why?" She asked as she watched him get out of bed and sat up as well, watching him take a closer look on one of the dresses that are in the making "How about you come and do one at my father's company? It'll be quite a great experience and I can easily get you in?" He suggested when he turned his head towards her. She widened her eyes in surprise, not quite sure what to make of that.

"Oh.. I.. uh.. I don't know! Wouldn't that be a little..odd..? Working at the same company?" She asked as she was a little unsure about his offer.

"Not at all? I think you should definitely try it, it'll look great on your CV, you know?" He said in a persuasive manner, sitting down on the edge of her bed while gazing at her.

"I guess.. but wouldn't that just look like I would be fucking my way to the top?" Marinette asked, not really sure what to think of this situation.

Adrien thought for a moment, shrugging a little.

"Then I guess they should get used to the fact that I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend and if that bothers someone, they might as well leave" he answered, leaning forwards to look into her eyes.

"You have talent, Marinette, I know you do and I know what I'm talking about. I'm even sure my father will like it too" and reassured her, making her blush slightly.

"You.. think so?" She asked hesitantly making him nod happily "I don't think. I know!" He encouraged her.

"Alright, let's visit that office of yours" she answered, kissing his lips before getting up to dress up for the day. And it was best to wear the beautiful jumpsuit she got from Adrien.

They decided to eat breakfast somewhere outside where they did accidentally crossed paths with some paparazzi.

"Mr. Agreste! Would you like to introduce us to your new partner?"

"What's your name? How did you meet each other?"

"Are the rumors true about the secret cheating scandal?"

"Are the two of you already engaged?"

Both of them were quick to avoid the crowd before it got worse and head inside the restaurant for their breakfast. Marinette sighed, staying close to Adrien "I'm sorry you're being dragged into this" he muttered "It's okay, you can't help it" she answered shaking her head as they were guided to their table which was already prepared. It seemed like Adrien took some preparations.

They, however, did enjoy their breakfast, as Adrien filled her in on how the company worked along with the fashion industry. Marinette was mostly intrigued by all of this information and listened attentively. However the subject changed soon as she caught him smiling at her with that familiar grin of his.

"What?"

"Well.. I asked you this before, but I don't think you'll say no this time… since you don't have any excuse now.." Adrien started off "I was wondering if you were in the mood to go and do a little photoshoot with me?" Marinette looked surprised, watching him lean forward "If they're curious about us anyway we might as well show them, what do you think, princess?" he suggested, watching Marinette smile soon, sighing.

"You'd have to teach me the ropes about it, I'm not an expert in modeling, however.." she hesitated for a moment, but she felt like it would be fun to put in a flirty remark "I am good at posing in lingerie or even in the nude for you whenever you want"

Adrien chuckled grinning cheekily at her remark "Then it won't be took difficult to find the theme of our shoot together, especially now that I know what you're good at" he implied.

"Sounds like fun" she cooed, smiling to herself.

They quickly finished their breakfast and headed out again, avoiding the paparazzi once more and took their ride to Adrien's office. They arrived at the parking lot and made their way into an elevator where they were immediately brought to the top floor which was mainly the same process Adrien went through went he went up to his apartment. His office was basically extra secure from outsiders and only a limited amount of people had authorisation get in.

Once the door opened up Marinette's jaw dropped when watching the reception of his office. The place was enormous, with fancy lights, marble decorating it in black, white and gold.

Knowing Gabriel Agreste's style of watching his fashion lines over the years, she definitely knew he was the one who came up with the idea of styling this place, and probably the whole company.

She saw the front desk of the reception was empty, which was most likely the place Adrien's PA was seated. Other than that she did see a janitor with headphones in mopping the place while Adrien guided her into his office which was also quite big. Much bigger than she anticipated, but then again, why was she even surprised?

The room wasn't as big as the reception, but there was a conference table at the right where at least 15 people could be seated along with a big screen which she guessed must be used for presentations or something. He had a small counter where he could get his own drinks and food. He had his main desk, a big one where he would usually work at and, of course, some comfortable couches in the front of his desk along with a small table, probably for his own comfort?

Once she scanned the room she noticed Adrien smiling at her while crossing his arms.

"I guess the office is much more overwhelming than my apartment huh?" he commented, watching her smile. She slowly walked into his office carefully placing her purse onto the table as she looked around the place.

"So…this is your office…" She commented as her fingers traced over his desk, suddenly being reminded back of their first date together.

Where his sharp jawline moved so perfectly when he talked she wanted to touch it, even kiss it. The garment he wore showed off a little bit of his chest and collar bones and her eyes slowly wandered towards his arms, which were pretty strong looking especially with those veins revealed like that. She just wondered what it would be like if those strong arms were bending her over his desk while pounding into her, making her moan in pleasure. How good would it feel like if those hands touched every inch of her body?

She now knew how it felt, but right now..

That sexual fantasy she had back then..was about him bending her over his desk and do her right there..

She eyed his desk for a moment, catching his attention as he approached her slowly, wondering why she was eying his desk like that.

"What's up?" he asked as he stood beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist, trying to get some eye contact from her. She stared up into his emerald eyes and leaned in closer "You know..I.." she started off watching him look curious "Tell me what you're thinking about, princess" he added as he lowered his eyelids.

"You remember our first date together..I got a little distracted somewhere at the end of it?" She reminded him, making him think back until he nodded a little. "Uh..yeah?"

Marinette giggled a little, averting her gaze for a moment and looked back at him soon "When you talked about your position at this company and having your own office and stuff.. I kind of got distracted by your good looks..and suddenly I started imagining you.." she placed her hands on his chest "I started imagining you fucking me over your desk"

Adrien looked surprised at her bluntness, but soon narrowed his eyelids, pulling her even closer by wrapping his other arms around her waist as well "You're a tricky one..But I have to admit that I did have a few fantasies about you too" he admitted as well. He leaned in closer, just a few centimeters away from his lips touching hers.

"Tell me about them" she murmured back as she slowly pushed him onto his chair and slowly crawled onto his lap, suggestively stroking over his chest.

"Remember that before we met.. we chatted the entire night together?" he reminded her, looking into her eyes as she hummed in return, leaning in closer "That was the time you really left me deprived of your touch" he added, making her shiver slightly at his words. She went through his golden blonde locks, and he could see she could barely resist to kiss him silly. Even her hips moved slightly along onto his lap, feeling his hands stroke over her hips.

"I'm not taking back my words, Adrien... I want your hands all over my body when you kiss me and show me how much you want me like you told me.. Pin me down on your desk and take me right here, right now" she countered, her hips moving a bit more towards his crotch and saw him lean in to kiss her lips. She happily kissed him back, pressing herself tightly against him.

His hands moved over her back, making a shiver go down her spine. His touches in these moments just had that type of effect on it. She already felt how wet she was down there and completely let go of herself to his touches, feeling his hands tug on the zipper on her back and felt it zipping down, making the garment move off her shoulders, exposing herself to him.

Once Marinette pulled away from the kissing her hands reached down his chest area again to unbutton his shirt, feeling his lips trace over her jawline. It made Marinette sigh in pleasure, lowering her eyelids when she suddenly felt his grip around her tighten and felt him lift her up, and saw him get up. She was soon put down to sit onto his desk, her garment easily falling on the ground, exposing herself in her lingerie Adrien got her.

They continued their hungry kissing when Marinette helped to take off his shirt. She was definitely in a hurry.

One minute later Adrien's shirt and pants were off.

The next Marinette's brassiere and panties came off.

After that Adrien pushed her down on the desk, watching her spread her legs and leaned down lower and even lower. She looked down in surprise as..she hasn't been gone down on in ages. She felt his fingers teasingly stroke around her heat, making her bite into her lower lip. But she wasn't really sure what he was planning to do now, and that felt.. exciting. The anticipation building up like this gave her a shiver once more.

His lips tracing over the skin of her legs, spreading them even wider, letting her feet rest on the edge of his desk to give him all the space to work his magic. He got a lot better compared to last time, now knowing what she liked down there. His other hand traced lightly over her thigh.

Each kiss made her feel even more heated, and more, and _more._

"Adrien.. _please_.."

He looked at her, his intense gaze was so hot she wondered what was going through his mind right now.  
He traced his lips over her inner thigh, going down lower to eventually see his lips wrapped around her there, making her face redden slightly, gasping even. His mouth and tongue definitely... knowing what he was doing. Where did he learn that?!

She slowly moved her hand down, her fingers going through his hair pushing him even closer if possible. It felt so good.

Soon enough she felt a finger slip in with ease, making her bite her own lips, and felt another finger slip in, making her moan once more. She felt his fingers move inside of her, not like he did before, moving them around and.. it didn't feel bad at all.

It felt amazing.

The way he licked and licked and _licked_ …!

But then she realized, what Adrien and Nino were talking about when they were making hooks of their fingers last night when she walked in on them.

 _No way..._

 _Did he ask Nino for advice..?!_

She looked down at him again, thinking of questioning him later, but moaned out his name when he felt another pleasurable thrust from his fingers, biting her lower lip as she even moved her hips against him. She eventually lowered both of her palms to rest on both sides of his head to lift him up and face her for a deep kiss.

It didn't take long for them to go further into their heated activity, preparing themselves for protection and going inside of her as it didn't take too long for him to start up a steady rhythm between them, Adrien thrusting into her and Marinette moving her hips to meet his thrusts as her legs wrapped around his hips.

Adrien only placed his hands on her hips for better grip, only being encouraged by Marinette's moans to go deeper, harder, faster!

Until they were suddenly interrupted by some knocking outside of his office door.

Adrien looked up, immediately slowing down his thrusts, making Marinette whine. He placed his hand on top of her mouth to avoid her making any loud noises.

"Who's there?" he breathed out, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Mr. Agreste? I wasn't expecting your presence in the office today? I wanted to come in to bring in some files" a female voice was heard. Marinette frowned, she was losing her patience and wanted to get on with it as she pulled Adrien even closer with her legs wrapped around him. Adrien hissed, trying to keep his composure as he eyed Marinette, who only winked at him.

"No need to do that now, you can bring them in on Monday. You should take the day off now" he instructed as he slowly continued his thrusts, trying to keep Marinette at bay. Marinette moaned into his hand, making Adrien sigh as he heard footsteps walking away from his door and pulled his hand away from Marinette's lips.

"I might have to use extra tools next time when there's a chance of getting caught" Adrien commented as he resumed back to the rhythm he had before, making Marinette sigh in pleasure, even giggling "Oh, I don't mind using extra tools…sounds exciting" she moaned out, feeling him give her an extra hard thrust at her comment, which made her moan even louder.

And he was going even harder as she had a hard time holding herself in place and reached her arms down to hold onto the edge of the desk, so she wouldn't slip away too much. The sparks of pleasure kept building up in her lower abdomen, until she came loud, her muscles spasm around his member, which didn't take long for him to come too.

They both slowed down, remaining in that position until both of their orgasm washed over them.

It didn't take long for Adrien to pull out and help Marinette up, hearing her giggle slightly.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" She cooed when she pecked his lips, looking around his office for a moment "But this place looks like fun, how about we hang out here for the day?" she suggested as he crossed his arms, shrugging slightly.

"Whatever you like" he commented as he watched her grab hold of his shirt, buttoning it up which barely covered her thighs, but she didn't want to walk around butt naked in a place like this. Adrien only removed the condom and pulled on his underwear as he saw down on the couch and watched her look through some maps in his office.

"Curious?" he asked as he watched her nod, wondering what those were.

"Those are a complete copy of my fathers work over the years, released and some that never came out in public" he explained and watched her curiously open up a map and soon moved to sit down next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her as he looked at the pages she was looking at in curiosity.

"These look amazing.. I can't believe these weren't released out there" She commented as she saw which ones were released and which one weren't, all sorted nicely with stickers and notes.

"Well, there are so many factors playing in stuff like this, some of these creations, no matter how amazing they are, don't get a chance to be shown to the world" He explained as Marinette looked up at him.

"I see.." she muttered when he nuzzled against her cheek.

"But I'm not taking back my word when I say that you'll be a great addition here to show your work to the world!" he said, smiling at her as she blushed a little "You're so sweet" she answered back, kissing his cheek,

She looked up when they were suddenly interrupted by some knocking sound, but this person didn't wait for Adrien to answer.  
They both looked in surprise when they saw who was the one to open the door, feeling like a deer caught in a headlights, she saw the one who opened was none other that Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien's father just caught them.. half naked.. in his son's office.

...

"What's the meaning of _this_?!"


	17. Side To Side

A/N: Just a side note, I don't update on time on . If you want fastest place for updates I suggest going to AO3 first since that's the first place I upload.

Marinette gaped at the doorway, watching the man she has been following most of her life, feeling inspired by, gaze at her and Adrien together half naked on the couch. She never felt so exposed before and she froze in place, quickly looking over at Adrien who also looked quite surprised and unsure of what to do. She watched him swallow and get up slowly while watching his father who gave them the most judgmental and disapproving look she ever saw.  
The blouse she was wearing barely covered her thighs, but luckily the map she was holding covered her thighs as well. She quickly made herself smaller, keeping her legs together as she was hiding a little behind Adrien. Another woman walked in along with him, which was most likely his assistent who quietly stood by watching them with a bored look.

"Father, I-"

"Is this a joke?! My son making a fool of himself not only in MY company, but also in the media, what do you have to say for yourself?" he commented in a disapproving manner, his face holding a deep frown.

Adrien flinched at that, looking away for a moment, keeping the room silent as Marinette nervously bit into her lower lip, only holding her eyes on Adrien. She wasn't sure of what to do now, like, who was she to get in between father and son right now? Gabriel Agreste already had a bad first impression of her and Adrien was her boyfriend for just one day now.

"And your childish tantrum has gotten so far that you broke off your engagement with Miss Bourgeois and got together with a courtesan, do you have any idea what the reputation damage will look like if this came out to the media?!" he pointed out, which made Adrien look in surprise and Marinette was surprised as well.

How did he know about their sugar dating adventures?

And Gabriel easily read through them as he stepped forward, gazing down at his son and also eyed the nervous Marinette who wasn't quite sure of what to do.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know about your rebellious antics?" He added, watching Adrien avert his gaze "How are you going to get out of that situation? You know you won't be able to hide the truth from the press for too long"

He held his hand up before Adrien could reply and turned around "I'll be expecting you in my office in ten minutes" he commanded, turning his head slightly to give Marinette one last glance.  
Marinette shuffled uncomfortably in her position, averting her gaze while looking down at her lap, fumbling with her fingers slightly. Before she could look up again, he already left Adrien's office, closing the door loudly, flinching in response, leaving them as they only heard his footsteps getting farther and farther away until silence washed over them.

Silence.

"Look i-if you want me to go I'll-"

"No" Adrien interrupted her, turning his head to meet her surprised gaze. They stared at each other for a moment until Adrien stepped over towards her, sitting down on the couch to face her. "I want you to stand beside me as my girlfriend when I talk to him. He needs to know that you belong with me" he argued when he placed his palms onto her lap. A blush creeped on her face while her eyes wandered down to her lap, and slowly up to look into his emerald eyes.

She watched him give her a determined look, showing her how serious he was about it. "I'm.. not sure if he likes me Adrien.." she muttered, looking down at her lap again until she noticed his hand raising to cup her chin gently, lifting it up so she could face him again. Curious to what he was going to say to her, she only gazed into his eyes.

And his face turned into a smile.

Wondering what he was smiling about, she gave him a questioning look. She watched him lean in close for a small peck on the lips. She parted her lips as she wanted to understand what this was all about, but soon felt his finger placed against her lips to silence her.

"He will like you, we'll make him like you. There's no way anyone could dislike someone as amazing as you" and she blushed again, suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How did I ever deserve you?" She murmured into his ear, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

A few minutes passed with them silently together until the decided to quickly get dressed and tried to at least look proper enough to face Gabriel Agreste.

They were holding each other's hand when they reached Gabriel's office which was much more monotone than Adrien's office. Gabriel was sitting on his chair behind his desk with his assistant beside him, giving off a disapproving frown when watching the couple together like that.

But he didn't say anything when they stood in the front of him. Marinette looked down in an uncomfortable manner, shifting awkwardly with her feet when she suddenly felt Adrien's grip tightening around her hand.

Adrien soon looked up at his father, frowning as well, not liking his father's disapproving gaze "I love her" he countered while looking as determined as possible. Marinette looked up at Adrien in surprise, not as if he hasn't said anything like that before, but she was speechless. For him to say that out loud to his father. She felt her heart flutter.

But Gabriel didn't seem to agree to this at all "Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea-"

"She's not a courtesan" he interrupted "She's my girlfriend, and I know exactly how to resolve your so called 'problem'" he argued, making his father narrow his eyelids to slits. "You've had enough excitement for the day, Nathalie, go and arrange a drive back home for the girl, Adrien and I need a long chat about what it means to be an Agreste" he demanded as Nathalie, his assistant already grabbed her phone to do so.

"That won't be necessary, because she's going nowhere without me" Adrien resisted, as he stepped forward.

Oh god.

Marinette only stared at the two of them, her image of her favorite fashion designer completely changed from this moment. He didn't like her at all and she even started fearing that this will affect their relationship in the future. She already saw Nathalie lower her phone, being unsure of what to do now.

"She's a fashion designer and she'll be a great addition here in our company" he argued, watching both his father and Marinette look in surprise.

She couldn't believe he would mention this already to his father.

"What?!" he responded, wondering if his son lost his damned mind.

"Yes, she can come work here, and just tell the press we met each other through work, I'll handle the situation from there" he explained as his father didn't look convinced.

"You do realize I won't add just any fashion designer to my company, do you?" he replied, looking over at Marinette who was still quite held back as tried to avoid his gaze. "Then how about she shows you her best work and you'll be able to see up close what she's actually capable of" Adrien crossed his arms, looking over at Marinette again who looked surprised once more, gaping at what Adrien just proposed. "Is that so?" He mocked, now turning his attention fully to Marinette, who wasn't in the mood at all to have any attention right now. She watched Adrien look at her as well, resting his hand onto her shoulder in an encouraging way.

"I..I do.." she stammered a little, looking up in a hesitating manner.

He scoffed, as if she wasn't feeling bad enough already. Adrien frowned at his father, but he refused to give in to him. And that made Marinette feel somewhat.. protected. "Very well Miss, I want you to create a complete new line of looks to convince me that you belong to this place. You have one week from now to design, and create it" he said sternly, holding his hands behind his back while his gaze pierced through her. "Either that or Adrien will have to think of a way to ask for forgiveness from Miss Bourgeois" he added, making her stomach churn.

What the hell has she gotten herself into?

While fumbling a little with her hands to cope a little with what just happened, she thought to herself that she wouldn't be able to pull that off.

One week is not enough to design and make an entire line of clothing.

She wasn't even aware anymore that Adrien was right next to her. That's how terrified she felt at this moment. Along with the piercing gaze she felt from the designer, she was just stuck and frozen. Who would've thought this would happen on the second day of their relationship? She never remembered this type of stress before when she got into a relationship. But then again, she was dating Adrien now.

She very well knew everything would be different if she would start dating someone like him. But never like this.

"Do I make myself clear?" His voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked up, and nodded without thought.

And with that, both of them walked out of his father office, as they stood there outside of his office.

Everything went so fast.

She felt someone pull her by her wrist against a warm chest, arms wrap around her, a warm embrace and leaned in without a thought. Something she needed so much right now. She needed this small moment, this small break to seek all the comfort she could get. She never felt this scared in a long time. Hiding her face against his chest. She parted her lips slightly, not even knowing where to start, but she finally let it all out.

"A-Adrien I..won't be able to pull that off..." her voice filled with emotion as she tried to hold her tears, quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hey, hey, I'm still here, and I want you to know that I will do anything I can to help you out with this-" His voice was so tender and comforting, but it wasn't enough to push away her scare like that. "Look at me, princess" he murmured, trying to look down at her face, wanting her to look him in the eye and slowly she did. Her eyes were slightly watery as she revealed her face a little bit more, but avoided his gaze. "I believe you are capable of so many good qualities and this is one of them. I know you will be able to pull this off" he said in a heartwarming tone, his hands lifting up to gently cup her cheeks. "No one will take your place as my girlfriend because I love you and only you"

Marinette looked at him, her tears finally rolling down her cheeks. His words were so encouraging and kind, but at the same time she was still scared for their new relationship to be challenged this way. Usually when either side of the family disapproved, it wouldn't end up as well as the couple had hoped. Marinette has seen this way too many times to have any hope left for a relationship like that to last long.

She hated that feeling.

"But.. what's the point..? Your father wants me to fail" She mumbled back, looking down again when soon enough she felt his thumbs wipe away her tears, feeling him lean in closer. "Then we will show him what you're made of" he countered, smiling at her in an encouraging way.

She looked at him with her bluebell eyes and watched him kiss her forehead. She smiled again eventually, leaning down against his chest as he rested his head above hers while tucking her closely against himself in a warm embrace.

—

Marinette decided it was best to stay by Adrien's side as she stayed over at his place to work and of course Adrien made sure she got everything she needed to do the work she needed to do, supporting her any way he could. He wanted to show his father what she was capable of.

And he wanted to show him that he was willing to fight for her as much as she was willing to fight for him. While Adrien worked, she stayed at his apartment with Plagg by her side, working on various sketches of her designs.

But nothing seemed to work out. Nothing at all.

Being stuck in a place like this was blocking her from being inspired. She always wanted to walk around her beloved city to get her inspiration from it. But walking around in the streets of Paris would only bring her trouble now as her face was all over the media with Adrien. She put her sketchbook and tools away as she got up from the couch and ascended towards the window, looking at the view of Paris.

It felt so hopeless at this point.

While taking a deep breath in -and slowly out- she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think clear for a moment.

"Inspiration is for amateurs" she muttered to herself, a quote she learned from binge watching a documentary about designers on Netflix.

When opening her eyes again, she kept her eyes locked on the view of Paris. At times like this it always helped to just sketch whatever comes to mind, a brain dump, get out all the bad ideas. But even then. She put in high priority in the quality of her work. Gabriel Agreste, of all people was, going to see it and decide wether she deserved a spot in his company. This was a lot of pressure.

She was pulled out of her bickering thoughts when she felt something move against her leg and gazed down only to see Plagg rub himself against her legs.

"Plagg?"

She questioned when the feline watched her, only holding his attention on her even when she kneeled down closer to pet his head. She heard him purr in response, making her lips spread into a soft smile. Plagg usually wouldn't be so attentive to her like this, perhaps his feline instincts sensed she was feeling stuck? It wasn't like she minded it. It was actually something she kind of needed. She lifted the cat up in her arms, hugging him closely. Plagg only purred and nuzzled in closer in response. She got up slowly while holding the cat into her arms, feeling considerably calmer than before.

And a sudden idea came into mind as she kept her gaze of Plagg.

"It seems like you are the hero for today" she giggled and made her way back to her sketches, putting Plagg down right next to her, continuing her idea from there. And that tiny bit of inspiration gave her hope, that she actually will make it.

—

Adrien came home a few hours later, to the smell of.. dinner? Something was cooking?

Once he tossed his keys aside he turned his head towards the kitchen where he saw Marinette filled the kitchen with dishes and pans and watched her pull out a freshly baked pie, putting it down somewhere before closing the oven. Marinette soon looked over when she saw something move from the corner of her eye -she hadn't heard him come in through her own noise- and turned her head to meet her gaze with Adrien's who only held a curious looked when he stepped into the kitchen, wondering what she made.

"I didn't expect you to make any dinner so soon? How are your designs going?"

He asked when he looked through the pans, smiling at the food as he didn't have any home cooked meals in ages. Marinette crossed her arms with a slight smile. "I managed to make a start.." she started off when his head turned to look at her and she nodded over to the other mess she made in the corner they prepared all of the sewing material for her. "I'm sorry for the mess though.. I will clean it after dinner" she continued and watched him look silently at her work table and kitchen for some seconds before striding towards her with a big hug, holding her tightly in his arms and kissed her lips in surprise. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back, holding him tightly as well.

He looked over at the fabrics she rolled out, watching Plagg roll around lazily on the patterns she prepared.

"Plagg is quite good company, even inspiring" Marinette commented, smiling softly to herself.

"Hmm... I'm so proud of you" he murmured against her lips, making her smile even brighter.

"I'm doing everything I can for us" she answered back, nuzzling against his shoulder "I never thought you would stand up to your father like that for me.. You have no idea how much that meant to me" she kept nuzzling, lowering her eyelids while comfortably staying there with her arms wrapped around him. "The only reasons I did that was because I love you, and I believe in your talent" he replied, mirroring Marinette with lowering his eyelids, nuzzling closely against the crown of her head.

"We belong together.. I mean.. look how domestic we are together like this" he held the dorkiest grin when he pulled away slightly, just so they could look at each others face. Marinette looked up with a slight giggle, standing on her tiptoes only to reach up and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"I have someone to look forward to when getting home and I haven't had a feeling like that in a long while" he added watching her reach closer to peck his lips. "How are you so romantic? Honestly, I still wonder how I deserve someone as.. amazing as you" Marinette replied while watching Adrien lean in closer to peck her cheek and nuzzle her there in a ticklish manner. "I'm only telling the truth" Adrien murmured back, and the both of them only remained silent while staying close like that together. Until.. Adrien's stomach started to rumble.

There was a sudden awkward silence until Marinette pulled away to stare at him.

"Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Eat"

And Adrien quickly pulled away to grab a plate for himself and fill it up with the soup she prepared. She giggled as she prepared the table with cutlery and drinks. They simply spend the evening cutting out patterns and sewing, where Adrien simply cut everything trying to help his girlfriend as much as he could, since he had no idea how to sew. Marinette appreciated all of his effort nonetheless.

What did she ever do to deserve someone like him?

—

"Ugh! I can't believe he would date that.. that.. UGH! How dare he throw me aside like that?!" Chloe squeezed her phone in her grip, shaking in anger as she looked at the picture of Adrien and Marinette together, kissing each other.

"DADDY!"

Andre put aside his paperwork, only listening to Chloe's ramblings the past hour, not being able to do anything. "Yes sweetie.. what is it?"

"Those people you hired did a terrible job separating them! I need more dirt on that girl! It's utterly ridiculous!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "Sweetie, don't you think it's time to.. maybe move on?" He suggested with a hesitant tone, but was quickly shut down by Chloe.

"What?! That boy is mine. PERIOD. He needs to know what he's missing. Moi!"

And their conversation was interrupted by some knocks outside.

"What?!" She snapped as she watched the door open, watching it open up by one of her staff. "Miss Bourgeois, someone is here to see you" he informed and stepped aside. She only frowned as she watched a middle aged man walk in, average looks, nothing too special. He did wear expensive clothing and he did take care of his looks. He better be quick about this, she didn't want to waste her time.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The man grinned while stepping inside, crossing his arms "I heard you needed dirt on someone".

She raised her eyebrows, cocking her head.

"My name is Leon and I have everything you need"


	18. Successful

Marinette was laying right next to Adrien with her arms wrapped around him while resting her head on his chest. Both naked in bed wide awake and quiet. Adrien calmly stroked through Marinette's dark hair.  
It has been a stressful few days, but Marinette had been sewing like crazy, non-stop. However, with Adrien's help she was able to get through most of it and he also learned a thing or two about sewing himself. She still had a lot to do, but tonight was the last straw for her. Some of her fingers were covered with band-aids and her shoulders were terribly hurt. Adrien interfered just in time like the good and caring boyfriend he was and cooked her a meal, massaged her shoulders, comforting her as much as he could. He didn't like the situation she had either, but he believed in her work. And he could continue to believe in her being as determined as he was.

Marinette felt so moved, hugging him all so closely against herself, kissing him to show him how thankful she was.

And they ended up in bed together in heat, undressing and kissing, touching while they felt their hot breath against each other. She felt so hot, she took the initiative to push him onto his back, riding him roughly, filling the room with moans and panting until they both came.

And now they were laying right next to each other.

Marinette stared at nothing in particular, looking around for a short moment, she had a soft focus on the wall in Adrien's room.

She slowly looked up at him and leaned up to kiss his chest at first, stroking it with her palms wantonly and moved even higher up to kiss his lips before she got out of bed. Adrien smiled at first, but looked surprised when she got out and quickly grabbed hold of her wrist, sitting up himself.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a worried tone, holding his emerald eyes on her bluebell ones, as if he was begging her to stay in bed with him. Marinette held her eyes on him and soon turned around to face him completely "I need to continue sewing, Adrien.." she muttered, stroking through his blonde hair with her free hand.

"Look.. I know my father scared you a lot, but.. you don't need to hurt yourself like that for his satisfaction. I love you so much already, he will never be able to convince me otherwise, even if you don't finish up this challenge" he replied, kissing her hand as he slowly pulled her back in bed, wrapping his arms all around her. She smiled softly to herself, she felt so comforted by him it made her feel so at ease and so right being with him.

"I couldn't wish for a better boyfriend, Adrien, I love you" she murmured, leaning against his chest with him nuzzling into her hair.

"I love you more" he murmured back as he kissed the crown of her head.

—

The following few days passed by like crazy. She wasn't able to finish up some outfits, but definitely made the choice to highlight her best ideas. She could show the remaining in her drawings and sketching. Honestly a deadline like that was unrealistic, so at this point she didn't even care. Knowing that Adrien got her back and knowing that a lot of people always admired her designs meant she could make it.

But on the other hand, if she had asked for more help, maybe she would be able to finish everything, but that felt like cheating? Gabriel didn't say anything about asking for help, so it wasn't exactly like she would 'go against the rules'.

She sat inside the front seat of Adrien's car where she was waiting for him to grab his stuff for work. She packed everything in the trunk and quietly fidgeted her fingers, biting her lower lip while looking around herself.

She let out a sigh, slumping backwards in her seat as she stared down at her lap.

 _What if everything wouldn't go as planned?_

What if.. Gabriel Agreste would find a way to _pull them apart?_ He's a rich guy. He's definitely got resources. Not only that, but there were probably more people out there who would love to pull them apart considering everyone would want to be with Adrien.

She suddenly heard the door open at the drivers seat and by the smell of cologne could already guess it was Adrien. She could already tell he was here by his smell without even the need to look. Once the door was shut the car was silent. She slowly looked up and saw Adrien held his eyes fixed on her. She knew that look. He was worried.

She sighed once more, averting her gaze. And by that he easily figured what she was thinking about.

"Everything will be just fine, Marinette, I know it for a fact... You're so talented and the work you've created in such a short time is amazing. It truly is" He murmured as he rested his palm onto her thigh, leaning closer.

"He will see it once he sees what you've created, trust me on this, okay?" he assured her, making her look up in surprise for a moment, blushing just slightly as she smiled slowly, averting her gaze again.

"I hope he will.. I might've made something even better if he had given me some more time.. But I'm also going to show him my other work, so.. I guess that should be fine, right?" Marinette chirped, looking at her boyfriend, making him smile brightly in return.

"Definitely"

Adrien soon shifted his attention to the wheel and started the car, driving the two of them out of his garage and heading out to their destination.

 _Gabriel Agreste._

—

"I didn't expect her to come up with something. Either way, I don't have time to stay around too much, so make it quick, Adrien" Gabriel commented in his usually monotone and stern way. Nathalie was following from behind as Adrien casually strolled his way towards the test runway room they had inside the big company where they would always do a testrun for their newest fashion lines.

Marinette prepared all the models in their looks already as she was waiting quietly for the famous fashion designer to arrive and take his seat. She heard some footsteps until the doors were opened to the room and watched the fashion designer glance at her for a moment until he took a seat with his assistant. By the look on his face he definitely felt like this was a waste of time and her insecurity quickly took over, making her look down in defeat. Adrien simply walked towards her to hold her hand.

"Let's get this over with" Gabriel commented once more making the room go silent. And eventually the little 'fashion show' started, showing off most of Marinette's had work the past few days. It was inspired by Plagg and she definitely made smart use of the feline's assets. Using a lot of black and green hues here and there with elegant dresses and suits. She also made sure to put up a board filled with the other designs she wasn't able to finish on time along with her other collections. She made sure to dress some of the models in her best work, so Gabriel would at least see what she was actually capable of without all the rush.

It took around 15 minutes for the whole thing to finish up. All of the models were gathered side to side on the stage as Gabriel got up. Adrien stared at his father for a moment, Marinette stared as well, squeezing into Adrien's hand. _What's he going to do?_ Walk _away?_ Say _something?_

The couple watched the fashion designer as he suddenly took his steps on stage, making Marinette bite into her lower lip again. She wasn't paying attention to how Adrien was looking right now because he was actually smiling. He squeezed back into her hand as he looked over at her, catching her attention.

"He's interested, _look_ " he whispered into her ear, smiling while she looked up at Gabriel who studied the clothing up close.

There was a moment of silence as he studied everything up close which took him even longer than the runway itself, calling up Natalie to take some notes as they murmured something to each other without the couple overhearing them.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, would you like to come over here please" Gabriel spoke up. Marinette looked over at Adrien just to be sure until Adrien nodded and let go of her hand, suggesting her to go up.

"Explain me what you've shown me" he commented to which Marinette swallowed a little.

"Ehm I.. Here you see the collection in black and green couture. The inspiration from this was mainly Plagg and a little bit of Adrien.." She started off, noticing Gabriel's shift in emotion to look surprised for the first time "I wanted something classic Marinette, but also fresh and sophisticated, that's the feeling I get now I'm with Adrien.." She explained as she slowly walked over to her sketches "I wasn't able to finish everything on time, but I worked a lot on it and I would love to finish this project and show it on my portfolio" She continued and slowly stepped towards her best work.

"These are the highlights in projects I've finished a while ago and I'm proud of these. Not only do they represent my growth, but they inspire me to continue and do so much more" she smiled slowly and turned to Gabriel. There was silence again. The models were signaled to leave the stage. Marinette's nerves took over again

"Very well.. I applaud you for your hard work Miss Dupain-Cheng. I hereby welcome you to my brand as a fashion designer" he commented.

Marinette's jaw dropped at that, not really grasping onto what he actually said to her until he left the room. She heard some footsteps run up from behind her to lift her up in the air all happily.

"You did it! I told you you could do it!" Adrien shouted, spinning her around as she smiled down at him, hugging him as tightly as possible with his arms around his neck, kissing his lips so deeply, and he did the same. She was filled with so much warmth and happiness she could melt into Adrien's arms and stay there forever. His father, her favorite fashion designer approved of their relationship and she felt so complete.

She was on the top of the world and nothing could stop them.

—

"Ugh why isn't she picking up her phone?! She can't be in public right now, this is a disaster!"

Nino watched Alya hastily message Marinette on her phone as he watched the news on his laptop. They were at Alya's university, sitting in the busy cafeteria where everyone was discussing the latest gossip. The video of a famous gossip channel playing all around the place. And probably all over Paris.

 _"According to our resources Adrien's latest girlfriend has actually been his sugar baby all along, more news to come!"_


	19. Raindrops

A/N: So, shoutout to the person in the review section on who figured that every title on this fic is based on an Ariana Grande song xD

I like her music and I suddenly felt inspired to write fanfiction soooo yeah! Also, I really your comments and I'm so happy you guys like it so much! You guys really do keep me motivated to update even when I don't feel like it, so keep the comments coming!

The couple were sitting quietly inside Adrien's office, right next to each other as they enjoyed their quiet moment together. They didn't really need to talk to enjoy this moment, and they both felt it. Marinette's arms slowly wrapped themselves around his waist while she kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him like he was her little teddybear. Adrien just nuzzled along, already content with the fact that his dad accepted their relationship just lifted off a weight off his shoulders. Everything looked so bright so far.

"I love you so much, Marinette" Adrien was first to say, turning his head to look at his girlfriend who looked back up at him with a grin "I love you so much more" she answered back wanting to kiss those lips of his, they were almost going in for it until suddenly someones interrupted them by knocking on the door of Adrien's office.

They both pulled away from each other as Adrien sat up more, looking at the doorway "Come in" he answered, and watched his dad's assistant Nathalie walk inside his office. He frowned a little, wondering what was going on, especially by the look on her face.

"Adrien, I think you need to look at the news" she said as the couple gave each other a look and quickly headed over to grab their phones. Both already blown up with notifications. Not really that new since they were already the highlight of the news. Marinette saw a lot of missed calls and messages from Alya, her parents, her friends and classmates and mostly social media as well.

 _What in the world was happening?_

The first person she decided to contact was Alya, but reading her messages she felt her body temperature drop. It felt like someone just dropped a bucket of ice cold water on top of her. Her emotions which were now all over the place, some of which where she couldn't figure out exactly what to call what she was feeling, easily heated her up as well.

Everyone now knew Adrien turned to sugar dating with Marinette being his sugar baby.

 _How embarrassing._

 _Adrien._

She looked up to see Adrien stare at his screen attentively with a deep frown. She felt guilt washing over herself for embarrassing him like that. She didn't mean for her past to catch up on them like that, just when they were in a new relationship.

She didn't dare to say a word to him. Not now. She ruined his reputation. How naive could she have been to think that they would actually become a thing together for real?

While turning her head away from Adrien, she started to notice she had a hard time to swallow as she felt a lump in her throat. She knew it. This would never work out for real. Unconsciously her teeth automatically moved to bite into her lower lip again, her habit which easily gave away whenever she wasn't feeling at ease.

Her head was filled with anxiety, panic, and if felt like this was completely stuck on what to do next. She couldn't move, She couldn't talk, Nothing. She didn't even want to look at his face. She didn't deserve to do so. Maybe she should make a run for it, no? It would be the next best option now-

And before she could do anything, she felt arms wrapping themselves around her body which immediately made her look up. She didn't hear him walk up to her because she was so caught up with her thoughts.

 _"_ _A-Adrien I-"_ Marinette tried to say before she was stopped by Adrien, only hugging her tighter.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing he said. Okay…Not at all what she was expecting to hear. He wasn't angry? She slowly wrapped her arms around him as well, her nails digging into his back as she squeezed herself against his chest.

"I'm so _so sorry_ " she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut as her grip on him got tighter. Adrien mirrored her movements, holding her tightly in return.

"Don't apologize. We both knew what we were getting into with this relationship, and I knew deep down that this would get out one way or another. But like I said before, I will stand beside you no matter what" he made clear to her, making sure she heard how serious he was with her.

"But.. we just fixed everything with your dad.. and now it's like we are pulled back" she bemoaned, slowly looking up to meet his bright green eyes.

This was Nathalie's queue to leave the couple alone and probably inform Gabriel about all this or something. Adrien smiled slightly as he went through her raven hair.

"Everything will be alright, don't worry about it too much. As long as I'm with you, I won't let anything happen to you" he assured her once more as he rested his palms onto her shoulders.

She looked unsure for a short moment until she nodded, quickly hugging him again, making him chuckle.

"How about I bring you home? You must be tired, and I think you need a break from all this stress. I'll come visit you tonight again after work and we could order some take away?" He suggested her while stroking her back in a comforting manner.

Marinette gazed at him until her worried look changed into a more comforted and calmer look, smiling at her boyfriend and nodding soon. He was so good at comforting her, it worked like magic.

—

Adrien, being the gentlemen that he is, brought Marinette home, carrying everything she brought into her apartment.

"This should be everything, I think.." Adrien cited, soon looking up at his girlfriend who didn't have a trace of emotion on her face. He cocked his head a little curiously as he rested his palm onto her shoulder which quickly jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He questioned as she quickly shook her head, smiling to assure him there was nothing wrong. But everything was wrong. Even though their relationship seemed okay for now, everyone on the outside world would be a pain to deal with from now on. She was worried what hardships the future would bring them.

Adrien held his gaze on her for a few seconds until he sighed, soon leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry, okay? Let's just look forward to some pizza tonight, I'm honestly going to ignore everything related to this subject and focus on my work, if there's anything just message or call me" Adrien reassured her, and soon waved his goodbye leaving her apartment.

Hopefully this day would be over soon.

Because the weather looked very ominous and she didn't want to stay alone for too long.

It was about to rain _heavily._

—

While quietly sitting down and watching Netflix, trying to avoid any form of social media with her blanket. However, the only person she didn't want to avoid was Adrien. Her sweet Adrien.

She slowly grabbed her phone from the table and ignored all the messages popping up and opened up a chatroom between her and Adrien.

 **Marinette** : I miss you.. it's getting lonely, when will you be done?

And her sweet Adrien didn't keep her waiting, as he was probably feeling the same things she did.

 **Adrien:** I can't wait to see you, My Lady, I miss you so much already, and I really can't wait for this day to be over.

Marinette smiled slightly at her screen, her lonely heart warming up to his words. She was his Lady and it pulled her heartstrings just like it did the first time. She didn't know how else she would put it into words except the next three.

 **Marinette:** I love you

She suddenly heard the door open up. Once she looked up, she heard the door open up only to be greeted by Alya's and Nino's voice. Alya rushed into the living room to quickly hug her best friend.

"MARINETTE! _GIRL_ , I WAS SO WORRIED TODAY YOU HAVE NO IDEA" she exclaimed while squeezing her into her arms, while Marinette was only trying to get out of her tight grip.

"They are talking about you all over the media and some even figured out we live together, Nino and I barely escaped" she added and let go of Marinette, holding a worried look.

Marinette sighed, putting her phone away as she gave her best friend a weak smile "I'm sorry, Alya.. I never thought this would blow up like that.."

Alya quickly shook her head "I guess any girl going out with Adrien gets treated that way, they are jealous of you, Marinette! But we can work this out, Adrien still wants to be with you, right? As long as you show the world what a power couple the two of you are, nothing can go wrong, right?"

Marinette parted her lips a little in surprised, but smiled a little brighter now, this time, she was the one to hug and made sure to hug Alya just as tight.

"I couldn't wish for a better friend, Alya" she murmured, feeling Alya hug her back as well and they both ended up giggling on the couch with Nino watching them together with a smile.

"Alright girl, how about we cook something together, all of us? Adrien will be here tonight I assume?" She asked as Marinette nodded soon and grabbed her phone to tell Adrien that they didn't need take away now that Alya and her would be cooking something up for all of them. Once she opened up her chatbox, she noticed Adrien had seen her message but didn't reply at all. Maybe he was busy? Either way, she quickly started typing another message.

 **Marinette:** Btw, Alya is here with me, we're going to cook something together so I think we can skip the take away and go for a meal with the four of us?

And send. She put her phone away and got up, heading into the kitchen with Alya to prepare a table for four.

—

They put on some music while Marinette made some cake to go along with the dinner Alya eventually prepared. She had to wait at least five more minutes for the cake in the over to be done so she could finally decorate.

Alya was simply humming along with the music while she prepared the table and Nino helped along.

"I wonder why Adrien hasn't texted me back _yet_..." Marinette interrupted Alya's humming, as she looked over at her friend who stood next to the oven.

"He hasn't texted yet? Maybe give him a call?" Alya suggested as she paused her movements. Marinette shook her head a little as she crossed her arms, looking outside through the window. "He usually replies very fast... I have a weird feeling..." she replied back.

"Eh? Maybe he's kept busy by his father and paparazzi due to what happened today? It would sound logical since the two of you haven't experienced something this big before?" Alya added, and watched her best friend slowly reach for her phone and decided to walk out of the kitchen and check her messages, but again… Nothing…

She took a deep and nervous breath as she pressed 'call' on Adrien's name and held her phone against her ear, looking at the wall in the hallway while leaning against the opposite one.

And immediately it said the line was busy. Was he calling with someone else?

She stopped the call and sighed once more, not biting but by now chewing on her lower lip.

 _This never happened before._

Something really didn't feel right. Maybe she was being paranoid? He could be busy right? But he always answered her texts as fast as possible. He never let her wait this much.

 _Never._

She soon looked at her phone again which was still ongoing with the notifications from the news until suddenly something caught her eye. A picture? And she saw it several times. What was happening?

Once she opened up her social media she saw this picture pop up of her in her outfit she wore before, the white blouse with the cleavage. The red pencil skirt with the sidecut. The beautiful set from Chaumet where she got red Joséphine "Aigrette Impériale" earrings and necklace to her date with David a day before she met Adrien. She and David were in the that parking lot, where their lips met each other right before they went for it in his car, and someone managed to take a picture of that.

They were only digging dirt on her and it started to feel hard to breathe. She stopped her breath as soon as she saw the following title to go along with the picture "Scandalous picture of Adrien Agreste's latest girlfriend who cheated on another guy while Adrien was nearby!"

And her breath _stopped_. She _clenched_ her teeth.

Quickly scrolling through that obvious lie, she scrolled further and further until she saw a video this time, of Adrien and Chloe walking side by side, while she held onto his arm. Adrien's face didn't look too happy. But… What does this have to do with anything that is happening right now?

But then her heart stopped.

 _Adrien was wearing that exact outfit today._

She felt a lump in her throat when she read the title "Adrien Agreste is back together with his ex-fiancee Chloe Bourgeois!"

"Marinette, what is taking you so long?" Alya stepped out of the kitchen, only to see her best friend burst into tears, throw her phone onto the ground, step into a pair of shoes, she didn't care which ones and run out of the apartment into the open air with rain pouring down.

"Wait Marinette, Hold up!"


	20. An angel cried

The rain which usually pitter-pattered when she was inside sounded so much louder now that she was walking through it. The sky was tar-black as she heard some cars passing by quickly, some even honking in the distance, nothing too new or spectacular on the streets of Paris.

The language of water. You didn't need to learn to understand what it meant, you just did. But this time, the rain pouring outside hid the fact that she was crying, and it just wouldn't stop. The rain was louder than her tears. She was soaking wet and the only thing someone could wonder when seeing her was why a girl like her was walking around in the cold without any umbrella or coat on.

But she felt completely numb to it. Nothing was worse than the feeling she felt inside. Broken. Disappointed. Hurt. Angry. Ashamed. Confused. All of it at the same time. How could Adrien fall for that? After all they've been through, how could he? How dare he?!

She regretted him. Completely. From the day she received his message. All of it, she regretted it from the bottom of her heart.

This would've never happened if she'd stuck to her 7 rules.

She was angry by the fact that she simply could not resist a guy.

Marinette.

She was disappointed in herself.

Marinette.

How weak of her to get into a state like this.

"Marinette?"

She was quickly pulled out of her train of thoughts when she was greeted by a male voice. That voice...

She looked up only to see none other than Luka. He was looking at her while holding an umbrella. He gave her a look that appeared to be something in between worry and pity. But she wasn't really in the mood to even talk. She simply averted her gaze, kind of wishing that he would walk away and leave her be.

But knowing Luka, he would never do that. She noticed something dark hovering above her which was Luka's umbrella he held right above her and took off his coat as well, hanging it over her shoulders like a blanket. He wasn't much of a talker anyway, but he was known to be a good empath. All he did was wrap an arm around her and take her back to her apartment. She complied with him, too tired to think at all.

It didn't take too long for them to reach her apartment since Alya saw them through the window and she immediately ran out of the door to wrap her arms around her best friend as tightly as possible.

"I was worried about you"

Was the first thing she said to her. Marinette barely responded and only leaned into her shoulder, and not moving anything anymore. It was quiet for a moment. Marinette didn't answer her as Alya pulled away slowly, trying to understand her which was very difficult when she wasn't responding at all. Marinette's eyes were bloodshot. Alya looked up at Luka for a moment who had the same worried look and didn't question why the ex-boyfriend of her best friend was with her suddenly and suggested for both of them to get inside.

The first thing her motherly natured friend did was push her into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed immediately while Luka made it into the kitchen and was invited by Alya to eat dinner now that it was clear that one person wasn't showing up anymore.

It didn't take too long for Marinette to be done either and Alya helped her dry her hair, making sure she wouldn't look like a dumpster bag at their dinner table before the two of them entered the kitchen with Marinette walking in with braided hair, a cozy sweater and some leggings along with woolly socks.

But heading into their dinner, Marinette wasn't really eating that well. She received some looks from everyone which she ignored as she looked down at her lap.

"Marinette..? I know things are pretty bad as they are.. but you can't punish yourself with not eating" Alya muttered after putting her fork down, also kind of feeling demotivated to eat when watching her friend in that state.

And that's when Marinette spoke for the first time "I..never felt this betrayed by someone before.. I just need time to process it and.. I just want to be left alone"

The room became quiet as Luka and Alya exchanged some looks.

"You need to eat too, you know..?" Luka answered as he eyed her plate with food when Marinette put her cutlery down and got up.

"I'll be fine.. I'm not hungry anyway" she answered back, and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards her bedroom, closing the door and decided to lay down on her bed, hugging her pillows against herself.

She felt like shit and all she wanted was to crawl under her blanket and forget all of this. She had nothing left of her career. She probably wasn't welcome anymore to work at Gabriel's and all of her effort wasn't worth it anymore. She lost her face and probably even a chance to have a career in the fashion industry as well.

Could things get any worse than this?

She suddenly heard some knocking on her door which she didn't really respond to until her door opened suddenly, and guessing by the silence it was probably Luka.

How she easily guessed her ex-boyfriend's presence.

He sat down on the edge of her bed after closing the door and remained silent after a deep sigh, looking at nothing in particular.

"So… This was what you didn't want to tell me that one day.. huh?" He started of, not really expecting a reaction from her, but he continued anyway. "Marinette.. I'm concerned about you, why did you make a choice like that? I mean... sugar dating?" He asked again, this time really expecting an answer as he turned his head to look her way.

Marinette slowly sat up, while still hugging her pillow "I didn't think it would turn out this bad.. I just didn't want to bother anyone" she muttered.

"I would've never left you that day if I'd knew you'd take this path, this world doesn't deserve you" Luka replied immediately, leaning a bit towards her, but Marinette barely responded as she averted her gaze.

"Why are you here, Luka?" Marinette murmured as she nuzzled into her pillow while looking down at her feet. She couldn't see Luka's reaction, but if he was taking this opportunity to try something funny, she would not have any of it. Not right now. No way. But then again, she knew Luka and he was always respectful of her boundaries.

"You know I still love you and you may not feel the same about me, but I still care and seeing you like this hurts me too" he answered swiftly.

And silence.

"But you still love him, don't you?"

And that finally pulled a reaction out of her, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth. Angry tears it was. She was boiling.

"I gave up everything I build up, just for him, he wanted this relationship, it was his idea, HE WANTED THIS and he embarrassed ME on TV. He wanted all of it, promised me to stay with me, told me so many times that he loved me, he called me his princess, his lady, he told me I was perfect the way I am that I'm EVERYTHING he wanted, he told me all of that and he LEFT ME after seeing that lie on the media"

She squeezed into her pillow, her nails digging into it and it wouldn't surprise her anymore that if she'd put any more pressure into that pillow she would rip it open.

"I believed in everything he said… Every word" her heart was aching with every word she said, the lump in her throat making it more difficult to talk as she was turning from angry to sad.

"I.. I thought he was funny sometimes with the things he said.. but he made me truly happy… I'm so sorry, but.. I never thought I would've love someone like I loved him and.."

Her jaw was shaking a little, her vision clouding with tears again when she looked down and slowly let go of her pillow.

"He just threw me away.. just like that.. no explanation.. no last words.. nothing...it was all a lie.."

She hiccuped a little, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to calm her breathing which was to no avail. But Luka had other plans.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closely against his chest in warm and loving hug.

"Why are you torturing yourself with me.." she cried out, but Luka only held her tighter in response.

"A little bit of self love can bring you a long way" was the only response he gave her. She cried her heart out that evening, up until the point she fell asleep in his arms.

A tear rolled down his cheeks as he held her in his arms, now finally letting go of his facade, and facing the fact that she will never love him the way she loves Adrien, and she never will.

—

Waves of heat coursed through her blood, a cold sweat glistened in her gaunt features. Everything ached and she couldn't stop shivering. She woke up in the night to the worst fever.

She was also very thirsty, but she had no motivation whatsoever to get up and fetch herself a glass of water from the kitchen.

Wait…

Where was Luka? Did he leave and tuck her in?

She looked around just to be sure, but surely he left her. She sighed a little, feeling another shiver go down her spine. No water then. She was in no mood to grab herself water, it was way too cold.

But she also needed to pee…

Great. Just great.

She groaned just slightly as she had to get up and slowly made her way towards her doorway, feeling unusually cold because of the fever. It took her a lot of effort to finally stand and slowly, step by step, made her way towards her door. Once she opened it, she heard some voices coming from the living room. There were still people awake at this time? Were Nino and Alya still up with their typical shenanigans? She looked down at the hallway where they kept their shoes and noticed Luka's were still there, but Nino's shoes weren't.

Was she dreaming? This fever was really giving her visions. She shook her head as she headed into the bathroom to quickly do her business. It only took a few more minutes because of the aching all over her body. The toilet seat was painfully cold which bothered her a lot. There was just so much going on in her head that she was happy she was quickly done with her business and made sure to wash her hands with warm water right after flushing. It was pretty difficult to keep her balance, but she wanted to quickly drink some water before going back to bed and decided to lean all of her weight against the sink and leaned down to get some water from the tab.

Once she got enough, she stopped the water and wiped her mouth, soon walking out of the bathroom and turning off the light. She looked at the living room again and still heard the voices.

She wasn't dreaming?

She slowly stepped towards the door which was closed, but she could easily overhear the conversation if she listened well.

"It's all over the news now, what can we possibly do to ease the situation for her? Adrien owes her an explanation, I'm really pissed off at that stunt he pulled, really pissed off"

Hearing the name Adrien immediately made her remember again. The ache in her heart burning in her chest. Alya's voice echoed through the room, and she was definitely angry as well.

"I have never seen her that upset before, but being publicly humiliated and dumped like that in the same time? She fell asleep crying earlier, I don't know what to do for her, you know? She knows how I feel about her and she made clear to me that she doesn't love me like that anymore, not the way I want her to anyway.."

Luka answered, sounding more upset than ever, making her bite into her lower lip nervously. Also starting to feel guilty, now especially after everything she said to him before falling asleep. She was an emotional train-wreck.. and she definitely had to make sure to apologize to him.

"I'm already surprised you're still willing to take care of her like this after all of that, Luka, I'm sure she appreciates what you're doing for her, and so do I"

Alya sounded much calmer, but determined.

"And you know? Doesn't it seem awfully convenient that Chloe and Adrien are back that quickly? I just.. know there's something fishy going on, and I'm definitely willing to get to the bottom of this. As a journalist, I will not let go of this so easily" She added and Marinette remained quiet, looking down at her feet with a distraught look on her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised, honestly. Rich people like them can easily avoid to create any damage with their money" he answered back, hearing him sigh and move around made her heart skip a beat and hesitantly stepped back from the door, hoping she wouldn't get busted by them. But then again, what if she would get busted? Did it even matter? Everything was going to shit anyway.

She took a deep breath and quietly stepped forward again, trying to continue to listen.

"I'm going to get an explanation out of him, one way or the other" Alya decided, making Marinette wonder how in the world she would even get to someone like him?

"Why try?" Luka interrupted Alya "Is it even love when easily said goodbye like that? Is it love when you've given up before even trying? He doesn't even deserve her" and the bitterness of Luka's voice easily made Marinette flinch.

He wasn't exactly wrong..

Maybe she jumped into this too quick?

She felt another shiver going down her spine and her head started to spin. The cold in the hallway now really taking over her curiosity of listening in on what Luka and Alya were talking about. The fleeting shivers only got worse and worse, making her wrap her arms around herself, leaning against the wall as she carefully tried to step back to her room. And it was only getting more and more difficult, even trying to take break a from the stepping. She deeply breathed in and out in a slow manner. Almost there... Almost in her warm bed. Almost. She felt the dizziness only growing stronger with each step, and it was only getting harder to breathe. Her head started to feel lighter up until the point she saw black.


	21. Quit

**Marinette:** I love you

Adrien smiled at his screen, the giddiness he felt after her saying those words felt indescribably good. He genuinely loved her and it all fell perfectly in place for the two of them to be together. Thinking back about the past few weeks of them being together felt perfect, he could dream about the two of them for hours.

And the best part? He could actually see a future with the two of them together. No matter what the media would say about her, he was determined to fight for their relationship. Eventhough everyone wanted to see the two of them apart, now he actually got the taste of love. He was practically floating in the air.

And that reminded him of that time Marinette visited him at his photoshoot. She wore that beautiful white dress which only made him wonder how she would look in a white gown.. a wedding dress, you could say? White looked so good on her. But red looked better. It definitely did. With the two of them walking with their hands intertwined, and kissing each other, it made his heart flutter again.

God, _he loved her._

But the magical moment of that day was when he learned her name. She started as his lady, his lady in red. His ladybug. But soon became Marinette. His Marinette, especially that evening they were together.

 _Mine._

That's when they became officially a couple and everything about it felt so right. How could something feel so right? It was a weird feeling.

But he was also feeling worried. Marinette was taking a lot of heat from the media and it hurt him to see his girlfriend being hurt that way. She was so pure of heart, she didn't deserve any of this. The feeling of protectiveness only growing by the minute when thinking about it.

 _Knock. Knock._

The knocking sound coming from the door of his office snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked up in surprise.

"Come in"

He put his phone down on his desk and to his surprise, saw his ex-fiancee walk in with her usual expensive get-up. She took her sunglasses off and he noticed she looked pretty okay, eventhough the make-up covered up some crying too. He knew how she was and she couldn't possibly trick him with looking like she was 'fine'.

However, she was frowning very deeply. Still angry? But well, now they would have an opportunity to talk it out right?

"Chloe, I-"

"Stop, I need you to see this" she interrupted him as she pulled her phone out and handed it over to him once she approached him.

"See what?" And he took her phone, looking at the screen. He had a skeptical look on his face as he eyed Chloe for a moment, but soon looked down as it seemed like a parking lot of a mall. This was security footage? He's been there before, he could tell, but…something red caught his eye. And another guy. Was that Marinette? He zoomed in for a moment, both of them loading a trunk.

 _Who was that guy?_

Soon enough he watched Marinette suggest the guy to come into the car with her and they ended up making out while they closed the back of the car.

"Scroll _down_ " Chloe instructed as she moved to stand next to him, but scrolled for him as she noticed her wasn't doing anything yet. And his heart fell down to his stomach. The screen revealed a close up picture of her and that guy making out before closing the car. He felt completely frozen and it felt like he couldn't breathe for that moment.

Chloe took the initiative as she took her phone back and looked at Adrien with an anticipating look, but he didn't say anything at all.

"Shaken up by the fact that your girlfriend is cheating with another guy? What did you expect, Adrien? It's not like she stopped her job, she's still sleeping with other guys" she pointed out harshly while crossing her arms.

"I- I just can't believe this.. how did you find this?" Adrien held onto his desk as he squeezed his hands onto the edge of it, looking up at her, really hoping this was a lie.

"Paparazzi, Adrien? It's not like they respect anyone's privacy" she explained, looking at her nails for that moment and soon back at Adrien. Her hand slowly moved onto his shoulder while her other hand rested against his chest.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but.. it's impossible to love someone who just isn't at the same level as you, you know?" She murmured, her hand on his chest moving carefully- oh so carefully- up to rest on his cheek and made him look at her "You deserve so much better, someone that knows you all the way-" she leaned in, but soon felt him pull away from her. She looked surprised, but frowned soon enough.

"I- I just need to call Marinette.. I want to hear it from her, I can't believe this" he stuttered. wanting to grab his Phone, but Chloe quickly intervened as she grabbed his wrist.

"Adrikins? What are you going to say to her? The picture speaks for itself, doesn't it? Do you want to hear any more lies coming from her?" She countered, making him stop his movements as he looked up at her while feeling a little hesitant. That picture wasn't fake, that was definitely Marinette, and there was no way he saw any picture of her like that until today. She wasn't famous before they met and that picture definitely looked that one of a paparazzi, so why would the paparazzi follow her if she wasn't that well known?

"I don't understand.. _I thought-_ " Chloe quickly hugged him, petting his back as she held him tightly.

"Forget about it. She betrayed your trust and you deserve much better than her" she explained as she looked up at him "She isn't worth your time.. I mean.." her hands stroke over his sides and soon over his chest up to his neck and eventually ended up on his cheeks "Look at me, don't we deserve another chance, Adrikins? We can work things out and patch things up together, right? We just had a fallout and we've known each other for years, these things happen, you know?" she added while her thumbs stroked over his cheeks.

Adrien felt his stomach churn, averting his gaze while feeling heartbroken. Why would Marinette do such a thing? She loved him, right? She told him she loved him. He just read it on his phone. All of his thoughts of a perfect future with Marinette came crumbling down while trying to swallow down that lump in his throat.

"I really thought.. she and I had something.." His voice started to crack and Chloe immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, hushing him, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, we can go home and talk, or chill, whatever feels good to you" She proposed and pulled away as she looked at his face. He looked at her again, having the pained facial expression as he did, but he nodded anyway.

"Let's go.."

She nodded as she helped him grab his stuff and tugged him along by his arm to go out of the office and head out of the building to get their ride home. But their way home wasn't all too quiet as the paparazzi was ready to attack them with their camera's and questions.

 _"Mr. Agreste, are you back together with Ms. Bourgeois?"_

 _"Is the engagement still ongoing?"_

 _"What happened with your girlfriend?"_

Adrien felt that lump in his throat again and he hands were trembling. His face easily described how uncomfortable and bad he was feeling at that moment. He tried to swallow his hurt down. All of these questions made him feel dizzy and it could easily swallow him up. He felt drained of energy, especially after seeing that picture of Marinette.

 _"Are the accusations of her being a sugar baby real?"_

 _"Were you her sugar daddy?"_

 _"Is she still in the picture?"_

He felt someone hold his hand and soon looked down at his hand being intertwined with Chloe's who just smiled up at him. She smiled professionally to the camera's as she held Adrien closely against herself "We only had a small fallout, but we're patching things up now" she announced and were quickly guided by their bodyguards into the limo and go to Adrien's apartment. In the limo, Adrien simply looked through the car window outside. Watching the sky darkening as he saw a few drips hitting the car window.

He felt _stupid. Angry. Disappointed. Hurt. Empty._

Why would Marinette do such a thing after all they've been through? After all he did for her? He even went as far as to go against his dad and look what it brought him…

"You might as well _delete_ her number" Chloe suggested as she watched the screen lit up from another message from Marinette. She clearly hasn't seen the news yet, but that would happen soon enough.

 **Marinette:** Btw, Alya is here with me, we're going to cook something together so I think we can skip the take away and go for a meal with the four of us?

Adrien barely responded to her and that was already enough for her to _block_ Marinette's number and _delete_ it soon after from Adrien's phone along with all their messages and pictures. Adrien didn't even bother to look anymore. He just couldn't believe it. And the more he started to think about it, the angrier he got and the more he began to believe it.

"Thanks" he muttered, and didn't bothered to look her direction.

"For what?" He heard her ask.

"For showing me the truth" He answered back and they continued the ride towards his apartment in silence.

"Anytime, _Adrikins_ "


	22. Leave me lonely

A/N: DISCLAIMER: Before you're reading this chapter it's important that you know that this chapter contains 'attempt to rape' meaning that there will be a start/attempt of a physical attack but not actual rape. If you're sensitive to that I will highlight that point of the chapter so you can skip it. I will also add this to the tags. The reason I added this to the story is because I feel like these are one of the dangerous scenario's/realities that could happen to someone who was/is a sugar baby. Obviously rape could happen to anyone and this doesn't mean that any of this is okay AT ALL.

* * *

 _Pitch Black._

It felt hollow, dark, cold and empty at first.

And she didn't mind it at all. Why? She couldn't remember, but this felt like the place she could stay in peace for forever.

But in life, there is no such thing as forever.

Distinctive voices reached her head, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. They were so far away, it felt like she didn't need to hear them. They weren't meant for her. She refused to hear them.

It was as if she was afraid of the unknown that felt like it was about to wash over her consciousness. And it forced its way through her as her body ached for oxygen.

One deep breath in and the voices sounded so much clearer. And she could hear her name repeatedly coming closer and closer.

 _"Marinette"_

Her limbs felt heavy, her chest heaving deeply in and out while her lids opened up. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't make out who from what. She just couldn't place the voices that ringed through her head and it all felt heavy.

 _"Alya, we need to call a doctor, she's burning up"_

 _"I'm on it, give me a sec"_

 _"She's waking up! Marinette? Can you hear me? Marinette?"_

A male voice? Who was that? She wanted to respond, but when trying to, she could only groan back in response. Her lips barely worked along with her. She slowly moved her head to try and see better while squinting her eyelids, as if that would work. But it didn't take long until she came back to her senses.  
Her vision cleared up and she saw Luka's bright blue eyes looking down at her with a concerned gaze. She tried to move her fingers a little as she did the same with her toes, trying to feel herself out a bit.

"Alya, she woke up, she's moving" Luka repeated as he carefully brushed her bangs away from her pale face, smiling softly while he felt her forehead.

She heard some foots tapping until she saw some other figure stand behind Luka. She was laying in her bed?  
And it all suddenly came back to her. The tired and confused look on her soon morphing into pain. She felt so cold and her head was pounding like crazy. Everything was aching again and guess what? She remembered what happened before she blacked out.  
Luka and Alya were discussing the matter about Adrien.  
Her hand moved away from underneath her blanket and covered her mouth. She couldn't hold it any longer, bursting into tears.  
The two of her friends only looked from relieved to concerned again, both sitting on the edge of her bed. Alya grabbed some tissues from her desk and leaned in to gently dry her tears.

"I'm sorry for what you might have heard us talk about" Alya started off in a sympathizing manner.

"And I'm so sorry for what happened with Adrien.. what he did was unacceptable, Marinette, and I will definitely get to the bottom of this" her tone sounding very determined, watching Marinette sit up slowly as she wiped away her tears again with the tissues she got while staring at her lap.

"Why won't he talk to me..? Am I not deserving to even get some closure?" she muttered, and watched Luka grab hold of her hand gently.

"Give it some time, because it will definitely take time to get over this" he explained, watching Marinette who didn't make any moves just yet.

"I want an explanation, and if I don't.. I won't be sure if it'll be easier to separate my way from him like that.." Marinette answered back soon as she pulled away from his hand.

"How are you going to do that?" Luka asked with a slight frown, not sure what she could pull off to get anywhere near Adrien Agreste without being recognized in public and being pushed away by the mountains of security around that guy.

"I know some ways to get near him" Alya declared and soon turned her attention back to Marinette "But first, you need to rest, take some medicine for that fever and get better" she said and pulled a hoodie out of Marinette's closet. Since Marinette only wore a shirt it was probably better to pack up in warmth since she was definitely going to sweat if that fever would go down. She helped her into the hoodie and also move to grab some extra blankets.

Luka gave Alya a skeptical gaze, but didn't question it. It was definitely clear he didn't like this situation at all and also not really supportive of their choice of reaching out to Adrien, but did he really have a say in this? He was an ex-boyfriend to Marinette. And a friend at this moment, but nothing more. On the other side, he could empathize with her, because he was there once too. And still is. But seeing someone you love being heartbroken like this hurt a lot more than him being rejected. Marinette didn't deserve any of this.

"I got some advice from the doctor to give some painkillers and vitamins along with lots of water and healthy foods to handle this. And it's not like I don't have experience at all. My little twin sisters were always more responsibility" She said, in an attempt to cheer Marinette up "Your parents called too and they're going to come and visit tomorrow. They are very worried about you, girl" she added, soon pulling out some painkillers and medicine along with a glass of water, handing them over to her friend.

Marinette hesitantly took them into her palm, staring down at her hand. She took them in after a deep sigh and quickly took a few sips from her water, swallowing it all down in one gulp.

"Try to rest Marinette, I'll make sure to check on you in the morning" Alya instructed as she helped tucking her in her blankets. Alya's gaze turned to Luka and she seemed a little unsure. Especially the way she parted her lips, but soon closed it.

"What is it?" Luka noticed that as well, watching her tuck in Marinette who stared at the two of them.

"It's totally up to you.. but I just wanted to know.. and it's okay if you say no.. if it is okay if you'd.. help me take care of Marinette?" Alya asked him and watched him look at her in an expression she couldn't quite place.

"Look, you can say no if yo-" she quickly added but got interrupted "I'll stay over tonight" Luka said as he soon made his way out of the room.

"Thanks Luka! I'll prepare the couch for you" she said with a big smile and looked back at Marinette again.

"Good night, girl, make sure to get some sleep" she repeated again, and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door quickly.

—

Marinette woke up again with a lightheaded feeling, but felt a lot better compared to last night. She looked through her room for some seconds until she looked over at her nightstand where her phone was. She hasn't touched it since she received the news about Adrien.  
She slowly wiggled her arms out of her blankets, but stopped halfway, feeling hesitant. Did she want to see more of that negativity? Maybe Adrien answered while she wasn't looking?  
She quickly reached out to grab her phone and looked at the screen. The corner was cracked from the fall from yesterday. Great. She let out a deep sigh as she decided to just get over her fear and check her messages. Her notifications were too overloaded to look at, she should look at the settings to turn some of them off soon. Once opening up her messages with Adrien she saw they did got blue checkmarks. He saw her messages, but still didn't bother to answer.  
She took a deep breath soon opened up her keyboard, being in thought about what she could possibly write in this situation. Maybe she should try to call him? But what if he doesn't pick up?

Eventually she started typing something down.

 **Marinette:** Adrien, please talk to me

 **Marinette:** I didn't cheat on you, it's all a lie created by the media

 **Marinette:** Even if you don't believe me and are breaking up with me, you can't leave me hanging here. Can't you at least give us closure? Is this how much I meant to you?

 **Marinette:** You can't possibly tell me that after everything you've told me about how much you love and care about me that you're ending it just like that.

 **Marinette:** Please.. just talk to me..

The lump in her throat returned as well as her eyes tearing up again when she wrote and send those messages.

"Please.. don't leave me.." she murmured while her hand was squeezing into her blankets and the other into her phone.

 _Knock. knock._

Marinette quickly wiped the tears gathering around her eyes and turned her phone's screen off, putting it back on her nightstand as she looked at the doorway. She watched the door open as it revealed to be Luka. He was only wearing a shirt and his boxer shorts, not really a get up she wasn't used to seeing since the did date in the past.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" He greeted her while holding onto the tray and carefully sat down on the edge of her bed.

Marinette nodded slowly, and carefully wiggled herself out of her layers of blankets.

"Good morning.." she muttered back, and watched him grab hold of the tray again as he carefully placed it onto her lap.

"I called in sick for you at school and Alya prepared this breakfast for you before she left and told me you had to eat all of it to get better" he informed her, smiling slightly at her.

"Your mother is also going to be here. Your dad had to stay at the bakery, but she really wanted to see you" he added along as he watched her room quietly.

"Alya insisted for you to stay in bed mostly and try to take a lot of rest before moving around the house" he continued and yawned just slightly "Do you want me to stay here longer? I don't have anything important planned, but you need to tell me if you feel uncomfortable with me being around at the moment" Luka finished, turning his head to look at Marinette who watched all the food on her lap.

"It's okay.. I like having people around, thank you for taking your time and putting effort into this Luka, I really appreciate it" she answered him, gazing up to look him in the eye. She genuinely meant what she said and really appreciated his effort into taking care of her.

Her eyes moved to look up at him again, only to see a warm smile on his face. She smiled back soon, surprised at how happy he seemed by her response.

"Try to eat, maybe we could watch a movie together, what do you say?" He suggested, as he watched Marinette smile back slightly "I'd love to" she commented back. She watched him go, noticing he had this positive and vibrant look on his face.

She didn't question it, but she was thankful of him being around. Being sick was something she hated, especially when she had to stay in bed all day long being alone and being in pain.  
She turned her attention back to the tray of breakfast on her lap and decided to take small bits of her croissant. Alya was really learning from her baking skills, she could tell the croissant was definitely fresh. At least that little something, her friends taking care of her, brought a smile to her face.

At least something was going right.

It took her some time to be done with her whole tray, she even got a little nauseous, but she managed. After finishing up and taking her medicine Alya prepared for her. After finishing her glass of water she heard the doorbell ring and wondered who that was. She couldn't really find the energy to look through her window so decided to wait it out.  
She tried to listen carefully to the distinctive voices in the hallway, but it quickly came clear who was visiting.

"Luka? What are you doing here? Is Marinette okay?" A familiar female voice reached her room.

"Yeah, she's eating her breakfast but she should be done right about now, she's in her bedroom at the moment" Luka answered back, soon followed by a few knocks on her bedroom door. This person didn't wait for her to answer and quickly opened the door, and this person was revealed to be Marinette's mother.

"Oh sweetie, I was worried sick about you, are you okay?" she was quick to say as she quickly joined her daughter in bed, hugging her as tightly as she could. Marinette responded, hugging her the same way. Something she very much needed after all this drama. A warm welcoming visit from home.

Luka watched the two of them for a short moment as he walked inside to grab the empty tray with dishes and walked out to leave the two of them be.  
They remained silent for a while, Marinette trying not to tear up again as she tried to muster up the courage to talk to her mother when they pulled away. All she got was a concerned look from her, which didn't help much. She tried to swallow down the painful lump in her throat and looked down while doing so.

"Marinette, why don't you move back home?"

Marinette looked up in a surprised manner, they wanted her to move back in?

"Your father and I are really worried about you and we still have space for you to move back in. You can still have your old room back, you know?" Her mother added, going through her hair gently. "You can work at the bakery and we wouldn't mind helping you out with the payments for your university?" She suggested, smiling slightly.

Marinette pulled her knees up as she wrapped her arms around them, thinking about it. It wouldn't really hurt to move back home. It would definitely solve a lot of her financial problems she'd face if she'd stay here. And it wasn't like she was planning on going back to become a sugar baby again. Not after Adrien.  
She nodded slowly and watched her mother lean in to hug her again.

"I'm sorry.." Marinette blurted out suddenly, watching her mother look down in a surprised manner.

"Sorry for what, darling?"

"For disappointing you.. for what I did.. for being humiliated like that on tv.." she muttered as she felt her mother's grip around her tightening around her.

"I only wish you'd tell us sooner about your financial situation, we really wouldn't have minded helping you out" she replied back, watching Marinette lean into her touch.

"Let's try to nurse you back to health and see what we can do to soothe everything when it comes to walking around in public, hm? You still have your friends and your family beside you, to support you all the way right?" Her voice sounding a little bit more energetic, which it usually did when cheering her up. Something her mother was very good at during these times.

"Thank you, mom" she murmured, staying close to her mother.

—

Her mother left an hour ago to get back to work and help her father at the bakery. She did make a big bowl of soup for all of them, making sure Marinette would get her vitamins as well by adding some veggies.  
Marinette and Luka were sitting cozied up on the couch, having the blankets wrapped around themselves while holding the bowl with soup her mother made in her hands. They were watching some random, new movie on Netflix while Luka made sure Marinette would be properly taken care of.

"Marinette?" Luka was first to interrupt the movie pressing 'pause' on the remote, soon turning his head over to her. Marinette met his gaze, curious to know what he wanted to tell her.

"I've missed this"

Marinette held her gaze onto him, not making any moves while remaining quiet for that moment. The eye contact both of them had was pretty intense, but there were so many unspoken words.  
She fell in love with Luka's charm when she was younger and he is still as charming and caring and loving and handsome.. but that intense feeling she had for Adrien was something so incredibly addicting and magnetic. Now that it was over she pretty much only had herself and it felt incredibly lonely. Luka was still interested in her, but after having that dynamic with Adrien, she was afraid that Luka wouldn't keep up with that at all.

He is not a solution to begin with.

"I.. missed this too, Luka.. but I don't want you to get the wrong idea" she muttered after averting her gaze to her lap.

"I know you're still in love with him.. and even though I definitely don't like his guts after he treated you like that.. Can't I love and take care of you as a friend?" He spoke, playing with her hair as he tried to get her attention again. And it worked. She looked up again in surprise, but smiled just weakly.

"As long as you don't get hurt in the proces I'll definitely love you the same way. I think I always did though" Marinette answered back and leaned into his touch.

"I'm also angry though, very angry" she pointed out while looking at her soup, watching her own reflection.

"Tell me more" Luka replied back, looking at his own soup.

"Because after he made so many promises, after he gave me so much hope, after he made me fight for him to get approval of his father he let go of me without saying or doing anything at all. To tell you the truth, I feel so alive when I'm with him, but if that was all a lie to begin with, I feel like I'm only gathering more anger by the minute as I keep thinking about it. As if I'm this naive, stupid girl hoping to have this perfect relationship and fairy tale happy ending, and he just wasted my time" Marinette blurted out, biting into her lower lip as she felt this pressure onto her chest, this pressure of feeling angry all gathering inside of her.

"But.. I refuse to believe his promises were empty.. I can't ever believe that" she added, soon putting her bowl of soup on the table, not really feeling like finishing it up at the moment.

"I just need to see him, just one last time, only for closure" Marinette muttered, feeling Luka's gaze on her. His hand brushing through her hair paused it's movements.

"I'd hate to see you get hurt again" Luka muttered back, slowly leaning in. Marinette felt his movements, wondering what he was about to do when she especially felt his warm breath against her skin. But soon she felt something press onto the crown of her head- his lips? He pressed a soft kiss there.

"Whatever you want to do to get that closure, please be careful, Marinette"

"I will"

 _Ding dong._

They both looked up and then they looked at each other, confused. They weren't expecting any visitors besides Marinette's mother?  
Marinette decided to get up this time, feeling somewhat better after eating and actually getting tired of sitting or laying around doing nothing but eat and sleep. The doorbell sound was quickly followed by a few impatient knocks on the door. Who could that possibly be?  
She made sure to grab her small blanket, wrapping it around herself and went over to open the door. But this visitor was someone she definitely did not expect.

 _Leon?!_

 **(SKIP THIS PART IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE OF WHAT I MENTIONED IN THE DISCLAIMER)**

Her surprised look quickly morphed into looking terrified and quickly wanted to close the door- however he was too quick and stepped inside, pushing the door wide open with force which made Marinette take a quick few steps back, but immediately fall onto her butt on the ground.

"Did you really think you could escape from me?"

He said with a dissatisfied grunt, kneeling down. Marinette used all of her strength to kick him, anywhere possible, while trying to crawl away, but he was stronger as he pushed her legs apart holding her in place by her hips.

 _No. No. No. No._

Marinette let out a shriek and with all of her might she tried to slap, punch and scratch him all the way, wanting to push him away from her now that her legs were useless at this point. But he easily grabbed her wrists, pushing them forcefully down on either side of her head.  
She felt adrenaline pumping through her blood while her head was filled with panic, everything went too fast and it almost became dizzy again since she was still sick. This can't happen. Not now. Not another bad thing on top of the other. She had to get out of this right now. Before it would get too late.

 **(END SKIP)**

"What the _fuck?!"_

Before she knew it Leon was grabbed by the hem of his shirt and immediately thrown aside. Luka came to the rescue as he pulled Marinette up, wrapped the blanket that fell on the ground around her. He made sure she was at a safe distance before he could focus on the stranger that forced his way in. Luka watched the guy groan and grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt, pushing him painfully hard against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?! Who are you?!" He yelled into his face, but Leon barely responded. She didn't really notice it earlier due to being the brute he was towards her, he looked so much worse than ever before. He smelled like sweat, dried up sweat on top of more sweat along with dirty clothes and a terrible smell of alcohol and cigarettes that easily spread through the hallway. She knew he had a drinking problem, but this was next level alcoholism. She looked down at her body as she noticed she was shaken up by everything so suddenly and she couldn't stop it.

Luka got impatient as he harshly pushed him against the wall again, making Leon groan in return and Marinette flinch "I asked you a damn question, you sick bastard!" He said again watching Leon move his gaze away from him towards Marinette who stood there, staring at him while feeling very uneasy and _shaky._

"She dumped me because I lost my job" he answered, which made Luka confused, looking over at Marinette as he didn't understand.  
"H-he used to b-be a sugar daddy..." Marinette stuttered after clearing her throat "H-he lost his job.. and I ended our agreement... I-I have no idea how got my address.." She swallowed for a moment before she could continue "B-because I never gave my address.." She added, watching Luka soon turn his head towards the guy. Marinette noticed she just couldn't stop shaking at that moment, she felt terrified.

"How did you get her address?" He asked, but Leon didn't seem to want to answer her question. He frowned, repeating the same movement of harshly pushing him against the wall again, even harder this time.

"Chloe Bourgeois"

They both fell silent. Now everything became clear. Leon ratted her out on her sugar dating and Chloe stirred the pot. Who knew that he was being that serious about his 'You'll see' text?

Who knew what lies Chloe must've told Adrien?

She frowned at the thoughts racing through her head.  
"Get out" Marinette commented, holding her blanket around herself, feeling very uneasy with his presence here and watched Luka forcefully push him out of her apartment, immediately closing the door and locking it.

Again, _silence._

She got angrier and angrier with each second passing. All of her heartbreak gone and filling up with rage. That Chloe Bourgeois. She hated liars. And above everything else, that psycho could've ruined her life even more than it already was.  
At this point, she almost forgot about Adrien. She wanted go make Chloe pay for what she did. Her hands turning into fists, but soon felt two strong arms wrap around her, feeling Luka's warm embrace, trying to soothe her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him too, holding him tightly.

"It's okay now" he murmured, to her while he rested his chin onto her head.  
No it wasn't. Nothing was moderately okay about anything right now.

She wanted to be left alone.

More than _anything._


	23. In my head

Her stomach contracted slightly causing her to wake up. She didn't have time to think. Without a single thought she raced her way towards the bathroom, reaching for that toilet as nausea started to claw at her _throat_. She tried to force it down but before she realized it, everything came out. Chunks of partially digested food forced it's way out of her while her face felt hot and body felt weak and sweaty. Her stomach kept contracting violently, pushing everything out of there until she fell on her knees, her arms holding onto the toilet seat as best she could.

Everything was _out_.

Spitting out the terrible acidic taste remaining in her mouth, while feeling her throat burn was the _worst feeling_. She needed water but she felt so tired. She slowly breathed through her nostrils as her head slowly rested onto her upper arm.

 _"_ _Babe?"_

Before Marinette could understand what was going on, she felt someone nearing from behind. This figure helped her up, carefully wiping her mouth with some toilet paper that was quickly ripped off besides her as it flushed the toilet. This figure pushed the toilet seat down and helped her sit onto it as it gave a glass of water. She couldn't comprehend what was going on but she accepted that glass of water nonetheless, taking a slow first sip as she wanted to rinse her mouth first. She could hear her teeth make a weird noise as soon as there was friction in between them, something she hated after vomiting along with that painful throat.

She spit out the first sip into the sink right next to her and soon, but steadily started to drink from the glass of water.

 _"_ _Babe..?"_

Her gaze moved from the unfamiliar bathroom tiles up to the feet of this figure, who apparently was a person. Slowly her gaze moved up noticing this person was wearing sweatpants and a black shirt nicely fitting his _strong_ and _broad_ figure, also to be noticed were the _tattoos_ that covered his arms. She looked confused for a moment until she looked up, only to see Luka. And her mouth fell open. She couldn't help but gawk unintentionally at how older he looked.

 _Holy shit._

Luka's has _tattoos?!_

And his hair was much _longer._

She didn't want to use the word _'hot'_ on her ex but he looked incredibly _attractive_ like this. Tattoos were a good look on his much _stronger physique_. He was definitely working out a lot more.

 _But wait._

 _What the hell was going on?!_

"What happened? did you eat something wrong?"

Marinette cocked her head slightly, watching him from head to toe again, also noticing a _silver ring_ on his finger. A ring she hasn't seen before, but she liked how it looked on him. When looking down at her own hands, she noticed she had a _similar_ one too, and lifted her palm up to look at it shortly. She couldn't help but feel confused. _Very confused_. But she couldn't question that feeling. It felt like she didn't have a say in this and just had to play along. _There was no control over this._

"Marinette?"

She looked up again, her bluebell eyes meeting his blue ones, giving her a confused look as he really wanted an answer out of her. And without thinking she answered him.

"I.. don't know.."

Her hands reached up to him without a thought as Luka carefully took them in response, helping her up again, making sure she stood steady on her feet. Somehow she didn't mind being held by him. His touch felt warm and welcoming somehow, and a voice in her head was just _screaming_ for that bit of love and attention.

"Let's get you to bed, I'll make some breakfast for you" he proposed, helping her walk back towards the bedroom? The place she was in looked pretty luxurious with dark hues nicely designed and it definitely looked like a master bedroom richly decorated.

Luka was rich? They were rich? They were together?

Once Luka carefully helped her into the bed and put the blanket over her body, he watched her sit against the headboard of their bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her quietly while Marinette only looked back in the same manner. But she wanted to take control of this.. _'experience'_ she was having. Was she even dreaming? Was she zapped into a different _universe_ or was this some sort of sick joke?

"Luka.. I really don't get what is happening.. where are we? What is going on?" She spoke softly, the look she was giving him a confused look by pursing her lips and eventually started to chew on it, grimacing slightly as she hoped to get and answer out of him as to what was going on.

Luka's head cocked a little. He looked puzzled for a moment, making it very visible by narrowing down his eyelids and slowly reached his hand out to rest against Marinette's forehead.

"Was girls night out that wild?" he asked, going through her visibly longer raven hair. Her hair notably wasn't taken care of as it usually was, she couldn't help but notice when following his calloused hand "Alright, you sit tight while I'll make you the best breakfast to get over that hangover and we'll talk later, because I'm honestly not that happy about that. I know you want to have some space for yourself but we're _married_ , remember?"

What in the world was going on? She wasn't familiar with this place and she and Luka were.. _married?!_

How in the world would she have missed her own damn _wedding?!_

Luka hesitantly got up when seeing her hold that confused look on her face but seemed to have decided to leave her be and step out of the bedroom.

Someone must've transported her over to another _universe, dimension_ or _world_ because nothing about this made sense. She and Luka were j _ust friends_. Nothing more. There couldn't me _more!_

Her gaze automatically scanned the room for some clues, wondering if she could understand what she possibly could've missed about this sudden partnership. The first thing she noticed was a picture in a frame on the nightstand -which was probably Luka's side of the bed- and slowly reached out to it, grabbing the picture to study it up close.

 _Oh no._ Her eyes weren't fooling her. That was her in a _white gown_ with Luka standing beside her in a _slick black suit_ which fitted him perfectly well. He looked very _good, handsome_ and _happy_ on this picture. However she only seemed to hold a _half smile_ on her face. Not too excited as Luka but smiling nonetheless, while holding the bouquet of white roses in her palms.

This was a joke. _No way._

A sudden noise of a buzz ringed from beside her, pulling her attention away from the framed picture and put it beside her without a second thought. She saw a phone- probably hers considering the phone case was pink and decorated in flowers very typically her style- and took it from the nightstand. Once she looked at the screen she saw a background of her _sitting on Luka's lap, while he had his arms around her waist showering her in what seemed like kisses_. That was Luka's favorite thing to do to her, she remembered that very well. Other than that she also had that _half-smile_ of hers on this picture.

She hated how she looked on the picture.

But her attention quickly shifted to the message that came in. Or a few it seems. This person didn't have a name but an icon. _A kitty icon?_ When trying to open it she noticed she had to type in some _password._

She usually didn't bother locking her phone as she did allow everyone to look through it. She didn't have many secrets and well, just in case of emergency, it was nice that anyone could dial the ICE numbers on her phone.

Something was up with her..other dimension self? alter ego? future-self? Because she never locked her phone. And looking at the date on her phone she would now be definitely in her late twenties. Maybe even her early thirties. She didn't bother to count at the moment. What was important was to open up that darned message so she could figure out some more intel about this place, and figure out what this version of her was doing in this universe.

But first things first. What could possibly be her _password?_ Her birthday? No way that would be too obvious. If you're going to lock your phone, at least do it right Marinette. _Damn it._

Think Marinette. _Think._

Whoever this was, she wanted to find out soon before-

"Hey, are you feeling any better?"

Marinette put the phone aside immediately and looked at her husband, curiously looking at what he brought on that tray. It smelled good, and even though she vomited ten minutes prior, she was pretty hungry and ready to eat.

She also couldn't help but notice his skeptical look by pursing his eyes when putting that phone away.

"I'm fine, what did you make?" she replied as she just went along with this crazy universe she got into. Whatever the hell was happening, she didn't like it, but she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Some scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice.." he counted and carefully placed the tray onto her lap, sitting on the edge of the bed again. Marinette watched the plate, smiling slightly to herself at the effort Luka put into taking care of her. Even though she's been here for just a short moment, Luka was always the same, sweet and caring person completely in love with her. What did she ever do to deserve this from him? She _loved_ him, but she wasn't _in love_ with him. This universe once again proved to her that they couldn't possibly work out. That thought alone made her smile _disappear._

"You don't like it..?"

Her head shot up, meeting with his concerned gaze and she quickly shook her head, putting the tray aside and leaned in carefully to wrap her arms around his neck, in loving hug.

"I love it, thank you"

There was a silence until Luka reciprocated the hug, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, holding her so tightly, as if he didn't ever want to let go and pull away from her. He never hugged her like this before, it felt so longing so… _desperate_ to keep on holding her so close. How _odd_. She felt his warm breath in her neck, even feeling his head shift and his face nuzzle into the skin of her neck. Marinette's heart drummed quietly in her chest. She forgot how sweet and caring Luka was. She knew he is the perfect husband material.

"We haven't been this close together for months.."

She flinched at his words, slowly pulling away to meet his gaze again. One of her arms hesitantly pulling away from his neck to rest against his cheek. His one arm mirrored her move of hesitantly pulling away from her waist and placing his calloused hand onto hers on his cheek, gently grabbing hold of it as he kissed her palm after lowering his eyelids.

What the hell did she do those past months of leaving Luka in a state like _this?_

"I missed this.. I missed you.. I miss us" He murmured into her palm, slowly looking up into her eyes again.

What could've possibly gone through her mind? He looked desperate for her touch. Where was _Alya?_ Where are _her parents?_ Was _Adrien_ even in this universe?

 _Adrien._

She averted her gaze away from him, biting slightly into her lower lip, grimacing to herself.

She didn't deserve someone like Luka.

She was here in his welcoming and loving arms, thinking about her ex.

"Are you okay?"

"I just need to eat.. I'm still kind of feeling lightheaded.." she lied when pulling away from him, crawling back into the sheets of their bed. She kept her head downturned, feeling Luka's eyes watching her every move. She heard him sigh and lean in to grab something out of her nightstand, pulling out a white package of what looked like a small cardboard box from her eye corners.

"Don't forget your _antidepressants_ for today" he commented when getting up from the bed. Marinette tried to hide her surprise when watching the medicine hit the surface of the nightstand.

She was on _antidepressants?!_

"Oh..yeah.. right" she replied, hesitantly looking up.

Soon enough, Luka's eyes caught on to the wedding picture that was on their bed and reached out to it, giving it a short glance before turning his gaze back to his wife "You didn't like how you looked on this picture" he commented when brushing his fingers over it's frame, noticing it was getting a little on the dusty side "Why the sudden interest?"

Marinette's eyes shot up, swallowing slightly "Uh..I..just.. felt like looking at it suddenly?"

"Ah.. I see" he answered as he didn't really believe her and put the picture back on his nightstand "I'll be in my workroom today, I have some songs to write so if you need anything, don't hesitate to come" he replied, and for moment she saw something glistening in his eyes. He was thinking about something, but he was hesitant. _She could tell._

"Say it" She commented, putting the tray of food back onto her lap, already starting on the scrambled eggs when she grabbed the fork while waiting for his answer.

"You changed so suddenly, did something happen?" Luka let out eventually, watching her halt her tracks when she was about to take her first bite of the scrambled eggs.

"Change how?" Marinette answered his question with a question. She obviously took this opportunity to know everything ASAP.

"You've showed me bits of the old you..you know? It felt like you've been blocking me out for the longest while and just now, you reminded me of that" He answered when seeing her take her first bite of the fork, swallowing it down. But it was very _hard_ to swallow that down after hearing those words. _They stung._ Just how much did this version of Marinette _hurt_ that poor Luka? Why marrying him when you aren't _happy?_ Could there be something about those antidepressants that she was taking?

That was the most logical explanation..

"I don't know either Luka.. You're trying so hard to take care of me and..I just felt happy that you are willing to do all of this for me.." She answered honestly, because she really did feel thankful for what he was willing to do for her.

A smile appeared on his face, making her smile back slightly when watching him lean in to kiss her forehead. He hesitated once more when he pulled away just slightly but went for it as he leaned in again to _kiss her lips_. Not such a weird thing for him to do now since they were apparently married. She forgot how different of a kisser he was after she got so used to Adrien's style. Adrien was much more _careful_ and _loving_ whereas Luka was more _daring_ and _playful_. He made sure the kiss was a good one, she could tell by the fact of how long he was willing to go for it. And she went along, kissing him back.

It felt odd to do this but..this was a dream right? Adrien left her ass for Chloe anyway. And they were married here.. even though it felt so wrong knowing their feelings weren't as mutual as she would hope.

She slowly pulled away, both of her palms now moving up and resting against his sharp jawline while her thumbs lovingly grazed over his skin. Their gazes locked into each other. Good. She had his attention. Maybe try a romantic approach to finding out what the hell is going on.

"Luka.. Do you remember the day we became official together?" She murmured softly, hoping to spark some type of positive reaction and a response out of him.

She noticed a playful grin appear on his face "Where did that come from?" he responded whilst slowly moving away from her to sit right next to her on their bed, wrapping his arm around her waist nuzzling in close again.

"I don't know.. when you were talking about the old me.. I was reminded of that.. Maybe I did change?" She responded right back when taking another bite of her breakfast, turning her head over to him.

"Hmm.. Well..it was during the period where you just broke off with that _model_ , I don't even want to say his name. I have never seen you so heartbroken before. You tried to push me away during that time, because you felt really bad for keeping me around when you said that you didn't feel in love with me"

Model? _Adrien?!_

Marinette paused her eating to look his way. She was exactly in that scenario right now. Luka stayed around to take care of her now she was sick. Did she chose to stay with him anyway?

"But anyway, I wasn't agreeing with what Alya was trying to do. She even went up to the guys office, completely undercover and went to face him to tell the truth of the entire situation. I remembered him going to the bakery with roses, even getting on his knees to apologize to you but..You were caught up in so much anger, you send him away for not believing you in the first place and that's when you completely broke ties with him and eventually gave it a go with us again"

 _She.. send Adrien away when he came back to apologize to her?_

"I remember you and Alya getting into a fight as well, and eventually part your ways with her too.. now I think back about it, there was a whole lot of drama happening. But I'm glad I was there for you" He muttered when he leaned his head against hers gently.

 _Alya.. isn't her best friend anymore..?_

"It's a good thing my music career launched the way it did, I want nothing more than to take care of ma-ma-ma-marinenette" he chuckled, kissing the side of her head as he eventually got out of bed.

"Speaking off, I really need to get started on my workroom, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

 _No wonder why she was on antidepressants._

Marinette quietly sat on the bed with her knees up and arms wrapped around them. She had a soft focus on the wall right in the front of her, completely zoned out after finishing up that breakfast.

She hasn't woken up yet from this universe and it seemed like she was stuck now. Telling Luka about her situation was definitely scratched off her list. She didn't know what was going on between the two of them but it seemed like Luka was going through some things as well. Maybe looking around the bedroom would help for some clues for now?

She crawled out of the bed and the first thing she noticed was the way she was dressed. She wore a black colored oversized shirt with an unfamiliar logo on it, and that's about it. Now looking at her figure in the mirror, it really looked like she lost quite some weight, even when lifting up the shirt to look at her body. She looked thin, gloomy, saggy, and very tired. The bags under her eyes looked so bad.

She sighed a little and decided to walk inside her walk in closet, which was clear by the fact her name was displayed on the door and it lead to a huge closet, and the first thing that greeted her eyes were some drawings on the walls, which she definitely recognized as her own style of drawing. The closet was displayed with a variation of clothing and this was definitely her style. She noticed a table in the middle of the room, noticing a bunch of bags in display with a a golden 'M' as it's brand logo. She didn't recognize de brand but this was a similar logo she would use for her webshop. She grew her brand? She looked around some more until her gaze locked into a few maps with that same logo on it.

She pulled out at random and as quickly as she did that, a piece of paper fell out of the map. He gaze lowered to the ground to retrieve the paper but she paused her tracks once she saw what was on that piece of paper.

 _'_ _Thank you for tonight -A'_

 _She kept that piece of paper of their very first meet up._ She swallowed nervously when grabbing that piece of paper. She quickly glance around just to be sure that Luka wouldn't be around and opened the map. Nothing too special caught her eye, only sketches and designs when she was going through the thick map.

Why would she hide something like this in a map like this? Did she quickly hide it before getting caught by Luka?

But something was certain. This version of her was still definitely not over Adrien, and it felt like there was something _bigger_ going on. That kitty icon on her phone was sketchy _as hell._

Now thinking about it. She had to know who that was. She grabbed the piece of paper, hiding it in one of the bags on the table. Not such a good hiding place either but _oh well._ She walked back towards the nightstand to grab the phone.

Alright Marinette. This is still you, you can guess the password.

She sat down as the screen lit up and watched the keyboard pop up to write the password down. It was a four digit number. Alright, she could try and think of something. It can't be her birthday. It can't be Luka's birthday either since obviously she put that password for a reason.

Wait why was she even thinking about birthdays? It can't be Adrien's birthday right? She took a deep breath. She had nothing to lose anyway, and she had to attempt at least something rather than dismiss everything that came to mind. She gave it a shot and to her surprise, the phone unlocked.

 _wow._

 _Just wow._

You've reached a new level of _low_. The anticipation built up inside of her though, preparing only for the worst knowing that everything so far was not like her at all. She let out a deep sigh and opened up the messenger app.

 ***kittyicon*:** Look, the news you brought me last night really threw me off

 ***kittyicon*:** We need to talk this through because I don't know what to do anymore

 ***kittyicon*:** Let's meet up again tonight

 ***kittyicon*:** I'll send you the location ASAP

News? What news? This couldn't be Adrien..could it..? She couldn't see anyone else being a fitted kitty. She was still seeing him even though she was married with Luka? But Adrien wasn't talking to her anymore so who else could this be? She couldn't possibly be cheating right? She quickly scrolled back into the conversation but there wasn't much to see. Some of the conversations didn't make sense in the replies.

 _Message Deleted_

 ***kittyicon*:** You know we can't.

 _Message Deleted_

 _Message Deleted_

 _Message Deleted_

 ***kittyicon*:** What?!

 _Message Deleted_

 _Message Deleted_

 _Message Deleted_

 ***kittyicon*:** This is troublesome, and you know it.

 _Message Deleted_

 _Message Deleted_

 _Message Deleted_

 _Message Deleted_

 _Message Deleted_

 ***kittyicon*:** One last time.

 _Message Deleted_

 _Message Deleted_

That's it?

She opened up her keyboard, as her curiosity got the best of her and replied swiftly.

 **Marinette:** Okay.

Whoever this cat was, she wanted to get to the bottom of this.


	24. Bad Decisions

A/N: Alright, I'm reading all over your comments on this fanfic (Yes, keep 'em coming cause I'm lovin' it!) But I wanted to clarify a few things for you guys! First of all, I hate the navigation and structure of this entire website but I do want my fanfiction to be accessible to as many people as possible, this is made by fans, for fans! My personal hate for the structure of this website is what kind of keeps me from talking to you guys as much as I do on AO3 (archive of our own), so I haven't explained much as to what the hell is going on with this story! But honestly, I just want you guys to kind of sit back and watch. Yes, it is very confusing but everything will be explained more and more with each chapter, so bear with me! I'm so happy so many of you enjoy my hard work on my favorite ships and I'll gladly write more for ya'll! and well, that's it! This chapter is going to be INSANE! Can't wait to hear your thoughts about it! Beta is done by lovebug84

* * *

The sound of guitar echoed slightly through the mansion when she quietly strolled through the hallways. The concrete underneath her bare feet felt cold with each step, but she didn't care. Luka wasn't kidding now, was he? Judging by the fact that all of his record labels were hanging on the walls, he was definitely a famous musician out there. After texting her mystery kitty she wanted to look around to find more clues. Where was she? What news did she tell the mystery kitty that he responded the way he did? Was she cheating on Luka with this guy? Was the mystery kitty Adrien? Did she even have some sort of career in this world or was she just some housewife? So many questions, she didn't know where to start.

She opened every door inside the mansion to see what else she could find, but all she found were mainly guest rooms, a sports room, an office- most likely Luka's, judging by way the room was filled with guitars, some type of craft-room, which would most likely be a place she would hang out in, and another office. The place was very pink toned and filled with four pictures of runway models wearing the brand with that same logo she saw in her walk in closet. Would this mean that she had her own brand? When her eyes fell onto the chair where the same logo was displayed in golden embroidery. Yep. Confirmed. She had her own brand.

She closed the door behind her, curiously striding her way towards the big desk. Her fingers traced the surface of her desk mindlessly while watching all the paperwork ordered in separate piles. So she was still able to get her name out there, even after all the bad press about her being a sugar baby. Now thinking about it she was very curious about what happened to David and that asshole Leon. David probably got married and maybe even had kids, there was a gap of at least ten years between them. Leon could die in a dumpster for all she cared. The thought of him alone made her hurl. She was boiling with anger, just thinking about that incident again. Not only was he about to assault her, he was also the reason Adrien broke up with her.

 _Fucking asshole._

Something suddenly flashed before her eyes, making her eyelids spread wide open. She couldn't control it and she couldn't see her office anymore. Some familiar voice started echoing through her mind. She heard panting, breathing and...moaning…? She was facing the ceiling somewhere very unfamiliar, her body in heat while a strong figure was hovering above her. His face was not visible but she recognized those beautiful golden locks anywhere.

 _"Hearing you moan and seeing you so needy is just the motivation I need, My Lady"_ she heard him whisper in her ear, feeling his hot breath on her skin while her fingers went through his notably much longer hair.

All she did at that moment was moan until she turned her head to see two rings on the nightstand. One was her own wedding ring.. the other was a golden ring, a bigger size.. Her head turned back to look up to finally meet his gaze. Those _dreamy emerald eyes_ she fell in love with, every time her _bluebell eyes_ met them.

 _"It's okay...like we agreed...they don't need to know..."_ she heard him mutter and lean in for a kiss. That was...up until she got back in the office. She exhaled heavily, leaning against the desk.

Wow. Was that a flashback?

So she definitely cheated on Luka after all. And probably was still cheating? And Adrien did the same on...probably Chloe judging by his ring. She stepped her way towards her office chair, sitting down and swallowing nervously.

There was a strong possibility of her meeting Adrien tonight because of some news she told him some night prior. She really needed to know this news before meeting him, but where could she possibly find a clue about that? Her eyes dazed off towards the drawers on her desk, looking at them for a short moment until she quickly sat up, and opened them on by one, checking all the contents inside of them. If she had to start somewhere, she might as well go through her own stuff. She found some paper and pencils, embroidery and knitting stuff, which didn't really surprise her that much since she did like to draw and play around with embroidery whenever she felt bored. Other than that she could only find more paperwork, maps and documents but nothing relevant to any of her questions. Up until she opened a drawer where she found a safe. Now that is a good start. She rolled the chair over to properly look at the safe, both of her hands hovering above it.

She had to enter four digits. _Fuck._

What was the passcode to this? Adrien's birthday again? She rolled her eyes and tried anyway quickly entering the four digits, but unfortunately didn't manage to open it.

 _Damn it._

She huffed in annoyance, frowning at the safe while trying really hard to think. If she was going to have visions, a vision of her entering the four digit code would be really useful now. This universe really was good with screwing around with her so far.

"I guess now I know how it must feel like to have _amnesia_ , besides _heartbreak_ and _severe depression_ huh?" she muttered to herself after leaning back in her notably very comfortable chair.

But at the same time; this was still her but in the future, right? What would future Marinette use as a code? This was definitely no birthday. She knew of herself to be very clumsy with passwords, as she was never able to remember them. This one had to be something she could remember.

Her eyes suddenly fell on the four pictures on the walls of her office. All of them very uniquely shaped clothes she thought. Not only that but the way the model wore them

looked...oddly shaped...but also the way they presented it. One was doing a pirouette in a suit. Then another stood straight wearing a dress, arms and legs tightly stuck against her body. The third held her left arm up wearing a blouse and skirt while her hand went through her hair and the last one just stuck out her left hand wearing a hoodie like dress.

 _Then it hit her._

eight...one...nine...seven…

She looked back at the safe, entering the four digit code and with luck, the safe was unlocked.

 _Holy shit!_ The answer was right in the front of her.

Without further ado, she opened the safe noticing a set of envelopes neatly stuck in order and nothing else. She looked up for a moment, her eyes scanning the entire room as if it felt like she was being watched. She made sure to check all the corners of the room, something inside of her felt like she had to for some reason. Maybe she should lock the door before going through the contents of the safe? And with that thought, she jumped up and strode her way towards the door and locked it quickly. Making sure to check if it was really locked. Her gaze remained on the doorknob when her hands pulled away from it. Why so paranoid Marinette? Was this part of who you are here? Secretive? Cheating? More secrets? Paranoid? Distant towards your husband? With a sigh she stepped away from the door to head back towards her chair, sitting down as she pulled out all of the envelopes from the safe, spreading all of them over her desk. She had so many questions but at the same time, she felt dread filling her stomach.

With a determined look, she grabbed the first envelope. She opened it up only to find a pile of 500 euro bills. Okay...? Nothing too surprising to find in a safe. Especially in the condition she was in right now.

She put that envelope back in the safe and decided to go for the next one. This one was a smaller envelope and quickly noticed there was a small object inside of it. When opening this one she saw a USB stick. Also not too surprising to find but she did wonder what was on this stick that made her want to put it in a safe. She hummed and put it aside to check later. Everything seemed to be going 'well' so far. What else did she put in those envelopes?

She quickly opened a third one. This one felt pretty heavy, as she saw a pile of pictures along with a letter. Once pulling everything out, she stopped her tracks.

These were pictures of Adrien..and.. _who was that?_ It definitely wasn't Chloe. Adrien's hand were intertwined with _her.._ she had _dark raven hair_ just like herself but much shorter and properly styled. Adrien was dating her?

She took a closer look and she quickly noticed. The golden ring she saw in her vision.

 _That girl was wearing a similar one._

They were _married_.

Her Adrien was married to _someone else._

It felt like someone _stabbed her heart_ , because not only did she feel a pain going through her chest from seeing that picture, she was _trembling_. And yet again, Adrien managed to break her heart into a million pieces. Granted she did reject him when he wanted to make it up to her. She inhaled _deeply_ and exhaled _sharply_ , quickly going through the pictures of the couple together. Why did she even bother to keep these pictures, she questioned, while piling them together and putting them back into the envelope. She grabbed the letter, unfolding it hesitantly. The first thing that caught her attention was the title.

 _Adrien Agreste case number 532._

And without any further questions she quickly continued reading the letter.

 _Dear Madame Dupain-Cheng,_

 _You've hired us for 168 hours to document all the activities Adrien Agreste did during that period. Here are some of the findings our PI picked up during the investigation on Adrien Agreste, like you've requested. We will email you a digital file with more details, but this envelope contains the most important findings. Our main objective was to find out his faithfulness in his marriage with Kagami Tsurugi._

She hired a PI to spy on Adrien?! And by looks of the letter she was definitely in denial, or she knew something?

What happened to not wanting to be a homewrecker Marinette? She let out a groan and continued reading anyway. That dreadful feeling still lingering inside of her.

 _During the 168 hours period, we've made a summarized rapport on his activities. Adrien has a very tight schedule and does know how to manage and get on time to his appointments thanks to his PA. We decided to hack into his schedule and check if all of these appointments were accurate by using our high tech equipment. The email we've send you also contains his schedule on what he's got planned for the next month. We've also planted cameras and microphones in his car, in his house, in his office and hacked his phone to make sure our findings are as accurate and detailed as possible._

 _The first 48 hours we can confirm that nothing has gone out of the ordinary. After those 48 hours, Kagami Tsurugi left the house for an emergency visit to Japan. Adrien did not make an effort into coming along, judging the appointments by its nature it wouldn't be too difficult for his PA to reschedule them. We confirmed this by hearing him say 'I can't come with you, I have very important meetings this week concerning the latest fashion line. My father really needs me'. There were no such meetings planned that week as Gabriel Agreste was confirmed to be home for the entire week. Adrien does follow up on his schedule that week. Only at night he seems the have free time to which he visits a notorious club called "Tease" when Kagami Tsurugi wasn't home. The club is mainly known to only accept rich customers, and also carries a variation of private services, including hiring a host man or woman. Through our investigation we've come to discover that Adrien has been a regular customer for a while, however, when going undercover we heard some hosts there talking about him not having a 'favorite host'. A lot of customers there tend to have favorites to visit. There was also talk about the owner hiring new girls to make him stay there, knowing how much he can earn if Adrien Agreste would stay there with a favorite host. From what we've uncovered of the relationship between Kagami Tsurugi and Adrien Agreste is that they've reached some form of friendship between them. Kagami doesn't suspect Adrien of visiting this club as she could consider it cheating, knowing what type of services the club offers. Kagami is quite a workaholic and barely gave Adrien attention in the week we've observed the couple._

 _We've included all footage of Adrien hanging around in the club in the email as well. If you have any more questions about this case, we'll be happy to know. All of our contact_ _information is available on our website._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Benjamin Pascal_

 _Private Investigator of Nil Private Investigations_

Marinette slowly lowered the piece of paper in her hands. She had to take a moment to process this much information. She slowly put the letter back in the envelope after a short pause and put it back into the safe as well. She had no words left to say for herself. She keeps getting these ridiculous hints and happenings of this universe and all she was thinking about was getting out of here ASAP. And knowing how much this universe was screwing around with her, there was no way out of here. She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples for a moment. Usually you would cringe at your past self, not your future self. So why did she hire a private investigator? Did she already have a hunch about it and wanted some sort of confirmation? What could she possibly gain out of this? Blackmail? A frown appeared on her face while thinking about it. She wouldn't dare to think about blackmailing Adrien...right? In that vision she saw, he didn't seem very unwilling...so what else could she gain out of this? She sat up again, eyeing the remaining envelopes on her desk. Every envelope was a new piece of information, some vague, and some perfectly clear. She wasn't ready, but she definitely needed to know what else there was.

She huffed and quickly picked the second to last envelope, opening it up with a frown and a pout. Even though she tried to put up a tough front, her heart was beating rapidly. She swallowed and noticed a stack of papers folded. She quickly unfolded them, only to see a picture fall on the ground. Curious and terrified as she was, she quickly kneeled down to retrieve it. She saw a lady with long dark and curly hair, with heavy and dark makeup, bright blue eyes which sprung out especially underneath that black and red venetian-like mask. The picture was only of her upper body, but she could easily make out she was dressed in some sort of red and black chemise.

Why did she have a picture of this woman in her safe?

She curiously looked over at the envelope and quickly noticed the logo of that notorious nightclub she read about before. 'Tease' in golden letters on the top in decorative and cursive letters. Quite fancy it was, definitely living up to its name. Her eyes lowered slightly to the title of the letter. "Employment Contract..." she read out loud, and as soon as that sunk in, she widened her eyes quickly reading through the lines.

 _This contract dated on the 20th day of July in the year of 2028 is made between Host club Tease and Marinette Dupain-Cheng of Paris, France. This document constitutes an employment agreement between these two parties and is governed by the laws of France._

She WORKED as a HOST at this nightclub?! While being freaking MARRIED!?

 _Wait._

She quickly grabbed hold of the picture of that woman and took a closer look. Was that _her?_ Trying to go _undercover_ with that mask and heavy make up? Did she do this after finding out Adrien visited that club...just to get back together with him...?

Was she that _desperate?_

She turned the picture around to find a handwritten note on the back that said _'La belle coccinelle'._

That used to be her username as a sugar baby. Well...her english screen name that is. This definitely confirmed it. And it worked. She was definitely in contact with Adrien right now. She immediately folded the contract and picture back up into the envelope, and put it into her safe right after. Alright, one more envelope to go. She could do this, and most of the shock factors should be gone now that she was able to put the puzzle pieces together. Or she could definitely get out of this weird universe. That would also be very helpful at the moment.

Her hand reached out to the last envelope, opening it up without thinking too much about it. The moment she pulled the contents out, she felt that this piece of wrapped paper was wrapped around something. It felt flexible but slightly thicker than the piece of paper. As curious as she was, she unfolded it carefully on her desk since she didn't want it to fall out. But as soon as it was all out in the open, her brain stuttered for that exact moment.

No words. _Just silence._

Her eyes taking in more information than she expected, every part of her goes on pause while her thoughts tried to catch up. Were those...what she thought they were…? Are those...pictures of _ultrasounds?_ She leaned in much further than she meant to, blinking twice to try and understand this...this...absurdity!

But no, her eyes were definitely not fooling her, she clearly read the ID where her full name was written on this along with the date and time of this ultrasound.

It was fairly _recent..._

So...to clarify...she had been distant with Luka for a while because she probably didn't get over her love for Adrien, wanted to have another chance at it so hired a private investigator to figure out that Adrien wasn't loyal to his wife either. She basically applied herself to a job at a host club he visited all undercover to get him back, and now they were together again which was confirmed by her vision, then she actually got pregnant by him…

Now thinking back about it, she didn't think much of that nausea of this morning but this was probably the reason why she got nauseous in the first place. Was that the news she brought Adrien last night? Was this what he meant through the texts?

And as quickly as she had that thought, she heard her phone buzz. Her attention going back to the device, quickly unlocking it to see what that notification was. It turned out to be an answer from him.

 ***Kittyicon*:** Meet me tonight at Hotel Mercure Paris Centre Tour Eiffel at 7 o'clock in room 219.


	25. REM

"Marinette?"

She turned around to see who called her and she wasn't surprised it was Luka. He was holding a glass of juice in his hand, eyeing his wife from head to toe, dressed in a fancy lace bodycon dress and heels. She grabbed a coat that complimented the dress and put it on as she watched Luka give her a questionable look and eyed the clock in her walk-in closet.

"It's almost dinner time. Where are you going now, dressed up like that?" He asked, putting the glass down on a table as he approached her.

Marinette gazed up at him for a short moment, and quickly looked down. She couldn't possibly look him in the eyes and lie to him. She never could. "I already had dinner...I'm going to meet someone, it's business related...so..." she answered hesitantly.

"Are you sure you can go? You just vomited this morning" he replied back, his tone of voice sounding very worried, "I mean...you've been going on about these late night appointments for months, I barely see you and I'm afraid you're overworked." He rested both of his hands onto her shoulders, leaning in closer. Marinette looked down at his hands on her shoulders and slowly back up at him. The way he looked at her immediately filled her with guilt.

Why didn't she just move on? All of this trouble she went through. All of this damage could've been avoided. Was she afraid of being alone…?

 _Poor Luka..._

She watched him lean in close, wrapping his arms around her so lovingly she couldn't hold back. She immediately hugged him back, lowering her eyelids while leaning her head against his chest. She couldn't say anything related to the truth any more to him. It would break his heart, which is the last thing she wanted. His entire life was a lie, and it was all her fault. Her selfishness would not only destroy her own marriage, but also Adrien's and worse; she would have a terrible reputation in the public eye...again. How dare she even touch Luka this intimately? That's what she probably thought for the months she decided to be unfaithful to him.

"I love you" she heard him mutter. And as if she didn't feel guilty before, this completely filled her with dread. A 'pang' in her heart. She felt horrible. She pulled away from his touch, her eyes locking into his. She didn't want to lie to him. Not after what he had said.

"How did I ever deserve you?" She asked him. And this question kind of threw him off, telling by the expression he had on his face. He looked surprised, not expecting to hear...that. She watched him swallow as he pulled his hands away from her as well.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked in return, wanting to know where that question came from.

"I need to...make _things_ up to you," She started off, watching his face morph into something even more questionable. "And...I want to sit down and talk to you about that as soon as possible," she continued while looking him in the eye. It was time to be honest with him. Luka deserved to know and she just couldn't take it any longer.

"What... _things?_ Marinette…?" He asked again, resting his palms on her elbows while keeping eye contact.

"Please wait for me...although it's unfair to ask this of you...but please wait," she muttered as she gazed at him.

Luka's facial expression changed into a frown but he sighed nonetheless, pulling his hands away from her. "Stay safe..." he muttered and grabbed his juice, walking out of her closet. Marinette wanted to run after him and hug him, wanting to ease whatever bad emotion he was feeling. But she stopped herself immediately in her tracks. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve him.

She swallowed and grabbed her purse, checking if she had everything she needed and walked out of her closet. The heels of her expensive shoes clicking on the concrete which echoed through the mansion. She couldn't help but notice the sound. She immediately headed out with the car keys she took from a cabinet and closed the door behind her.

She was immediately greeted by a few expensive cars parked at the front yard. Looking at the brand on the keys, which was a Mercedes, she quickly found the car she was looking for. She made her way towards the car, stepping inside. She left her purse on the seat beside her as she quickly adjusted the rearview mirror along with the other mirrors. Once everything was set properly, she started the car, and drove off to that hotel. She was very familiar with a lot of hotels in Paris, knowing how much she visited them in her sugar dating career. This hotel she definitely visited a few times for a dinner date.

During the ride she had a lot of things going through her mind. Still a lot of questions. She was probably around 8 weeks along with the baby, judging by the fact that was the only picture she found in the safe. She did take that picture with her to this appointment. Something _told_ her that she might need it. Now thinking back about how this day went, she completely forgot about taking the medication that Luka gave her. There was so much going on in her mind, she didn't even know where to start. However, this was probably still not her _'universe'_ so she honestly couldn't care less.

The drive towards the hotel was very quiet, she knew her way around, and driving in this city felt almost like she took every turn on instinct. And this was probably the only time in a long while where she actually felt at peace. Just being here all by herself, distracted by the scenery of her city Paris. It however didn't take too long for her to reach her destination. She grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car. The anticipation was driving her insane though. "Calm down Marinette. You've got this. Nothing can get any worse than this," she scolded herself.

She sighed as she closed the car door, locking it up quickly. She gazed up at the sky as she was feeling the last bits of sunlight decorate the sky in _reddish_ and _orangish_ hues which merged so beautifully together. The few clouds were like cotton candy, seeming like they _blushed_ at the warm touch of the sun. Birds were flying through the sky as a soft _breeze_ blew by. She _breathed_ in deeply, watching the sun nearly setting and the _mauve_ of the _dusky sky_ looking very intense when she gazed at it. But it was all so beautiful. In just a while, their _biggest star_ would set, giving way to a _thousand others_. As an artist and designer, it's always the little things that mattered to her. A distraction she needed was enough to inspire her for so many other things.

"But focus Marinette! Back to reality!" Even though she definitely wasn't looking forward to it. She put on a hat along with sunglasses and she quickly made her way inside the hotel. She was already rushing towards the elevator in the hobby, as she tried to avoid as many people as possible and reach that room quickly. Knowing that she was a celebrity too now, she had to be _extra careful_. She wondered how Adrien avoided being noticed in such a public place? Was he so experienced that he could actually sneak in through a back door? Was this even Adrien she was going to meet up? Why was she thinking of this so suddenly? She shook that thought out of her head as she pressed the button to the elevator.

And she started to feel really impatient. It was as if elevators could smell impatience just like printers did. _How annoying._

She was happy the elevator finally opened up, anxiously waiting for the people who arrived at the floor to step out. She quickly got in and pressed the button to the floor of the room she was supposed to be, repeatedly, up until the point doors finally responded. She leaned against the wall of the elevator, once again waiting until she reached the floor and stepped out. Luckily it wasn't all the way to the top. Now thinking about it, it would be really stupid for them to hire the presidential suite for a meet up. Everyone would definitely notice, and it was much smarter to go for a regular room.

Once she reached the destined floor, she attentively looked at the door numbers. _201…204…_ she kept walking and walking through the long plush carpeted hallway _…209…f_ urther _…211…216…219._

 _This is it._ The moment of truth. She noticed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob which made her slightly nervous for some reason. She swallowed and slowly reached her hand up to knock on the door twice. It wasn't like she could hear anything from the other side of the door. She waited for a few seconds and started to feel unsure. She did arrive at the right time and place, right? She wanted to grab her phone to check again until she heard a noise from the other side of the door. She halted in her tracks and she watched the door open up slowly, showing her a darkened room with no one else inside… _what the…?_

"Get in!" a familiar voice came hidden from behind the door and she stepped inside without thinking. Once the door closed, she was greeted into the darkness. She couldn't see anything as she started to look around in panic mode. Soon the lights turned on and she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around and as soon as she looked, she saw _him_. Those beautiful _golden blonde_ strands of hair he tied back which looked very _endearing_ to her opinion, those familiar _emerald eyes_ she had a hard time looking away from, it felt like everything in this messed up universe started to make sense when looking into his eyes. His beautifully shaped full _lips_ were irresistible to kiss and his much more _muscular_ but _slim_ body which was dressed in denim and a black colored shirt that was already unbuttoned to show off quite a bit of his _chest._ The familiar _cologne_ he used smelled so good, it instantly had this magnetic effect on her. He took great care of himself. Unlike her _depressed ass…_

Then she realized she was blatantly staring at the blonde for a good minute, making him wonder what was up with her. She was quickly shaken out of her train of thought as she watched him scan her from head to toe as well. She still had her sunglasses and hat on and immediately took them off, feeling _annoyed_ by those accessories already. There was only silence as they held eye contact for that moment.

But in Marinette's head, all of her thoughts were racing. _She hated him._ She wasn't sure if the Marinette of this universe felt the same, but she hated him. She was _angry_ , very angry at him for leaving her like that without even bothering to talk with her. It took a lot of strength of her not to _break down_ in the front of him, she had to bite onto her _lower lip_. She was hurt. It was naive on her part to fall for a rich guy like him so easily, but still. _She was hurt._ She tried to swallow down her tears of anger, feeling a _lump_ in her _throat_ , which already felt too painful to her to swallow down. But above all… she was still _longing_ for his touch. _She missed him_. And she still _loved_ him. She couldn't _quit_ on him.

But she didn't allow herself to dive in for the desperate hug she was longing for since.. since the moment he left her. That's right. The last time she saw him face to face was when he assured her not to worry while _kissing her forehead._ She never imagined the next time she would see him face to face would be under _these_ circumstances.

She felt so conflicted with herself that she just froze in place. She had so many things to say to him but.. what could she possibly say to him?

"I'm glad you finally agreed to meeting up again...I…I need to apologize to you about bursting out like that...I never meant to hurt your feelings like that," He started off suddenly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

What a _weak_ apology.

Especially after everything that happened to her so far.

She remained quiet, the hurt replaced by anger _again_. Even though he was probably talking about something else, most likely him bursting out of anger towards her for revealing him that she was pregnant, judging by their conversations, she couldn't pinpoint what she felt. It was aggravating to not know what to feel towards him. Was it just best to stay _quiet…?_

"I know you're angry and I deserve it, but we really need to talk-" before he could finish his sentence, her _flat hand_ came into contact with his _cheek_. The _slap_ was as loud as a clap and stung his face. It left a slight _red welt_ behind. Adrien looked so surprised he staggered backwards. The slap didn't necessarily hurt him that bad...but he was just...surprised...and hurt. She could tell by the look on his face. She breathed _deeply_ and _exhaled_ sharply. She just couldn't hold herself in and she just had to let it all out.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU NEVER MEANT TO DO ANYTHING HURTFUL BUT YOU DO IT ANYWAY" she yelled at him. The way he _widened_ his eyes at the way she responded was a first time. This also was the first time she reacted this violently towards any guy ever. She honestly couldn't believe herself. The longer she stared at Adrien, the more her eyes began to water, watching him rest his palm against his reddened cheek while holding that look on his face. Her vision started to grow blurry as she fell on her knees. The tears she tried to hold back were practically waiting for her as they burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. The walls she kept up for so long, those walls that kept her up and made her look strong just collapsed right then and there. Moment by moment, they crumbled. Salty drops fell from her chin, dripping down onto her lap. For Adrien to see her in such a _pathetic state_ , she didn't want to, but she just couldn't stop herself from _crying_.

She felt Adrien's presence nearing, noticing him kneeling down in the front of her. She looked up at him, watching him grab hold of a napkin near a table to carefully wipe away the tears. However she wasn't having any of it and simply snatched the napkin away from him to dry those tears _herself._ Her way of saying _'Don't touch me'._

And _silence._

Adrien just remained quiet, letting her have her moment to herself. He looked saddened, by the way things just went from _bad_ to _worse_ and he didn't seem to know what to do.

Marinette didn't even want to look at him as she tried to calm her hiccuping down, breathing in deeply and breathing out slowly up until she felt like she calmed down while drying the remaining bits of tears that was left on her face. She was sure her makeup was pretty much ruined especially now she looked at the foundation mixed with eye makeup on that napkin. She looked down on her lap to find a few spots of makeup stain there as well. She let out a sigh, guessing she had to fix up the makeup as soon as possible. Luka would definitely _ask questions_ if he were to see her like this.

"Are you okay...?" She suddenly heard him ask, which made her look up at him. Her _bluebell_ eyes looking into his _emerald_ ones.

"No!" She answered back directly. Adrien definitely flinched at her harsh reply, but she couldn't think of anything else to say to him. She watched him lean backwards to the wall behind him, making himself comfortable as he was guessing they were going to sit there for a while.

And once again, _silence._

Marinette leaned against the wall behind her, mirroring what Adrien was doing as they were now sitting right across from each other.

"Look I just—"

 _"—No"_

She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to hear him out. Even though the conversation topic was completely different. Marinette didn't have her moment with Adrien after the break up. For some reason, _this was her moment_. She didn't want to go with the flow. _Not now._

"If you would've just _believed me_ in the first place, things would've never ended up the way they did!" Marinette started off as she looked down at the napkin.

"Really...? We're going back to that now? _Again?_ " Adrien answered swiftly, not letting Marinette's mood get in the way of his talking.

Her eyes looked up to meet his gaze, as he was giving her a bored look. She blamed him about this before?

"We're too far into this to just break things off again. Hearing you say that it's all my fault _again_ doesn't really help and it's also pretty inaccurate. I tried to make it up to you but you weren't even listening. You know I was ready to do anything to make it up to you. You know that for a _fact_ " He argued, making her frown back it him in return.

"Didn't seem so when you got _married_ " She argued back, sitting up straight again.

"Yeah, _facts check_ ; you were sticking to Luka so much I could barely reach you!" He raised his voice, but as soon as he noticed Marinette flinch at his outburst, he sighed a little. "Look, we don't have time to argue. We need to know what we're going to do from now on, now that there's a baby on the way," he added looking down at her belly. And this is the first time Marinette could openly talk about her pregnancy with someone. She looked down at her belly as well and carefully placed her palm there. It was hard to realize that there was now life growing inside of her. But at the same time she felt _empty_. She got her moment to get angry at Adrien and now it almost felt like she didn't even _care_ anymore.

"What do _you_ want to do, Marinette?" Adrien asked while gazing at her. If she would answer him honestly, she would probably confuse him. She wanted out of this place. _Why couldn't she just leave already?_

"At this point, I don't even care." She answered him "But I am going home after this. I will talk to Luka and admit what I've been doing behind his back. I will file for divorce and I am going to move out and keep the child." she added, gazing back at him.

"You're actually going to _keep it...?_ What if people start to ask questions? Are you _sure_ this is the right thing to do?" He quickly shot her with questions but this immediately made her frown.

 _What if people start to ask questions?_

 _Wow._

 _He had no intention of staying with her either._

 _That hurt._

These meetups they had...were just some form of _booty call_ to him? All of this effort she made to get into contact with him, just came to _this...?_ She took a deep breath. As if her heart wasn't broken enough, she just started to feel _numb._

"I'm not expecting you to play a role in this child's life—"

"Wait, Marinette, that's not what I meant I—"

"—but this is what I want to do. I am going back home now." She interrupted him again, by finishing her sentence. She got up from the ground, collecting her bag, sunglasses and hat when suddenly Adrien got up as well and quickly grabbed her _wrist_. She looked down at his hand, holding her wrist and her gaze soon travelled up to meet with his face. She was taken aback when noticing the way he looked at her.

"Please don't go!" he pleaded, making her pause her movements for the moment.

"What about our time together? I thought we.. had something?" he asked, making her more confused than ever. _What did he even want from her?_ She had this unsure look on her face and kept wondering if he was joking around with her or not.

"What...?" She asked him back "You're saying this after showing you're not interested in me?"

Now it was Adrien's turn to look surprised. But he quickly shook that feeling away as he grabbed hold of her other wrist, looking into her eyes.

"I am genuine when I say that from the moment I met you, you're the only one who has been in _my heart_. Marinette.. You're irreplaceable to me, why can't you accept that?" he asked her, gently squeezing her wrists. Her lips parted slightly, soon looking down at their hands.

"Because I feel hurt..." She muttered softly "Do you even want this child with me..?"

"I'm sorry." He replied swiftly "That's not what I meant...I respect your choice into keeping it and I'll say it again; _I'm sorry._ " he repeated, slowly raising her hands together, making her let go of her bag, her hat and sunglasses as he then wrapped his hands around hers.

" _However_ long it takes, I will do everything I can to show you how much I'm in love with you, and how much I want to be with you." he whispered, leaning in to _kiss her fingers._

Marinette only held her gaze onto him, watching him be affectionate towards her just like the gentleman he always was. _But was it enough?_ She didn't know. She couldn't know because she didn't experience this version of him at all in this universe. Nothing. _Nada._

She bit into her lower lip. The temptation was definitely there, especially with the way he could reach her heart like he always did. His charms were irresistible and she _hated it._ She knew how bad she had _fallen_ for him, and she couldn't _get out_ no matter what she did.

"We made a _promise_ , remember Marinette?" he reminded her, but honestly she couldn't think of any promise she had made with him. _What did she promise him?_

"From the moment you took that _mask off_ , that even though our lives had been surrounded by _lies_ , that we would _never_ lie to each other, _do you remember?_ " he reminded her again, squeezing into her hands "Tell me...do you want us to live together, and raise this child together..?"

 _Mask?_ Did he mean that _ladybug mask_ she was wearing during her the time she worked at that _night club?_ She couldn't help but _blush_ at his words, even though her _pride_ really didn't want to give into this. _She just couldn't help herself._

 _"…Yes…"_ She answered hesitantly and as soon as she did, she felt him pull away from her hands which made her look down for a moment, until his chest came close into view. Before she could do anything, he had her wrapped into his strong arms, hugging her against his chest.

His _warmth_ and _intoxicating smell._

His _strong_ and _loving hold._

His _heartbeat_ and _breathing._

It all felt like him. _Like Adrien._ It was all she ever wanted in her life.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for slapping you. I'm sorry for hurting you...and I'm so sorry that I am the way I am.." She quickly said, grabbing a tight hold of his shirt and she only felt his grip tightening around her.

"It's okay...I was a jerk to you, and I kind of deserve it," he joked a little, smiling to himself, which Marinette couldn't see since her face was hiding against his chest.

The both of them remained like that for a while until Marinette pulled away slightly to look up to see his face. He held a satisfied look with his eyes closed.

His cheek was still slightly red from the slap, which made her feel way _too guilty._

"Does it still hurt?" She asked after a long moment of silence, her hand reaching up to gently stroke over the redness. Adrien flinched just slightly but shook his head, smiling down at Marinette. Marinette only looked confused until Adrien pulled away and grabbed hold of her hand, tugging her into the hotel room. He made her sit down on the bed, cocking her head just slightly as she wondered what he wanted to do. He suddenly kneeled down in the front of her as he grabbed hold of her hand again, looking into her bluebell eyes.

"Marinette..Do you...want to marry me...?"

For that moment, she forgot to _breath_ as her eyes were only looking into his emerald ones.

She was pulled in some sort of trance as she let go of his hand, leaned down to grab hold of his jaw and their lips smashed together in a _desperate kiss_. Something she hadn't done in what felt like forever, this felt like a huge burden sliding off her shoulders.

Adrien kissed her back, in that split second before his touch every nerve in her body and brain was _electrified_. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a way that's so completely graspable. He was slowly getting up while his hands moved to stroke her over her sides. He was being steady and patient, something she always appreciated of him. He was always careful, unlike her and she couldn't thank him enough for being like that.

But her whole body started to _ache_ for his touch. _More and more, she wanted it._ She got up suddenly breaking the kiss for a moment, and panted while taking off her coat in a hurry and also unzipping her dress from behind. As she stepped out of it quickly, she revealed she was wearing very _expensive_ , very _sexy_ lingerie, all in _black lace_. When looking up at him again, she noticed how _distracted_ he got as this was just enough for her to push him onto the mattress to climb on top of his lap to kiss him again with a _fiery passion_. And without a care in the world she _ripped open_ his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and arms as she really wanted to take her _time_ with it, from touching his _strong chest_ , to his _broad shoulders_ towards his _muscular arms_. She was loving _all of it._

Adrien pulled away from the kiss suddenly but he did wrap his arms around her waist while looking into her eyes. They could feel each other's hot breathing and this only made her impatient as lust was clouding her _mind_. She watching him grin suddenly, making her wonder why.

"Is that a _yes?"_ he asked suddenly.

And then realized, she never answered his proposal. She just became horny and tackled him down. She sighed but grinned back at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only when I see _my ring_ " she teased back, watching him squeeze her even closer against him if that was even possible.

"I'll make sure of that, _the next time_ we see each other."

And for the first time, she didn't want to wake up.


	26. Only 1

They both fell on their backs on the mattress, their chests heaving up and down together as they were panting heavily.

 _Now that was sex._

How many rounds did they have? She had lost count. And why wouldn't she? This was mind blowing sex. She had never seen this side of Adrien before. He was insanely experienced and the way he just handled her in bed was like nothing she had seen of him before. He knew all the right places to touch, all the right places to stroke, all the right places to kiss, all of it. And not to forget; the new positions they tried, none of it she could've ever anticipated from him and it was amazing. It was so good it was as if he was reading her mind into what she liked in bed.

Like some sort of...sex guru?

And honest to god, she wanted it again. She wanted more, and she never wanted this to stop. This made her cheat on Luka? Shameless to say, but she wasn't surprised. And if this was what her life would look like when they would get married...she would go for the full 200% with him. She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer until she came face to face with Adrien. They gave each other a look, memorizing every detail on each others face whilst trying to catch their breaths. They kept on smiling as they both leaned in to kiss each other on the lips. Marinette's hands moved over Adrien's strong chest as she made sure she touched every inch of it, really taking her time before both of her palms reached his jaw. She was the first one to pull away from the kiss, nuzzling her nose against his as a cute gesture whilst catching her breath.

"Let's get married...as quickly as possible...Adrien, I can't wait any longer and neither can our baby," she murmured while watching him smile in return once more.

"Then I better hurry and find that ring," he joked back and quickly let out a slight grunt as Marinette punched him against his chest playfully.

"I'm serious, I don't want this child to be born in between media drama," she said in a slightly more stern tone now. Adrien nodded quickly "So am I princess," he murmured back, looking her straight in the eyes "I am nothing but serious with only you, the girl of my dreams, my soon to be wife and soon-" he tightened his grip around her waist "-the mother of my child."

Marinette couldn't help but blush at his words. The way he talked with her felt so genuine, her heart was beating like crazy. It was this effect that instantly made her magnetic to him. No matter how many times she could get mad at him, it would never last too long.

"I love you!" she blurted out, watching his face morph into surprise. She wasn't sure if she said the right words, because now reality kind of hit her. This wasn't her universe. This wasn't her reality. This wasn't real and she had no idea how her relationship with Adrien worked in this universe. She didn't remember all the nights they spent. All of this was just based on guessing right or wrong and playing along. She really didn't know if this was appropriate to tell him.

She was second guessing so much she hadn't realized she was looking away from his face. Not until she heard him talk.

"I love you more."

She paused her movements as she looked him in the eyes again. The way he looked at her, adoring her features with those beautiful green eyes and loving smile felt so genuine. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips, making her smile again. He suddenly grabbed a tighter hold around her as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She made a slight sound in the back of her throat when being moved over like that, but she wasn't complaining. With all of her weight and Adrien's strength along with that, being pushed on top of his strong chest and body only made her crave for more...again...

But this only made her realize that he wanted this too. The moment she moved her legs onto either side of his hips, she immediately felt something harden.

Oh.

 _Oh._

She felt his palms stroke down her butt in a suggestive manner and further down, probably because he was enjoying it himself. She pulled away from the kiss, looking him in the eyes again, only to be greeted by a grin.

"I thought you'd never ask, Kitty," Marinette said teasingly, and her body was already moving suggestively. She rolled her hips, moving up and down over his thick member, feeling irresistibly hot and wet from this. She sat up slightly, trying to make that suggestive move bigger, better, more intense than before.

"Oh...Marinette..." Adrien moaned out, that friction against his shaft making it hard for him to stay still beneath her. Marinette kept continuing and grinning while breathing hotly through her mouth in an soundless moan, provoking Adrien so much up until the point of driving him crazy with this teasing.

She suddenly felt him sit up, surprised but pleased at the same time when seeing that darkened lustful look on his face.

He finally _snapped._

And got exactly what she _wanted._

"Get on all fours, Princess," he commanded and honestly...she was very eager to listen. She pulled away from his touch and just like he instructed, got on all fours for him, purposefully showing her ass to him. She heard Adrien hum in approval from behind her, something that excited her a lot.

She felt the mattress move beneath her and she felt his hands holding onto her hips, feeling the anticipation build up inside of her. Before she realized what was happening, she felt his grip slip around her waist and made her face the full length mirror in the hotel room. Her face morphed into surprise. It was then that she realized her face looked like a mess with dried up tears and sweat. Her hair looked like a mess, her body was quite sweaty and worked up.

 _Ew._

She completely forgot she had been ugly crying in the front of Adrien, before they hopped onto the bed. She didn't realize how bad she looked and wondered-

"Marinette"

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she looked at Adrien from behind her who was still holding onto her hips while watching her from the mirror.

She suddenly felt his palm rest below her ribs and the other one over her shoulders as he carefully made her sit on his lap, her front facing the mirror now completely giving him a perfect view of everything. She blushed slightly, feeling Adrien's gaze taking all of it in. His hair looked like a mess as well but it looked good on him. She loved all of him.

She felt his hands stroke her sides, the tingling sensation of even the slightest touch of his palm stroking over her milky skin drove her so needy she couldn't stop twitching.

Adrien breathed into her neck as soon as he nuzzled in closer, his hands reaching up to fondle her small perky breasts. She gave him enough space to touch her the way he wanted and she was living for it.

"Who's a good girl?" He murmured whilst his lips traced over her skin, his eyes filled with lust as Marinette bit into her lower lip as her hands traced over his strong arms slowly covering both of his hands with her palms. Marinette's mind was clouded with lust and need, and she was very impatient.

"Adrien...please..." she moaned out, her hands putting more pressure around Adrien's who was still holding onto her breasts. "I'm all yours...but please don't make me wait..." Her ass moved suggestively against his hardened shaft, as she peeked over at him from the corner of her eye. The way he flinched slightly but tried to keep it down suggested how tempted he was. Especially the way his breath hitched when she felt his hardness. She bit into her lower lip, trying to do that again until Adrien blocked her from doing so by minimizing the space for her to move like that and hold her into place.

"I need you to behave like a good girl first, how else am I going to reward you?" He murmured into her ear, soon biting into her lobe in a teasing manner. Marinette let out a whimper, wanting to get started already. But after having sex with this version of Adrien, she knew she wasn't going to get it any time soon. But that didn't mean she didn't like where this was going. She was turned on and Adrien knew which buttons to push.

"W-what...do you want me to do...?" She breathed out, watching him turn his gaze into the mirror. She felt quite dirty in a way to sit in a position like this, having to view herself fully naked while also seeing Adrien watch every inch of her body with those piercing green eyes.

"Touch yourself," Her breath staggered at that demand. He was definitely commanding her and she wanted it. It wasn't like this was the first time to touch herself in the front of a guy, so she could definitely make it worth his while. Adrien moved his hands away from her breasts to give her enough room to play with. His palms stroking over her soft skin from her waist down to her inner thighs to spread them wider apart for a better view and again, more room for Marinette to play with.

She breathed in deeply and lifted her hand up to her mouth, wrapping her pink plush lips around her pointer and middle fingers. She made sure she looked into Adrien's eyes through the mirror while sucking on her fingers, suggestively thrusting her fingers into her mouth while properly coating them with her saliva. She purposefully let out a low moan in the back of her throat.

She was definitely going to make him want it. _Bad._

Her other hand slid up her body from her waist up to her perky breast, cupping it in her palm while her fingers stroked over her nipple. God it felt good. Her nipples had always been a very sensitive part of her body and playing with them while a hot model was present watching your every move made it even better. Her gaze went up to see Adrien, who was still watching her in the mirror. Those green eyes were filled with lust and he looked mesmerized by her, even hypnotized. She felt so proud of herself for being responsible to put Adrien in this state of mind.

He might be the one to command her. But they both knew who was actually in power here.

She took her fingers out of her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva from her tongue which she stuck out on purpose for him to see.

And that immediately caused a reaction. She felt his grip on her hips tightening, feeling him twitch beneath her slightly as if he was keeping himself from giving in to her when she wasn't even done yet.

She traced her wet fingers over her chest, firstly going over her nipple rubbing it in a sensual manner. She let out a soft moan as now both of her hands went over her nipples, fondling her own breasts for a moment.

"Your hands feel so much better touching my breasts, Adrien" she moaned out again, leaning slightly backwards against his chest while looking up at him. Adrien pulled his gaze away from the mirror to look down at her.

"I want you to _touch yourself_ , Princess. _Everything_ else I'll gladly do for you afterwards," he murmured back as he leaned in to trace his lips over the side of her face.

Marinette felt his full lips trace over her cheek, and she quickly turned her head to face him and kiss his lips. He simply kissed along, not seeming to have a problem for kissing her on the lips like this.

During the kiss, her hand which was still covered in saliva let go of her breast and went down even lower, continuing a trail down her belly and eventually reached her piercing down there. She was surprised she still kept that thing down there, but she guessed she had to take it out soon now that she was with child.

Her wet fingers stroked over her piercing, evoking a slight moan from the back of her throat which made her pull away from the kiss. They looked each other in the eyes, feeling out of breath for a moment. Soon Adrien leaned down lower into her neck, she couldn't really see what he was doing but she quickly felt something warm and wet touch the skin of her neck. A shiver went down her spine as she slowly turned her gaze towards the mirror, watching him trace his tongue up to her jaw.

"The taste of you is so addicting, I can't want to taste more of you...to be able to touch you, hear you moan my name every single night once we live together," she heard him murmur into her ear.

"You get so rough with me, I wouldn't be surprised if we have to replace the furniture in our house every other week _ah-!_ " She moaned as she felt him bite into her earlobe, pausing from the task at hand, which was touching herself like he ordered her to do.

 _"_ _Princess-"_ Adrien said in a warning tone as he saw her pausing her movements. She quickly resumed her movement and touched herself, making sure she showed her piercing as she moved it playfully in the beginning. She moaned again while leaning the back of her head against Adrien's shoulder. Adrien held his gaze locked in the mirror, watching her stroke and rub around her clit. She simply let her mind wander, touching herself the way she felt the best wanting to give Adrien a performance. Maybe give him a little ego trip.

She tilted her head slightly, turning it around to nuzzle into his neck. His strong and intoxicating cologne was already enough to make her come but she wanted more. The hand that was touching her breast moved away to grab a hold of his wrist, moving it up to cup her breast. Adrien quickly responded by giving it a slight squeeze, evoking a louder moan from her lips. She moved her fingers around, away from the clit towards her wetness down lower. While making sure she adjusted her body just a little for Adrien to see everything properly, she immediately pushed two fingers inside of herself. Her reaction was immediate, a soft moan though. They both knew those fingers weren't enough to satisfy her. They both knew what she wanted the most. And with one quick glance at the mirror, she could tell Adrien was growing very impatient himself. His hard shaft was pressing against her rear in desperate need for attention. Attention she was more than willing to give however he wanted it. But first: finish the task at hand. She felt Adrien's other hand grab hold of her other breast, fondling them both the way he wanted to. She smiled just slightly, continuing her administrations down there by thrusting her fingers inside of her.

She lowered her eyelids, her head feeling too heavy for her to still lift in this position as she thrusted those two fingers inside of her. She felt his gaze through the mirror and could've sworn he swallowed as he heard her moan in pleasure. As soon as she opened her eyes she felt him stop moving. When she looked in the mirror, her eyes immediately made contact with his, filled with lust and desire only for her. One of his hands moved down lower to signal her to pull out and she did. He grabbed hold of her wrist and lifted it up to his face, soon taking those two fingers in his mouth making sure to get a good taste of her. Marinette only grew more aroused by the sight and was feeling very impatient again.

"Fuck...Adrien...I can't wait any longer...I need you...I need you _so bad!_ " she moaned out and watched him take the fingers out of his mouth, licking his lips right after as he leaned in to kiss her lips one more time. She responded with need. She was feeling very desperate as she moaned in the back of her throat. Adrien pulled away quickly, his hands moving to grasp her asscheeks and lift her up slightly.

 _Finally._

He grabbed hold of his cock and pressed it against her wet heat. Marinette immediately pushed her weight down his shaft with ease, evoking a moan from the both of them.

"Oh my god you're _so big_ " she moaned out loud, one of her hands going behind her as it went through Adrien's golden blonde locks while the other rested on top of Adrien's which was holding onto her ass.

It didn't take too long for them to find a proper rhythm, feeling him thrust into her nicely. The bed creaked along with their movements, both panting and moaning with each thrust. She did notice things weren't going as fast as she had hoped in this position and looked at the mirror again "A-Adrien...please... _faster!_ " and that was already enough for him to know to pause his movements for a moment, making Marinette mewl from the lack of thrusts. He carefully pushed her onto all fours, still facing that mirror and pushed himself onto his knees and continued from there. Marinette moaned again, pushing her hips backwards to meet his thrusts. Finally things were going much faster, deeper, _harder_. Her hands grabbed a tight hold onto the bed sheets trying to hold her balance as Adrien held onto her hips, making sure to find that g-spot as soon he could.

And he was definitely not disappointed. Marinette moaned out loud and louder with each thrust. The bed was shaking violently now, more than it did before and she loved how wild and rough they got together. She took another glance in the mirror, watching how worked up Adrien got, and what a hot mess he had become. A shiver went down her spine and she still couldn't believe this was real. She suddenly felt a quick jolt of pain reaching the surface of her asscheek followed by a loud slap which left a tingling sensation on her skin which made her gasp out loud, looking back at the mirror to see Adrien who grinned a little. He just spanked her. Before she could say anything about it, she felt one particular thrust almost making her lose her balance as she almost reached her climax. He did that on purpose. But she loved it. And she was sure that Adrien was reaching his climax too. By the look on his face and the noises he made for her, he really was getting there.

The way he entered her again and again, combined with his moaning, the way he looked, and his intoxicating smell that was already lingering in the room drove her over the edge. She felt a tingling sensation spread through her body, moaning out loud as her grip squeezed into the bed sheets and her inner muscles clamped around him, making him come right after and filling her with his warmth. He moaned in return while his hips twitched and slowed down his movements up until the point he came to a halt. Marinette breathed out, feeling her arms growing a little weaker as her chest slumped down onto the mattress. Adrien pulled out slowly after he was done and carefully let go of her as she tried to sit up on her knees. She turned around to meet his gaze and watched him lean in closer to kiss her deeply on the lips by wrapping his arms around her middle. Marinette responded immediately by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. She suddenly felt his palms lower down her ass, cupping her asscheeks, which made her pull away from the kiss just to give him an accusing look. Adrien only grinned back as Marinette punched his chest playfully.

"My kitty is a _Pervert_ " she muttered, making him laugh out loud.

"Alright, I really need to get cleaned, wipe my face and get home because it's really getting late," she said as she pulled away from his arms. Adrien sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her walk into the bathroom.

"Probably don't want me to join you since I'll only slow down the process and get another round in the shower, hmm?" Adrien commented as she gave him a look which only made him laugh again.

It took her a little while to freshen up and fix her makeup and hair to not look suspicious to Luka.. But then again, he would figure this out soon. She got dressed quickly after washing the makeup stain off her dress and put it on, deciding to let it air dry. Adrien was simply watching her from the bed, still fully naked with only a sheet covering the lower half of his body. He was flexing his muscles just slightly as he crossed his arms behind his head, leaning backwards. Marinette packed her purse as she turned around and approached Adrien. "You do realize you don't need to impress me anymore, don't you?" Marinette commented as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll text you as soon as I tell Luka the news. Let's make sure to at least tell them this week so we can move on and focus on the baby," Marinette commented as Adrien nodded in return.

"I'll see you soon Princess. I love you," He answered back, watching Marinette walk towards the door. Before Marinette opened the door, she looked behind her with a smile "I love you more," She replied and opened the door, leaving the hotel room for what it was.

She sighed happily, approaching the elevator and got in. She didn't realize how much she missed Adrien in this period of time. And she didn't care anymore about this place, this universe. It was okay. Because Adrien was by her side again and they had a future together. A beautiful future with a child.

While being deep in thought she felt her purse vibrate slightly. Oh right, her phone. She fished for her phone through her bag and unlocked it quickly, noticing a few unopened messages from Luka. She bit into her lower lip just slightly as she felt quite nervous after such a night spend with Adrien while still being married and messaged by Luka.

 _Oh god._

 **Babe:** Hey, it's getting quite late, when are you coming back? 10:32 p.m.

 **Babe:** Why aren't you answering? 11:44 p.m.

 **Babe:** Where are you even? 11:45 p.m.

 **Babe:** Honestly my patience with your unacceptable behavior for these past months is reaching its limit. I will talk to you about this when you get home. 11:55 p.m.

She swallowed slightly when reading everything, opening up her keyboard to write her message back.

 **Marinette:** I'm on my way back. 11:56 p.m.

How fast the mood changed. She put her sunglasses and hat back on in the lift, quickly walking out as soon as the doors opened and headed for her car to go back home.

It was already inky black outside, really setting that dark mood for her, as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the confrontation coming tonight. She had to tell the truth. She had to.

After a car ride that felt like forever, she finally parked in the front of her mansion. She stepped out of her car, taking off her hat and glasses and putting everything back into her purse. After locking her car, she grabbed the keys to open up the front door and immediately came face to face with Luka. They held eye contact for a moment, until Marinette looked away to close the door and put her purse down. She had her back turned away from him up until the point she sighed deeply and turned around.

"What business dinner takes 6 hours? And don't tell me you went out again!" he started, his tone sounding annoyed...impatient...Done.

She looked into his eyes, slowly stepping closer to her husband.

"What do you think happened? Where do you think I was?" she answered his question with a question. Luka was taken aback from her reply and frowned slightly.

"I think you're lying to me. I know you haven't been taking your medicine properly for the past few months. I know you don't go to business dinners as much as you tell me. I know you don't hang out with your friends anymore. Lately I've been checking your schedule, your associates, your friendships...and nothing seems to match what you're telling me anymore!" Luka shouted, looking down at Marinette. He was a head taller than her, so it was pretty easy to tower over her. Marinette remained quiet, swallowing again.

"So tell me...what is _my_ wife hiding from me?"

There was a moment of silence between the couple. She was almost certain he already had a clue of what was going on. He knew she was lying. He was prepared for the worst possible outcome and she didn't know how to tell him. But she couldn't get out of this anymore. She couldn't think for too long. Luka was done waiting. And he certainly deserved an answer. Something much better than she could ever offer him. He didn't deserve her.

"I'm pregnant" she started off, swallowing again as she slowly placed her palm on top of her belly. Luka's frown morphed into confusion, shock...almost. He parted his lips as he slowly looked down at her belly. Not the answer he was expecting.

"You mean...this morning you,,,for how long?" he lowered his voice. Her belly wasn't visible yet and they hadn't had any form of intercourse with each other for several months. And at that moment he realized...it wasn't his child.

The heartbreak he had at that moment. It showed on his face and he quickly looked away. He didn't even want to look her in the eyes "From...whom?" he muttered, still avoiding her gaze.

"Around 8 weeks..." she muttered back, looking down in guilt. She fiddled slightly with her fingers, playing a little with her wedding ring. "I've been in contact with Adrien for a few months and things escalated to a point where things got intense and I take full responsibility for my actions in hurting you like this," she continued, swallowing a little as she looked up at his face. He looked at her from the side, giving her a pained look. It was hard to face him like this. It really was.

"When were you planning to tell me? Or were you going to let me live a lie like this forever, having sex every night with that asshole?!" He raised his voice, stepping closer again. Marinette's jaw trembled a little, seeing him like this. She had never seen him this angry before. But why was she surprised again? What she did was unacceptable and she knew it.

"I was planning on telling you tonight...like I just did. But you're right, I should've told you earlier," she answered back in a quiet tone, trying to keep the situation as calm as she possibly could at that moment.

"I've had your back every single time you were in trouble. I always protected you, gave my time, my love, all of my effort I gave it all to you, hoping that you would forget about that asshole and live a happy life with me and this is what I get back?! I loved you. I still love you and this is what you do to me!" He stepped closer again as she stepped back in response, soon pushing him back gently by pressing her palms against his shoulders.

"I should've never let you back into my life since the moment I made it clear I had no feelings for you. I love you. But I was never _in love_ with you. That was my mistake. And I know you will never forgive me for what I did, but I love _him_. It has always been _him_." She tried to explain as she watched him pull away from her.

"I'm going to crash somewhere else for a while. I'll make sure to call my lawyer tonight for a divorce," he said as he didn't want to hear anything else coming from Marinette. He headed upstairs, probably to grab his stuff.

She looked down at her hand again, watching the silver wedding ring on her finger reflecting brightly with the chandeliers of the mansion. She could see her reflection in that ring. Someone undeserving of wearing a ring like that. She slowly took the ring off her finger and carefully placed it on top of a table in the hallway.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered. Even though she has been living this universe for only one single day, she felt so many different emotions going through her mind. She would never cheat for this long. And if she knew this would be the outcome, she would've never rejected Adrien for trying to make it up to her. She was more than certain Adrien was the one for her. But Luka never deserved to be dragged into this. And knowing how much she hurt Luka during this process, she wasn't surprised she barely had friends in this universe. This Marinette was selfish. Acted as if she had nothing to lose and lost every bit of respect she had from everyone with her selfish actions. It was embarrassing. And even though she finally got what she truly wanted, was this even worth it after going through all of this trouble? Was it really worth it?

This would truly be a lesson learned moment for her, as she would really like to get out of this place right now and get back to reality, where she would do anything in her power to get into contact with Adrien. But it seemed like she hadn't learned everything just yet?

While being lost in thought, she heard footsteps going down the stairs. She looked up only to see Luka, avoiding her gaze. He definitely noticed the wedding ring on the table and definitely paused at that moment to take his wedding ring off as well, slapping it on the table. It made Marinette flinch. He grabbed some car keys, heading out and slamming the door behind him harshly. The sound of those noises echoing through the mansion, quickly followed by car engines driving out to wherever he was planning to go distancing himself from their mansion.

She would have felt guilty, she truly would, but she had no memory of anything she'd done here besides today. It was unacceptable. It truly was. No matter. Nothing was in control for her so she might as well just go to what she originally had planned with Adrien.

She grabbed her purse for her phone and immediately opened up her messaging to Adrien.

 **Marinette:** I told Luka about us.

 **Marinette:** Get back to me as soon as you can.

She stared at her screen for a moment, kind of hoping he would get back to her immediately. He hadn't looked at his messages since before the met up. She sighed softly and put her phone in her bag as she quickly headed upstairs. It was late and she had to get some rest.

She was finally one step closer to the love of her life.

 _Adrien._

The following morning started out with her body feeling _very_ sore and it was pretty clear as to why that was. She slowly sat up and went through her hair with her fingers. And without fail, she felt her stomach churn from the inside.

Oh no. Not again.

She quickly jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom and once again felt that nausea crawl at her throat and almost immediately puked everything out. Her stomach contracting violently once more, making her feel terribly weak on her knees again. And this feeling felt much worse, knowing Luka wasn't here anymore to help her out. Why was she still feeling so bad again? It wasn't this bad compared to the day before. Her feelings were all over the place for some reason. Once everything was out, she spit out the remaining acid in her mouth as she did not want to swallow that disgusting taste.

She breathed through her nose again, putting the toilet seat down on her own as she carefully tried to get up by leaning against the toilet seat and tried to sit there. She cursed under her breath, flushing the toilet while going through her hair.

It took her a little while before she felt okay to get up and even then she stumbled a little, leaning against the sink in the bathroom. She turned the tap on and leaned down to rinse her mouth and drink some water as well. Once she was done, she carefully stepped out of the bathroom leaning against the walls and furniture around her. She just wanted to lay in bed all day. That's how tired she felt, not only physically but also mentally. For some reason she felt like crying all day. She just felt so emotional and it became too much for her to be doing anything else.

If only Adrien was here to comfort and help her out.

Everything felt so dizzy and disorienting. What was happening to her? Was she getting sick? Was it because she didn't take her medication yesterday? Was it because of her pregnancy? Maybe she just needed another nap before starting the day? She sighed as she sat down on her bed, looking at her nightstand where her phone was. She wanted to check the time, but she also wanted to check if there was any news. A few texts from Luka, but nothing from Adrien. She unlocked her phone to see what he wrote.

 **Babe:** I needed some sleep to think about what happened and I think we need to try to at least end this in good terms.

 **Babe:** I'm honestly pissed off. I really can't look at you the same way I did before. You broke me completely. But we should talk about this.

Marinette already knew what she wanted to say to him. She was a mess to him and it was probably for the best to stay away from him. As far as possible and let the lawyers handle this professionally.

 **Marinette:** I don't think it's a good idea to talk so soon. Let's just handle the whole divorce thing properly like two adults and see whenever we feel ready to talk.

She quickly edited Luka's contact information, changing his current name back to just 'Luka' and saved it. She then opened up the messages between her and Adrien, deciding to change his current name to 'Adrien' with a heart emoji at the end. This felt more up to date.

 _No more secrets._

She did wonder if Adrien even looked through his messages from last night. Or wasn't he able to answer her?

 **Marinette:** Kitty, can I call you? I really need someone...

 **Marinette:** I miss you.

She put her phone away and decided to take a power nap before starting her day, wanting to make sure to feel better. And it didn't take too long for her to fall asleep again.

—

 _Ding dong._

Marinette opened her eyes suddenly, taking a deep breath as she sat up quickly. What was that noise? She looked at the bedroom door, wondering what could be so noisy to wake her up so quickly.

 _Ding dong._

Someone came to visit? It can't possibly be Luka right? Or did Adrien come to surprise her? No way...right? She quickly brushed through her hair and leaned over to grab her phone and check if she received any messages from either of them...but her phone didn't have anything new..

She got out of bed carefully, grabbing her silky pink robe to keep her covered since she only wore a silk chemise underneath which was pretty short and skimpy. She put on some slippers and walked out of her room, already feeling a little better from the nap. Without thinking too much, she walked downstairs and looked at the camera footage of the front door. She couldn't see much...just a black Lamborghini parked at the front gate. Who's car was that? Adrien's? It definitely wasn't Luka's. She slowly walked towards the front door, opening it just slightly to see who it was but as soon as she did that, the door was kicked open harshly, making her stagger backwards and even falling down on the harsh and cold concrete floor.

"What the fuck?! Who a-" she stopped midway as soon as she realized who it was.

 _Kagami?!_

She wore a red suit, neatly styled and she was holding something...wait...was she holding a _katana?!_

"Were you expecting your _kitty_? I'm sorry, he's at home and unable to reach his phone!" She said in a raised voice, stepping closer as she soon took her katana out to point it at Marinette. Marinette froze in place, unable to move, too scared to move and her heart was pounding in her chest like crazy.

"Not only did you manage to steal MY husband, but you _tricked_ him into getting you pregnant!? Unacceptable! Unbelievable!" She growled at her, frowning very deeply at Marinette. The sharp and pointy end of her katana touching her belly, making Marinette's breathing almost unstable as she tried to squeeze her belly in with fear as she only had her eyes on that sword.

"Did Adrien even tell you...that he got me pregnant as well?"

Wait. _What?_

She looked up at Kagami again, seeing those tears gather up in the corner of her eyes. Angry tears and it was very likely of it getting worse any moment now. But Adrien...got them both pregnant?

"There can be only one of us to carry his child and I'm not planning on losing to a whore!" She didn't hesitate to move that pointy end even closer to Marinette's belly. "I don't care about the consequences of my actions, I have enough money to make this look like a suicide. Your tainted life choices won't get anywhere near Adrien, ever again, because this is the last day I will ever hear from you _alive!"_

Kagami raised her sword and immediately cut into her upper thigh. Marinette let out a groan from the sharp pain in her leg. The cut wasn't deep enough to be deadly but it was enough to make her bleed a lot. The warm liquid staining her silky robes was making Marinette hyperventilate. Also, seeing two men dressed in black behind Kagami, which were most likely her bodyguards. They weren't even planning on moving an inch to save her.

She was in big trouble.

She was so scared and frozen in place that she didn't hear a car rushing towards the front gate and a door closing harshly right afterwards.

"KAGAMI STOP!"

A...Adrien? That was his voice! Adrien! She was saved!

Kagami turned around and Marinette took that moment to quickly crawl away from her. Adrien ran inside but the two bodyguards immediately stopped him from coming any closer.

"Stay away Adrien! I'm going to handle this little harlot, just watch me!" Kagami answered, only hearing Adrien struggle with the bodyguards, but they had him locked into a tight grip.

"Kagami, please stop! I know you're angry and I deserve to be hated, but please don't hurt her, please, if you've ever loved me, please don't hurt the woman I love!" He begged her, and watched Kagami's hurt expression over his words soon turn into anger again.

"You're not in love, you're confused!" She concluded and turned around to see Marinette trying to get up and make a run for it. Marinette ran. She ran like hell. She didn't know this mansion that well but she had to find a place to hide. Anywhere was possible. However her leg was a hindrance, leaving not only a trail of blood but she had a hard time walking with such an injury.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE YOU HOMEWRECKER!" She heard Kagami's voice echoing harshly throughout the mansion. She decided to hide in a washroom, locking the door immediately as she wanted to find a way to stop the bleeding over her leg first. She looked through some drawers in a panic, she needed something to close the wound, anything! Her heart kept pounding in her chest as adrenaline flushed through her system. She finally stumbled upon a few towels and decided that she had nothing to lose.

PANG.

She slowly turned her head around, only to see the katana Kagami was holding now stabbing the door. She had found her. Marinette quickly tried to wrap the towel around her leg, making sure it was properly tied around her leg and looked around for windows. There was a small one above the toilet. Just enough to fit through for her but she had to be quick! God, why didn't she bring her phone with her to call for help?! Stupid Stupid Stupid!

She turned her head around as she saw Kagami struggle slightly to pull her sword back. She put the toilet seat down and stepped up to open up the window. She looked through the opening to see if it was a safe landing, and it kinda was. She quickly stepped up and tried to fit herself through the window.

BANG.

She widened her eyes. That definitely sounded like the door breaking open. She used all of her strength to get through that window. She didn't care about her wound hurting. She had to get out. She had to leave. Fuck Fuck Fuck!

"HELP! HELP ME!" She yelled in panic and she felt hands around her legs, pulling her back brutally, making her immediately land back inside, falling harshly on the ground. The towel fell off her leg as she watched the floor turning red from her blood. She was losing a lot of blood and Kagami's mind was set on murder. She looked at the open door where Adrien was helplessly being held in a tight grip by the two bodyguards. Kagami wanted him to watch her get killed? What the hell was wrong with her?!

"Kagami, please stop! This is wrong and you know it! PLEASE!" Adrien pleaded again, hurt in his eyes as he watched Marinette in a state like this.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to cheat on me with her!" She answered back coldly, raising her sword in the air, giving Marinette one more cold look as her Katana met her flesh.

Soft and pudgy, it must've felt for her to stab her with that sword. Marinette only felt a cold and sharp object stabbed right through her chest. Her body shaking as she tried to look down, her chest turning red slowly while her hands tried to reach the sword with the last bit of strength she had. She coughed up blood as well. All she saw was red. Her hands lost their strength as they soon met the harsh concrete ground again. A red puddle forming around her as her vision started to grow blurry, Kagami looking at her. Hearing Adrien yell and scream in the background followed by more struggling until Kagami's figure stumbled away, replaced by someone with familiar golden blonde hair and green eyes. He was close. So close. But she was slipping away.

Her vision soon turning pitch black.

—

She woke up faster than a cat in ice-water, every sense urging her to open up her eyes and she did, gasping out loud and sitting up straight immediately only to meet familiar brown and blue eyes staring at her. She blinked for a moment, until her eyes landed on the two figures before her.

 _Alya? Luka?_

She suddenly had a panicky expression on her face as she quickly looked down at her belly, feeling it and also kicked the blanket off of her to see if her thigh was bleeding.

 _Nothing?_

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down for a moment, watching Luka and Alya give her a questionable look.

"You okay girl...?" Alya asked, as she smiled slightly at her while holding a tray of food. Luka was quietly sitting on the edge of her bed, cocking his head slightly.

"What...what is going on?" Marinette asked as Alya put the tray on her nightstand, joining Luka to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Uhm...Well…You were feeling very bad last night because of Leon almost assaulting you, so Luka made sure to call the police about Leon. The officers took a statement from him through the phone and they're gonna visit us soon for your statement. You slept in longer than I expected and you really looked like you were having a nightmare...judging by the fact you were screaming for help," Alya explained while looking slightly worried.

 _Leon? Last night? Did this mean...is she...?_

She quickly leaned in to hug Alya as tightly as possible "I'm sorry for worrying you so much. You just...you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she said, feeling Alya hug her back slowly.

"Woah, that nightmare really took a toll on you," she pointed out, feeling Marinette squeeze the life out of her with that hug. Marinette opened her eyes, noticing Luka smile slightly at the girls. She only smiled back, feeling such a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders which visibly made her sigh in relief.

 _She was finally back._

* * *

A/N: Credits for beta to Lovebug84

Edit: For the ones who are still confused about this, I strongly suggest you to re-read chapter 22 all the way to now, so you can understand it better. If you're still feeling confused, try to read the comments and if that still doesn't answer your questions, feel free to comment yourself so I can explain it to you :)


	27. Better off

It's been five weeks since she last texted Adrien.

It's been four weeks since Marinette moved back to her parents' place.

It's been two weeks since the media stopped talking about her.

Adrien never responded to her texts.

The wound of heartbreak was still fresh, but she had to move on. Alya and Luka were a big help to her during these hard times. She deleted Adrien's number officially a while ago, making sure there wouldn't be any trace of him left. If he wasn't willing to bother listening to her, then she wasn't willing to bother with him at all.

She had to face reality. They were done.

Right now, she was laying on her bed. It was very early in the morning and she woke up before her alarm clock. She had to help out at the bakery again and she just couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wandering about all the events that went down the past few weeks. She spent those weeks helping out at the bakery to earn some money and doing her homework from home instead of school. She just made sure to ask some classmates to pass some notes to her and it was working pretty well so far.

She just didn't feel comfortable to go outside for too long up until the point the media stopped talking about her. Because after that it was finally getting back to 'normal' with baby steps.

But in all honesty, those weeks had been harsh on her. She had been crying a lot at night in her bed. She hadn't cried this much when she broke up with Luka. But it most definitely made sense; he didn't give her the chance to explain herself and publicly humiliated her while she was completely in love with him. He took her heart and broke it into a million pieces.

She couldn't forgive him for what he did to her. She would never.

And before she realized it, tears started to gather at her eyelids while feeling the lump in her throat return. She tried to swallow it down but she couldn't. She slowly grabbed a tighter hold of her pillow, allowing the tears to flow eventually. All she felt was pain and numbly left in the dark. She didn't even care if anyone stumbled upon her crying. Her mother even caught her crying while helping out in the bakery. Even though she did try her best to soothe her with a 'It's all going to be alright' or 'You'll meet another great guy eventually', she just couldn't stop it.

 _'You're everything I would ever want, because you're so much more than a pretty face'_

Stop.

 _'Marinette...I'm too afraid that...if I tell you anything that you might leave'_

Stop it.

 _'I love you'_

Please...

 _'My lady'_

Don't...

 _'My beautiful princess'_

She bit into her lower lip as she hid her face into the pillow. It was already hard to breath normal anymore. No matter what she did, she always had his voice inside her head and she couldn't get it out.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Marinette slowly pulled her face away from the pillow only to be disturbed by her alarm clock. Was it time already? She slowly got up, looking at her cracked phone screen which she still hadn't gotten fixed.

 _5:30 a.m._

She sighed and stopped the alarm clock and got up quickly after drying her tears.

 _Back to work._

She got up soon, noticing a message was sent to her. Out of habit she quickly rushed to see who it was… _oh._

 **Luka:** Hey, me and my band are practicing for this big audition next week. How about you come over and hang out with us today? 1:32 a.m.

She took a deep breath. Luka has been very supportive and helpful these past weeks and she was honestly feeling very happy about that.

 **Marinette:** I would very much like that. I'll bring some snacks. 5:33 a.m.

She felt happy that someone was willing to help her as much as Luka did. What did she ever do to deserve someone like him? It almost kind of left her confused these past few days. _Could it be…?_

No.

No Marinette.

 _Not now._

She got out of bed following her regular morning routine. Take a shower, cry again, dress up, check the mirror if her eyes aren't too swollen from her crying, eat breakfast, brush teeth, trying not to cry again, start the day at the bakery with her parents without crying.

Once she entered the bakery she noticed the air was more delicious than any flavour she smelled. Somehow the aroma captured everything good in there: the various cakes, the danish pastries, she liked it. She breathed in through her nose, noticing her father greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Papa, what's going on? It smells different in here," Marinette greeted her father as she reciprocated the smile, soon noticing her father was baking different pastries than he usually would. She cocked her head slightly, turning her attention up to her father.

"We've received a big order yesterday about this engagement party that's going to happen tonight We were asked to do their catering," he answered absentmindedly. Marinette wondered who it could be, as she looked at the order written down on paper. But as soon as she reached for it, her dad immediately took it away, making her look quite surprised.

"Ehm...I...Uhh...how about you just take care of the usual routine for the bakery while your mother and I will take care of this order?" he suggested, suddenly looking very nervous as his daughter gave him a frown.

"Why? I know I can be a klutz but I've done many of these orders for you," she said in an offended tone, crossing her arms with a huff "You're acting weird!"

She noticed how much of a hard time her father was having trying to explain, when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head to see her mother walking up to them with a cup of green tea in her hands. It didn't take too long for her mother to understand what was going on when she looked at her father. She sighed a little as she put the cup down on the counter and looked at her husband.

"Maybe we should tell her Tom. She will figure this out either way." she answered when Marinette started to frown, looking at both of her parents now as she was still very much confused. "Show her the paper," she suggested. Her father handed over the piece of paper from the order. Marinette slowly took it as she scanned it quickly, and her heart skipped a beat.

'Mayor Andre Bourgeois' she read and she quickly make the connection. The engagement party. Chloe Bourgeois. Adrien Agreste. She wouldn't be surprised if Chloe was behind this. Still trying to mock her by saying that Adrien left her.

Of course.

She bit her lower lip as she put the piece of paper down. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how long it took, this nightmare kept following her around and it felt like she was drowning again.

"You're right, I-" She paused for a moment, swallowing once more before she continued her sentence, avoiding her parents gaze "-I should focus on the regular routine for the bakery," she stated, not wanting to continue the conversation at that point. Her parents exchanged a worried glance at each other but decided to leave her be as her mother grabbed her cup of tea, getting ready for the day to help her husband.

She walked towards the front side of the bakery, looking out of the window for a short moment. There were many things in life she could give up, but for some reason, her heart and mind were in constant battle with each other. Her heart, who didn't want to allow her to give up on Adrien and her mind, who could give her so many reasons why she should and why she deserved better.

But it seemed like her mind was slowly winning.

Her heart wasn't only filled with love, but also hate. Is this what she could call a heartache? A mix of feelings. Very painful feelings in constant battle while your mind kept spitting out reasons to move on and slipping in words that only encourage that hatefulness that was clouding her judgement.

She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth. It was like a red hot coal placed in her chest, it glowed and burned her at the same time, but it did not cool quickly like a coal in water, it throbbed and tortured her in all her waking hours and the only ones that kept her going at this point were Alya, her parents and well…Luka.

She slowly turned around to grab a notebook and a pen to count the quantities of pastries she had to prepare for the day.

She honestly couldn't wait to see Luka again later today.

"I'll be off then, I'll be back sometime this afternoon," Marinette waved her parents off. She was dressed in different attire, very casual but at least it was more cutesy than what she wore before, which was basically all baggy and unflattering, while also holding onto a plastic bag filled with pastries for Luka and his band. Her parents were mostly done with the order they made for the engagement party and Marinette didn't need to be there when they had to pick it up- probably also to avoid damage if Chloe had something else up her sleeve. She quickly grabbed her phone to leave Luka another text.

 **Marinette:** I'll be there in 15 minutes. 1:34 p.m.

She put her phone away and quickly headed towards the subway. Luckily just in time, as she rushed inside and took her seat. It wasn't too busy so she was kinda happy she could sit alone for a while. She needed some space after what happened in the morning. She put the pastries beside her as she looked out through the window where she could only see her own reflection staring back at her as the subway started driving.

"You'll be better off without him," she muttered to herself. It was pretty clear Adrien didn't truly love her and she had to let him go. It was probably never meant to be. And maybe, just maybe, she could find it with someone else. That someone being so supportive and kind to her, it felt like someone carved a path for her to take and it was leading her to...Luka. It almost felt too easy to consider choosing to continue her relationship with Luka.

She looked up at the screen to see how far she was now. Still three more stops left until she had to get off. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and slowly took it out, only to see Alya texted her.

 **Alya:** Hey girl, how are you holding up? 1:39 p.m.

Alya kept tabs on her on a daily basis and Marinette couldn't have wished for a better friend. She opened her keyboard to type her a reply.

 **Marinette:** The same as usual, maybe feeling a little angrier than usual. 1:40 p.m.

 **Alya:** What? Why? What happened? 1:40 p.m.

 **Marinette:** Miss Bourgeois decided to have my parents bakery be the catering to her engagement party. 1:40 p.m.

 **Alya:** What? When is that little bitch going to leave you alone? I've had it with her and someone really needs to put her in her place. UGH. 1:41 p.m.

 **Marinette:** Unfortunately, we are in no place to do that so I'm guessing I have to move on. Anyway, I'll be hanging out with Luka today, so don't worry too much, I'll be fine. 1:41 p.m.

 **Alya:** I'll always worry about you girl. Can you make sure to be at home sometime in the afternoon? I need to see you. 1:42 p.m.

 **Marinette:** Yeah, sure. 1:42 p.m.

She looked up at the screen in the subway and saw that she was almost at her destination. She put her phone back inside her pocket and grabbed hold of the plastic bag she brought with her. The sweets she brought along did hold a fresh smell and she noticed how the scent spread through the train. She looked around for a moment to see if anyone else noticed it as well but nobody really seemed to pay attention to her as they were all busy with their own things. How easily everyone would forget about you. Apparently the media was just that powerful and the people watching it barely gave a crap about her for dating Adrien Agreste. It was almost laughable, when you thought about it.

She slowly got off her seat and held onto a pole to keep herself stable as soon as the subway stopped and quickly got out, heading her way towards Luka's home.

And the closer she came to her destination, the better she could hear the music being played from Paris's canals. It took her a few minutes to finally reach the boat as she saw a small stage being set on top of the deck as usually accompanied by crazy neon lights and loud rock music. She smiled at how much fun the group had together and of course, Luka was the first one to notice her arrival. He gave her a small wink as he kept playing the guitar, and watched her take a seat in the front of the group while putting the packages with the pastries onto a table. She knew the song they were playing and it was already nearing its ending.

As soon as it ended, everyone put their instruments down, turning some of the equipment off for now as they stepped off stage for their well deserved break. Marinette watched Luka approach her with a bottle of water and couldn't stop himself to quickly grab a macaroon. He took a bite and soon sat right next to Marinette, quietly looking at her while she did the same.

"You look better lately" He commented as he quickly finished the macaroon while she smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks? I need to move on, you know?" She answered back as Luka smiled back at her, quickly taking a sip from his bottle of water.

"I'm happy you came. You deserve a bit of fresh air now and then, huh? How are you holding up?" he asked as he put his bottle away, leaning back while crossing his arms behind his head. Marinette watched him for a moment before looking away and leaned back as well, crossing her arms before her.

"Fine for now, same as usual. However, today someone decided to ruin it again," she muttered. Luka immediately sat up to give her a worried glance, resting one hand onto her shoulder "What happened Marinette?"

Marinette sighed slightly, feeling anger boil up again when thinking about it "Chloe Bourgeois decided to place a big order at my parents bakery for her engagement party tonight with Adrien," she answered as she looked over at Luka. He frowned slightly, averting his gaze for a moment.

"She really is trying to rub it in," Luka commented, soon looking back at Marinette again. Marinette shrugged slightly and unintentionally leaned into Luka's touch, which Luka easily allowed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Marinette, you deserve so much better," he commented. Marinette lowered her eyelids while leaning her head against his chest. This felt like a safe bubble for her, to be loved and held like this by Luka. She was craving for this for so long but it felt weird to receive it from Luka for some reason. Weird, yet it was what she needed. And she got it. Luka noticed some of his band mates giving them some curious stares, but he quickly dismissed it as he held his gaze onto his ex-girlfriend again in his arms.

"It's good that you came here. We practiced quite a lot today and we were thinking of watching some movies tonight, are you in?" He asked while watching Marinette look up at him "No can do, I promised Alya I'd be home in the afternoon," she answered and watched him nod understandably "I see. It's good that she's taking care of Ma-Ma-Marinette." He teased her slightly and he was easily rewarded with a smile as she slowly pulled away from him.

"How about I drop you off? I have my license and you came all this way to support my band," Luka proposed as Marinette gave him a funny look. 'Nice try' she thought. Luka gave her the same look, still trying to tease her as she gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"O-Ouch!" Marinette suddenly widened her eyes as Luka really did look hurt "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" she asked quickly as she got up slightly, wondering why his shoulder hurt so much. Luka smiled a little as he lifted up his sleeve up to his shoulder to show her a tattoo.

"I just got this yesterday and it's still quite sensitive" he commented proudly but still slightly in pain by Marinette's punch.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could've completely ruined your skin Luka!" Marinette scolded as Luka laughed a little about it. "Nah, don't worry, I'm planning to get more in the future, but I didn't think of telling you. Maybe I'll take you with me if I get another one," He answered back with a smile as he slowly rolled his sleeve back down.

Go with him to get another one...?

 _Her gaze moved from the unfamiliar bathroom tiles up to the feet of this figure, who apparently was a person. Slowly her gaze moved up, noticing this person was wearing sweatpants and a black shirt nicely fitting his strong and broad figure, also to be noticed were the tattoos that covered his arms._

Why was she thinking about her dream again? Why was she suddenly remembering that weird dream? Why?!

"Marinette?"

Marinette was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Luka waved slightly to get her attention. "Are you okay?" he asked, cocking his head just slightly as he was wondering why she was zoned out like that. "I'm fine, you know? You don't need to be that worried about me," he assured her as Marinette swallowed slightly and sat down.

"You're planning to get more tattoos?" She asked while her gaze moved up to look at him.

"Yeah, it may sound a little weird but I want my arms covered. I saw this work of an amazing tattoo artist in Paris and I honestly can't stop thinking about it," he said with a big smile on his face. Marinette only stared at him. It was only a dream.

She coughed a little as she sat back down to grab a macaroon for herself and looked at him again. "So what about this big audition you're practicing for?" Luka gave her a smile "It's for a big producer in Paris, he's looking for new talent and I have pretty good hope so far! Our songs are doing pretty great and my gut says that we're going to nail it!"

 _Luka wasn't kidding now, was he? Judging by the fact that all of his record labels were hanging on the walls, he was definitely a famous musician out there._

What if that was his breakthrough? What if that dream was actually her future? But it was a dream. Why was she even thinking about this? This couldn't be possible anyway...right?

She slowly turned her gaze towards him, swallowing slowly. She needed to stop being so paranoid about everything.

It was only a dream.

 _Nothing more._

The clouds slowly started to turn into dark grey colors, fading the bright blue summer sky and hiding the sun from view. It was about to rain and everyone quickly collected their gear, carrying it inside the boat while the heavier equipment was covered with a waterproof cloth for protection. Marinette felt something slide onto her shoulders as she was standing beneath the small roof of the boat. Luka put his leather coat on her to keep her warm since she didn't bring anything else with her.

"Let me drive you home," he suggested, while holding onto his car keys quickly walking off the boat as Marinette followed from behind. The rain started pouring heavily, which quickly made him unlock the car, getting inside and Marinette did exactly the same. It didn't take too long for Luka to start the car and drive her back home, it was a ten minute ride but it was silent. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream which she didn't think about for weeks. She never experienced this feeling before and it felt like warning bells kept ringing around her. Why was this happening?

"Hey...before I drop you off...I just want to tell you that...I care a lot about you…and even though you might not feel ready now...I'm always here and ready to have your back," he said in a low tone, sounding very careful about his choice of words. Marinette looked over at him, watching him swallow slightly and keep his eyes on the road. He soon looked over at her, both of them exchanging a look before both of them looked back in front of them again.

"Thanks Luka. I won't forget what you did for me. It means...the world to me," she commented back, as she fidgeted with her fingers while looking down at her lap. She felt his gaze on her, but decided to avoid it for that moment up until she felt the car stop. She looked up and found they had arrived in the front of the bakery. She noticed at least three expensive Mercedes cars parked in front of the bakery and wondered if this was maybe Chloe's men picking up their order but the cars were empty. She frowned slightly and looked over at Luka, who also looked quite puzzled.

"Do you need me to come inside with you?" he asked her, as he tried to see what was happening inside the bakery. Marinette started to feel worried and that was enough for Luka to decide to quickly find a parking spot and go and see what was happening. Once the car was parked, they both got out. Marinette left the leather coat inside the car as she hurried inside the bakery with Luka, only to see a group of bodyguards around the place and... _Adrien!?_

After weeks of wanting to contact him, here he was, on a silver platter delivered inside her bakery. Adrien got up slowly, as he was holding onto a bouquet of roses in his hand. Marinette noticed her parents were behind the counter, looking slightly nervous and...Alya was there too? What was happening here?

"Marinette..." She heard a familiar and gentle voice directed at her and her gaze slowly wandered back to the blonde model standing in her bakery. He slowly approached her, also noticing Luka standing behind her giving him a deep frown. However, he decided to ignore the unfamiliar guy behind Marinette and slowly lifted the bouquet in his hand.

"I...have nothing to say for myself...because what I did to you was so unfair, so heartbreaking, and so bad that I...I...I'm just so sorry for what I did Marinette," he continued, swallowing as Marinette only gazed at him. She didn't seem to hold any form of emotion on her face as he only looked and felt so guilty.

"I shouldn't have believed the lies Chloe told me about you, I should've known better and I didn't. I know that I'm still in love with you and..." He slowly kneeled down in front of her and held the roses out to her "If you still want to...I would love to have a moment to explain everything to you and hopefully...get a second chance," he finished as he carefully reached his hand out to grab a gentle hold of hers, his emerald green eyes only looking into her bluebell ones.

There was a scream from deep within her that wanted to force its way out of her mouth. It is as if her heartache and pain she felt up until now unleashed a demon. All she felt was anger, all she felt was that she never wanted to see his face ever again. Nothing he said could ever make up for what he did to her. It would probably be better to just yell and slap him at this moment. And at the same time, she knew she was also hiding the truth from herself of how much this is really to do with heartbreak, that just didn't stop no matter what she did. Her fist clenched and her teeth locked up trying to contain herself.

 _How easy it felt to tell him no._


	28. One last time

And here it is my friends, the FINAL chapter of Sweet Arrangements. It's been a one year journey writing this crazy fanfiction, throwing you all into confusion and laughing along with your amazing comments. I can't believe it's ending now it all went so fast! I learned a lot from you guys, and I learned a lot from myself as well. I never thought I would like writing as much as I did with this fanfiction, and you guys were honestly the main reason this fanfic actually turned out like this! Your comments are so encouraging I can't thank ya'll enough for this experience! We did this together! I especially want to thank Miya and Lovebug84 for their efforts into doing beta for me!

Now take a comfy seat, and enjoy!

* * *

"You made an appointment with Mr. Agreste?"

Alya stood at the reception desk in the lobby of Gabriel's main office, standing face to face with the lady behind the counter.

"Yes. Adrien Agreste," she added while watching the lady look and tap on her tablet, looking through (of what she assumed) the schedules.

"May I see your ID please?" She asked when she found the right agenda in front of her. Alya pulled out her ID, handing it over to the lady behind the counter. Very nervous of the fact that she handed over a fake ID. One she got through certain connections.

"Miss Rena Rouge," She read aloud and made some gestures with her hands on the screen, not that Alya could see since she was only hoping her fake ID would work out. And luckily it did. She watched the lady put the tablet down and grab a keycard, handing it over to her. Alya exhaled slowly as she took the card, smiling at the lady.

"You can get through those gates with the keycard and use the lift to head to the top floor. You will need to use the card to get to the top floor though, that section isn't open for all people," she instructed as Alya nodded. She casually made her way towards the gates, pressed the card to get through and paced her way towards the lift where she waited quietly.

Marinette had already moved back to her parents' place and it was much harder to keep tabs on her friend when she barely had the energy to answer her phone. She was still heartbroken, and always broke down in tears on almost every visit. She was sick and tired of seeing her so depressed and it was time to confront Adrien. He wasn't willing to answer her so she had to do it the sneaky way. She felt blessed that she was becoming a journalist at times like these, being able to pull certain strings to make this possible.

She swallowed slowly, when pressing the elevator button. She felt kinda warm and nervous, reciting what she was going to say to Adrien. Because she too was angry. But doing it right here was risky too. The lengths she went through to use her fake ID, get an appointment and play it cool while being pissed off was making her feel like this was impossible.

"Miss Rena?"

A sudden coldness of dread hit her core as she felt a presence tingling right next to her, quickly turning her head around to meet the gaze of the woman from behind the counter that now stood right beside her. She stiffened in place, somehow unable to move any further. She approached her without her noticing? Her grip around her bag tightened as she remained quiet, trying to keep her cool while she felt a wave of panic hit her.

"You forgot your ID?"

And silence. Alya looked down as she saw her ID in the woman's hand, reaching it out to her. A shaky smile hit her face slowly. She gave quick bark of laughter, quickly taking her ID back as she kept smiling.

"Oh, silly me!"

She said as her nerves considerably calmed down, taking it and putting it back into her pocket. She watched the lift doors open, stepping inside as she waved the woman goodbye, feeling a sense of calmness passing through her now that obstacle was out of the way.

But there was another one to go. And she was determined to finish her task. She grabbed the keycard again like the woman instructed and pressed the button for Adrien's floor, and used the keycard to get access.

She was going to get through to him, and she honestly didn't care if they would call security to kick her out, because at least she would've tried something.

But there was one thing worrying her. If Chloe was present here, it would make her task much more difficult. Adrien already knew who she is and Chloe probably did too, and to get to talk to him alone will be very difficult, especially when she didn't know what lies Chloe must've told him.

She could only pray and see.

Once the elevator doors opened up, she was welcomed by a luxurious view of a grand hall and a reception desk with a woman, most likely Adrien's assistant, sitting there. She entered the hallway and approached the woman behind the desk who saw her approaching the table and stood up.

"Ah, Miss Rouge, please take a seat. Mr. Agreste should be done any moment, he's in a meeting with Miss Bourgeois," she informed as Alya tensed up.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She offered as Alya just nervously looked at the door of Adrien's office, suddenly hearing Chloe's voice reaching her ears.

"Ehm…I uhhh….need to go to the bathroom first!" She announced as she looked around quickly, noticing the bathrooms and immediately paced her way towards the ladies room, before Chloe could see her.

The assistant just stared at her oddly but made no remark, as she decided to go back to her desk.

Close call.

She took a deep breath. Chloe was big trouble for sure. But honestly, going against a spoiled brat like her was nearly impossible.

'Adrikins! I'll be heading off now, I'll see you at La Grande Paris tonight! Daddy made sure to get your favorite meal on the menu! See ya~'

She wasn't surprised that was Chloe. The only thing she was surprised about that Chloe actually had a 'kind side'. All she knew her for was being a brat but supposedly, all brats have a soft side too. She carefully listened until she heard the clicking of heels that hit the ground of the grand hall fading.

'I had another interview today right?'

Adrien's voice echoed through the hall which soon determined that Chloe was gone.

'Yes Sir, Miss Rouge already arrived, however she's currently in the bathroom,'

Was this her queue to get out now?

'Oh I see, well, I'll be waiting in my office. You can send her over as soon as she's done. Will you also bring in some tea for the both of us?' Adrien finished saying, his feet tapping on the floor also echoing through the grand hall, followed by a door closing. She head some tapping again on the floor which was most likely the assistant who was getting their drinks.

Alya sighed in relief. This was her moment. She didn't want anyone else present in her confrontation with Adrien. She stepped out of the bathroom, noticing the assistant lift her head up to meet her gaze.

"Ah, you're back. I was asked to prepare some tea for you, is that okay?" She asked as she was standing next to the luxurious coffee machine to get hot water.

"I prefer coffee, but I won't take too long, so don't bother making anything for me," Alya answered with a smile.

"Alright, Mr. Agreste is waiting for you in his office," she replied back with a polite smile. Alya simply nodded and swept towards Adrien's office. She already prepared what she was about to tell him. And she was ready for it. Standing in front of his door, she knocked two times and opened the door once she heard 'Come in'. She took a deep breath and stepped inside, noticing Adrien was rather busy with something on his desk, with his back turned towards her.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait, if that was the case, I have quite a lot to arrange due to-"

He paused midway once he turned around and saw who came into his office.

"Alya?! How did you get in here?" He blurted in a surprised manner. Alya was frowning deeply as she inched her way into his office after closing the door and stopped right in front of him.

"I also go by the name Rena, I had to do this in order to get close to you because apparently, you're not willing to listen at all," Alya started off, by answering his question.

"But you can't be here, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave," He answered in a hurried tone, already suggesting her to get out of the office.

"Marinette has been calling and texting you non-stop and you ignored her and broke up with her when she needed you the most. What the hell is wrong with you?!" She denounced, crossing her arms.

"She wasn't serious to begin with! I loved her a lot, you know? I know she cheated on me, so I...simply had to listen to what was best for me. Don't you think I'm not hurting on this?!" He exclaimed, frowning back at Alya.

"And you really believe that?" Alya raised a brow.

"What do you mean? It's all over the media!" Adrien scoffed.

Alya sighed deeply as she grabbed her phone, quickly looking up for something as she started talking.

"That man you saw with Marinette, on that security tape, is a lawyer with his own company. His name is 'David Bonhomme' and used to be her sugar daddy," Alya explained, showing the footage again, but he looked surprised as she kept a close eye on the screen. He didn't see that the first time stamp there when Chloe showed him?

"That recording was from before she met you face to face. If you actually paid attention to the dates on the security footage, you would've known that," Alya stated in a matter of fact way and pulled the phone back as she swiped through her screen, soon showing him the picture of David.

"I never saw those..." He rebuked, as he honestly never noticed the time stamps on Chloe's phone. After Chloe told him the news, he was too hurt to actually see anything related to Marinette for a while that he completely ignored the news. He kept frowning at the screen as he watched Marinette's ex-sugar daddy on Alya's screen.

"Marinette hates lying and would never EVER cheat! I can promise you that it's all a lie," she started off "and even IF she had cheated.. I would've still wanted to know why she did what she did. Ignoring someone and blocking them out of your life, just like that, is never a solution, Adrien!" She pulled the phone away, putting it back in her pocket.

 _He was silent._

Chloe lied to him? If that footage was true, she never really cheated on him...which means he was a complete jerk to her for no reason.

"W-What have I done...I..." he expressed in a panicky way, looking anywhere but Alya's direction, feeling confused all of the sudden. Alya smiled in relief. Much easier than she expected and she slowly sat down.

"But first...I need to know, how did Chloe share this news with you? What did she tell you?" Alya asked him, leaning slightly forward in curiosity.

Adrien sat down as well as he brushed his hand through his hair, but seemed rather confused when Alya mentioned Chloe. "How did you know Chloe shared the news?" He questioned, holding his gaze on her.

"She was the one who started this whole mess, you know? Together with one of Marinette's other sugar daddies, who wasn't so keen on losing his sugar baby to a model," She explained while gazing up at Adrien, who only grew more and more guilty now as he came face to face with the truth that Alya threw at him.

"She found our address, sending that crazy lunatic after her, who by the way, almost attempted a sexual assault on my best friend. It's a good thing she was with someone who protected her just in time, who also happens to be her ex-boyfriend. Now that I'm thinking about it, it should've been you to protect her, but you were god-knows-where with your bodyguards, probably sobbing that your girlfriend was cheating on you and never even ATTEMPTED to ask her if this was true at all!"

Alya's words cut through Adrien's chest like a knife. She really knew how to make someone feel really remorseful like he did now. He felt ashamed. Guilty. Just bad overall.

 _Fucking hell._

"Chloe really goes to great lengths to ruin someone's life. She certainly succeeded, because I have never seen Marinette in such a bad state before" she added, crossing her arms.

"I get it, okay?! I get it! It's all my fault!" Adrien replied while gritting his teeth. Alya paid very close attention to his state and easily could tell he felt guilty. It was written all over him.

"I am only telling the truth when I say that you have not behaved as a gentleman in this matter," she added when getting up, striding her way towards the door of his office.

"Wait! You're leaving?" Adrien got up as well, looking like a helpless lamb while watching Alya stand near the door of his office.

"Why yes, Marinette should be home in the afternoon and I have to help my boyfriend tonight move into my apartment since Marinette moved back to her parents' place. I'm quite busy and I just had to take things off my chest first. Do what you want with this info, I'm leaving."

She purposely informed him and reached for the doorknob but was quickly stopped by Adrien's hand. Her eyes reached up to meet Adrien's green ones, giving him a skeptical

look. He was hesitant as she watched his mouth open, close and open up again to blurt out the next sentence.

"A-are you helping me?" he sounded shaky but Alya soon pulled away from his grip, holding her gaze onto him but she didn't answer.

"Why are you helping me?" He repeated in a more secure tone, frowning a little as he wanted an answer out of her.

"I'm not doing this to help you, I'm just here to reveal the truth, like a good journalist should do," Alya answered, watching him calmly. She was in control of this situation and secretly, it felt good to be right.

"I can't believe Chloe would do this...it feels so complicated. I don't know what to do now," Adrien replied, looking down while his hands turned into fists.

"It's not really that complicated, she's just a bad person," Alya replied in a monotone voice. She was pretty direct with her words and she honestly didn't care it would sting Adrien. She was pissed.

"Just face it Adrien; that girl thinks she's so capable and good looking, when deep down she's the type of ugly that expensive cosmetics and photoshop can't fix."

And with that said, Alya reached for the doorknob, once again stopped by Adrien.

"Wait for me. I'm coming with you."

—

 _"Luka...Do you remember the day we became official together?" She murmured softly, hoping to spark some type of positive reaction and a response out of him._

 _She noticed a playful grin appearing on his face "Where did that come from?" he responded whilst slowly moving away from her to sit right next to her on their bed, wrapping his arms around her waist nuzzling in close again._

 _"I don't know...when you were talking about the old me... I was reminded of that.. Maybe I did change?" She responded right back when taking another bite of her breakfast, turning her head over to him._

 _"Hmm...Well..it was during the period where you just broke it off with that model, I don't even want to say his name. I have never seen you so heartbroken before. You tried to push me away during that time, because you felt really bad for keeping me around when you said that you didn't feel in love with me."_

 _Model? Adrien?!_

 _"But anyway, I wasn't agreeing with what Alya was trying to do. She even went up to the guys office, completely undercover and went to face him to tell the truth of the entire situation. I remembered him going to the bakery with roses, even getting on his knees to apologize to you but...You were caught up in so much anger, you sent him away for not believing you in the first place and that's when you completely broke ties with him and eventually gave it a go with us again."_

 _She...sent Adrien away when he came back to apologize to her?_

 _"I remember you and Alya getting into a fight as well, and eventually parted with her too...now I think back about it, there was a whole lot of drama happening. But I'm glad I was there for you," he muttered when he leaned his head against hers gently._

There was only _silence._

Marinette gazed down at Adrien's hand holding onto hers. She had to wait because her emotions were all over the place. She had to wait to give him any form of response because at this point it could be anything. Slap him in the face, throw the bouquet on the ground and stomp on it until all of the roses are dead? Go on a rage right afterwards and punch him until his bodyguards have to pull her off of him? Or just cry and hug him because she missed him so bad? Cling onto him and hold him so tight and never letting go of him because she missed his touch, his smell, his voice, his everything.

She suddenly felt a tighter grip on her hand and it immediately shook her out of her thoughts. She slowly looked back at Adrien in wonder.

"Marinette...?" He said hesitantly, his face looking so guilty.

Before she realized it, tears gathered in her eyes. The thing she really didn't want to do in front of everyone, she ended up doing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as soon as she blinked and slowly look into his emerald green eyes which reflected back to her and showed nothing but remorse.

"I…" she took a shaky deep breath. "I was minding my own business," she pulled her hand away from his touch which took him by surprise. "You know, being a sugar baby and all, managing just fine, and then you came along, changing my life completely," she continued as she quickly wiped her tears away with her hands. "And at first I thought I found the one, you made me feel so many things, I didn't know if this was right for me first," she said with her shaky breath. "But I went and jumped blindly into your arms, like the naive girl that I apparently am," she said with a laugh. "You dumped me without saying a thing and embarrassed me in front of everyone," she continued as tears gathered around her eyes and made a small hiccup. "And here you are, delivered to me on a silver platter as if nothing happened," she finished . The tears kept rolling down her cheeks, which made her look away from him quickly.

She noticed from the corner of her eye that Adrien got up from the ground. She could feel his gaze on her but she made no response at all- at least not until his hand reached over to gently grab a hold of her upper arm. She immediately pulled away in frustration and looked at him with a deep frown. "Don't touch me!" she yelled as she watched him flinch in response.

"Adrien-" she quickly paused of what she was about to say because those words would really end this conversation. This would be the end of their relationship altogether. The words echoed through her mind.

 _Adrien, you need to leave._

She took a shaky breath as she slowly looked back at Adrien who had his full attention on her. He didn't say a thing but it almost looked like he was prepared for the worst.

Her heart really wanted him to stay with her forever. But she was filled with pride. She couldn't possibly forgive him this easily.

"Why did you come here to see me?" she asked suddenly as Adrien swallowed a little."I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. And honestly, at this point, I don't care how long it'll take for you to forgive me, I'm determined to do anything for it," he said as he looked down at her hands, as if he was longing for her touch. "Marinette..." she looked at his face and noticed him looking back at her. "Can we talk in private?"

And for that moment her heart melted. The way he looked at her, she forgot her hatred for a moment. Just for a moment, it felt amazing. And without thinking any further she simply nodded and let him take her hand, walking them both towards the backdoor of the bakery which had a stairway up to her parent's home. He closed the door behind them and put his bouquet of roses on the stairs. She was really wondering what he wanted to say in private.

They were completely alone now.

"Marinette" She felt him squeeze into her hand and soon grab hold onto her other hand. She looked down at their joined hands and slowly back up at his face again. Her thoughts and feelings were on pause as she kept gazing into his eyes.

"I don't know how I can make it up to you but I just need to get this off my chest first. After that I'll give you all the time and space you need to think about it," he started off as he made sure he kept his eyes fixed on hers. "I need you to believe that my feelings for you were and still are very genuine, all of it. I love you and I will always love you," he stated very seriously and she simply couldn't believe he was lying to her. "I know I made a terrible mistake by trusting Chloe but...my mind just started to doubt you since...I didn't know you as well as I knew Chloe, she took advantage of that and the rest is...history" he explained slowly, averting his gaze in shame. "I made a serious mistake and you didn't deserve to be treated that way at all."

There was silence for a long moment.

"You made a serious mistake," Marinette stated after that silence. "You hurt me so bad! I never cried this much over anything in my life. Letting go of all these negative feelings isn't going to be easy."

Adrien gave her an understanding look, smiling sadly. "I don't expect you to forgive me so easily... but I was hoping you could maybe give me another chance..." he answered her while looking down at their joined hands "And if you give me that chance... I will make sure to show you that there can be positive feelings too."

"It isn't like there aren't any positive feelings," she muttered slightly avoiding his gaze. At that exact moment she felt his grip slightly tightening on her hands, which caught her off guard and immediately look up to Adrien who was smiling at her.

"Are you…" he started off shyly, carefully lifting her hands up against his chest. "Giving me a chance...?" he asked in an unsure manner. A lot of thoughts went through her head and especially one in particular she remembered.

 _"If you would've just believed me in the first place, things would've never ended up the way they did!" Marinette started off as she looked down at the napkin._

 _"Really...? We're going back to that now? Again?" Adrien answered swiftly, not letting Marinette's mood get in the way of his talking._

 _Her eyes looked up to meet his gaze, as he was giving her a bored look. She blamed him about this before?_

 _"We're too far into this to just break things off again. Hearing you say that it's all my fault again doesn't really help and it's also pretty inaccurate. I tried to make it up to you but you weren't even listening. You know I was ready to do anything to make it up to you. You know that for a fact" He argued, making her frown back it him in return._

"I…" she started off nervously biting her lower lip.

 _"Kagami, please stop! I know you're angry and I deserve to be hated, but please don't hurt her, please, if you've ever loved me, please don't hurt the woman I love!" He begged her, and watched Kagami's hurt expression over his words soon melt into anger again._

 _"You're not in love, you're confused!" She concluded and turned around to see Marinette trying to get up and make a run for it. Marinette ran. She ran like hell. She didn't know this mansion that well but she had to find a place to hide. Anywhere was possible. However her leg was a hindrance, leaving not only a trail of blood but she had a hard time walking with such an injury._

 _"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE YOU HOMEWRECKER!" She heard Kagami's voice echoing harshly throughout the mansion. She decided to hide in a washroom, locking the door immediately as she wanted to find a way to stop the bleeding over her leg first. She looked through some drawers in a panic, she needed something to close the wound, anything! Her heart kept pounding in her chest as adrenaline flushed through her system._

Was this okay though? Just giving him a chance because of this dream?

But it proved multiple times now that...it could be real.

And...even though it hurt her pride a lot. She loved him. She still loved him a lot. She let go of her lower lip and looked him in the eye.

"I'm willing to...give you the benefit of the doubt," Marinette said which was more than enough for Adrien to wrap his arms around her tightly. Marinette didn't hold onto him as tight but she did held onto him as she looked sideways while resting her head against his chest.

"I love you...I love you Marinette," he muttered happily as he nuzzled into the crown of her head.

"You too," she murmured back as she didn't feel ready to say that to him, but he only responded with a chuckle. He pulled away slowly as he rested his hands on both of her shoulders, looking happily into her eyes. She looked confused for a moment until he suddenly pushed the bouquet of roses into her arms "W-wow..I-" she muttered until Adrien cut her off suddenly. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight? Maybe I can show everyone that we're still together and that it was one big mistake? Are you in the mood for some wine? Maybe even go to that spa again?" Marinette was speechless at his rambling for some seconds until she looked down at the roses with a slight smile.

She only took out one rose and put the bouquet down somewhere, making Adrien stop with his rambling only to look puzzled at her.

"Baby steps, Adrien," she said softly, while looking at the rose. "How about you stay here for the evening?" she suggested looking over at him. He smiled again slowly and ended up agreeing with her suggestion.

—

"Babe! We're gonna be late!"

Marinette quickly put on her diamond earrings, making sure they were securely in place and grabbed her purse, putting in all the stuff she needed and carefully got out of her chair as she walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the front door of Adrien's- now their apartment, where Adrien was waiting for her in a very classic slim fit suit that suited him all too well.

"You got everything right?" He asked to be sure as he saw her closing her small pouch. She looked up at him as she pecked his lips. "Everything has been taken care of, no worries," she assured him to which he grinned in return. "Let's go, Miss Fashion Designer," he took her hand and grabbed his keys as he headed out of the apartment with her through the lift.

It's been at least 6 months since the entire drama went down and ever since they made up they have been rebuilding their relationship. Just a month ago Marinette moved into Adrien's apartment. She was able to work at Gabriel's company as one of his fashion designers and today was finally the day where she could show off her work in a fashion show. She held onto Adrien's hand and he held onto hers, intertwining their fingers together. Her thoughts only wondering at how fast their time went together.

Luka didn't agree with her going back to Adrien again, but they stayed friends nonetheless. Their contact however stayed very limited. Nino moved in with Alya into Marinette's old bedroom. Her relationship with Adrien's father definitely started off rough but they ended up getting along positively... and well...everything kinda fell into place.

 _Maybe one day, she would tell Adrien about that crazy dream she had that night._

"I would've loved to wear your designs today though," Adrien commented suddenly, pulling her out of her thoughts when they reached their destined floor and walked out as they were greeted by their bodyguards. "I'd rather have you by my side," Marinette replied when she squeezed into his hand. "Besides, there are enough models who can do that," she said with a smile. They stepped into the car that was waiting for them and quickly drove off to the big event.

Being dressed in a pretty gown with Adrien by her side like this felt surreal. She was still deeply in love with him and he was deeply in love with her and their relationship has been going better than ever. And honestly she wouldn't have it any other way. She couldn't imagine herself being as happy with someone else. Even going through hard times, even though forgiveness seems like an impossible thing to do.

She rested her head against Adrien's shoulder while they still kept on holding each others hand, smelling his familiar cologne which she never could get enough of.

 _We think that forgiveness is weakness, but it's absolutely not; it takes a very strong person to forgive._

She felt Adrien lean in to kiss the crown of her head, feeling his warm breath on her skin. She felt so strong with him by her side, so alive and so loved that she couldn't live without it any more.

 _Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that._

"I love you Adrien," She murmured with a smile.

"I love you more Marinette," he answered back with a smile.

 _Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that._

* * *

A/N: I won't lie, writing this chapter felt very difficult to me. I myself am very unforgiving to people who let's turn their back on me in a way. And whenever those people wonder why I have a change of character towards them, I kind of ignore the whole problem altogether. So in many ways I felt like Adrien and Marinette's action were like some sort of confrontation moment for me to try and make a change of my own behavior of how to deal with my problems. lol. And maybe to some of you as well? It's always better to communicate and tell someone how their behavior makes you feel instead of pushing them away. Nobody's perfect, we all make the dumbest mistakes and we all need to learn from each other.

So on that note, I did tell you guys there could be more bonus chapters/side stories incoming for this fanfiction. Those will most likely be one-shot fics that I will be adding separately on my account, so if you really like this story and couldn't get enough of it, please keep an eye out for any updates on my tumblr or this account! I already started writing one! In the meantime you can also read my other ongoing story!

And finally, if you have the time, I would love to ready your thoughts about this story, what did you like about this story? How did it make you feel? Pour your hearts out in the comment section!


End file.
